


Smut-shots

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Airplane Sex, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aprons, Bathtub Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Caught, Choking, Closet Sex, Condoms, Cooking Lessons, Cosplay, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Diary/Journal, Dildos, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Early Mornings, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Late at Night, Light BDSM, M/M, Memories, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Party Games, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Quick Sex, Random & Short, Road Head, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Snapchat, Speedos, Spin the Bottle, Stretching, Stripping, Sunscreen, Tanning, Teasing, Twister - Freeform, Vacation, Video Cameras, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, accidental recording, after workout, bathroom blow job, big dick problems, dick in pizza box, fleshlisghts, minimal dialouge, pizza delivery, plumber references, secrecy, slave for a day, snapchat videos, suds, winners choice kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-04-03
Packaged: 2021-04-24 10:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 99,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: These are one shots that I have either written and couldn't fit it into a story/idea or they're one-shots i write that are supposed to be a one off, short, and random. I will always update this story when one gets written, this is my take on one-shot stories I guess. I do my best now to just try and match people up and see if I can make a story happen between the two.I should never have said i hated chapters, those kinds of ideas have popped up even more now.Some of these may have a title, others will just be listed with what characters are involved.
Relationships: Elias "Upset" Lipp/ Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen, Eugene "Pobelter" Park/ Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen, Finn "Finn" Wiestål/ Vincent "Biofrost" Wang, Finn "Finn" Wiestål/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Greyson "Goldenglue" Gilmer/Juan "Contractz" Garcia, Greyson "Goldenglue" Gilmer/Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi, Henrik "Froggen" Hansen/ Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen, Henrik "Froggen" Hansen/Juan "Contractz" Garcia, Juan "Contractz" Garcia/ Will "Meteos" Hartman, Juan "Contractz" Garcia/Kevin "Hauntzer" Yarnell, Kevin "Hauntzer" Yarnell/ Vincent "Biofrost" Wang, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Michael "Bunny FuFuu" Kurylo/ Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/ Finn "Finn" Wiestål, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Greyson "Goldenglue" Gilmer, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Himself, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Michael "Bunny FuFuu" Kurylo, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Vincent "Biofrost" Wang, Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen/Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi, Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Vincent "Biofrost" Wang/ Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski, Will "Meteos" Hartman/Nicolaj "Jensen" Jensen, Will "Meteos" Hartman/Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi, William "Stunt" Chen / Juan "Contractz" Garcia, William "Stunt" Chen/ Juan "Contractz" Garcia/ Greyson "Goldenglue" Gilmer, Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi/Henrik "Froggen" Hansen
Comments: 29
Kudos: 66





	1. Jensen/Greyson

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen/Greyson

“Come downstairs <3.” Greyson looked at his phone, the text from Nicolaj.

He hopped up and started walking. Nicolaj has been teasing him like fucking crazy for the last few months now, maybe now he’ll want to do something more. Greyson knows there should be no one here for now, they just left for lunch, they have some time alone.

Greyson’s thoughts of Nicolaj run rampant as he makes his way downstairs and tries to find Nicolaj: “The bastard didn’t tell me what fucking room he’s in.” Greyson thinks, partially annoyed.

Greyson finally finds the right room and sees Nicolaj bent over in his chair, his upper body wrapped around the back, his knees on the seat, ass sticking out and feet dangling off. Greyson’s eyes dance across the frame of the Danish man in front of him, eyeing down his curves.

Nicolaj looks up and sees Greyson’s reflection in the computer screen: “Took you long enough.” Nicolaj teases.

Greyson walks forward: “What do you want?” Greyson sighs softly.

Nicolaj stretches his arms out: “Wellllllllll, I think you deserve the chance to try and convince me to finally stop being such a tease, I can tell you want to fuck me, it’s why you keep letting me get away with this. Why should I start fucking you?” Nicolaj asks. He doesn’t even look at Greyson, he wants him to work for this.

Greyson almost whines at Nicolaj’s words, but he controls himself: “What do you mean “convince?”” Greyson asks, walking closer to Nicolaj.

Nicolaj wraps his arms back around the chair, his chin resting on top: “Maybe you could talk me through what you’ll do to me and if I like it, you may get a reward.” Nicolaj coos, swaying his hips slightly.

Greyson smirks: “He wants me to tease him…” Greyson thinks.

Greyson runs his hand down Nicolaj’s back, pulling up just as he reaches his ass: “I think I can be the tease between us two for once, I’ve learnt from the best.”

Nicolaj smirks, he knows Greyson can’t see his face directly: “So where would you start?” Nicolaj suggests, his voice smooth and calm, just how Greyson likes it.

Greyson thinks for a moment, his cock twitching at his lewd thoughts: “I’d first get taste of the dirty mouth of yours; I’d make you feel lightheaded until your breath smells exactly like mine.” Greyson starts with an audible pop of his lips.

Nicolaj coos: “Mmmmmm… I love a big, strong, muscular man that can just take charge…”

Greyson picks at the soft fabric of Nicolaj’s black joggers: “Then I’d rip those sweats off your legs and start feeling those thin legs of yours” Greyson softly grunts as he slides his fingers across Nicolaj’s waistband.

Nicolaj’s body shudders upon touch: “What would you feel?”

Greyson drags Nicolaj’s sweats down slowly, stopping at his knees: “I’d feel all over your thighs, squeezing and massaging you until you beg me for more. Then I’d run my fingers all over your tight little ass, I’d force every last bit of air out of your lungs as you feel my hands explore your delicate, snow white skin…”

Nicolaj’s breathing becomes heavy as he feels Greyson’s presence wash over his body: “W-what would we do t-then?” Nicolaj stammers, he sees Greyson palming his cock through his shorts in the reflection of the computer.

“If you asked nicely, I’d let you suck my cock.” Greyson pants, his heartrate accelerating too.

“I-I’ve never sucked your cock before, how would I react?” Nicolaj stammers, his face flushing redder by the second.

Greyson smirks, his cock pitching an immense tent: “Your jaw would go slack when you see this cock tower in front of you. You’d be speechless at my length and you’d think crazily trying to think of how you’re going to fit it all in that tiny mouth of yours.” 

Nicolaj leans up in the chair, his back slanting downwards now just so he can bury his face in the soft computer chair: “D-do you think I’d be able to f-fit you?” Nicolaj quivers.

Greyson smoothly runs his hands up and down Nicolaj’s back under his dark shirt: “A slut like you would have no problem. I’d make sure you gave me the sloppiest, wettest, nastiest blow job you’d ever given in your life to me.” Greyson’s harsh tone gives Nicolaj some immense goosebumps: “Once you pull off, your saliva will drip all down your small body and you’d gasp for air, trying to compose yourself since you’d be dying to take me in your throat again.”

Nicolaj’s toes are wiggling trying to hold his pose in the chair:” T-then what?” 

Greyson drops his shorts to his feet, his sky-blue boxers miraculously holding back his cock from breaking free: “I’d rip those tight briefs you have on off your delicate little body and I’d grip your ass even harder than before. My hands would leave enough marks and prints on your skin that no one would need to guess who your ass belongs too.” He huffs while massaging his steadily erect cock through his soft boxers.

“W-would I-I be able to f-feel you?” Nicolaj gulps.

“You could run your hands all over my pecks, my abs, my sides, wherever you can reach Nicolaj. My body is yours to touch as long as you give up control of your body. You’d know that you’d wait for my command to move at all.” Greyson sucks his spit in as he grips the elastic of Nicolaj’s briefs and pulls them down to his knees as well, exposing his soft, pale skin. His cock drops now free, throbbing as Greyson’s words course their way through his body.

Nicolaj shivers with his ass fully exposed now: “W-what happens n-next?” 

Greyson massages Nicolaj’s cheeks for a moment as he thinks: “I’d spread those tiny cheeks you have apart, and I’d finger that tiny, quaking hole of yours. I’d slowly fit another finger in there, stretching you out until I hear you beg for more.” Greyson whispers, his words sounding even more tantalizing than before. He purposefully grips both cheeks and spreads them, the sight of Nicolaj’s smooth, hairless cheeks spread open send his heartrate skyrocketing: “I’d fill you up with my fingers until the only sounds I hear out of your mouth are sloppy broken moans. I’d explore every inch of your insides until I find that sweet, special spot of yours...” Greyson says with a huff, he almost forgot to breathe normally.

Nicolaj’s feet are squirming under all this pressure from Greyson: “W-What s-spot-t…”

Greyson lets Nicolaj’s cheeks go, he grips his cock with his right hand: “That special spot that I know when I hit it would make your moans even louder and hotter than anything else that I made escape from that tiny mouth you have. That special spot that makes all your thoughts stop when someone presses against it.” Greyson pants.

Greyson presses the tip of his covered cock to the top of Nicolaj’s cleft, the tight skin spreading slightly as it makes room for his covered tip: “Wanna know whats’s next?” Greyson whispers, his eyes focused on Nicolaj’s ass.

Nicolaj stammers: “W-what?”

Greyson drags his cock down Nicolaj’s ass slowly: “I’d make you reach down and shove my thick cock into your tight, puckering hole.” Greyson coos, his cock almost to Nicolaj’s hole: “I’d make those stumbling hands of yours grip my dick and you’d have to shove it inside yourself to finally feel it stretching out your insides.” Greyson stops his words just as his tip brushes past Nicolaj’s hole, eliciting a soft whimper from Nicolaj.

“W-would you be s-slow at first?” Nicolaj whimpers, his voice in shambles.

Greyson prods Nicolaj’s hole with his tip, his boxers acting as a barrier to prevent him from going in any further: “At first yes, I would take my time, making sure you felt every inch slowly creep further in your ass, I’d make your tight little heat stretch around my shaft until you start begging me to go harder.” Greyson hums, his cock almost busting through the seams.

Nicolaj shudders again, his fingers now quaking trying to hold on to the back of the chair, his own cock begging for attention: “W-would I-I have control?” Nicolaj quips, almost if he’s asking for permission.

Greyson pulls his cock away from Nicolaj and pulls his boxers down, his cock flopping out: “No, I’d fuck that tight little ass of yours until I get sore.” Greyson grunts. He pushes Nicolaj’s back into the back of the chair, sending his ass down, arching his back downwards. Greyson does his best to wrap his upper body over Nicolaj’s own, his knees locking the Dane in place, his cock flopped on and up his lower back, under his shirt: “I’d make sure every inch of my cock stretches you open, I want my dick to fit snugly deep inside you.” Greyson softly murmurs into Nicolaj’s ear.

Nicolaj is shaking, the extreme weight of Greyson bearing down on his body, his extremely warm cock is pulsing on his lower back: “D-do I c-cum f-first?” Nicolaj whimpers, his face buried into the back of the chair.

Greyson rocks his hips back, lazily sliding his cock back and forth over Nicolaj’s skin as he adjusts himself. He finally frees his cock and repeatedly slaps his hips forward until Nicolaj’s firm cheeks get wrapped around his hot shaft: “You cum when I say you cum. Not before me, that’s for damn sure.” Greyson huffs a puff of hot air into Nicolaj’s ear.

Nicolaj just shudders as he breathes, it’s getting really hard to maintain his composure.

Greyson hops off and quickly lowers the height of the chair, Nicolaj gasping at the surprise movement. Greyson pays him no mind, grabs his hips and pull them back into his pelvis, ripping his shirt up his body, exposing his bare back. His cock flops down across Nicolaj’s lower back, his sack hanging low between his legs alongside his neglected, aching cock. Greyson starts dry-humping Nicolaj, slowly and extremely drawn-out. He glides his cock across Nicolaj’s lower back, right up his spine. Nicolaj can feel Greyson’s sack softly bounce off his cheeks. Nicolaj’s tiny but firm bubble-butt cheeks jiggle every time Greyson swats his hips into him, the feeling along with the hot heavy cock pressed against his skin is downright sinful.

Nicolaj lets Greyson do as he pleases to him, his strong frame standing tall towering behind him, his iron like grip squeezing his thighs harshly, his hot and heavy cock sliding up his spine, his low and sensual grunts he makes every time his ass claps against his muscular body, Nicolaj is willing to go all the way right now, in this room, in this chair, with no care….

A key jingle is heard.

The two stop slightly frightened as they hear the front door being unlocked.

Greyson pulls away, Nicolaj stumbling as he stands up, his face red and cock rock hard: “Fuck…” Nicolaj huffs, his heartrate still rocketing.

Greyson picks up his clothes: “Your room, right now.” Greyson commands.

Nicolaj nods and pushes his sweats and briefs back up his body. He quickly catches a glimpse of Greyson’s erect cock and his heart falters for a moment as he understands that Greyson wasn’t kidding when he said he’d go slack jaw at the sight. His rosy pink tip on top of it all makes him shiver as he stumbles out of the room, following Greyson as fast as he can.

The rest of the C9 team slowly pour into the house as the two quickly run upstairs to cool down and refresh themselves.

END.


	2. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach hears a sound late at night and goes to investigate.  
Written when all 3 lived in the c9 house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything will be Jensen centered but he's been on my mind a lot with these stories recently.

Zach groans as he rolls over and checks his alarm clock: “What the fuck is that noise? I know it’s new year’s but who the fuck is up this goddamn late?” Zach grumbles to himself as he picks his phone up and tiredly walks out of his room, trying to find the cause of the noises he’s hearing. 

Zach flashes his phone light and sees every light in the house off except for a dim light coming from upstairs. Zach groans to himself as he tiredly walks towards the light, groaning at who could be making this much noise on this late new year’s night.

Zach rubs his eyes as he tries to adjust to the dark light and being awake at the same time, he’s not normally awake at 5AM and hen knows no one else in this house should be either. As he reaches the top of the stairs, the sounds become more prominent: “This better not be Jensen jacking off or something…” Zach tiredly thinks as he makes his way to the dim blue light bouncing off the wall.

Zach’s tired mind can barely register the sounds he hears, he knows what muffled moans sound like from more than enough personal experience, he’s just too tired to register everything he’s hearing.

Zach makes his one clear thought of the night: he pulls his phone’s camera out and starts recording: “Whatever I see, hopefully Jensen makes it good…” Zach chuckles to himself deviously.

Zach yawns as he turns the corner, the open door of Nicolaj’s room already open, the blue light that is coming from the long idle tv covering the room.

Zach finishes his yawn with a dropped jaw as his tired eyes register the sight before him, his camera catching the action in Nicolaj’s room front and center.

Across the room from the idle Tv is Nicolaj seated on Michael’s lap, being fucked senseless on his bed. Both men are fully naked, Michael has his arms wrapped around Nicolaj’s chest, holding him in place, while his feet are planted firmly on the ground. Michael’s face is buried in Nicolaj’s neck, his muffled moans are barely heard out the room, Nicolaj seems to have a sock stuffed in his mouth to prevent him from making any sounds.

Zach watches, mouth agape as Michael squeezes Nicolaj’s small body even tighter between his arms as he snaps his hips up into his tiny hole. Nicolaj’s legs are wrapped around Michael’s own, his arms at Michael’s sides, desperately clawing to hold on. His cock is bouncing freely every time his hole gets stuffed, his flared tip leaving small splotches of precum on his already sweaty stomach. His moans and cries are muffled fairly well by the sock, Zach is just within a good distance to hear the Dane’s wailing pleasurable sounds. Nicolaj’s is straining his neck hard, stretching his scrawny body out, Zach can tell his composure is long gone.

Michael lets go of Nicolaj’s chest for a moment and falls back on the bed, forcing Nicolaj down with him on top, his cock sliding out of his hole as they move. Michael skirts his body back a bit more on the bed, pushing his head and some of his upper body uncomfortably up against the wall. He moves back until he gets his and Nicolaj’s legs off the ground and on the bed. Michael spreads his legs and arches them up, he loops his hands under each of Nicolaj’s scrawny legs under his knees and he pulls them up, spreading his thighs open and exposing his quivering hole. Michael’s cock is seated nicely between Nicolaj’s sack, his hard shaft gleaming with the fluids spread evenly on the rubber wrapped snugly on it. Michael nudges his cock between Nicolaj’s sack, wordlessly communicating that Nicolaj has to put his cock back inside him. Nicolaj finally gets the hint after a few moments and reaches down to Michael’s shaft, he thumbs his flared tip through the rubber and nudges it inside of him, throwing his head back as Michael enters him.

As Michael slides his cock slowly into Nicolaj, he grabs Nicolaj’s head as the Dane leans back, locking his face upright in place. Michael spreads his legs a little further apart, spreading Nicolaj open even further. Michael is ruthless now with driving his cock harder and faster into Nicolaj, every wet shlick is heard with perfect quality on Zach’s camera. Every ripple that forms when Michael’s pelvis slaps harshly against Nicolaj’s ass shows perfectly too.

Zach is frozen in place as he watches every second of Nicolaj being dominated like the little slut he is. Zach’s mouth waters at the sight of Michael’s cock sliding easily inside Nicolaj’s now stretched hole, his sack bouncing with the flow of every thrust up. Nicolaj’s face is twisted with pleasure and a moderate amount of pain with his pose, he’s not normally bent in half with a thick cock splitting his ass. His eyes are clouded over, but he can somewhat stay focused for seconds at a time to stare down at the cock stuffing his tight little hole, his tiny mouth agape and his little pink tongue is just barely hanging out. He can only watch as his erect cock freely bounces between the gap between his spread thighs every time Michael snaps up into guts. His hands are grasping desperately at the sheets on his bed, it’s all he can do right now.

Zach mumbles under his breath, blessing his past self for pulling his phone out, he wouldn’t have wanted to miss this for the world. He can feel his cock twitching to life as the scene unfolds before him.  
Michael lets go of Nicolaj’s head after a few moments in their awkward pose and he pulls the small Dane off his cock. Nicolaj’s mouth is locked on the sock in his mouth, he winces at the loss, his eyes closing as his speechless expressions are begging for more. Michael reaches down and snaps the condom off and tosses it to the side, not a single care in the world. Michael grips his cock and loudly slaps it against Nicolaj’s scrawny thigh, getting what would be a loud moan out of Nicolaj. Michael prods his tip back in Nicolaj and the Dane eagerly slides back down his now bare shaft, picking right up where they left off. 

Zach holds his phone somewhat still for another few moments, taking in everything on the bed before him. He zooms in on Nicolaj’s feet, his toes curling as Michael relentlessly splits his ass in half, his composure long gone at this point in the night. Zach focuses then on Nicolaj’s chest, his heart practically beating through his tiny sweaty chest, every bone pressing well up against his tight skin. Zach then pans back to Nicolaj’s face, his cheeks hollowed but his mouth stuffed open and his tiny red lips are stretched thin. His clouded green eyes flutter as his mind blanks, all he can focus on is Michael and his huge cock. Zach notices something on the Dane’s face, something so small he’s surprised he saw it in the first place with how wild Nicolaj is moving: a tiny thin string.

Zach tilts his phone up just so slightly and sees the yellow triangle party hat barely hanging on to the mess of his short brown hair, the tight string snugly fit around his small face. 

Zach then pans to the wall where he notices the new decorations Nicolaj has tonight: those cheap party store triangle wall banners strung together by a tiny piece of string that say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Zach pans back to the action for a few last blissful seconds, the soft blue tv light flickering slightly as it illuminates the two men in the room. Zach end the video with that final scene, sloppy, dirty sex on the bed, birthday décor on and everything, clothes strewn about randomly on the floor, and a memory that will never, ever leave his mind.


	3. Froggen/Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape from a house party for a quick moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matching people I want to write about is fun if the idea can come through. Whether it's along story or short ones like these, I'm glad in the end I was able to put words to ideas.
> 
> Being filthy with this fandom is so damn fun, I'm others can bask in this filth as well with me ;3
> 
> Enjoy, as always.

The tiny bathroom door swings open, two bodies latched close together tangle their bodies through the door, the taller one slamming and locking the door shut. The lights are off, the two people’s hot and heavy breathes fill the room as they gasp for air between their passionate making out.

“No words.” A voice softly grunts in the darkness.

A hand is heard fumbling on the wall for the light switch, it barely finds its prize, flicking the switch on and luminating the room.

Zach’s delicate frame is latched onto Henrik’s own, the two men tearing each other’s face up. 

Zach’s hand creeps down Henrik’s stomach and grabs gently at his growing erection through his tight blue skinny jeans. The two men just barely managed to escape the heat of the party, their eyes linking after a few minutes of conversation that seemed to fly by, their passion for each other at this house party was sparkling in their eyes. 

Zach breaks away from Henrik’s lips, his dazzling blue eyes shimmering in the soft light of the bathroom, gazing up and getting lost in those hazel pools of seduction that are Henrik’s.  
Henrik swiftly pushes a finger to Zach’s quivering wet lips, shushing him softly as he pushes Zach down to his knees.

Zach, still lost in Henrik’s eyes, comes back to when he’s on his knees, his mouth latched onto Henrik’s growing bulge. He can feel his thighs pushing against the seam of his black jeans at this position, the tiny 5x5 bathroom can barely fit the two men as is. Zach is half thinking about taking his sweater off but he thinks he can be kinda clean so he brushes that worry off.

Henrik quickly undoes his belt and unbuttons his jeans. He tugs the tight material down his thighs and smirks as he watches Zach kiss his cock through his tight briefs. 

Zach’s hot tongue licks wet patches all over Henrik’s bulge, his hands moving to Henrik’s waist band, his tongue tracing the tip of his cock, wetting the fabric even more.

Zach pulls the fabric down, his cock springing free from its confines just over Zach’s face.

Henrik reaches down and pulls off Zach’s glasses, placing them to the side.

Zach traces stripes of saliva all over Henrik’s growing shaft, his pale white cock pulsating in Zach’s smooth hands. Zach gazes over the Dane’s growing cock, his veins showing well on his soft-pink pale shaft.

Zach softly mewls as he flips Henrik in his mouth, his tongue sliding under Henrik’s tip, pleasure washing over both men’s timid bodies. Zach softly moans as he slowly bobs his head down Henrik’s steadily growing shaft, the lewd feeling of a throbbing cock inside his mouth is pure elation.

Henrik covers his mouth as he watches Zach suck his cock, he watches Zach’s beautiful blue eyes slowly space out as his cock grows inside his warm mouth. Zach has one hand wrapped around some of his shaft that’s not in his mouth, the other fondling his sensitive sack. His slender fingers are working magic as they play with his sensitive skin, Zach’s coordination with his hands and mouth are on point right now.

Zach pulls Henrik out of his mouth with a wet gasp, his hard cock drips some of Zach’s saliva down on his red flushed face. Zach catches his breath as he sloppily jerks Henrik, his red lips slicked over, his breath hot and heavy.

Henrik grips his shaft and pokes Zach’s cheek, leaving a wet cock print. Henrik repeats his motion with the other cheek but continues his movement and glides his tip to Zach’s eager and awaiting lips and pushes in. Both men moan as Zach takes over Henrik’s grip and steadily bobs down his erect shaft. Henrik rushes to cover his mouth again as Zach gets faster and faster, his cock further filling up the man’s tiny mouth, the low wet cock sucking noises fill the bathroom. Henrik is so glad there are enough noises in the houses to prevent anyone from hearing.

Zach pulls off for just a moment, just to get a quick breath in, Henrik’s hard cock wet with spit twitches with pleasure. Zach closes his eyes and exhales; he plunges his small face straight down all of Henrik’s thick cock. Zach holds his face down, his nose just at Henrik’s pelvis, just barely brushing his thinly trimmed stubble. Zach opens his eyes, tears just barely pricking on each eye; he looks up and sees Henrik struggle to keep his mouth closed, the Danish man’s lips are trembling.

Zach nudges his throat forward a bit, Henrik’s cock not going any deeper, but Zach just wants that feeling of Henrik’s tip bottoming out in his throat. Zach can hear Henrik’s airy moans get more and more distressed by the second, he knows the man is close. 

Zach pulls back until just Henrik’s tip is left in his mouth, he opens his wet mouth up, his tip just resting on Zach’s wet tongue as Zach gasps for air. Zach catches his breath as he laps all over Henrik’s shaft, doing his best to look as slutty as possible on his knees right now. He moves his tongue to play with his slit, his tip resting right on his thin red bottom lip.

Henrik grunts under his breath and grabs Zach’s soft white hair with both hands and forces him back down all his shaft. Zach twists his head down the entire way, taking control slightly and giving Henrik some obscenely sloppy cock sucking. 

Zach can feel Henrik’s grip in his hair growing tighter and tighter with every second passing, he pays it no mind as he knows Henrik is so damn close.

Henrik softly pants as he holds Zach’s face down his shaft, his eyes closing as his climax rushes over his body. He holds still in Zach’s throat, his cock twitching in Zach’s tight wet throat.

Zach swallows once and that sets Henrik over the edge, his throat squeezing every inch he has inside Zach. His cock explodes its warmth inside of Zach, relief washing steadily over his body. Ropes of his hot cum flood down Zach, neither man moving a muscle.

Zach holds on tight as his throat gets filled, it’s the moment he’s been craving for the past while of their time spent together. Zach opens his eyes when he feels Henrik’s grip relax on his hair, the man towering in front of him is still lost in his post orgasm high.

Zach pulls off slowly, savoring each inch that slowly leaves his mouth, he pulls off with a wet pop as his fully spent cock hangs tiredly in front of his face. Zach wipes his face and stands up, tapping Henrik’s shoulder to get his attention.

Henrik opens his eyes to Zach standing in front of him, his mouth open with a few strands of his cum randomly strung out in his mouth. Zach swallows and immediately brings his head in for a kiss, Henrik happily accepting.

The two hold their lips for a few seconds and the pull off, both men extremely pleased: “Y-you… need help with yours?” Henrik pants, pointing down at Zach’s thick bulge through his jeans.

Zach smiles, wiping his lips clean: “Nah, I’mma let it go away, I just wanted to get you off.”

Henrik closes his eyes and smiles, trying to fully recoup: “You were amazing.”

Zach grabs some of the toilet tissue and dampens it with the sink behind Henrik: “You were too, we should… do this again maybe?” Zach prods, he starts cleaning Henrik’s cock.

Henrik hisses at the cold water but accepts the feeling after a few seconds of contact: “Maybe. We should wait a few minutes before we go out there though.”

Zach nods his head, finishing up his cleaning: “Agreed.”

Henrik puts his clothes back on and the two talk together for a few minutes before sneaking back out the bathroom and re-integrate with the party. The night has only started for them, who knows what will happen later…


	4. House party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin/Juan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on that house party vibe, i guess the chapter previous can be connected with this one, it's just a big party :)

Kevin hurriedly makes his way down the narrow hallway at the house he’s in, practically dragging Juan by his arm to get some privacy. His hope is that no one saw the two leave like they did, he knows he wants some quality alone time with his well-toned lover. The two weren’t anything official, but they fooled around well more than once over the past year or so together.

Kevin finally reaches a spare bedroom on the far end of the house, loud music still bumping in the house, the walls bouncing with the bass. Kevin yanks Juan inside and rushes to close and lock the door, his excitement is getting the best of him. Juan isn’t even wearing anything seductive; it must just be the air tonight that’s driving them both crazy.

Kevin turns around and flicks the lights on, Juan wastes no time and latches himself on to Kevin, his hands exploring Kevin’s beautifully toned chest and abs through his light red sweater. Kevin tips Juan’s curly black hair back and connects his lips to Juan’s, both men more than eagerly waiting to taste each other tonight.

Their soft moans radiate across each other’s bodies, the rhythmic bass from the music only adding to the suddenness of their time together right now.

Kevin pushes himself off the door, Juan stumbling to try and keep up the pace moving backwards. Kevin throws his back on the bed laying center in the room, Juan falling in right after. Kevin’s arms clamp down on Juan’s ass once he settles, squeezing his firm cheeks.

Juan chokes out a moan as Kevin digs his fingers deep in his sensitive skin, he burrows his hips further into Kevin, doing his best to get as close as he can to the muscular man.

Kevin keeps on feeling Juan up, the sensual feeling of Juan’s hot breaths on his neck is driving him crazy, his cock is already twitching through his tight skinny black jeans.

Juan just keeps on squirming as Kevin works his hands all over his back and tight ass, his hand movements are heavnly. Juan’s eyes light up as he feels Kevin’s bulge twitch against his body.

Juan juts his right arm between their bodies and lightly grabs Kevin’s bulge, his fingers massaging whatever he can grab between the thin layers of fabric.

Kevin grunts as he registers Juan’s touches, his fingers hitting his nerves in all the right spots. 

Kevin tips his face down to Juan’s ear and huffs a few puffs of hot air before whispering: “You ready to move on?”

Juan shudders as Kevin’s low growl resonates through his body, each word sounding better than the last: “Fuck yes.” Juan mewls back, his voice already quivering.

Juan wiggles back off the bed and sits on his knees, Kevin sits up on the bed and nudges himself forward, planting both feet firmly on the ground, Juan waiting eagerly between.

Juan hesitates for a moment about taking his own shirt off but tells himself he’ll be clean, he nudges himself forward and rests his arms on Kevin’s thighs, his bulge about to burst through the seams of his jeans. 

Juan can feel his own cock twitching, but the soft stretchy fabric of his grey joggers allows some room for expansion. He stumbles for a second, trying to take Kevin’s belt off, the background music is somewhat distracting.

He finally succeeds, getting the belt free, he swiftly unbuttons and unzips the tight fabric off Kevin, his bulge springing out a bit more but still held back by his navy-blue briefs. Kevin nudges his jeans down his thighs a bit more so he can sit comfortably, Juan already has both of his hands feeling all over his growing bulge.

Juan licks his lips as he exhales deeply and pulls down Kevin’s briefs, his cock flopping down with a slight jiggle right in front of Juan’s rosy tinted face.

Juan has one hand wrapped around the base of Kevin’s shaft, he tips his face down and tickles Kevin’s scrotum with the tip of his tongue, right below his throbbing cock. Juan gently runs his hand all over Kevin’s shaft, his soft skin steadily growing in his tender palm.

Kevin hitches his moans as he runs his hands throughout Juan’s messy curly black hair. He looks down and can feel each of his balls being diligently sucked, Juan’s face is buried between his legs, hie eyes closed in focus.

Juan pulls off with a soft wet pop, only heard by Juan. He tips his head up and gives Kevin’s slit a few flicks of his tongue as his eyes open and focus on Kevin’s rosy tinted cheeks, his dark oakwood eyes hooded over with the feelings of the moment.

Juan puffs hot air down Kevin’s tip before lapping his inflamed tip between his wet ruby lips, running his tongue flat down center of his mouth as he takes more of his inches in, slowly and drawn-out.  
Kevin’s grip gets tighter in Juan’s hair, he’s surprised Juan hasn’t said anything. Kevin just focuses on Juan’s warm mouth washing over his shaft, if he had words to say, they’d say them.

Juan closes his eyes as he works his mouth down Kevin’s shaft, his girth filling up every inch of space he has in his tiny mouth. One of his hands is wrapped around half of Kevin’s shaft not in his mouth, he’s eager to take it all.

Juan can feel his spit splatter around his lips as he increases his pace, his saliva coating almost all of Kevin’s robust cock. Any thought of cleanliness is gone by now, he just hopes none gets on his shirt.  
Kevin grunts a bit louder now as he realizes no one will find them here and the music will more than likely cover their sounds. He watches Juan take his cock with speed, he can feel the back of his throat every time his face goes down and makes his cock disappear. Juan’s mouth is so damn tight, and his tongue is wiggling under his shaft every time Juan’s nose touches his pelvis.

Kevin’s composure is close to gone, he wants to hold on, he wants this moment to last longer, but he knows he has to get back to the party soon. He lets go of Juan’s hair and flops back into the bed, letting Juan finish him off.

Juan can hear Kevin’s moans get more desperate and waning by the second, he must be close. Juan wiggles his head as he bobs down now, hoping to hurry him up. Juan closes his eyes and buries his face down Kevin’s shaft, his nose squishing against Kevin’s smooth pelvis.

Kevin groans as he’s so damn close, he blindly reaches down and grabs both of Juan’s arms, pulling them up so he can do one more thing to get his orgasm. Juan’s eyes widen at the surprise movement, Kevin goes further beyond and starts bucking up into Juan’s throat, stuffing all of his cock inside his tight, warm throat.

Juan makes some choked wet gargling noises as Kevin sloppily fucks his face, hoping he’ll cum soon. He can feel Kevin’s sack slap against his chin with every thrust.

Kevin, with one last buck up and a soft, cut off moan, does he finally break. Kevin’s seed spills out down Juan’s tight throat, his cock throbbing as his orgasm floods over his body. Kevin holds their strained pose so his cock can finish fully in Juan’s throat, his cock lightly spasms as rope after rope of his cum explode out, his warmth fills his throat up nicely.

Kevin relaxes and pants tirelessly as he recovers from his orgasm high, he goes limp and loosens his grip on Juan’s arms.

Juan slowly gets Kevin out of his throat, his warm seed still pooled up in his gullet. Juan pulls off with a lewd pop, Kevin able to hear that one this time. His eyes open and the two men lock their brown eyes as Juan pants and swallows, his face plastered with his own spit.

Kevin smiles as he closes his eyes, his cock slowly deflating on his stomach: “Jesus man….” Kevin chuckles as he catches his breath.

Juan wipes his mouth clean with the inside of his shirt: “What…. Was that…… fucking orgasm man….” Juan chokes out.

Kevin giggles again, his hands covering his face: “You just… felt really good, I couldn’t help myself.” 

Juan looks around and stumbles to the bathroom luckily inside the room: “I won’t forget it.” Juan coughs as he turns the sink on.

Juan cleans his face and washes his mouth out; he takes a few moments to himself as Kevin rests on the bed. 

Juan returns to Kevin, his face cleaned, fixing his hair messed up hair, Kevin is already sat up and zipping up his pants: “Should we… leave or go back to the party?” Juan asks, the bumping bass still roaring in the back.

Kevin stands up and goes to the sink, quickly splashing his face with water: “We should go back, we both looks fine now.” Kevin answers, a bit more refreshed now.

They both clump at the door, just as Juan shuts the lights off, Kevin gives Juan a soft kiss on his lips, just as he unlocks the door: “Next time, we’ll do more.” He whispers softly.

Juan stands still, stunned as Kevin opens the door and walks away, he starts blushing.

Juan shakes his head clear as he closes the door and heads off after Kevin, ready to party the rest of the night.


	5. House party 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik/Juan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This third part just kinda came smoothly as i finished the second. The house party "storyline" is over. 
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed!

Juan can’t believe he’s done this, two men, one night, only hours apart from each other.

He buries his face in the bed he’s laying on, his thoughts running amuck about how much of a slut he is. The cool bedroom air feels nice on his burning hot body, his exposed lower body is shuddering with newfound goosebumps.

All his thoughts leave his mind as he tilts his head back and watches Henrik snap the tight rubber on his hard cock, the tall Dane’s half naked body ready for action. His torso is covered by a simple green T-shirt, but his muscular thighs and legs combined with a beautifully trimmed cock with a slight leftward curve is so damn enticing right now.

Juan lays his head back on its side, his toes wiggling on the floor, preparing for what’s about to happen, his hands already gripping onto the soft sheets on who’s ever bed it is.

Whoever owns the bed, is for sure gonna have to change the sheets, Juan thinks to calm himself down as Henrik takes his damn time.

Finally, Juan feels a tight cold grip on his sides, he can feel Henrik’s presence towering behind him: “Ready?” Henrik growls lowly.

God his voice is perfect, his Nordic accent is really fucking sexy right now: “Yes.” Juan whispers, he’s more than ready.

Henrik smiles as he swathes his cock around Juan’s lower back, the hot and heavy shaft feeling so damn good on his skin, the warmth that’s radiating off it is heavenly. They already spent the past while teasing and prepping with each other, Henrik just has to fuck him.

Henrik spreads Juan’s tight cheeks, gazing at the slicked-up entrance, Juan is literally shaking with anticipation. He can hear his hot moans quietly snake their way to his ear, he knows Juan is dying for his cock right now.

Henrik appeases him and presses his tip to Juan’s slightly worked open hole, he let’s go of Juan’s cheeks as he swiftly bucks forward, his tip slipping inside and his tight heat clamping snugly around his cock.

Juan already feels full, but he knows it’s just the tip. He moans wantonly as Henrik slides a few more inches inside, his feet wiggling to hold still as his insides are being filled.

Juan can feel his left leg shudder uncontrollably as Henrik picks up a steady pace, his tight heat stretching to accommodate his cock. Juan huffs as he grips the sheets tighter, Henrik’s dick is quickly draining him of his composure.

Henrik smirks as he watches Juan squirm under all his pressure, he hasn’t even really started fucking him yet. The Dane reaches for Juan’s arms, locking his hands together behind his back: “I hope you’re ready.” He growls.

Henrik rapidly drives his cock into Juan, he swears he can feel it in his stomach. His eyes shut and his only sounds are broken moans as Henrik fucks him silly, his tight hole on fire.

Henrik uses his other hand to roughly press down on Juan’s lower back, forcing a loud moan out of his slutty little mouth. He repeats the motion only this time ending it with a lewd spank that echoes in the room. Juan’s rough moans mixed with his hips slapping on Juan’s tight ass fill the room, Henrik doesn’t care if anyone else is in the house or awake right now. He glances over at a clock on a table and sees 3:17AM, his energy only increases because he’s sure now that no one will be up to hear them.

Juan juts forward on the bed every time Henrik spanks him, the pain just another loving sensation that’s coursing through his veins right now. He can feel Henrik’s cock fill up every possible inch of space he has inside him and then some. 

Juan can barely keep his eyes open; he turns his head to the side and can barely make out the room, the lights are dim, but he can sort of see the door to the hallway cracked open in his poor vision. Juan stares for a few more seconds, he swears he can make out a pair of green eyes watching him being dominated on this bed from the hallway but there’s nothing he can do about it now.

Juan lets his legs go limp and lets Henrik do as he pleases to his body. His joggers that are at his ankles are stretched out enough to hold his legs somewhat spread out and up, Juan knows he can’t move from this spot though. 

Juan looks back when he feels Henrik stop fucking him, his whimpering mewls are the only sound he can make to beg him to come back. He can feel the Dane’s cock pressed right at his hole; he’s waiting for something.

Finally, Juan’s eyes widen as Henrik slides his entire cock inside him with one quick motion, their skin slapping together with one lewd clap. Juan can’t focus, he can barely breathe; he can feel every inch of Henrik just twitching inside him, holding still. His own cock is throbbing and begging for attention as it’s pressed between his body and the bed he’s on, Juan knows he can cum without being touched tonight.

Henrik pulls back and repeats his motion one, two, three, and after the fourth, Juan lost count. His tight toned ass jiggles with every balls-deep thrust Henrik makes, he can feel the energy ripple all over his body. 

Juan can barely make a sound but whatever he made caused Henrik to pick his pace up again, only this time, sloppier.

Juan is lost in the moment, his lower body numb, his eyes hazed over, his body limp and given fully over to Henrik. Juan isn’t forming thoughts, only moaning as Henrik digs his cock deep into his depraved heat. 

Without any warning, or maybe Juan just ignored any, can he feel his orgasm peaking. He moans a bit louder and he digs his hips back into Henrik as he thrusts in, his heat clamping onto his hard cock. 

Juan continues to dig back as he’s moaning high pitched and senseless, Henrik should be able to tell Juan is about to cum.

Henrik gives Juan one courtesy thrust and as Juan claps his ass back, he cums.

Henrik picks his pace back up as Juan’s heat clenches tightly around his cock, he ensures that Juan get fucked thoroughly and roughly through his orgasm. Henrik can see that Juan’s shirt is still on but covered in sweat, he knows for sure that his cock is gonna stain it.

Henrik knows he’s about to cum too, Juan’s heat is milking him so damn well. Henrik closes his eyes, his moans are hot and heavy, he can feel his peak rapidly approaching.

He keeps pumping his cock inside Juan and he breaks suddenly, just as he thrusts in deep, his warm seed flooding his condom. Henrik holds his cock inside Juan’s warm heat, finishing his orgasm where he’s most comfortable.

After a few moments of bliss, Henrik slowly pulls out and carefully pulls the condom off, tying a knot shut and dropping it on the floor. He stands for a moment, taking his clothes off and catching his breath.

He walks over to the bedroom door and locks it shut; he’d rather just sleep here with Juan than go home right now. 

Juan can barely move, he allows Henrik to flip him over and take his sweaty, cum stained shirt off. When Juan opens his eyes again, he sees the Dane, now fully naked, taking both their clothes and piling them together off in a corner somewhere, he looks at where he just was on the bed and sees stains galore, sweat and cum where his body was just at.

Juan closes his eyes as Henrik shuts the lights off and clambers back in the bed with him; the Dane pulls his exhausted body up close to his own muscular frame under the blanket and the two swiftly drift off into sleep, worrying about cleaning up later. Henrik notices Juan is asleep almost instantly, he lets his eyes close as he recounts his time with Juan and Zach tonight.


	6. 1 on 1 with two junglers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something something.

“Yep, I can do that, I am a GREAT teacher…” Will laughs on the phone.

Juan groans to himself as he watches Will pace back in forth in his room from the warmth of his bed, he’s impatiently waiting for Will to finish so the two can start again.

“Yeah, I understand. I’ll do my best. I will try to make him know my knowledge, if you get what I’m saying…” Will obliges, his tone slightly annoyed now, even he wants to be done.

Juan sighs as he watches Will, his almost naked body is absolutely tantalizing to look at, Will’s not that strong but he’s not fat or skinny either, he’s right perfectly in the middle. His height is an added benefit to his good looks as well, his brown mess of his hair adds that special cherry on top to his one-of-a-kind look. Whatever it is about him, Juan is dying to feel him again, hopefully for longer this time around.

Will smiles, stopping in his tracks: “I understand. He’s learning from one of the best America has to offer. I will make sure he gets better.” Will finishes. He tilts his head to and traces his stomach as he listens to the other person he’s talking too.

He holds for a few more seconds and finally puts his phone down, sighing in relief: “Oh fuck, that was too much. I wonder if anyone even suspects I’m not actually teaching you anything.” Will sighs as he walks towards Juan lying in his bed.

Juan smiles: “America’s best sure has a way with words.” Juan teases: “I haven’t been getting any better William, will you have to punish me this time?” Juan mewls, his feet curling underneath the blanket.

Will smirks, his hand instantly palming his bulge: “Maybe I might have too this time, you are quiteeeee stubborn.”

Juan rolls his eyes: “Ok, whatever “America’s best”, get in bed.” Juan slaps right in-front of him.

Will chuckles to himself as he slides out of his soft white boxers, the last remaining bit of clothing on his body, his cock partially erect springs free and flops between his thighs: “I’m not wrong, just letting you know.” Will adds as he hops under the covers and tangles his body up with Juan’s eagerly awaiting body, already naked from earlier.

Juan squirms his body around until both men are satisfied, Juan rests on top of Will, straddling him as their naked bodies are finally touching after what seemed like forever: “Now, where were we?” Will smirks, his hands feeling all over Juan’s well-toned sides.

Juan gently rocks his hips forward, sliding his soft cock up Will’s stomach: “I think we were gonna see how much I can take this time, we already worked my mouth the last few “sessions”.” Juan whispers as he leans his head down next to Will.

Will grips Juan’s ass harshly: “Yeah…. Yeah, I think you’re right.” Will rasps lowly, his cock twitching with excitement as Juan’s tight little ass just barely skirts over it: “I think we have all the time to ourselves now…” Will starts.

Juan sits up and reaches for Will’s cock and flips it up his stomach, it just barely glides past his own, a touch Juan oh so desperately wants to feel again; he rests himself on Will’s legs with the blanket barely clinging on to his shoulders: “…and we shouldn’t waste a moment, should we?” Juan finishes, his soft hands tracing lightly over Will’s shaft.

Will shudders as the heat of the moment settles in him; if this is already happening just a month or so into the year, he can’t wait for the possibilities in the future with Juan: “You’re goddamn right.” Will huffs, Juan’s presence is breathtaking.

Both men give into the moment, Will lets Juan work his magic, Juan doesn’t say anything as he strokes Will to life. 

The two junglers could not have asked for a better reason to be together, "training" turned into something else, something better almost, as after the first few times the two spent alone actually trying to improve Juan's skills the two found a connection between each other.


	7. Kevin/Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning stretching in gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be apart of something else but my idea didn't come to fruition but this little scene did, it was changed to be rushed kinda feeling almost and to be standalone.
> 
> Still happy and thankful for all who view and always willing to try something new/ take feedback or whatever, this is fun to do on side when there's nothing to do ;^)

“Remind me again…” Vincent groans as he stretches his legs apart: “Why… mmpgh… we have to do this with like no clothes on?” He groans again as he bends over and touches his toes.

Kevin chuckles as he tosses his shirt to the side: “Because our bodies can stretch better with the less you have on them.” Kevin explains as he walks behind Vincent, staring at his body, only his tight green briefs remain on: “Plus, since it’s really early, the sun makes you look really fucking cute.” Kevin cheekily adds.

Vincent blushes, he knows Kevin can’t see his face: ‘Just…. What next….” He stammers.

Kevin places his thumb at the bottom of Vincent’s spine: “Walk forward with your hands…” Kevin starts, his voice soft: “Just a little bitttt…” Kevin says in concentration as he watches Vincent go, he slowly drags his thumb up Vincent’s spine: “Aaaaaand stop. Hold the pose.” Kevin finishes, his thumb at the back of Vincent’s neck.

Vincent shudders a little, like he just felt a cold breeze: ‘H-how long?” He stammers.

Kevin walks back behind him and traces Vincent’s waist with featherlight touches: “Until I say so. Now….” Kevin clears his throat: “How well do you think you can handle some….. added tension?” Kevin suggests, his voice soft and filled with affection.

“uhhh….” Vincent thinks, his arms and legs feeling fine for now: ‘What did you have in mind?” 

Kevin palms his groin, his cock twitching already: “Oh nothing more than some slight pressure and maybe a little heat.” Kevin whistles, his hands massaging Vincent’s tiny thighs.

Vincent is quiet as he thinks: “I….” He starts: “I think I know what you mean.” Vincent answers, his voice slightly anxious.

Kevin keeps his hands moving around Vincent’s thighs: “Yeah? And what is it?” He laughs.

“You want to fuck me don’t you.” Vincent states, clear as day.

Kevin stops, a smile forms on his face: “You’re a genius. You can stand up now.”

Vincent groans as he stands back up, he can feel own cock twitch now: “You’re not good at hiding what you want, you know.” Vincent smugly tuts as he turns around.

Kevin quickly pulls Vincent to him, his arms wrapping the small man tight: “Yeah, I know. But I wanted you to figure it out for yourself.” Kevin huffs lowly.

Vincent locks eyes with Kevin, his eyes are unmoving: “Then what are we waiting for?”

Kevin dips in and nips Vincent quickly on his lips: “Here?” Kevin whispers.

Vincent goes back in for another kiss, this one lasting a few seconds longer: “Yes.” Vincent hums back.

Kevin smiles as he digs his hands into Vincent’s tiny cheeks, he nudges his face forward to get another kiss out of Vincent. Their lips connect as Kevin massages Vincent’s ass, his hands running all over the smooth fabric of the briefs he has on. 

Kevin starts dragging the waistband down and Vincent comes back to life and breaks away as he’s about halfway down his ass: “H-how about I try touching my toes again…” Vincent stutters as he wipes some of Kevin’s saliva off his lips.

Kevin palms his growing erection: ‘You think you can handle it?” He asks, his words ambiguous.

Vincent turns around and slips his briefs fully off his tiny frame, showcasing his tight little ass to Kevin: “I think I can.” Vincent exhales deeply with confidence.

Kevin watches as his now nude lover stands straight and steadily bends over, his legs straight, his eyes closed, and his mind focused on being a damn fucking good tease right now. Kevin slips out of his now tight briefs and walks over to Vincent, now touching his toes: “Good form, don’t forget to breathe.” Kevin soothes.

Kevin gets behind him and grips Vincent’s thighs harshly, his skin rippling slightly: “You need to get some meat on your bones.” Kevin chuckles.

Vincent exhales: “I’m not trying to gain weight.” 

Kevin wiggles Vincent’s cheeks around a bit, just playing with him: “Then why do you exercise with me so often?” Kevin prods.

Vincent grabs his ankles, he can feel Kevin is so damn close to his body, his heat is radiating off him: “Because I wanted to be with you.” Vincent shyly admits.

Kevin blushes now, his cock twitches hard with his words: “A-ah shit m-man…” Kevin fumbles his words.

Kevin wasn’t expecting that.

He spreads Vincent’s cheeks apart and dribbles some spit down his ass, his fingers more than ready for action.

Vincent trembles slightly as that slick feeling of Kevin’s spit slides down his skin, he almost falls over when Kevin prods his hole so suddenly.

“W-woah…” Vincent stammers.

Kevin gives him a slight courtesy massage as he slicks his hole and fingers up: “Just relax, don’t forget to breathe.” Kevin soothes as he subtly increases his pressure.

His fingers slide inside Vincent after a few seconds, he gets a stifled yelp as he works his finger inside the small man. Kevin still has one hand firmly gripping Vincent’s thigh, his fingers are massaging him to give him something else to focus on: “Just breathe, just breathe…” Kevin whistles as he works Vincent open.

Vincent didn’t think he’d feel like this with his head between his legs. His cock is twitching being so tightly clenched between his legs; he has to move them open soon. He calms down a bit more after a few seconds and really starts craving more out of Kevin once he’s used to it: “F-fuck that’s n-nice…” Vincent chokes out a moan.

That’s what Kevin was waiting for: “You think you can take more?” He asks.

Before Vincent can answer, he pulls his finger out and re-enters with his middle finger attached now, Vincent dragging a moan out as he slides further inside: “I knew you could.” Kevin smiles softly to himself.

“Bastard…” Vincent thinks tom himself as his heat gets filled: “I- I need to move m-my legs K-kev…” Vincent moans.

Kevin has a steady rhythm with his fingers going on now: “Then move. I won’t get in your way.” Kevin smugly responds.

Vincent thinks how he’s going to move like this, he’s never done it before. He takes a seconds but finally forces his right leg out and his cock falls free, air now moving freely between his legs: “Fuck that’s good…” Vincent moans.

Kevin removed his hand from Vincent’s thighs and starts massaging his own cock: “Can you…… downwards dog?” Kevin asks, almost impatient sounding.

“Y-yeah just… you know….” Vincent stammers, trying to get Kevin to understand.

Kevin slides his fingers out of Vincent’s heat: “Go ahead.” He allows.

Vincent walks forward on his hands a bit and juts his ass up and does his best to bury his head down into the floor mat: “Done.” Vincent groans.

Kevin takes a step forward and drops his hard cock right at Vincent’s waist: “You said you can handle this right?” Kevin asks again, this time more sultry than before.

Vincent moans at the hot weight of Kevin’s cock on his skin: “Fuck Kevin…… please….” He moans.

Kevin smiles: “I’ll take that as a yes.” He snickers softly as he spits a bit more on his cock to lube it up even more.

Kevin eyes fucks Vincent’s body in this position, his tussled black hair makes him so much more attractive here. He grips his thigh with one hand and has his cock in the other, he prods his hole before speaking: “You ready?” Kevin shudders.

Vincent can barely get his answer out: “…y…..yes….” He huffs out.

Kevin prods his hole a bit more, his bare tip squishing so nicely against it, he could tease him like this forever. Kevin prods a few more times, his pressure increasing each time and finally his tip slides in, sending both men into the clouds with pleasure.

Those first seconds of bliss hit Kevin like a truck as his cock slides inside Vincent, his cock filling every possible bit of space inside: ‘God damn…..” Kevin huffs.

Vincent struggles to hold his pose, his arms wiggling like no other. He looks behind him and watches Kevin’s shadow move back and forth as he splits his ass open. Vincent wants to say something, but only broken moans can escape his mouth, just music to Kevin’s ears.

Kevin steadily picks his pace up, the nice reverb in the room allows their skin on skin contact to be heightened, it’s all both men can hear aside from their moans: “G-good f-form… k-keep on breath…breathing.” Kevin stutters as he teases Vincent a bit.

Vincent so badly wants to cuss him out, but he just can’t find the strength too. He just moans as Kevin rails away at his ass, a feeling he’s been missing for far too damn long. His cock got hard all by itself and it swings and dips freely as his body jerks around to Kevin’s movements.

Kevin notices Vincent is struggling to hold himself up so he swiftly pulls his cock out and grabs both of Vincent’s arms and pins them behind his back. Vincent moans hard at these sudden movements but is silenced as Kevin rams his cock back in him, picking right up where he left off.

Kevin pushes Vincent’s hands hard down into his back as he digs his cock deep in his gut. He knows he’s hitting his prostate when his moans sound airier and more drained than his previous ones.

Kevin can feel his orgasm approaching, everything they’ve done today is all coming together for this moment of bliss. Kevin interlocks his legs with Vincent’s and covers his body down over Vincent, trapping his tiny frame under his. He’s still relentless with his cock, now digging deeper and sloppier than before.

Kevin huffs a few expletives in Vincent’s ear as he reaches for Vincent’s aching cock and jerks him steadily so they can both cum together.

Vincent’s moans are of desperation as his peak washes over his body; he’s giving Kevin full control of his body.

Kevin can feel Vincent’s heat clamp tight around him and he keeps his pace up. Hearing Vincent beg with random gibberish is exactly what he needs to hear to send him over the top. Kevin presses his body tight down onto Vincent as his orgasm approaches, he presses his face to Vincent’s own as he peaks and breaks after one last sloppy thrust inside.

“G-ggoooddddddd….” Kevin wails as his cock empties his load inside Vincent’s heat.

Vincent isn’t too far behind him as just moments after Kevin peaks, so does he. He basically crumbles as he coats Kevin’s hand and the blue floor mat they’re on with his cum. He’s speechless as both men relish in their orgasm high with each other, huffing and puffing as their bodies twitch to their peak.

A few moments pass, both men are breathing heavily as they come back down to earth and come to: “S-shit mannnn…” Kevin puffs as he sits up, his cock still buried tight inside Vincent’s ass.

“C-can you…. -ulll out….?” Vincent mewls brokenly as he regains his stamina.

Kevin slowly pulls out, Vincent wincing at every inch. His cock pops out with a lewd schlick and Vincent’s now stretched hole puckers at the loss, Kevin’s semen pooled up nicely inside.

Vincent crumbles on the mat, careful to not let Kevin’s load leak out: “C-carry me…. Shower….” Vincent exhaustedly begs, his eyes closed and heart racing.

Kevin stands up and regains his balance before looking around: their clothes are scattered everywhere, it’s slightly steamy on some of the windows, thank god no one is around: “Fuck we’re lucky no one caught us here…” Kevin laughs as he scoops Vincent up in his arms.

Kevin carries Vincent to the locker room and cleans the two of them up in the shower. Both men are more than emptied and pleased, they’ll try to go to the gym early in the morning if this is what will happen when they’re with each other.

END.


	8. Greyson/Nicolaj 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyson at his home gym (pre-corona) and has some snapchat videos of what he did.

First:  
  
Greyson’s chest is in view, his hands placing the camera down to get a good view of him.  
“Alllllllright…. This should do it…” Greyson says out loud, his recording started.  
Greyson walks back, he’s already a little sweaty but not too much, just a little in the middle of his stomach on his bright blue tank top.  
Greyson picks up the 50lb weights on each side of the bench in the middle of the room and starts lifting, he’s not even focused on the camera, more on the mirror on the opposite side of the room.  
Greyson counts to 15 for each arm and puts them down, huffing as he breaks for a moment.  
  
Second:  
  
Greyson is lying down on the bench, his arms up lifting the barbell.  
His rough hisses are heard of him counting, the side visible to the phone show it’s at 110lbs.  
Greyson barely gets his last one up before lowering his arms down slowly and standing up, just barely fast enough to catch himself before he had to drop his weights.  
“Hooooooooo, that was close…” Greyson laughs as he dabs his face with the bottom on his tank top, catching his sweat.  
Greyson looks to the opposing side of the room as the door is heard opening, Greyson smiles and beckons them in.  
  
Third:  
  
Nicolaj is standing near Greyson as he squats, you can see his amazed gaze follow his ass as he goes up and down, his tiny green eyes fliping up and down.  
Greyson finishes his count to 20 and places the bar back on the rack: “You think you can lift this weight?” Greyson asks snidely to Nicolaj.  
Nicolaj blushes and walks over to where Greyson racked his bar and tries lifting, but fails: “Oh oh oh, hellllll no, my arms would break.” Nicolaj laughs.  
Greyson walks over to Nicolaj and lifts it in front of him showing off his extremely well-toned bicep, Nicolaj’s face gets redder by the second, his hands go quick to to his crotch, hiding his sudden bulge.  
  
Fourth:  
  
Greyson stands tall to the side of the bench, his legs spread open but Nicolaj is on his knees, dead center of Greyson’s legs sucking his cock.  
Greyson’s black shorts are off to the side along with his white briefs, his well-toned body from the belly button down shows well on camera as he stuffed the bottom of his tank top in his mouth to get a good look at Nicolaj.  
Greyson’s soft moans fill the empty room, Nicolaj’s wet gagging sounds and wet slurps of his mouth being stuffed are the only other sounds made.  
Nicolaj still has his black joggers on and a dark brown t-shirt, most of his face is obscured from the view, only the side of his body is seen mostly.  
Greyson’s thick cock can be seen in short bursts as Nicolaj is quick to bob his head back down his shaft just as eager as he is to pull his head back in the first place.  
This clip continues for a few more seconds, Greyson moves his hand down slowly to wrap his fingers in Nicolaj’s tussled brown hair the longer he goes.  
  
Fifth:  
  
Nicolaj is on his back on the bench, naked from the waist down. Greyson has a leg on each side of the bench as he’s squatting down, flopping his cock down on Nicolaj’s stomach: “Ready?” Greyson pants.  
His tank top finally got removed, his toned body is fully nude. He has his hands at each side of the bench as well, closing Nicolaj in below him, his legs up and antsy to wrap around Greyson’s back. Greyson’s chiseled body is gleaming with sweat, the poor lighting in the room shows his muscles off but nothing is that clear.  
“Fuck yes.” Nicolaj pleads, his voice low and sultry.  
Greyson nods his head down and rocks his hips back, flopping his cock down as well. He reaches back and lines it up with Nicolaj’s hole. Greyson connects his lips to Nicolaj’s as he swiftly pushes his cock inside, Nicolaj’s loud muffled moan can be heard.  
Nicolaj slows his moans down as Greyson steadies himself out, Nicolaj able to wrap his legs easily behind Greyson’s back, locking in place.  
Greyson maintains this passionate moments with soft, tiny adjustments of his cock as his legs get adjusted to this pose, Nicolaj’s delicate eyes are fluttering with how delicate Greyson is being right now.  
  
Sixth:  
  
Greyson has Nicolaj in his arms as he’s stood up and fucking up into him.  
Greyson has one hand on each of Nicolaj’s legs spreading them apart and holding on tight as he drives his cock up into the Dane’s tight hole. Nicolaj’s arms are on each side of Greyson’s body, holding on for dear life it seems, his face is twisted with pleasure and pain right now.  
“Holy fuck….. fuck…. Fuck Greyson, harder…” Nicolaj cries, his voice so damn desperate.  
Greyson tightens his grip and digs his cock deep into Nicolaj, his cock stretching Nicolaj’s heat apart. His sack slaps up with Nicolaj's ass with every thrust. His voice is just low grunts right now as all he wants to focus on his how amazing Nicolaj feels and how heavenly his cock feels right now too.  
Nicolaj’s sack bounces wildly with every thrust by Greyson, his hard cock is flopping from his stomach down. Wet impact sounds fill the room as their wet skin on skin contact is loud.  
  
Seventh:  
  
Greyson is still standing up, but Nicolaj this time is held upside down.  
Greyson has his left arm clamped around Nicolaj’s waist, keeping his ass near his chest. His other hand has it’s middle and pointer finger buried deep in Nicolaj’s ass, fingering his craving heat.  
Nicolaj’s legs are slumped over partially behind each of Greyson’s shoulders. Nicolaj’s face is bobbing wildly as the blood is rushing to his face fast while he’s sucking cock.  
Greyson moans accompany the sound of Nicolaj’s tight hole being spread open roughly as he holds Nicolaj down. He’s mainly testing his strength since Nicolaj can’t way that much more than his weights.  
Greyson licks his lips as he watches Nicolaj stuff his mouth. His cheeks bulge out with a fine cock bulge every time he goes back for more. Nicolaj can almost fit it down his throat like this but Greyson can barely see his cock bulge in Nicolaj’s throat sometimes.  
Eighth:  
  
Nicolaj is slumped over on the bench, his legs twisted and Greyson is on his knees on the other side, fucking Nicolaj hard.  
Greyson has one hand clamped down on Nicolaj’s hand and thigh, pinning them to Nicolaj’s side ride above his ass. Greyson’s other is gripped firmly on Nicolaj’s left cheek, keeping a good steady supply of spanks ready whenever needed.  
Nicolaj free hand is gripping the carpet as he’s gasping for air almost as Greyson dominates him. His brown shirt is pushed up, showing Greyson his bare back.  
Every inch of his cock is slamming into Nicolaj with every thrust, he’s slamming his body weight directly into Nicolaj and the bench is holding strong, with only a few jiggles here and there. Greyson is mumbling under his breath, no audible words can be heard.  
Nicolaj's legs wiggle sometimes if Greyson ever bottoms out, his thighs rippling beautifuly as well across his soft, pale skin.  
Suddenly, Greyson closes his eyes and after three long holding thrusts, Greyson finishes inside, Nicolaj’s surprised gasp is heard.  
Nicolaj's eyes flutter as Greyson fills his insides full with his hot semen, he lets go of the carpet after a moment, his fingers slowly giving way to the passion.  
  
Ninth:  
  
Greyson has the camera in his hand, observing Nicolaj slumped over the bench, gasping for air.  
Greyson moves behind Nicolaj and Greyson shows off how red marked his tight white ass normally is. He then spreads Nicolaj’s cheeks and shows his hole stretched and twitching with fresh semen leaking out.  
Nicolaj’s cock hangs below, leaking as well. Greyson pans the camera down to the fresh pile of Nicolaj’s semen pooled up on the carpet.  
Greyson pans away after laughing about clean up, he shows himself in the camera, Nicolaj slumped down still to his left.  
Greyson smiles and flexes, his body glistening wet with sweat, his heart beating through his chest practically. He pans the camera down a bit to show his cock not through the mirror and palms it, showing off his toned abs and stomach as well.  
  
END.


	9. Two can fit in a tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easy insinuating titles are fun to think of when they're objectively right. 
> 
> Will(Stunt)/Juan(Contractz)

“Yeahhhhh, I just don’t know…” Will mewls, his eyes bashfully darting from Juan’s partially submerged body, suds covering his chest, obscuring his body below their shared bath.

Juan beckons Will to him, his hands pushing suds up his pecs: ‘You’ll do fine, you don’t have to move that much.” Juan insists.

Will stretches his body out, resting his head on Juan’s toned chest, their naked bodies lying together in the warm, soapy water in Juan’s bathtub: “I’ve never done anything in water before, plus it’s kinda cramped too.” Will’s voice is unsure, he’s pushing hard for Juan to convince him.

Juan wraps his left arm around Will’s slender frame, holding him close: “Look, you did great just a minute ago sucking my cock, was that hard?’ Juan says, trying to persuade.

Will runs his thumb down the center of Juan’s chest, leaving a trail of suds as he dips into the water and lightly grips Juan’s shaft: “No, but I wasn’t moving that much. Plus, my ass was in the air, so I had more room for my head and stuff.” Will answers back, still coy.

Juan hisses softly as Will’s hand massages his cock: “Ok, but….. all you have to do here is grab the sides of the tub and squat down, your feet will stay put if your hands stay strong.” Juan explains.

Will cocks his head to the side, still filled with some doubts.

“Plus, you seemed stable enough when I fingered you too, you have more control over your body than you think.” Juan calmly assures.

Will closes his eyes for a moment, thinking everything over.

He opens them back up and stares up at Juan who’s patiently waiting, their eyes locking: “What if, instead of me holding onto the tub, I hold on to you.” Will quips softly.

Juan smiles: “That could work. I’d love to see your tight little tummy scrunch up in my face.” Juan giggles as he digs his fingers in Will’s stomach swiftly.

“Ah- hey!” Will fires back, caught off guard. He splashes some water in Juan’s face in retaliation.

The two giggle as they play fight, Will squirms his body over Juan’s and locks his knees around Juan’s waist as he’s tall over his lover below in the water: “So, like this?” Will asks, his hands idly playing with some of the suds.

Juan reaches for Will’s thighs and runs his hands all over he can easily reach, he doesn’t wanna move from his current position: “Yeah, that could work.” Juan tisks as he feels Will’s wet skin.

Juan reaches back and presses Juan’s cock to his cheeks, moaning as his fingers press and rub his thick shaft against his own tender skin.

Juan reaches up for Will’s tiny brown nipples, giving one a quick pinch: “A-ah- what the fuck?” Will moans loudly out of shock.

“You should stop teasing yourself and get on to the real thing.” Juan insists.

Will massages his nipple: “That hurt, oh my fucking godd…”

Juan move his lips like he’s trying to kiss, Will leans down and locks his lips with Juan’s for a little kiss.

Will tips his head back up, a little happier now: “Ok fine.”

Will wraps his hand around Juan’s shaft and he holds his cock upright as he lines his already prepped entrance: “You better hold on.” Will moans softly as he presses his body down, taking in Juan’s tip, the water sloshing as Will sends his body down.

Will’s hands go immediately to the sides of the tub, latching on as he adjusts to his thick cock filling him up: “O-oh-ly fuckkk…” Will stammers, his heat on fire.

Will slowly makes his way down Juan’s shaft, his moans dragging on longer the more cock he stuffs himself up with. Juan grips Will’s hips, he does his best to stay calm for Will: “Just go slow, you’re doing great, just relax…..” Juan soothes.

Will slowly gets almost all of Juan inside him, his ass hits Juan’s lap as his ass is spread open and his heat is filled up, his legs are twitching scrunched up like this: “Th- this is so much…” Will stammers.

Juan presses his thumbs in Will’s skin, his fingers pressing hard on his pelvic bones: “You’d feel better if you move.” Juan pleads softly.

Will exhales and slowly starts moving. Will tells himself to relax and slowly as he rhythmically pumps his hips up and down Juan’s thick shaft, he unwinds, and the real pleasure starts seeping in: “Oh fuck…. Juan, this is…” Will moans as he gets used to his movements.

Juan removes his hands from Will’s body for a moment and relishes in the tight feel of Will’s heat. His cock is being squeezed so damn tight right now, Will is taking all his cock pretty well right now: “You’re so damn tight!” Juan blurts, his hands shaking trying to maintain his composure in the water.

The soapy water splashes wildly in the tub, it spills out whenever Will bucks down fast enough to send it flying. Will’s moans sound extra slutty when Juan slides past his prostate. 

Will slows down after a moment, he slumps over, his body still locked tight around Juan’s shaft: “I-I can’t, my, fuck…. My legs, my hips, I-…” Will moans his complaints.

Juan understands exactly and cuts Will off by bucking his hips up and picking up where Will lefts off: “Yes, fuck yes please…..” Will begs as he latches his hands around Juan’s shoulders, giving him control.

Juan grabs Willl’s ass and holds on tight as he bucks up and fucks Will sloppy. The water splashes up Will’s arched body, some slides up his back trails its way down, wetting his goosebump riddled skin.  
Juan grunts as he drives his cock deep into Will, this is what Juan really wanted to do. He holds nothing back as the two men hold onto each other tight. Will’s cock slides easily between their wet bodies latched together, Juan can feel it slide up and down his stomach.

Juan grunts after a few well cherished moments of dominating Will like this, this pose isn’t comfortable for him that much either: “You wanna… move?” Juan mewls softly in Will’s ear.

Juan stops his thrusts for a moment, letting Will answer.

Will hops off with ease but whines immediately: “What now?” Will mewls.

Juan sits up and gets on his knees: “On your knees, turn around.” Juan commands.

Will turns around and places his hands on each side of the tub. Juan grabs Will’s hips and picks up where he left off and roughly drives his cock into his quivering hole.

Will’s moans are desperate as Juan drills deep into his ass, he’s never been so submissive before, but everything seems so right at this moment. Will sloppily bucks his hips back into Juan’s thrusts, increasing the water sloshing and their skin slapping together, he couldn’t care less if they were caught right now, all he cares about his Juan, his cock, and his fast approaching orgasm.

“Juan, fuck…. Fuck me…” Will cries, his body jutting forward every time Juan slams into him: “I’m so fucking close…” Will cries again, closing his eyes in the moment.

Juan can feel Will clench around him, he grunts low as he picks his pace up and gives Will what he wants. He reaches up and grips Will’s wet and matted slick black hair and pulls him back: “Yeah? Cum for me.” Juan huffs in a low voice, arching his lover’s back.

Will cries out, half in pain, half in pleasure. He has no control over his body but, Juan’s dominance is what he needed. He cries out his airy moans as his partially submerged cock twitches in the water and releases his seed after a moment of bliss.

Juan holds Will in this position as he fucks him through his orgasm, making him feel pleasure all throughout it. His heat is milking his cock so damn well, he’s gonna break soon.

Will stammers his moans as he comes down from his high, his heart beating a mile a minute, his heat still on fire from Juan still filling him up: “In or out?” Juan grunts, about to peak himself.

“Out.” Will pants.

Juan lets go of Will’s hair and pulls out, he hurriedly starts jerking his cock over Will’s back, begging himself to burst soon. His vision dances images of Will as he peaks, his cum lewdly covering Will’s back in long, hot ropes.

Juan’s moans are airy and desperate as he finishes, his hands milking every last drop of semen he has in him: “Fuck, Will….” Juan pants, he’s gasping for air.

Will gets up on his knees with a few grunts and turns around, Juan is still, holding on to his chest as he comes down form the high of his own, water trailing down his toned body, his hair a matted wet mess, pure eye candy for Will. Will gets close and wraps his arms around Juan’s back and tips his head up for a kiss. They lock lips and hold in their lukewarm bathwater, Juan’s semen coated all over Will’s back, Will’s own is dissipating in the water.

They break after a moment and speak: “Clean up with a shower?” Juan suggests with a sly giggle.

Will smiles: “Yeah, help me up though.” 

Juan stands up with a grunt and turns the shower on, the water still warm. He pulls the plug and lets the standing water drain out. He helps Will stand up and they hold each other close as they embrace under the warm water, staring deep into each other’s eyes speechless as they cherish each other’s embrace.


	10. Greyson/Zach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyson and Zach go sunbathing together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea to do some of the typical porn video troupes here. Ya know, "Oh let me rub some sun lotion on your back...." kinda stuff.
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed!

Zach idly sits in his room, browsing his phone on this long summer day. The team left for a day on the beach but he was asleep when they all left and he doesn’t wanna individually make the trip down there himself so he’s gonna stay home, he knows Greyson is home as well but he’s not sure as to why.  
  
Suddenly, a knock at his door: “Zacharyyyyy……” Greyson sings as he knocks tiny rapid knocks on the closed bedroom door.  
  
Zach gets up and opens up: “What?” Zach asks, swooping his delicate brown hair to the side.  
  
“Well, I’m tryna tan outside and I’m just looking for a bud to hang out with me, you wanna come?” Greyson asks, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
Zach bats his eyes, thinking it over: “I uh, don’t really have anything to wear for tanning…” Zach responds, his voice unsure.  
  
Greyson smiles: “I knew you’d say that, and….” Greyson laughs, reaching in his back pocket: “And…. I have this for you to wear! I’m wearing one too, don’t worry.” Greyson finishes his sentence and tosses Zach a thin navy-blue speedo.  
  
Zach blushes looking at the tiny bit of fabric: “Why this?”  
  
“You wanna tan as much as you can. We can go nude, if you’re trying to tan all over, I know you have some pale skin…” Greyson responds, teasing Zach towards the end.  
  
Zach blushes again but giggles: “No, no… not nude. But I’ll join you, I got nothing better to do anyway.” Zach responds with a nervous sigh.  
  
Greyson beams: “Great! Just meet me out back when you’re ready. I’ll be there.” Greyson says as he backs away from Zach’s room.  
  
Zach closes his door and looks down again at the thin swimsuit: ‘Jesus what is he thinking with this…” Zach thinks as he tosses it on his bed and strips down quickly.  
  
Zach grabs the speedo, fully nude in his room and looks at himself in the mirror, holding it to his body: “This is so damn small…” Zach says to himself as he slips it on.  
  
The tiny fabric latches on to his pale skin, his soft cock bulges up nicely upfront, Zach turns to the side as he inspects his body, exposed fully besides the soft fabric just barely covering his privates up: "Oh well, at least I look damn good in this." Zach thinks, admiring himself.  
  
Zach laughs to himself about how his ass looks and he makes his way through the house and downstairs to the patio out back. He opens up the sliding door and sees Greyson standing up, applying sunscreen, the grill covering his lower body: “Hey hey…” Zach slyly introduces himself.  
  
Greyson looks up: “Ayyyy, you’re here!” Greyson happily exclaims.  
  
Zach walks around to Greyson and finally sees the man in full: his chiseled body coated in a thin sheen of sun lotion, his own bright ruby red speedo hugging his own body even tighter than Zach’s own, Zach swallows hard when he gets a good eyeful of Greyson: “S-so uh, care to rub me down?” Zach stammers as he walks up to Greyson.  
  
Greyson uncaps the bottle: “Of course. Just stand still.” Greyson whistles as he globs the lotion on his hands and rubs it all down Zach’s back and chest.  
  
Zach does his best to not pop a boner right now but damn, it’s really fucking hard. He closes his eyes and just works with Greyson, moving his arms and turning whenever needed.  
  
“Hey, take your glasses off so I can get your face.” Greyson says after a few moments.  
Zach obliges, he places them on the patio table behind him. Greyson squirts a bit more lotion on his hand and rubs it in Zach’s face, Zach squinting as he avoids any lotion to get in his eyes.  
  
“Anddddd…. Done.” Greyson exclaims, happy and finished.  
  
Zach opens his eyes and eyes himself down, both he and Greyson have the same thin sheen to them: “Now what?” Zach asks, slightly confused.  
  
Greyson grabs two long lounge chairs and drags them to Zach, they were out in the sun and must be extremely hot on touch: “Now we lay down and tan.” Greyson explains, lying down on one, leaving Zach the other.  
  
Zach lays on his back first, same as Greyson. The two make idle small talk as they lay, basking in those sweet LA sun rays.  
  
Some time passes and Zach has already flipped over on his stomach, Greyson is laying the same.  
  
Zach turns his head to Greyson and asks: ‘Hey, can you rub some more lotion on my back, I’m starting to feel a little hot.” Zach asks, his voice soft from laying still for a long period of time.  
  
Greyson groans but gets up and grabs the lotion: “Sure sure, no problem.” Greyson sighs after a long and loud stretch.  
  
Greyson stands over Zach, laying still on his stomach, his arms dangling out on each side of the chair. His bubble butt makes the speedo look even smaller than what it actually is, his cheeks are practically hiding the stretch of fabric going down between them.  
  
Greyson tells Zach to spread his legs a bit so he can sit between them and Greyson gets down on the lounger, his own bulge is mere inches away from Zach’s ass.  
  
Greyson gulps silently as he rubs some lotion between his hands, Zach looks real damn beautiful right now, wearing almost nothing and it’s something about him being so exposed that makes Greyson’s cock twitch the more he lets his eyes explore Zach’s body.  
  
Greyson holds himself together and leans forward, starting gently rubbing the lotion up near Zach’s shoulders and upper back.  
Zach moans softly as Greyson massages his back, something that Greyson absolutely adores. He continues his rhythm with his hands, rubbing between Zach’s shoulder blades and digging his fingers slightly into Zach’s soft skin.  
  
Greyson slowly works his way down Zach’s body, he glops more lotion right on the small of Zach’s back and spreads the slick lotion all over, something that elicits yet another moan from Zach.  
  
Greyson is finding it harder by the second to keep his cool, his cock is already twitching and growing, his tiny speedo becoming more and more uncomfortable as the seconds pass.  
  
Greyson slips his fingers under the speedo’s waist band on Zach and rubs meticulously both his thumbs all around and over there, Zach again, softly moaning in response.  
  
Greyson can’t take it, he gets up on his knees and swiftly slides his speedo off, his cock flopping out. Greyson does an awkward dance on each leg to slide it off his body and toss it to the side: “You all good back there?” Zach asks.  
  
Greyson sits back down, his cock lying up his left thigh. Greyson clears his throat with a few short awkward coughs: “Y-yeah, just needed some more lotion.” Greyson says through his nervous coughs.  
  
Greyson globs some more lotion on his hands and places each of his palms on Zach’s cheeks: “I’ll get to your uh- ass and legs now.” Greyson coughs again.  
  
Zach gives his body a wiggle, shaking his ass slightly on the chair, accepting of Greyson’s answer.  
  
Greyson calms himself again and rubs the lotion all over Zach’s cheeks and thighs, his fingers digging hard in Zach’s soft flesh.  
  
Greyson’s cock twitches itself from where it was lying and flops down between Zach’s ass, just his tip and a few inches of his steadily hardening cock hit Zach’s skin.  
  
Greyson immediately moves his hands to the bottom of Zach’s cheeks and rubs roughly to distract Zach from the feeling: “Ow- hey…” Zach yelps.  
  
“S-sorry, just missed a spot…” Greyson awkwardly giggles.  
  
Greyson roughly rubs Zach’s thighs as he nudges his cock up and down Zach’s cleft, his cock encased on each side by Zach’s bubbly cheeks.;  
  
Zach moans after a few moments of this: “Wh-what are you doing Greyson? Because it feels like you’re hot-dogging your cock between my ass.” Zach says starkly.  
  
Greyson blushes red harder than ever: “N-no, I just…” Greyson starts to stammer through his explanation.  
  
Zach cuts him off by turning his head back and seeing Greyson’s hands gripped on each of his thighs, his cock nestled nicely between his cheeks: “I’m not dumb.” Zach rolls his eyes as he narrows them and stares at Greyson.  
  
Greyson removes his hands, his cock stays put: “S-sorry, I-I…” Greyson begins to apologize.  
  
Zach cuts his apology short: “Don’t be sorry.” Zach soothes.  
  
Zach turns his head back around: “Move back a little please.” Zach mewls.  
  
Greyson nudges himself back, his cock flopping down on the chair, giving Zach some space. Zach arches his legs up, placing his knees on each side of the chair. Zach reaches back and slides his speedo off, down to his knees: “Can you help me out here?” Zach quips softly.  
  
Greyson can’t believe this- he must be dreaming: “S-sure…” Greyson stammers, unbelieving of his luck. It must be his dreams or the hot sun rays cooking up a paradise for him right now.  
  
Greyson nudges Zach’s legs up one at a time to slip the speedo off each one and he tosses it to the side with his. Zach keeps his body arched up, his cock dangles free between his thighs, his sack droops low along with it. Greyson eyes down Zach’s now fully exposed body, his ass in his face. Zach’s beautifully shaven hole and sack is front and center, red marks from his fingers appear on his soft skin as well, added beauty for Greyson to admire: “N-now what?” Greyson asks, at a loss for words.  
  
Zach wiggles his ass, sending ripples down his thighs and ass for Greyson, his cock shaking with his body as well: “Well, the next step would be some foreplay right?” Zach asks.  
  
Greyson looks at his hands: “My hands are coated in lotion; I don’t know if I should…” Greyson stammers through his sentence.  
  
Zach reaches back with his right hand after a sigh: “I get it. Can you lube me up? I’ll put on a show.” Zach asks, his fingers massaging his sack as he talks.  
  
Greyson smirks: “I CAN do that.” He giggles happily.  
  
Greyson spreads Zach’s cheeks apart and spits down his parted skin, his saliva dripping down to Zach’s tight pink entrance. Greyson repeats this a few more times, Zach move his hand to his entrance and slicks his fingers up with Greyson’s spit.  
  
Greyson spits a little more on Zach’s fingers, helping him out as he readies himself. Zach presses his fingers around his hole, teasing himself: “You watching?” Zach coos, itching to move on.  
  
“I wouldn’t take my eyes off you for any reason in the world right now.” Greyson moans as he grips his cock, softly jerking to Zach.  
  
“Good.” Zach coos.  
  
Zach presses his slicked-up pointer finger to his hole and presses in, gasping at his own self intrusion: ‘Mhmmmm….” Zach moans as he slides his finger deeper.  
  
Greyson watches with delight as Zach spreads his hole open, his body shuddering the more he slides in.  
  
Zach isn’t shy and for sure isn’t about to go slow. He rapidly shoves his finger deep into his heat, his ass rippling as his hand slaps against his skin with every thrust in.  
  
Greyson moans, his cock hardening steadily: “You can fit another right?” Greyson pleads.  
  
Zach pulls his finger out with a soft pop: “Of course.” Zach mewls back.  
  
Zach moans as he presses his index and middle finger to his entrance and moans a bit louder as he stuffs two fingers in his clenching heat. Zach still goes at a fast pace, he is really feeling himself right now, out in the open, exposed in the backyard.  
Greyson’s moans accompany Zach’s own as he jerks himself off to Zach fingering himself open outside, the added risk of being caught is so damn hot right now to both men and they are loving every second of it.  
  
Zach stuff his fingers to his knuckles and bucks back a few times, desperately trying to hit his prostate. He repeats this motion a few times, his moans get more and more desperate the more times he tries, a pleasurable squelching sound creeps its way out of Zach's hole every time he digs deep.  
  
“Can’t hit it?” Greyson slyly giggles.  
  
Zach removes his fingers and lowers his ass to the chair, flattening himself out: N-no…. Can you?” Zach mewls, moaning as his heat is craving attention right now.  
  
Greyson grips Zach’s cheeks and spreads them apart, he prods his tip to Zach’s quivering hole; his cock is covered in his spit and ready to go: “You ready to take this?” Greyson grunts, ready to tear Zach up.  
  
Zach looks back and sees Greyson rock back and forth ever so slightly, his tip squishing against his hole with every press. He ogles Greyson’s chiseled body; his tanned skin and toned muscles add an extra sense of pleasure the more Zach thinks about him. He catches a glance at his cock, hard and aching to enter him, Zach knows a cock that big on a body like that is sure to feel downright sinful.  
  
Zach turns his head back around and jiggles his ass again: “Of course I am.” Zach coos with a soft moan.  
  
Greyson prods Zach one, two, three, and on the fourth rock forward, he nudges harder and slides his tip in: “Damn…” Greyson huffs, blown away by Zach’s heat already.  
  
Zach trembles as he slowly accustoms himself to Greyson’s thick cock working its way further back into his heat, he grips the chair for stability.  
  
Greyson waits until he hears Zach gasp when he hits his prostate, a sound Greyson wishes he recorded.  
  
Greyson pulls back until just his tip remains inside and he rams forward, picking up a fast, rough pace with his hips: “God you feel so fucking good!” Greyson exclaims through his huffing.  
  
Zach moans along as Greyson dominates his body, he rocks forward every time Greyson slams back into him, his head digging into the soft chair material.  
  
Zach can’t form words as his heat stretches to accommodate Greyson, his tip slides past his prostate like it’s nobody’s business and fills every inch of space Zach has inside him. All this pressure builds up right in the small of his back, he’s like a time bomb waiting to explode.  
  
Zach wants to move so damn badly, he rocks his hips back as Greyson pushes forward, their bodies colliding and forcing his cock entirely inside: “Oh S-shi…” Zach moans, he wasn’t expecting this.  
  
Greyson spreads Zach’s cheeks apart and digs his finger into his skin, trying to distract him from any pain: “Are you ok?” Greyson asks, concerned.  
  
Zach wiggles his ass, still latched fully onto Greyson’s cock: “Y-yeah, just… so sudden, so mu-much…” Zach chokes out.  
  
Zach wiggles his ass up Greyson’s shaft and slams his ass back down, his ass clapping on impact with Greyson: “Ok, ok…” Greyson moans, encouraging Zach to keep on doing that.  
  
Zach harshly fucks himself down Greyson’s cock, taking it all in every time he slams down. Their wet skin from the sun lotion claps together with wet schlicks every time Zach bottoms himself out. Zach arches his upper body up to better position himself and holds onto the chair harder as he claps his ass back.  
  
Greyson keeps his hands off Zach the entire time, Zach is doing his work for him: “I, fuck… I think I’m gonna cum soon Zach…” Greyson moans.  
  
Zach stops his thrusts, pulling himself off Greyson’s cock with a wet pop and a whine: “N-not before mee…” Zach cries, hoping Greyson to push him over the edge.  
  
Greyson gets on his feet and hunches over Zach, he hoists him up on his knees: “Grab the chair.” Greyson commands with a low grunt.  
  
Zach does what he’s told, and Greyson clamps his hands on Zach’s waists and he drives his cock back into Zach, harshly fucking him deep into the chair.  
  
Zach moans as Greyson dominates him like this, his cock is aching as it swings along with his body, rutting forward every time Greyson slams into him: ‘G-god p-pleaseee… moreeeeee…” Zach begs.  
  
Greyson places one hand on the side of Zach’s face and presses down, he drives his cock deeper into him, hoping he will cum soon.  
  
Zach is going dizzy with all this pressure, he can barely think, hell, he can barely breathe: “I… fuck… I…” Zach moans, almost fainting.  
  
Greyson cries softly, hoping Zach will break soon.  
  
Finally, after dicking Zach down like this for longer than Greyson expected, Zach stifles his moan and his legs shake. He can feel Zach clench hard around his cock, he’s finally at his peak: “You got this babe…” Greyson pants, about to burst himself.  
  
Greyson hits Zach’s prostate one last time and Zach cums finally, his legs shuddering as his orgasm washes over his body. Zach’s moans are airy and full of relief, ropes of his cum spill wildly out onto the lounger they’re both on.  
  
Greyson closes his eyes and fucks Zach through his orgasm, but after a few deep thrusts in, Greyson peaks himself and holds deep as he cums inside and fill’s Zach up: “Sh-shit…” Greyson mutters, happy he got his relief.  
  
Greyson’s cock spasms inside Zach a few times, his warm cum flooding Zach’s tight heat, both men finishing their orgasm together.  
  
After a few moments, they come down and catch their breath: “Holy fuckkkk…” Zach gasps, panting wildly.  
  
Greyson shakes his head as he comes to, he looks down and sees himself still buried deep inside Zach: “I-I’m gonna pull out now.” Greyson stutters.  
  
Slowly, Greyson holds onto Zach and slides every inch out, Zach wincing softly at the loss. Greyson gets it all out with one last pop, Zach’s hole shuddering as it finally rests: “You were so fucking good….” Greyson compliments as he sits down between Zach’s legs.  
  
Zach reaches back and feels his well-stretched hole: “You are so fucking big, I had no idea.” Zach mewls, burnt out now.  
  
Greyson laughs: “Thanks.”  
  
Greyson stands up with a grunt and looks down at Zach as he stretches: He’s sprawled nicely out on the lounger, his back and ass covered in red marks, his hair a matted mess from all the pulling and pressing he did: “Clean up is gonna suckkkkkk…” Greyson groans.  
  
Zach looks up at him: “What do you mean?” Zach asks, his bright blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight.  
  
Greyson bends down and flips Zach over in the chair and then picks him up with ease, one arm under his knees, the other under his back: “Look at the chair.” Greyson says with a nod of his head.  
  
Zach looks down and sees the dark pool of his cum, staining the fabric: “Oh. Yeah, you’re right.” Zach says, surprised.  
  
Greyson rolls his eyes: “Well, that’s a problem for later. Let’s clean up with a nice shower.” Greyson states as he walks to the door.  
  
Zach nuzzles his head in Greyson’s chest as he carries him to wherever they’re gonna shower. He feels almost more exposed being naked inside the house than outside, even though there is no fence outside or any thing else to keep their backyard private. Either way, he rests in Greyson’s arms and will just go on throughout the day when they’re done, he has no idea when the others are gonna be back anyway.  
  



	11. Kevin/Vincent 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Vincent are set to hang out today, Vincent ordered pizza and everything. Kevin arrives a bit early and takes delivering the pizza into his own hands....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typical porn video scenario one-shot #2: Pizza delivery/ dick in the pizza box trick.
> 
> I had this scene mapped out but I didn't know who to put in it, thanks to those who had a suggestion, happy to oblige anyone if I can, it's always fun to write stuff.
> 
> Enjoy!!!! :^P

Kevin parks his car and slides out, he arrived at Vincent’s house for some casual hang out on this beautiful LA summer afternoon.  
  
Kevin stretches as he’d been driving for a few minutes and just stood up; as he opened his eyes, the delivery for the pizza Vincent must have ordered just pulled up behind Kevin in the driveway.  
  
“Hello hello, you ordered the pizza?” The delivery boy asks, stepping out of his car.  
  
Kevin thinks for a moment, he’ll do Vincent a solid here: “Yeah, I did, just got back in time for you, heh.” Kevin says, walking over to him.  
  
Kevin pays and the driver and takes the pizza, the driver speeds off down the road without a moment’s hesitation. Kevin looks down at the box and gets a terrible cliche idea to surprise Vincent with. He sits back in his car and cuts a hole in the back of the box; Kevin is dying laughing to himself about how cheesy this gag is going to be.  
  
Kevin looks around, still seated in his car and sees no one around, not even a car has driven by in the last few minutes. Feeling safe, he places the box up on his dashboard and he unbuttons+ unzips his dark navy colored jeans. Kevin undoes the button on his briefs and flips his cock out through the break in the soft fabric: “Vincent is either gonna kill me or die laughing…” Kevin chuckles as he massages his cock a bit.  
  
Kevin gives himself a few strokes to give him a nice semi-chub and he re-buttons his jeans but keeps his cock out through his zipper. Kevin opens up his car door and sticks his cock through the hole in the pizza box before stepping out and standing up: “Fuck this feels so weird, warm cheese and pepperoni on my dick….” Kevin shudders as he adjusts to the weird feeling.  
  
He closes the door with his leg and steps off to Vincent’s front door, Kevin rings the bell and does his best to mask his voice: “Pizza delivery!” Kevin grunts loudly.  
  
A few seconds pass and Vincent’s steps can be heard prancing to the door, he unlocks and opens, his face smiling at first: “Final- Kevin?” Vincent asks, surprised.  
  
Kevin’s face is beet red, half from his dick in the box, half from dying from the joke: “Pizza delivery!” Kevin barely gets out cleanly, his voice trembling with laughter.  
  
Vincent looks around to see if the delivery guy is still here, unsure of the situation: “Did you pay for the pizza?” Vincent asks, still confused, his eyes squinting as he looks at Kevin.  
  
Kevin can barely contain himself: “What? You didn’t order a cheese pizza with EXTRA sausage?” Kevin ask, placing extra emphasis on the “extra”.  
  
Vincent furrows his brow, his eyes narrowing in on Kevin and where he’s holding the box: “Don’t fucking tell me…” Vincent sighs: “You…. You paid for the pizza and….” Vincent stops himself as he pieces the situation all together: “-and stuck your dick in the box….” Vincent finishes, his tiny brown eyes glazed over, tired of Kevin’s antics.  
  
Kevin puckers his lips, popping them trying to not laugh: “I don’t know, why don’t you open the box and find out for yourself?” Kevin quips with a deadpan expression.  
  
Vincent tilts his head to the side and sighs: “I swear to fucking god I better not be in some porno or something…” Vincent groans softly as he reaches for the pizza box at Kevin’s waist.  
  
Vincent holds his hands at the box and taps it a few times as he thinks to himself about if Kevin would actually stick his dick in a pizza box. Vincent sighs, knowing he 100% would and reluctantly opens the box.  
  
Vincent looks at Kevin as he’s opening, his eyes are focused on the box, his face still tinted red from everything; a small smirk creeps its way on Vincent’s face as Kevin looks really cute right now, embarrassed at his front door.  
  
Vincent looks down after a second of staring and gets an eyeful: A beautiful cheese pizza with peperoni with Kevin’s semi-hard cock lying on it, he has a few thin blue veins creeping their way around his thick shaft, his soft pink tip just past the center of the cheesy pie: “You fucking madman….” Vincent chuckles as he shakes his head.  
  
Kevin laughs anxiously along, relieved that Vincent liked it: “Well, is it what you ordered?” He giggles.  
  
Vincent shakes his head even more, still unbelieving of everything and turns around: “Just,,, come inside, lock the door please too.” Vincent sighs, still laughing as he walks into his house.  
  
Kevin walks in and kicks his shoes off after locking the door: “Well, where do you want it sir?” Kevin quips, still trying to play around with Vincent.  
  
Vincent is in his living room, around the corner: “Don’t you ever fucking call me sir again!” Vincent shouts: “But come in here.” Vincent giggles.  
  
Kevin walks around the corner, still holding the pizza at his waist: “Why are you still keeping your dick in there?” Vincent asks, he’s laid out on his couch.  
  
“You have to pay me first, this pizza isn’t free, you know.” Kevin tuts playfully, swaying his hips while holding the box still.  
  
Vincent rolls his eyes; he might as well play along at this point. He stands up swings his hips slightly as he walks to up to Kevin; he taps his fingers rapidly on the box: “Well, I don’t have any money right now…. Is there anyway else I can pay you?” Vincent mewls, mimicking his role in this scene downright perfectly.  
  
Kevin licks his lips: “Well, I could let this one slide…” Kevin tuts as he sits down on the couch, still holding the box: “What could you offer me?” Kevin coos as he adjusts himself upright.  
  
Vincent sits down next to him: “mmmmmmmmm, I think I’m real REAL good at massages soooo…” Vincent soothes in his best overtly over-the-top sexual voice and cracks the box open and palms Kevin’s cock.  
  
Kevin’s eyes light up as Vincent rubs his hand all over his sensitive skin: “I think I’d like one of your special massages…” Kevin coos gently.  
  
Vincent chuckles as he slides to box top open all the way, Kevin grabs on to it hold it open: “So no pizza first?” Vincent slides his question in quickly.  
  
Kevin slides the box off his lap, his dick flops free from Vincent’s hand and lands between his spread thighs: “No, we can always reheat this later.” Kevin retorts quickly.  
  
Vincent rolls his eyes: “Fine.” He agrees.  
  
Kevin unbuttons his jeans and slides them down his legs: “Now where were we?” Kevin hums as he flops his cock between his thighs.  
  
Vincent reaches down to Kevin’s waist and yanks his briefs down as well, freeing his cock: “I think I owe you a massage of some sort…” Vincent coos as he lays his body out on the couch and rests his head on Kevin’s bare lap.  
  
Kevin leans back into the soft cushions and places both of his hands behind his head: “I’ll let you get to work then.” Kevin happily sighs, watching Vincent work.  
  
Vincent hums softly as he works his tiny hands all over Kevin’s thick and rapidly hardening cock: ‘You have some pizza grease on your shaft here.” Vincent giggles as he plays with Kevin.  
  
“Can you get it for me?” Kevin pleads softly.  
  
“Sure.” Vincent mewls back.  
  
Vincent leans his head up and flips Kevin’s cock to his mouth, he licks up and down his shaft before popping his flared tip into his salivating mouth. Vincent moans as he bobs his face down, shuddering a bit as he finally gets a taste of Kevin: “Ohh fuck… that… I missed that sweet little mouth of yours…” Kevin moans along to Vincent’s warm mouth.  
  
Vincent bobs his face down a few more times, he presses Kevin’s tip against the inside of his cheek a few times, stretching his mouth and forming a beautiful bulge on his cheek; the more he spreads his mouth open, the more spit comes dripping down the rest of Kevin’s shaft.  
  
Vincent bobs back up and pops the cock out of his mouth with a pop of his lips: “You tasted like cheese and greasy meat, not gonna lie.” Vincent giggles as he wipes his mouth clean.  
  
Kevin giggles also as he reaches down and runs his hand through Vincent’s soft and short black hair: “Is that a compliment?”  
  
Vincent giggles as he rubs his hands all down Kevin’s shaft, rubbing his spit all over: “I think so, I can’t say I’ve ever sucked a pizza flavored cock before.”  
  
Kevin runs his hand down the back of Vincent’s body, he presses his thumb across his shoulder blades: “First time for everything, right?” Kevin hums.  
  
Vincent shudders at Kevin’s touches but ignores them as he bobs his face back down his cock, moaning softly as he goes.  
  
Kevin rubs his fingers all down Vincent’s back, his curved body makes it easy for him to trace down his back and sides; he reaches the bottom of his shirt and he snakes his hand backup under it and digs his fingers directly on Vincent’s skin as goes up his back.  
  
Vincent lets a few muffled moans and wet slurps escape and fill the otherwise quiet room, Kevin can hear everything perfectly, he's holding his composure well for being sucked off right now: “Lets get this off, shall we?” Kevin tuts, pulling Vincent’s shirt up his body.  
  
Vincent pulls off his cock as he feels his shirt yank up to his neck, he sticks both his hands up and Kevin pulls his light red tee off his body, his chest exposed to his warm living room air.  
  
Kevin reaches around and gives Vincent’s tiny brown nipple a quick pinch, forcing a shock out of him: “H-hey, what the fuck!” Vincent yelps with a shocked moan.  
  
Kevin smiles: “It felt good didn’t it?” Kevin smuggle remarks, his finger still rubbing his tender areola.  
  
“Vincent can’t help but moan as Kevin rubs his fingers on him, the snide bastard knows how to push people’s buttons extremely well: “F-fuck you…” Vincent trembles his response.  
  
“Yeah? And?” Kevin remarks, still cocky and extremely horny.  
  
Vincent gets up and hops on his knees in between Kevin on the couch: “I’ll do you one better.” Vincent sneers lightly, planning his comeback on Kevin.  
  
Kevin places his hands back behind his head: “Go ahead, see what you can do.” Kevin chuckles with confidence.  
  
Vincent yanks Kevin’s briefs and pants off his legs, freeing them both up: “Just you wait.” Vincent mumbles.  
  
Kevin doesn’t respond, he just watches Vincent work.  
  
Vincent spreads Kevin’s legs open a bit farther and goes right back to rubbing his cock. Vincent gives him a few strokes before bobbing his mouth back on his tip, still a bit wet from before. Kevin closes his eyes and moans, letting himself get lost in Vincent’s mouth again.  
  
Vincent bobs his face down, taking in most of Kevin’s cock. He chokes a bit as he takes in another inch or so, the wet sounds echoing beautifully in the room: “Don’t hurt yourself now…” Kevin soothes.  
  
Vincent bobs back up, tears pricking at his eyes; he is determined to rid Kevin of his cockiness right now. He picks up a fast pace, bottoming Kevin out each time he goes back down, something he’s rarely ever done before. Kevin moans out words of appreciation, loving every action Vincent does, savoring the wet choking sound he keeps on hearing slipping out of Vincent's tight mouth.  
  
Vincent creeps his hands to Kevin’s sack, just resting on the couch. He slides his fingers between his balls and plays around with his stretchy skin, getting surprised moans of encouragement from Kevin now: “Fuck, you are a monster Vincent…” Kevin moans lowly.  
  
Vincent uses his free hand to grip Kevin’s shaft as he bobs back up, he holds it steady as he wiggles his face back down, taking in every inch of Kevin. Vincent relaxes his throat and stuffs the last few inches inside his tight mouth, pressing his nose to Kevin’s cleanly shaven pelvis: “H-holy shit V-vincent…” Kevin stammers.  
  
Vincent holds for a moment, his fingers still tangled in Kevin’s sack, his other gripping Kevin’s thigh for support. Vincent holds on until he feels he’s about to white out, tears prick at his eyes as he slides himself off Kevin, choking and coughing for his dear life once off: “Fuck man, that was…” Kevin huffs out, blown away.  
  
Strands of saliva stay attached to Kevin’s cock, more are coated around Vincent’s ruby red lips, lewdly stretched open after what he just did. Vincent is coughing up a storm, he may have overdone himself but damn, it was worth every second: “H-how…. Was th-th-that…?” Vincent coughs out.  
  
Kevin strokes his cock, feeling his sopping wet skin: “I loved it…” Kevin compliments: “But I’d love to see you do that again.” Kevin finishes with a slight taunt.  
  
Vincent catches his breath and reopens his eyes to see Kevin stoking his cock, watching him writhe for air on his knees: “You don’t, mhmhm, think I can?” Vincent clears his throat.  
  
“I think you over did yourself and you can’t do that again.” Kevin taunts with a hint of cockiness in his voice.  
  
Vincent licks his lips and gets back between Kevin’s legs: “Just watch me.” Vincent states, determined more now to wipe Kevin clean of his tone.  
  
Kevin smiles as he laughs to himself of how easy it is to mess with Vincent.  
  
Vincent takes Kevin’s cock back into his hands and bobs his face down again, still relishing on how well he stretches his mouth out. Vincent picks his pace back up, taking most of Kevin but not all, for now.  
  
Kevin moans along, happy to see Vincent work, happier to savor the feeling of Vincent’s tight little mouth wrapped around his cock again.  
  
Vincent sloppily goes even faster now, some strands of saliva splattering out on Kevin’s thighs, Vincent really wants to finish him off here.  
  
Kevin huffs: “Fuck… you really… mhmmm, know how to get me going, fuck….” Kevin grunts, knowing he’s gonna peak soon: “Focus- fuck, yeah, you know where…” Kevin pleads to Vincent.  
  
Vincent knows exactly where Kevin’s weak spot is. He bobs his face back up and tickles right under his tip with his tongue, his tongue flicking rapidly over his frenulum.  
  
Kevin shudders as Vincent goes, he’s being treated like a damn king here: “Godddd… please….” Kevin stutters, he reaches down and grips Vincent’s hair.  
  
Vincent continues to keep Kevin right where he wants him, he slides his hand down thigh, past his sack and slides his fingers right between his cheeks and prods his un-suspecting hole.  
  
Kevin jolts his eyes open when he feels this: “W-wait…” Kevin stammers but it’s too late.  
  
Vincent rams his index and middle finger right into Kevin’s tight hole, completely sending him over the edge. Kevin pulls Vincent’s face down his shaft and holds as his orgasm flushes over his body, absolutely taken by surprise: “I… i… fuck… I…” Kevin stammers, barely able to form words,  
  
Vincent prods his fingers just a bit deeper and Kevin’s cock twitches one time before bursting deep inside his throat. Vincent shudders as Kevin fills his throat up, his warm heavy cock pulsing as his cum floods out: “A-ahhhhhhhmygoddamn…….” Kevin moans, filled with relief.  
  
He holds Vincent down as he finishes, he doesn’t want a single drop spilled.  
  
Once done, Kevin relaxes his grip and sinks into the couch, fully spent and satisfied. Vincent slowly bobs back up and carefully removes the cock lodged deep in his throat, getting off it with a lewd wet pop: “Fuck….” Vincent coughs.  
  
Vincent coughs twice before swallowing everything, a sound Kevin is just delighted to hear: “Glad you didn’t spill anything, you little asshole…” Kevin chuckles as he slowly comes to from his state of orgasmic bliss.  
  
Vincent laps up Kevin’s cock, taking in any extra he may have missed: “I said I’d get you back for pinching me.” Vincent moans softly through his lapping tongue.  
  
Kevin groans, laughing though: “You sure fucking did, my god that was intense.” Kevin exhales deeply.  
  
Vincent smiles, remembering what Kevin said earlier: "First time for everything, right?" He mocks cutely.  
  
Kevin closes his eyes and laughs as he shakes his head, his cute dimples blushing red: "Fuck you...." Kevin giggles playfully.  
  
Vincent stands up and flops down on the couch, cuddling up close with Kevin. Kevin wraps his arm around Vincent’s tiny frame but feels something poking his thigh. He looks down and sees Vincent’s massive tent through his black elastic gym shorts: “You wanna get rid of that now?” Kevin asks softly.  
  
Vincent looks down his body: “Oh, yeah, this.” Vincent says as he stands up, his hands palming his practically hard cock: “N-nah, not now. You can take care of me later today right?” Vincent pleads with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
Kevin sits up: “Does that mean I’m spending the night?” Kevin asks, fully interested.  
  
Vincent plays with the strings on his shorts: “If you wanna, I haven’t broken in my bed yet, if you wanna stay and help.” Vincent tuts his request coyly.  
  
Kevin stands up and wraps his arms around Vincent, leaning down for a quick kiss. Kevin can taste himself, his tangy cum residue, even a slight aftertaste of pizza on Vincent’s saliva. He pulls off: “I think I can help with that. Let’s eat some pizza first.” Kevin suggests, pulling away.  
  
Still shirtless, Vincent picks up the box and walks into the kitchen: “I won’t make you wear any clothes that I took off but you’re welcome to do so. I won’t put back on my shirt.” Vincent hollers as he walks away.  
  
Kevin bends down and grabs his boxers, he slides them back on as he makes his way into the kitchen as well: “I’ll put something on, it’ll be a bit weird if I don’t.” Kevin says, slapping the fabric back on his toned body.  
  
Vincent places some slices in the microwave: “True, now get some drinks and we’ll watch some tv.” Vincent asks nicely.  
  
Kevin obliges and rummages through the fridge. The two spend the rest of the day together, cuddling still partially unclothed as they prepare themselves for their night together.  
  



	12. Will/Nicolaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolaj scheduled a plumber to come over but Will shows up first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of these "Typical porn scenarios" and im ending it with another classic: the plumber.
> 
> Plumber references and jokes, all these porn references over the past few stories were fun to think of, dialogue is always something I want to improve on.
> 
> All my stories these past few days were done in a few hours respectively, hope everyone enjoys :^P

Will exits the elevator inside Nicolaj’s apartment building, slowly walking to his door. He had asked yesterday if they could hang out since they haven’t seen each other in a while, Nicolaj said a time to come over but Will can’t remember if now was the right time.  
  
Will scratches his head, thinking over all Nicolaj said over the phone the other day but just can’t remember is he said now was good or not.  
  
Will anyways, knocks on his door after making up his mind, hoping now was when Nicolaj said so.  
  
Will waits a few moments, nothing is heard.  
  
Will knocks again, only this time with loud and slow knocks.  
  
Will waits a few moments now and hears Nicolaj prance across the hardwood floors inside his apartment to the door.  
  
Nicolaj unlocks it: “Oh… Hey” Nicolaj sheepishly greets.  
  
Will looks around: “Were you expecting someone else?” Will asks, puzzled at Nicolaj’s tone of voice.  
  
“Yes, but also no.” Nicolaj responds, stepping back and gesturing him inside.  
  
Will steps in: “What do you mean by that?” Will asks.  
  
Nicolaj closes the door: “I called for a plumber yesterday, my bathtub drain is clogged.” Nicolaj explains, leaning on the door.  
  
Will turns around and his eyes register what Nicolaj is wearing, an oversized white t-shirt, it seems like nothing else, the shirt goes down halfway his skinny thighs: “Did you just, like jump out of the shower or something?” Will asks, puzzled again.  
  
Nicolaj looks down and is mildly shocked at what he put on: “Oh yeah….. I uh, did yeah a few minutes ago; just kinda threw this on since I thought you were the plumber, was gonna change later.” Nicolaj explains, his face blushed red slightly.  
  
Will smirks, noticing Nicolaj’s reaction: “Well, I do know how to “clear a pipe or two”; I have some experience up my sleeve..” Will jokes.  
  
Nicolaj blushes with his accompanied giggle: “Well, I’d really like to hang out, but I don’t know when the plumber will show up…” Nicolaj reaches his arm back behind his head as he speaks.  
  
Almost as if on queue, his phone dings with a message. Nicolaj steps over to where it’s charging and reads: “Hey it’s maintenance, I’ll be there in a few hours, this job is taking more time than I thought.”  
  
Nicolaj licks his lips, thinking everything over: “Actually…” Nicolaj starts.  
  
Will stretches his arms up: “Wellll, if you really can’t I’ll just go on home then…” Will interjects, taking a few steps to the door. He really isn’t gonna leave he’s just playing around.  
  
Nicolaj rushes past him and reaches for his shoulder: “Wait, wait, wait, wait….. stay please, stay, it’s fine now…” Nicolaj pleads, unknown to Will’s sarcastic demeanor: “I have some…. Special plumber problems that you can take a look at.” Nicolaj pleads again, batting his eyes from Will's gaze.  
  
Will’s eyebrows raise up in excitement: “Oooohhhh, ok then, show me.” Will agrees.  
  
Nicolaj motions over to his bedroom: “Follow me, it’s in my bathroom.” Nicolaj states, leading the way over there.  
  
Nicolaj opens his bathroom door, the air still a little humid from the shower: “Here, in the tub…” Nicolaj says, Will following suit a few steps behind.  
  
Will turns the corner into the small bathroom, Nicolaj just started bending over as he enters. Time slows down for just a moment as Will watches Nicolaj bend over, his shirt riding up a bit, exposing his bare butt, confirming that he’s wearing only just that shirt: “What uhhh, kind of issue is it?” Will gulps, his eyes focused on Nicolaj’s tiny little butt. His sack catches his attention too, the warm humid air is letting it hang low.  
  
“The pipe or something seems to be closed off or something, the water is barely going down, the hole is too tight from being used all the time.” Nicolaj grunts, his hands sloshing around in the tiny pool of water in the tub.  
  
Will steps behind Nicolaj, he pinches the bottom of Nicolaj’s shirt gently: “Are all of your holes usually tight?” Will quips. He gently pulls Nicolaj’s shirt up, exposing his tiny smooth cheeks.  
  
Nicolaj shudders, feeling the humid air on his sensitive skin. It clicks with him what Will is actually meaning with his tone of voice, he plays along: “Yeah, my all my holes are just sooooo damn tight, I really need a big long snake to just, stretch them out….” Nicolaj mewls, thinking on the spot.  
  
Will’s cock twitches, Nicolaj is a damn fool but the atmosphere is perfect and Will really wants some action right now: “I think I can help you out with that…” Will’s eyes narrow as he presses his two thumbs to each of Nicolaj’s tiny supple cheeks, rubbing in gently.  
  
Nicolaj holds his breath as Will touches him, just the feel of him drives him crazy: “You know just where to touch me…” Nicolaj mewls, his words trembling.  
  
Will spreads Nicolaj’s cheeks, digging each finger into his sensitive pale flesh: “Let’s take a look at that hole, hm?….” Will tuts, eye fucking Nicolaj already.  
  
Nicolaj moans as he exposed, his hands grab onto the side of the tub, thankful there’s a slight lip for some extra grip, he’s gonna need it. He pops his ass up gently, riding his shirt down his back, exposing his lower back further: “I think I’ll need an extra special examination, it’s been a little while…” Nicolaj moans cutely, trying to keep up this plumber charade.  
  
Will smiles, happy he’s playing along. His eyes trail Nicolaj top down, loving how smooth his back is and how sexy he's arching it; his beautifully shaven cheeks are next, he’s hairless from his waist down to the top of his knees. Will’s eyes focus in on his tiny pink entrance, it’s practically begging to be touched: “I’ll start out with something small, just to see if that helps.” Will coos, covering his right index and middle finger in his spit.  
  
Will presses his two fingers to Nicolaj’s entrance and slides in: “Not too bad…” Will hums.  
  
Nicolaj hold still, his skin flush with goosebumps now. He moves his feet apart a bit more and touches the cold bathroom tile with his right foot, pushing a moan out his mouth: “A-ahhh, can you go a bit deeper?” Nicolaj says with a slight whimper.  
  
Will catches on right away to that slight whimper and pushes his digits in further, spreading Nicolaj’s heat open: “About here?” Will quips, softening his voice.  
  
Nicolaj lets a slutty whimper slip out again, he’s enjoying this way too much: “D-deeper….” Nicolaj pleads, his voice quivering.  
  
Will pushes in a bit deeper, Nicolaj lets a loud yelp out as Will slid right up to his prostate: “Fuck, right there, ahhh…” Nicolaj cries.  
  
Will places his left hand on Nicolaj’s lower back and starts a steady rhythm of fingering his tiny hole: “Nice and steady now….” Will soothes, coaxing Nicolaj to stay relaxed.  
  
Nicolaj whimpers as he’s filled up repeatedly, Will is hitting every right spot. Slowly, Nicolaj tilts his head to the side and looks back at Will, he’s focused on his fingers spreading him open right now. His cute brown swooped hair is covering his view of his face, Nicolaj moans: “H-hey…” Nicolaj stammers out.  
  
Will looks up and locks eyes with Nicolaj’s hooded little green gaze, a small toothy smile creeps its way om his face: “You wanna move this to my bed?” Nicolaj suggests, his voice lush with anticipation.  
  
Will looks down at his waist, his cock pitching an impressive tent through his grey sweatpants: “Sure, you need my big snake to really stretch you out huh?” Will teases, he moves his left hand to his crotch and palms his erection.  
  
Will pulls his fingers out, Nicolaj whimpers: “c’mon, stand up…” Will grunts, yanking Nicolaj by his arm up.  
  
Nicolaj jolts up with Will’s pull and slams right into his tall body. He takes his hands and pulls Will’s shirt up, Will completes the motion and pulls it off his, tossing it to the side. Nicolaj plants a few wet kisses all along Will’s chest, his hands feeling up his hips and ass: “Take that shirt off first…” Will grunts, his hands going to Nicolaj’s last bit of clothing.  
  
Nicolaj obliges and slides it off, the Dane fully naked in front of him. His cock is partially erect, his wet pink tip is poking out of his foreskin: “Please Will, fuck me on my bed Will…” Nicolaj begs, cutting the plumber gag fully.  
  
Will shudders at Nicolaj’s request, how could he say no? He steps away and starts pulling his sweats down: “Say more but get on that fucking bed of yours!” Will grunts his command.  
  
Nicolaj steps in front of Will and leaps from his door his bed: “Fuck my brains out please, I need that cock of yours to tear me apart.” Nicolaj begs.  
  
Will hops out of the bathroom on one leg, freeing himself of his sweats and boxers, his cock hardening at Nicolaj’s requests: “You want this that bad?” huffs, struggling to get his clothes off.  
  
Nicolaj lays on his back and sticks his legs up, one hands massaging his sack, the other stroking his cock: “I need that cock of yours inside me, right now” Nicolaj pleads, his voice trembling.  
  
Will hops onto the bed and nudges Nicolaj’s legs apart further: “I need some lube first…” Will blurts.  
  
“Hold me still.” Nicolaj asks, stretching his hands up to Will’s cock: “Spit a little, I’ll rub it in.” Nicolaj pleads.  
  
Will spits down on his shaft, Nicolaj immediately rubbing it all over, his tiny hand covering every inch: “Spread some on your hole too.” Will interjects quickly.  
  
Nicolaj sucks on a few of his own fingers and hastily fingers himself open again, begging Will to start: “Please Will, just fuck me already…”  
  
Nicolaj pulls his fingers out and Will juts his hips forward, sliding his tip in. He still holds Nicolaj’s legs up: “Like this?” Will huffs.  
  
Nicolaj moans are airy and relieving, happy he's finally getting what he wanted. He motions his hands for Will to come closer. Will leans forward and Nicolaj locks his legs around his waist, his ankles digging in the small of his back, pushing him in deeper: “Close-… closer…” Nicolaj gasps out as Will fills him up.  
  
Nicolaj locks his arms around Will and holds tight. Will digs his face into Nicolaj’s neck, sucking on his trembling skin. He wraps his hands under around Nicolaj's shoulders, holding himself steady. He doesn’t wanna start off slow, Nicolaj has been begging him to destroy him. He spreads his knees out and sloppily drives his cock deep into Nicolaj’s heat. His thrusts are rough, the bed shakes as Will dominates him, he’s not going to be forgiving here.  
  
Nicolaj rakes his nails down Will’s back, Will grunts at the sudden pain. He nips at Nicolaj’s skin, forcing Nicolaj to stretch his neck up: “M-moree please….” Nicolaj begs.  
  
Will sucks right center of Nicolaj’s neck, just as his cock slides right past Nicolaj’s prostate, sending shockwaves across his nerves. Nicolaj begs for more the harder Will goes, full on desperate for Will to destroy him.  
  
Will pulls off Nicolaj’s neck with a wet pop, a nice wet splotch of red skin is left where his mouth was: “Ass up, now.” Will grunts.  
  
Nicolaj unhooks his legs and Will pulls out of his hole with a wet pop, Nicolaj whimpering as he turns over and sticks his ass up in the air. Will grabs him by the hips and sticks his cock back in, sliding in with ease.  
  
Nicolaj buries his face in his bed, his moans muffled by the smooth padding. Will’s thrusts are sloppier than before but rougher now. He gets up on his feet and hunches over Nicolaj, fucking him down into his bed, just as he asked for. His sack slaps down on Nicolaj’s skin, accompanying the wet sound his cock creates as he splits his hole open. Nicolaj gave himself completely over to Will.  
  
Will holds on tight to Nicolaj’s sides, fully giving him every inch of his cock. Will watches Nicolaj’s hands grab relentlessly for something to hold to but he can’t find anything to grip. Will closes his eyes and dominates Nicolaj, he’s never had this much control over somebody and it’s almost too much for him to handle.  
  
A few moments pass and Will grunts, ready to finish: “In or out?”  
  
Nicolaj tilts his face to the side, flush red from the pressure and pleasure: “Mouth.” Nicolaj gasps softly.  
  
Will pulls out and hops off the bed, he yanks Nicolaj’s arms up and to him, he flips him over: “Open up.” Will huffs, his cock twitching.  
  
Nicolaj gasps for air first, then opens his mouth wide, flattening his tongue to the bottom. Will slides in like he owns the place, his shaft taking up most of the open space Nicolaj has.  
  
Will starts off rough, fucking his mouth, pressing his tip to the inside of Nicolaj’s cheeks. He pulls out, letting Nicolaj breathe, his cock drips with his saliva.  
  
Will leans over and rams his cock back in, forcing it down Nicolaj’s throat. Will sticks his right leg up on the bed, allowing him to a better angle. Will presses his cock deep, he can feel his sack squish up against Nicolaj’s face. Will looks up and sees Nicolaj’s toes squirm as he tries to hold on, he must be close too.  
  
Nicolaj grabs desperately onto Will’s thighs, he can barely breathe but it’s all worth it to feel Will’s heavy cock fill his throat. Nicolaj holds on for dear life but he can’t stave off his orgasm forever. He feels his grip loosening on Will’s skin, he’s so close.  
  
Will pushes cock back down Nicolaj’s throat, he can feel Nicolaj’s lips on his pelvis, he can’t push any further. Before he can realize anything, Nicolaj breaks, his cock spasming as his orgasm arrives. Ropes of cum spew out, landing on his stomach and the bed wildly.  
  
Will closes his eyes as he holds his cock in Nicolaj’s warm throat, he was waiting for Nciolaj to cum. A second passes and Will peaks, his cum flooding down Nicolaj’s throat.  
  
Will moans, filled with relief as he ensures every drop stays inside his throat. He holds still for a seconds before Nicolaj rapidly taps his thigh, he needs to breathe.  
  
Will places his foot back down and pulls his cock out, he watches as every inch slides out of Nicolaj’s mouth, his lips lewdly spread around his shaft. He pops out with a few wet gasps for air as Nicolaj swallows first and coughs up a storm. Will catches his own breath silently, he’s really fucking happy Nicolaj swallowed it all: “You really know how to open your throat jesus…” Will compliments.  
  
Nicolaj rolls over and stands up on his knees: “I needed this…” Nicolaj barely chokes out.  
  
Will laughs, happy that Nicolaj was so into everything they did: “You really are gonna have to change your sheets, huh.” Will remarks.  
  
Nicolaj looks down, his stomach is covered in his semen, he can see his sweat stains all on his soft blue sheets, ropes of his cum are splattered randomly on them as well: “Yeah…. It’s ok.” Nicolaj sighs, ok with everything.  
  
Will sticks his hand out, helping Nicolaj up: “Shower time?” he suggests, holding the Dane tight to his body.  
  
Nicolaj wraps his arms around Will’s body and holds on tight: “Yes please.” Nicolaj adds, ready to be clean.  
  
The two shower and clean up, they toss the sheets in the wash and wait around together for the actual plumber to show up.  
  
END.


	13. Danish delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower between Henrik and Nicolaj.

Henrik leans against the cool tile of his bathroom shower, waiting for the water to warm up. Just wearing a towel draped around his waist, his toned chest shudders with goosebumps the longer he waits.  
  
He grabs his phone lying on the sink countertop to his left, he opens up the text messages that got him to this point currently today.  
  
He smirks as he browses through each one, Nicolaj was just dying to come over, he was practically begging in like half his texts. Henrik remembers that time a few months ago they all went out for his birthday and he had to shower when he got back home, Nicolaj had spilled his drink on him, staining his dark blue button-up. He knew Nicolaj had stayed around to apologize again privately since that shirt was expensive, but he was a little bit drunk and forgot to close his bathroom door.  
  
Henrik could almost draw from memory Nicolaj’s shocked face as he stepped out of the shower and knew he got an eyeful of his drenched nude body; his face was rosy red in seconds.  
  
Henrik tried to brush it off by pretending he never saw Nicolaj as the smaller Dane scurried out of sight as he stepped out and put a towel on but Henrik knew 100% what he saw, there was no mistaking it.  
  
They kept up their relationship over those next weeks, meeting up and hanging out, Henrik could catch Nicolaj eyeing him down whenever he stood up or did anything; he was bad at hiding his sudden interest in him.  
  
It was only after their 3rd or 4th “friend-date” that Nicolaj finally couldn’t keep his emotions bottled up any longer, he confessed what he saw that day to him and Henrik knew he did a damn good acting job, pretending to be surprised. He had his own interest in Nicolaj as well, he wanted to see how much he could take, he spent more than one-night dreaming about Nicolaj and his cute demeanor and how much his small mouth or even better, his even smaller ass could take.  
  
After spilling their feeling out to each other, their next three “dates” became more and more intimate, they got closer and closer now knowing they both felt something about each other. They had talked about a relationship when they were cuddling last week but Nicolaj expressed his desire to just continue on like they were, just friends with benefits since that way their connection wouldn’t stagnate and their hook-ups would always be fresh since they’d each have differing stories to tell about each other and their recent experiences. He was more than fine with that, hearing Nicolaj talk about his dirty side and everything he does just makes him crave his thin and docile body all the more.  
  
Henrik finally gets to his messages today, Nicolaj was begging to come over since he had a free day, just reading how starved Nicolaj was for attention made him think what they were gonna do when they linked up.  
  
Henrik tossed his phone in to his crumpled-up sweats on the floor and remembered their time together today- He took him on a nice long run and then they ended with some stretches outside to cool down. Since Nicolaj isn’t used to vigorous exercise, he hopped right into the outside shower the beach had to get the sweat off, he didn’t take his clothes off or anything. Henrik watched with pleasure as he saw Nicolaj drench himself, his already sweat stained clothes now soaking wet with water clinging to his body. He invited Nicolaj to his place to shower off and get some new clothes and Nicolaj was the one who asked if they could shower together. More than happy to accept the offer, he accepted and they both scurried back quick to get started.  
  
Henrik smiles, happy that he’s here right now, excited to get to feel Nicolaj again. He sticks his hand in the water and shouts: “Alright, the water’s ready!”  
  
Henrik waits and hears a: “coming!” shout out from his closed bathroom door.  
  
Not a second too soon does that door open and Nicolaj walk in, his brown hair matted and damp, naked except for the towel he has on his waist as well: “I didn’t think you’d have another towel in here so I grabbed the one you had in your closet.” Nicolaj giggles, he’s a little anxious.  
  
Henrik stands still, still leaning against the wall, cool as ever: “You ready?” He tuts, his voice a little low.  
  
Nicolaj sighs and takes his glasses off, he places them on the counter: “Are you? You know I can be a handful sometime-“Nicolaj begins to say, he swipes his hair from his forehead.  
  
Since he removed his hands from his waist, nothing was helping the towel stay up, it drops unexpectedly.  
  
Nicolaj blushes: “Oops.” He tuts, embarrassed by the suddenness of his blunder.  
  
Henrik gets his eyeful of a fully nude Nicolaj, reminiscent of the same event just a few months prior. His neck and shoulders are slightly toned, his tight skin outlines what muscles he has. His adams apple is bulged out well, Henrik could practically swallow it whole. His stomach is tight and cleanly shaven, the way his skin sinks in on his sides, showcasing his ribcage and pelvis is pure eye candy, Henrik could tear his tiny ass up with ease. Henrik glances down Nicolaj’s body, time stands still for just this moment for him, letting him get this sight committed to memory. He traces Nicolaj’s the bony V that shows well on Nicolaj’s soft skin with his eyes, finally resting on his soft cock, his foreskin still up all the way, Henrik can see Nicolaj twitch as he’s exposed. His thighs are small but he doesn’t mind, he thinks he can wrap his hand around one and he can’t wait to try.  
  
Nicolaj crosses his arms, waiting for Henrik to do something: “Soooooo, you just gonna stare all day?” Nicolaj impatiently tuts, getting over his sudden shock quickly.  
  
Henrik smiles and stands up: “I know you saw me get out of the shower a month or so ago after you spilled your drink on me and I think this now was you returning that favor.” Henrik explains, crossing his arms, standing inches away from Nicolaj.  
  
Nicolaj scoffs: “So what does that mean?”  
  
Henrik undoes his towel and lets It drop, revealing himself to Nicolaj: “it means lets shower.” Henrik mewls, opening up the glass shower door.  
  
Nicolaj blinks a few times, he knew Henrik took care of himself but damn, seeing him up close is something else. His body was sculpted almost, every ridge and curve that appeared on his skin fit his body perfectly, Nicolaj wasn’t able to see just how fine Henrik actually was when he first caught a glance all that while ago.  
  
Nicolaj stepped forward and Henrik turned as well to walk in, giving Nicolaj an even better view as well. From his back to his damn near perfectly shaped ass, Henrik had it all for Nicolaj’s viewing pleasure. Each step Henrik took flexed a different muscle on his thighs and legs that added immensely to Nicolaj’s thoughts. Even though they were just about to shower together, it couldn’t come soon enough.  
  
Nicolaj closed the door behind them and as Henrik turned around, water already dousing his body, Nicolaj latched on with an immense bear hug: “Eager now, huh?” Henrik giggled at Nicolaj’s quickness.  
  
Nicolaj pushed himself as close as he could get to Henrik, pressing his partially soft cock against Henrik’s tight wet skin: “I-I just couldn’t help myself.” Nicolaj murmured, lost in the feel of Henrik.  
  
Henrik looked down to see how tiny Nicolaj actually was compared to himself, Henrik thinks of all the possible ways he can dominate Nicolaj as he drapes his arms down his back, his hands resting just near his tiny bubble butt: “I hope you were expecting to do more than just cuddle and clean off in here…” Henrik purrs lowly.  
  
Nicolaj visibly shudders, they both have somewhat of the same accent but hearing Henrik sound like that sends tingles down his spine: “W-what did you have in mind?” Nicolaj stammers, looking up from his embrace.  
  
Water pours down Henrik’s body, splashing down onto Nicolaj, obscuring his eyesight but he powers through to gaze deep into Henrik’s calming brown eyes: “Why don’t you get on your knees first and we’ll go from there.” Henrik sighs lightly with his suggestion.  
  
Nicolaj slowly makes his way down, trailing kisses that immediately get washed away by the water but Henrik can still feel what Nicolaj is doing: “Good so farrr….” Henrik mewls watching Nicolaj squat down.  
  
Nicolaj gets on his knees and gets face to face with Henrik’s pale cock; shaven and uncircumcised, Nicolaj is reminded of himself off looks alone: “So biggg…..” Nicolaj huffs warm air on Henrik’s shaft as he traces a trail down his shaft with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Henrik reaches down and parts some of Nicolaj’s hair back, leaving his hand in his hair: “Good boy….” Henrik moans softly.  
  
Nicolaj plants wet kisses all over his shaft, moving his hand to his sack for some slight massaging as he works: “So tasty…..” Nicolaj moans again, moving his mouth all over to cover every inch Henrik has to offer.  
  
Nicolaj licks a stripe from his sack to his tip and after resting his partially sheathed tip on his slicked up bottom lip, Nicolaj pushes his mouth down and greedily takes in his steadily hardening cock.  
  
“Fuck, keep it up…” Henrik moans his approval, his hand running through Nicolaj’s hair, his other on his thigh.  
  
Nicolaj bobs his head down his shaft, moaning softly along, his cock hardening by the second. His hand is still massaging his sack, rhythmically playing around with his soft sensitive skin as he takes more and more of his cock.  
  
Nicolaj removes Henrik from his mouth with a soft pop, he looks up with his beady green eyes, water splashing down wildly on his body: “How was that?” Nicolaj coos, eager to hear some praise.  
  
Henrik smirks: “Really fucking good, what else can you do?” Henrik praises.  
  
Nicolaj licks his lips as he thinks, he has one hand on Henrik’s cock, massaging his shaft and his other is on his own cock, jerking off to Henrik’s words of praise: “I think I can take more of this thick cock you have, that was only a warm-up.” Nicolaj suggests, calm and collected.  
  
Henrik smirks, his eyes widening at his idea: “I’d like to see you try.” He teases.  
  
Nicolaj tilts his head forward and presses Henrik’s wet tip right below his nose, just above his upper lip. He rubs it all over his face, his tip squishing against his skin as he drags it. Henrik grabs for his cock and takes control for now, he drags his cock back to Nicolaj’s lips and presses up, flaring up his nostrils and landing right at the top of his forehead. Nicolaj greedily licks at Henrik’s shaft as it’s pressed against his face, obscuring sight in his left eye. Henrik moans along as he ruts his hip forward and back, sliding his cock over Nicolaj’s tiny face, his right eye wide open but his focus is gone, he’s in the sky, lost in heaven.  
  
Henrik repeats this a few more times before pushing back and lining his tip right at Nicolaj’s lips. He reaches down with both of his hands and presses each thumb inside Nicolaj’s tight mouth. He pulls his thumbs back and stretches his mouth open, strands of saliva still dangle freely. Nicolaj rapidly puffs hot air as he waits with anticipation, he can see Henrik’s cock just at the breadth of his lips. He chokes a few slurred words out; he knows they were gibberish, but he hopes Henrik got the hint.  
  
Henrik giggles: “Can’t say what’s on your mind?” he teases.  
  
Nicolaj’s eyes furrow in slight anger, he knows he’s just being a tease: “Don’t worry, calm down, I got you.” Henrik soothes.  
  
Henrik nudges his hips forward and slides his cock in Nicolaj’s gaping mouth, his tongue flattened out on the bottom for some ease of sliding.  
  
Henrik keeps his fingers tight with holding Nicolaj’s mouth open, he just wants to see how long he can take it. He bucks his hips forward and slides his cock down Nicolaj’s tongue. He doesn’t wanna go too deep but he really enjoys this slight motion for what it is. Nicolaj moans along as he feels Henrik slides his cock forward and back in his mouth, just barely nudging to his throat.  
  
Henrik tilts his head up and closes his eyes as the water rushes down his face; he lets go of Nicolaj’s mouth and lets him bob his mouth back down his cock all on his own. He grips his hair with one hand and places his other behind his back.  
  
Nicolaj keeps his eyes closed since the water will only keep getting in his eyes so he has to go off feel alone. He gags a bit every time he bottoms Henrik out; his throat clenches a bit around his shaft and Nicolaj tries to keep it tight so Henrik can stretch him back out when he goes that deep again.  
  
Henrik looks down after a few moments and loves the sight of his own body, toned and tight, the warm water making his muscles look damn near perfect, especially in the soft white light he has in the shower. Seeing Nicolaj top down bobbing back and forth on his cock is delectable on its own, the scrawny Dane is putting his all into sucking his cock right now: “Keep it up pleaseeeee….. God damn you are so fucking hot right now!” Henrik moans in praise.  
  
Nicolaj shudders as Henrik’s praise tingles all throughout his body, his cock is twitching in his hand and is begging for more. He removes hand from his cock and wraps them both around Henrik’s waist and really picks his pace up. Nicolaj can feel Henrik’s sack slap against his chin the faster he goes, the soft wet slaps can barely be heard but the feel of it is insatiable, Nicolaj knows he’s doing the most right now.  
  
Henrik grunts as Nicolaj works, he stares lustful daggers down at the smaller Dane, he’s really working his tight little mouth: “F-fuck Nicolaj….” Henrik moans as he bucks his knees.  
  
Henrik knew he was gonna burst soon but ending off like this wasn’t something he expected. He helps himself reach his peak sooner by holding Nicolaj down by his hair when his lips hit his pelvis; feeling Nicolaj squirm trying to breathe adds more pleasure than Henrik was expecting as well: “Ah-ah s-shitttt…” Henrik huffs as he’s fast approaching his peak.  
  
Nicolaj doesn’t slow down but goes all the way off Henrik with a wet pop for a quick breath and then takes him all with one fluid slurp back into his throat and holds Henrik deep in his throat, ignoring the pain from his hair. He looks up and as his vision blurs, he can see Henrik red faced, arm stretched down, holding him in place as he’s peaking; his eyes almost roll back from the intensity of the situation. He can feel Henrik’s cock twitch a few times, rooted deep inside him and burst after what seemed like the longest 3 seconds of his life.  
  
“Goddddddd….” Henrik huffs tirelessly as his orgasm flushes over him, he looks up and lets the water splash down his face as he holds Nicolaj down on his cock as his cum floods his throat.  
  
Nicolaj’s body spasms lightly as he is filled full with Henrik's warm semen, he has held his breath for so long, he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold like this.  
  
A few moments of passion pass and Henrik still has a tight grip in Nicolaj’s hair. The Dane rapidly taps his thigh, begging to be released. Henrik snaps to and releases his grip, looking down at Nicolaj as he pulls off his cock, his thick shaft sliding into his eyesight inch by inch.  
  
Nicolaj pops off with an audible pop and immediately starts coughing a storm. Henrik looks down as his cock is cleanly coated in a mixture of his cum and Nicolaj’s bubbly saliva: “God damn you are impressive.” Henrik huffs, legitimately impressed at how Nicolaj took his cock so well.  
  
Nicolaj wipes his saliva from his mouth and looks up, strands of cum are seen deep in his throat and on his tongue, his mouth and cheeks are red from being stretched open so far. Nicolaj stops coughing for just a second and swallows, his adams apple bobbing up and down to Henrik’s delight: “And you swallow too? God you’re the best.” Henrik giggles his praise.  
  
Nicolaj motions helps to stand up, still coughing as he collects himself. Henrik hoists him up and holds him tight as he coughs: “This is a weekly occurrence now, ya?” Henrik softly pleads, swaying their bodies under the warm shower water.  
  
Nicolaj clears his throat finally and mangles his sentence: “I…. need to cum……… as well….” He stammers through.  
  
Henrik looks down and sees Nicolaj massage his cock, he gets an idea: “How close are you?” Henrik asks, stepping to the side slightly, Nicolaj’s shoulder still digging into his chest.  
  
“Really fucking close…” Nicolaj wails, begging for release.  
  
Henrik tilts Nicolaj’s head up and locks their lips together, daggering his tongue deep down into his mouth. He can taste the remnants of his semen inside and prods his tongue harshly into Nicolaj, bulging out randomly on his cheeks. While he’s distracted in the kiss, he creeps his left hand down Nicolaj’s back and between his leg, he separates Nicolaj’s tight cheeks and sharply slides his index and middle finger inside his unsuspecting hole, causing Nicolaj to shake with the suddenness.  
  
Henrik wraps Nicolaj closer into his body as he rapidly darts his fingers in and out of Nicolaj’s tight heat, it’s only a matter of seconds now.  
  
Henrik opens his eyes to see Nicolaj’s own little green eyes are half open and glazed over, Henrik knows he’s right on the edge. He digs his fingers as deep as he can from this position inside him and holds; Henrik watches as he’s still latched onto his mouth as Nicolaj’s eyes flutter and his orgasm takes over his body.  
  
Henrik holds his fingers for a just a seconds longer as Nicolaj is clenched tight around them, he basically forgot to control his body and is relying on Henrik for stability.  
  
Henrik removes his lips from Nicolaj and looks down at the floor, the water has already washed away most of Nicolaj’s cum but his tip is still dripping white. He removes his fingers and wraps that arm back around Nicolaj and holds him close as the water washes over their bodies for just a few moments longer.  
  
Nicolaj opens his eyes after a moment and pants: “Goddddd….”  
  
Henrik smiles and shuts the water off: “So you agree right? Weekly occurrence?” Henrik asks again, only serious this time.  
  
Nicolaj takes a moment and breaks away from Henrik, standing on his own: “If we can, we will. Only next time….” Nicolaj starts, giggling a bit mid-sentence: “-next time more than just your fingers are going inside my ass.” Nicolaj finishes, blushing red with laughter and embarrassment.  
  
Henrik smiles and opens the shower door, the wall mirrors are steamed up: “Ok, it’s a deal, weekly occurrence.” Henrik touts proudly as he tosses Nicolaj a towel.  
  
Nicolaj steps out and wipes his face clean: “So all my clothes are soaking wet…. Can you give me some or we do laundry here orrrr……” Nicolaj asks, drying his body off.  
  
Henrik bends down and dries his legs off: “I’ll do some laundry but in the meantime, we both aren’t wearing any clothes. We’ll chill naked until your stuff is dry.” Henrik giggles smugly.  
  
Nicolaj rolls his eyes: “Fine. But only since you are so damn fine to look at, I fucking wish these mirrors were clear so you can see what I’m seeing right now.” Nicolaj boasts, running his eyes up and down Henrik’s body.  
  
Henrik tosses his towel to the side and wraps Nicolaj close: “You’re also a cute snack as well, I could just eat you up.” Henrik mewls cutely as he looks deep into Nicolaj’s eyes.  
  
They both laugh and finish their embrace off with a kiss and they set off for their clothes to do laundry. The two spend their remaining day together laying in Henrik's bed and watching random YouTube videos, snuggled close to each other under Henrik's fluffy blankets.  
  



	14. Zach/Nicolaj + Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky handjobs are the best kind of handjobs.

It’s the start of the weekly team movie night at the C9 house. The team gathers in the office with the most couches and they all cozy on up with another member or the couch for their movie. Will was busy making himself a little snack in the kitchen and missed out on getting close up with Zach, the stubborn Danish mid laner took his spot with his mans. 

The movie starts, Will picked it out; it’s the latest action movie 2016 had to offer, he’s actually the only one who wanted to see it. Will’s full attention is pushed to the movie along with a few of the other people in the room, Zach seems to be a bit distracted by something…

Loud sounds and commotion from the movie fill the semi-quiet room, everyone is kinda spaced out from each other: Will is off to the side on his own couch, Impact and Smoothie are together on the floor to the right, and Zach is in the back cozied up with Nicolaj, both their bodies underneath a big blanket, their legs outstretched together and up on the coffee table in front of their couch a bit farther back in the room. Zach is leaning on his hand away from Nicolaj, un-interested in the movie, he really just wanted to chill tonight but he’ll stick through the movie since he’s by his delicate little mans Nicolaj.

Zach rolls his eyes and yawns, his face slumped down with boredom as the movie progresses, he want’s an out from this so he can play some games or sleep or something else other than this. He glances over at Will, he’s fully into the movie, aweing out as the scenes explode with action, Impact and Smoothie both joining in with the amazement. He side eyes Nicolaj and sees that he’s scrolling on his phone, also equally uninterested in seems. With this information thrashing around in his brain, suddenly he gets a little cheeky and horny idea.

Zach keeps an eye on Nicolaj as he quietly and carefully reaches below the blanket covering them both and gently slides his thumbs underneath his elastic waistline on his sweats and tugs them down alongside his boxers. He gently tugs them down, not wanting to spoil his request for Nicolaj. It wasn’t the first time he’s stripped without him knowing and this for sure will not be the last time Nicolaj gets a surprise of a naked Zach in his eyesight.

Zach achieves his goal with large amount of success, not once did Nicolaj even glance up at the screen or to his left where Zach was getting half naked. 

His sweats and boxers are at his knees, he couldn’t bend any further without causing too much noise. Zach, content with his moves, sits up straight and gently nudges in Nicolaj on purpose to get something started.

The disdained Danish man looks over to Zach after being touched: “Can I help you?” He mumbles, not wanting to get too much attention.

Zach leans a bit closer in to him: “You kinda bored too?” He whispers back, his blue eyes shining occasionally whenever the screen lights up.

Nicolaj closes his phone and adjusts himself a bit straighter as well: “Yeah kinda, I kinda wanted to chill in peace tonight or something like that…” He quietly answers back.

Zach is ecstatic, he just can’t show it: “Well, you think you and I could get away with a little PDA back here?” He coos back as he reaches over to Nicolaj’s chest with his left hand and rhythmically raps his fingertips on his chest.

Nicolaj bites his upper lip as he processes that information: “What kind of “PDA” did you have in mind?” He soothes back, interested in the proposal.

Zach smirks, his eyes lowering, the light from the screen exemplifying his smooth face: “How about a little kiss or two and we go from there? Nothing too much, I’d say…” He responds as he leans his head on Nicolaj’s shoulder, still looking up at his slender boyfriend.

Nicolaj blushes a bit but isn’t against it: “I guess I can do that…” He giggles silently as he leans down to Zach’s eagerly awaiting face.

The two lock lips and hold for a moment, their eyes closed as they taste each other, their surroundings be dammed for those beautiful moments they shared together.

They break not a second too soon, a thin strand of saliva connects their mouths: “More?” Zach coos.

“More…” Nicolaj softly moans back as he leans back in right away for a round 2.

Their lips meet again only are now both men more intent on making a moment out of it. Their tongues meet and twist with each other as they softly moan into each other’s mouth, each person reciprocating and taking in each other’s passion for each other. 

Zach runs his tongue over Nicolaj’s tiny teeth, feeling each one as he runs by. Nicolaj drags the flat of his tongue over and back the roof of Zach’s mouth, feeling every bit of space he can find. 

They break again after another few passion filled moments, both their lips shining with each other’s saliva: “You taste like vanilla coffee…” Nicolaj giggles as he wipes his mouth off.

Zach smirks again: “I did just drink some an hour or so ago… you didn’t tell me you got ice cream, I can taste the mint chocolate…” he responds as he keeps his gaze steady with Nicolaj’s tiny green eyes.

“You were in the middle of a game, no one wanted to wait.” Nicolaj explains, blushing a bit more.

“Yeah but, I wanted to spend some time with you, you still owe me a date…” Zach pouts quietly.

Nicolaj blushes a bit harder: “You’re right, you’re right, next time. Next time you and me alone will go get dessert, deal?” He promises, his eyes unwavering in Zach’s steady gaze.

Zach leans in for a quick peck on the lips from Nicolaj, then responds: “Deal.” He accepts.

Nicolaj adjusts himself a bit closer to Zach, he allows him to lean into his body: “Soooo… any more of that PDA you asked about?” He coos quietly, playing with a few tufts of Zach’s recently trimmed light brown hair.

This is the moment Zach has been waiting for: “Actually… Since you mentioned it…” He whispers, pawing for Nicolaj’s left hand.

Zach guides his hand to his crotch above the blanket: “Maybe a little something-something…” He coos, hoping for Nicolaj to go along.

Nicolaj is half shocked at the suddenness of this, he looks around the room, everyone isn’t even paying any attention to them and he feels like they’ve been kind of loud. He looks back down at his and Zach’s hand tangled together atop his crotch on the white and gold blanket draping both their bodies; he has no reason to say no....

Nicolaj gives him a few courtesy rubs through the fabric as he thinks his answer over: “You think we’re gonna get caught?” He whispers down.

“Fuck no. Also doesn’t that make it more fun?” Zach quickly responds back, he wants this.

Nicolaj bucks a little from that answer, he’s right, the risk makes it just a bit better: “Well….” He starts to sigh, unsure of himself.

“What if I told you I already made it a bit easier for you?” Zach quips. They’re both doing an impeccable job of keeping their voices down.

“What do you-“ Nicolaj starts to say but Zach raises the blanket and cuts him off.

“See?” Zach coos while radiating smugness. His cock is laid up nicely on his partially shaven plump thigh. His smooth and hairless pelvis matches well, the small moonlight behind them from out the window gives just enough light for Nicolaj and him to see.

“Z-Zach… what the…” He barely gets out.

“Well?” Zach asks again, only more of a pleading tone this time.

Nicolaj bites his bottom lip thinking it all over. Zach is half naked, he can see his bunched-up sweats down his legs, what he’s being presented with looks amazing, but he just can’t make up his mind.

Zach uses his other free hand and gently flops his soft cock around, hoping to entice his boyfriend. Just watching him play with it makes him laugh, but it was enough to give him an answer: “Alright, alright….. let me at it.” Nicolaj agrees with a cheeky giggle and a ruby red face. 

“I knew you would come around..” Zach moans gently as Nicolaj reaches in.

He moans again but quickly covers his mouth as Nicolaj’s fingers wrap around his shaft. They both stop for a moment to see if anyone noticed but no one did. Gently does Nicolaj start back up again, his hand gyrating all around as he works Zach’s sensitive skin: “Keep quiet next time…” Nicolaj hushes under his breath.

Zach lifts the blanket up and watches Nicolaj work: “I’m- ahhh… sorry…” He moans silently his apology. 

Zach keeps the blanket up, he’s adoring the sight of his cock getting harder and harder as Nicolaj works his fingers. He pulls away for a moment, Zach looks over at his boyfriend, he drools a little in his hand and moves it back to his steadily rising cock for some makeshift lube. Zach about melts when he’s touched again, not only with Nicolaj’s magic fingers but his spit nonetheless covering his shaft: “Oh god please…” He mewls quietly, he has to cover his mouth up routinely to cover any noises that spill out.

Nicolaj quickly got the hang of things and is putting in his best one handed effort: “You like?” He whispers lowly.

Zach has one eye on his cock, the other on the other people: “Y-yeas, very much…” He moans back.

Zach relaxes a bit and puts his full focus on his handjob: “You feel so good…” He coos, melting into the couch.

Unbeknownst to the two, it’s a slow section in the movie. Will drops some of his pretzels on the floor and reaches over lazily to pick them up. As he has his head bent down, he notices some weird foot movements up on the table where Zach and Nicolaj are. 

Will looks up and sees the blanket raised over Zach’s head, some repetitive motion hitting the blanket and Nicolaj’s face focused on what’s under the blanket rather than the movie.

Will leans back up on the couch and pulls out his phone, he’s rather confused. 

He sends a quick text to Zach: “What the fuck are you two doing??” 

Zach has one hand covering his mouth fully as his hard glistening cock lays up on his stomach, Nicolaj is gently fondling his sack as he feels his phone buzz in his sweats: “O-ohh, a text…” Zach notices the sound.

Nicolaj stops his fingers and reaches forward to Zach’s pocket and tosses him the phone: “Who is it?” He soothes, returning his magic back to Zach’s swollen sack.

“uhmmm….” Zach idles as he unlocks and pulls up the text: “From Will: “What the fuck are you two doing?”” He laughs as he finishes.

Nicolaj smiles too: “Should we show him?” He asks, more than willing now at this point.

Zach lowers the blanket a cops a sneaky glance at Will who is looking up at them. He gives him a cheesy smile and dips his face back below the blanket: “Yeah, sure.” He giggles as he pulls up the camera.

Zach starts recording: His cock is still flopped up his stomach, his shirt it tugged up just a bit to show some skin and his tiny belly button. His flared pink tip is pointing directly up the camera, his open slit is making eye contact with the lens. Nicolaj’s slender arm is in the background, he moves his hand to Zach’s shaft and starts stroking long, drawn out strokes to really showcase every inch Zach has to offer. His entire midsection, from his stomach to his thighs are cleanly shaven and smooth; Nicolaj pushes down on his pelvis to really stretch his cock out, his soft pink tip presses against the soft fabric of the blanket hovering over them. Zach keeps the camera on his cock for a few more moments, Nicolaj really giving some show-off hand job skills for the camera. Their soft moans and sounds are heard occasionally but they know how to keep their voices low and down. Zach trails the camera up Nicolaj’s slender arm, his veins popping out the entire way. He reaches Nicolaj’s tiny focused face and not a moment too soon does he look at the camera with a cheesy smile he stole from Zach and beams to the camera. 

Zach ends the video on that note: “You gonna send it now?” Nicolaj asks, still stroking strong.

Zach locks his phone and drops it by his side: “Nah, after we’re done I will.” He mewls as Nicolaj steps his pace up.

“Speaking of that… how much longer you think you got?” Nicolaj asks softly as he pushes Zach a bit closer to him.

Zach moans through his covered mouth: “Not ahhh… much longer, you really got me when the camera was on you.” He hisses softly through the pleasure.

Nicolaj smiles: “Heh, you know I tend to show out when being watched, you know.” He responds, his hand making Zach melt.

The two are silent for the next few moments, Nicolaj hits a soft spot when he rubs Zach’s slit with his pinky: “Ahh-hh… I’m fucking close… shit….” Zach grits quietly as he hit his peak sooner than he thought.

Nicolaj keeps his strokes up for a moment before realizing they’d have to clean the blanket if Zach cums on it: “I’ll make clean up easy, don’t worry, just focus on getting there.” He coos as he pulls his hand back and adjusts himself one last time.

Zach doesn’t know what he means but he really needs his hand back on his cock. Before he can say anything, Nicolaj clips his glasses on his shirt and he leans forward and wraps his lips around his leaking tip: “O-ohh shitttt…” He moans through his hand, quickly covering his mouth.

Nicolaj sucks endlessly away at his tip and bobs just a bit down his shaft, he brought his hand back and jerks his shaft along too. His sack bunches up close to his body as he gets ever so closer to his peak, he can feel it move as Nicolaj's movements shake him ever so gently.

Zach holds on for about a few seconds and breaks after a few airy muffled moans, he can feel Nicolaj moan on his cock as it spasms out in his mouth and hand, rope after rope of his warm cum floods Nicolaj’s mouth, he holds on and milks every last drop he can with his lips and steadily moving hand.

Once Zach calms down, Nicolaj pulls off and looks up at him with some slightly puffed cheeks and tightly closed lips. They both readjust themselves rather quickly to sit upright by each other again and they connect their lips one last time. Zach instantly can taste his semen still present in Nicolaj’s mouth, they swap saliva and whatever remains of the semen still lewdly spread around inside his mouth.

Zach eagerly takes in all he can, it’s the most he can do right now. They pull apart and Nicolaj swallows deeply before putting his glasses back on: “you like?” He huffs quietly, more than happy with his work.

Zach can still taste his salty semen still on his taste buds, he wishes he could return the favor right now: “Yes, fuck yes…” Zach approves as he buries his face in Nicolaj’s chest.

Nicolaj smiles and pats Zach’s back, he looks up at the screen still playing and catches the glimpse of Will who just turned his face around. 

Nicolaj taps Zach’s shoulder after giving Will a sly grin: “Hey, send the video.” He whispers softly.

Zach sits up, he pulls his sweats back up his body and pulls his phone out: ‘True, true..” He says as he send the vid.

Zach hits send and both he and Nicolaj watch Will get the text and look at the video. He snaps his head around, eyes bulging out from surprise. Zach and Nicolaj snuggle closer to each other, Zach mouths off to Will “next time” before snuggling in and watching the rest of whatever the movie is.

A moment passes and Zach finally gets a word in: “So tonight….. come to my room when everyone’s asleep. I wanna give you something.” He whispers up to Nicolaj.

“What?” He asks, interested in what he has.

Zach snuggles closer into the warm embrace of his boyfriend: “I need to return the favor right? But this time, we’ll be alone and we’ll have more room…” He coyly whispers out.

Nicolaj’s cock twitches at the thought: “I’m there.” He answers.

The two watch the rest of the movie snuggled in each other’s embrace, ready for the late night they have planned together.


	15. Greyson/Juan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After-workout shower between the two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something small

The nozzle turns and the hot water pouring from the showerhead stops and the fogged glass door opens up and two pairs of footsteps slap their wet way out onto the cold white tile floor: “Fuck my arms are still sore…” A still tense Juan complains out followed with a light chuckle as he stretches his arms.

“Ah, don’t worry, that’s kind of pain you want to be feeling after a workout!” Greyson chuckles loudly back as Juan bends over for the towels placed on the floor below him.

Greyson flicks his eyes over and stares longingly at his tight cheeks damn near presented to him not even halfway across the room from him: “Besides….. you still haven’t even finished the final part of the workout!” He hints smugly as he steps forward a few steps and towers behind Juan, mere inches from his body.

Juan shivers he feels Greyson’s presence right behind him: “W-what’s the last part?” He stammers, slowly standing back up and turning around, towels in hand.

Greyson has his hands behind his back, a sly grin pasted across his defined face: “It’s a last-but-not-least routine that covers just some basics: Breathing, core control, bodily control, and most importantly, stamina…” He explains poorly and smugly on purpose, snagging a towel from Juan’s arms.

Juan tuts his head as he processes his words; he wraps the remaining towel around his waist: “Ok, ok…. What actually would we be doing for this “workout?”” He quips with a head tilt, locking gazes with the blue eyed Adonis.

Greyson takes a step forward, looking at the still fogged mirror on the wall near them: “Well, one of is the “top” here while the other is the “bottom”…..” He starts, smiling as he’s thinking his innuendos through.

Juan takes a step near him and nods along: “Ok, someone becomes the other’s bitch, gotcha….” He snarks along.

Greyson laughs air through his nose: “You could say that. The person on top goes through the exercise too, both members go through most of the same kind of….. activity as the other…” He laughs as he scratches his chin, his cock twitching at his jokes and Juan’s cute demeanor.

Juan steps around to face Greyson: “So…. The person on top has control over the other person?” He asks, still trying to figure out what he’s trying to say.

Greyson narrows his eyes: “He has control to the extent that the person on the bottom agrees to give…” He lowers his voice a bit and growls softly to the last words.

Juan shudders a bit himself, Greyson reaches out and pulls Juan into him, his ass at his waist: “Do you…. Agree to go on?” He whispers into Juan’s quivering ear.

Juan gulps as he melts under this unexpected heat, he can feel the pressure from Greyson’s twitching cock through both their towels: “I….-I…… I agree…..” He breathes out with a whimper.

Greyson moans out a swift chuckle: “Good choice.” He growls as he dips his head to Juan’s unexpecting neck and starts licking and kissing his way up his jaw and tilts his head to the side so their mouths can meet.

Juan eagerly goes along with the motions; he’s surprised he can even stand right now. He moans along as their lips longingly connect, their tongues playing with each other as their muffled moans fill the hot standstill air in their bathroom.

Greyson pops off after a few intense moments, he wastes no time and slips his right hand up to his face and slides his middle and index finger inside: “You’re gonna be exhausted when we’re done here…” He chuckles whispers as Juan sucks his fingers.

Greyson pulls them out with a wet pop and he undoes the mini fold Juan had at his waist keeping his towel secured, he snakes his hand down his thigh and up to his tight quivering hole: “You think you can handle all this?” He growls lowly, his face pressed to the side of Juan’s own.

Juan doesn’t know if he meant his fingers or this thing entirely but even if he doesn’t know himself, he’s gonna do it somehow: “Yes….” He whimpers.

Greyson jabs his two fingers in, Juan moaning out at the shock: “Yes…yes…yes.yes… ahhh-hh-h fuck… yessss…” He whimpers louder.

Greyson puffs hot air down Juan’s chest, knowing it’s only driving him crazier. He’s unrelenting with his fingers, stretching and moving like crazy: “I thought so….” He growls back.

He slides his fingers out with a shameless whimper complaint from Juan accompanying it. Greyson swiftly drops his own towel down and presses Juan’s ass back up to him so his cock slides up the small of his back some: “I want you to feel every inch…” He mewls softly in Juan’s ear as he quietly drools some spit on his left hand, lathering his cock up rapidly.

Juan shudders as he feels Greyson prod his cock around his back and slide up and down the small arch he has; he can feel more and more of it as he goes on and he’s still enjoying the moment too much to muster a response: “I think I’m ready to start now.” He moans out, his heart racing from his mental preparation.

Greyson backs up a bit and lines his cock up to Juan’s quaking entrance, he could not be harder right now if he wanted to: “I’d thought you’d never ask…” He hisses back, waiting for just the right moment.

Juan holds his breath as he waits with burning anxiety mixed with sexual passion.

Just as Juan exhales, Greyson presses his hips forward and slides inside, Juan yelping as he’s slammed full: “Fuck…. Me…… wow….” He airily moans, lost for words.

Greyson keeps a slow pace bucking into him at this weird angle, he’s just giving Juan a taste of what’s soon to come. He bring his left arm around Juan’s chest and wraps him tight into him, his right hand going to Juan’s mess of a poufy mop of black hair, tangling in nicely: “You think you can take more?” He huffs, locking Juan’s tight frame in place.

Juan reaches back and tangles his arms someway around Greyson, his hands locking on tight to whatever skin he can grab: “Y-yesss…” He stammers his whimper out.

Greyson pumps longingly inside his tight ass a few long, drawn-out strokes before he slides his cock out and turning Juan around: “Hold on tight…” Greyson chuckles as he picks Juan up by his thighs and quickly moving over to the bare cold ocean blue tile counter, Juan’s arms swiftly locking around Greyson’s powerful shoulders, his legs in the same position by his waist.

Juan moans at the touch of his back to the cold tile, begging silently to be dominated right now.

Greyson lines his hips up and bucks back in with ease, the second time feeling better than the first: “Oh-o-oh fuckkkkk, I can really hit you deep in this position…” He hisses at the tight pleasure.

Juan moans and only locks his grips around Greyson tighter, his body rocking back and forth to Greyson’s thrusts: “G-god…. Fuck yes…. Fuck….” He moans right into Greyson’s ear.

Greyson really picks his pace up from that kind of motivation. Their skin slapping together fills the hot silence with hotter passion, Juan’s moans of appraisal the lustful cherry on top. His sack slaps forward with his powerful thrusts but only barely does he graze Juan’s skin close by.

Juan is burning up way faster than he would have thought. His gut is burning from the cock slamming past his prostate like it’s nothing, his head taps against the hard mirror ever so often and his neglected cock twitches and bounces aimlessly on his stomach, begging for attention with every waning second. 

His words are moans at this point, he’s on the verge of his peak but can’t articulate it besides his moans getting higher pitched.

Greyson can feel Juan tensing around his cock, it’s milking his cock with a pleading insistence. He grunts as he tries to hold on himself, his grip tightening around Juan, his hips going harder than ever into his hungry hole.

Juan felt the moment he broke but it was quicker than he wanted it be, his orgasm pouring across his body, his moans hot and airy as he clenches around Greyson and his cock twitches out rope after rope of his warm cum.

Greyson knows there’s no point and holding on right now, he lets go and slows his thrusts down until his cock slides fully inside; his cock twitches a few times and he breaks, his cock spasming out inside, filling him to the brim with his plentiful semen.

Both men moan as they finish, holding on to each other tight as they come down from their high and pant together for a moment: “Jesus…” Greyson huffs out of breath.

Greyson slides his cock out as he loosens his and Juan’s grips around each other, Juan whimpering as each thick inch slides out of him, a lewd pop is heard when he’s out fully: “God damn….” He pants exhaustedly with a weak chuckle as well.

Greyson looks down at his and Juan’s stomachs: plastered with sweat and Juan’s cum, deflated cock laid up Juan’s stomach. He bows his head as he catches his breath and laughs: “We’re gonna need another shower…” He laughs out.

Juan looks down his body, smiling as he agrees: “Yeahhhhhh….” He chuckles.

Greyson picks Juan up with both arms and heads them both back to the shower for a second cleanup, finally able to relax after yet another intense workout session between these two.


	16. Jankos/Caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caps needs help cooking and Jankos agreed to help with only one small condition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grind never stops I guess.
> 
> Also I hope google translate didn't fail me. :^)

Jankos’ blonde hair and pale face take up the entirety of the camera lens as he starts recording and finishes adjusting the position of the camera, Caps’ voice is heard in the background: “I just don’t get why we’re only wearing aprons…” The small Danish man complains.

Jankos smiles, his teeth bright white and covered with braces: “If you want to get better in the kitchen, we do it my way. “Marcin responds back, turning his back to the camera, showing off his bare backside, only the black apron draped over the front of his body and tied loosely behind his back is all the clothes he has on.

Rasmus grumbles a bit more under his breath as he tugs the black apron around on his small frame: “Well, at least we’re matching colors, G2 black…” He awkwardly laughs, still visibly annoyed by the fabric on his skin.

Marcin rolls his eyes: “Anywayyyyyyy…. Lets get started, we’re going to be cooking a recipe I know very well how to make: macaroni and cheese bake.” The loud Polish man below, doing his best to not laugh at Rasmus’ corny jokes.

Rasmus glances up at Marcin who’s at the kitchen counter, looking down at a recipe book: “Ooooooo… I love mac and cheese..” He giddies with glee as he walks over to the tall man. 

As they read, their bare backs are facing the camera, both men’s tight asses are exposed in the cool kitchen air of the house they’re in. The two doll along as they laugh and stress their way through the seemingly endeavors’ process of cooking macaroni and placing it in a pan with breadcrumbs, chicken, and other assortments of cheeses and spices Marcin had pulled out at the ready.

After 30 long minutes, Rasmus bends over and places the mac and cheese pan in the oven and sets a timer: “Wait, are you sure the macaroni won’t burn if it’s in their too long?” he quips as he stands up, looking slightly concerned over their dish.

Marcin is washing his hands at the sink: “It’s fine, the chicken needs to cook for a while, the macaroni will be fineeee…” He soothes, drying his hands as he’s done.

Rasmus switches places, visibly relieved his precious macaroni will still be in good standing and washes his hands as well: “Sooooo what do we do with the downtime?” He asks, his green little eyes locking right up at Marcin’s smooth pale face.

A big smile finds its way across Marcin’s face, his eyes lowering as he bobs his eyes quickly up and down Rasmus’ tiny body, his hands crossed behind his back and swaying side to side gently as Marcin takes his time to respond: “Welllll…… we are alone in the house for now….” He purposefully drones on, stepping closer to the purposefully cute Rasmus.

Rasmus nods his head in agreement: “Yes that is true, we are alone.” He responds, seemingly oblivious to Marcin’s intentions.

The camera only catches the side angle of these two talking, Marcin’s cock twitches as it begins to chub up against the loose hanging fabric: “We are alone, and we are pretty naked right now……” He insinuates again, his voice lowering as his eyes narrow in on Rasmus’ tiny face, his eyes never flinching.

Rasmus tuts his head to the side as Marcin stands mere inches away from his body, he can feel the heat radiating off his body: “W-we are pretty naked, may…maybe we c-could…” He tries to respond but starts stammering through his words as his innocent brain starts piecing the pieces to Marcin’s puzzle only minutes late.

Marcin leans his head down and graces Rasmus’ forehead with a soft kiss: “Maybe we could….. what?” He whispers, his voice low, his chub still twitching alive beneath the apron.

Rasmus gulps but blinks a few times and comes back with a small smile: “Welll hahaha…, you know…” He awkwardly giggles, his hand going down to his own crotch as his length starts twitching with life.

“-know that we have enough time to get each other off before the food comes out of the oven?” Marcin finishes the sentence before anything else could be said.

Rasmus slowly starts nodding his head as he agrees, he sucks his lips a bit before responding: “That… sounds like a good plan, I can go with that.” He agrees, swiping some of his short brown hair from his forehead.

Marcin smiles and wraps his arms around Rasmus, hugging him close to his body, his head barely coming up to his chin: “Then lets not waste any more time, shall we?” He soothes, looking down at Rasmus’ now bulging eyes, hooded over as to Marcin’s own. 

Marcin tips his head down and they lock lips, Marcin’s eyes closing first’ but Rasmus widens his eyes at first touch when he feels Marcin’s tongue dart around in his mouth but slowly they flutter shut and he goes with the flow and motions of Marcin.

They seemingly dance around slightly as Marcin tips from side to side, swaying around gently enough to give Rasmus some sort of motion excitement. They stay in range of the kitchen and of course in sight of the camera, Marcin for sure was going to capture every second he possibly could of this. As they sway around, Marcin’s tall pale backside swings into view, his cheeks clenched together as he keeps his core strong to maintain both their body weights rocking around. Then Rasmus’ bare backside swings into view, his much smaller and slightly tanner skin is a beautiful compliment to the pale complexities of Marcin’s; his body is loose for the most part as he only has his arms locked around Marcin and his legs matching the movements of Marcin as he goes. 

Marcin pulls away after their little routine: “Good start?” He asks, Rasmus’ taste still ever prevalent in his mouth as he speaks.

Rasmus turns his head to the side and wipes his mouth clean: “Can we do that again?” He mewls, a voice too innocent for anyone not to just melt upon hearing.

Marcin smiles with smug intent: “Let’s turn it up a notch first…” He coos back, gliding his right hand up to Rasmus’ smooth face and hooking his thumb in his mouth.

Rasmus’ eyes flutter as Marcin hooks his left cheek open and slowly fills his mouth up with three of his slender fingers: “Good job…” Marcin coos.

At first Rasmus gags but slowly adjusts to the fingers mixing around in his mouth; he glides his tongue over every digit and gets in between each one and coats every bit of skin that’s in his mouth with his spit.

Marcin pulls his hand out after a few more seconds of sloppy sucking, a thin trail of saliva is seen dangling from his fingers for the brief moment he held his hand over Rasmus’ face. 

Immediately Marcin shoots his hand down Rasmus’ front side and spreads his tiny thighs apart as he nudges his slicked up digits to his tight hole: “Think you can stand while I do this?” Marcin coos softly into Rasmus’ ear.

Rasmus moans: “Push me against the wall…” He requests, his voice hot and low in Marcin’s face.

Marcin obliges and pushes him against the wall, just barely in sight of the camera: “Just stay relaxed. I got you.” Marcin whispers as he locks his lips back with Rasmus and slips his fingers inside, the apron blocking the sight between his thighs.

Rasmus’ warm moans spill out between them, muffled and wet, only matched by the wet schlick Marcin’s fingers make spreading his tight hole open. Marcin slides the third digit in after a few moments, catching Rasmus off guard as he’s stretched even further, his heat on fire from this sudden but welcome intrusion. His moans spill out even more as Marcin holds him strong against the wall, his legs are shaky as he tries to keep standing but Marcin’s presence just wants to make him melt on the floor.

Marcin is slumped slightly as he does his best to keep his fingers spreading Rasmus open at a good angle for both of them, the insane camera quality picks up his tendons and muscles moving around as he scissors the small Danish man’s tight hole with his three filling fingers. His cock is seen swaying slightly between his tight thighs, his dark purple tip is the only non-pale color on Marcin’s body in sight and it’s still obscured partially by his foreskin.

Marcin pulls away from Rasmus after a few more moments of tender passion and steps back to the center of the kitchen, letting Rasmus catch his breath: “You did well…” He compliments, wiping the saliva from his mouth.

Rasmus coughs a bit as he collects himself, his cock is bulging hard against the black fabric, his short brown hair is only slightly tussled from the occasional swipe through of Marcin’s other hand: “What’s next?” He coughs slightly as he stands up and walks up to Marcin.

Marcin smiles and reaches behind his body: “Good question, let’s see if you can answer it yourself.” He smugly replies, untying his apron and dropping it to the floor.

Rasmus is stunned silent from the imposing sight between Marcin’s legs. His girthy shaft has a decadent bend halfway up to the right, his plump tip barely able to make eye contact. There’s as well a thick blue vein snaking across the left side, the extra pale skin of his pelvic area only seems to be amplified when you stare directly at his dark purple tip, still halfway sheathed by his foreskin. If he had to guess, he’d have to put Marcin’s length and thickness damn near close to a bent cucumber since he can’t stop thinking about it. His swollen sack droops lazily below, his saggy shaved skin make it look heavy to the touch. 

It's not the first time Rasmus has seen it but goddamn does every time seem like the first when it’s something of this magnitude just waiting to be serviced. He knows it won’t be the last time either, no matter how long of break he may go of being with Marcin, they always end up back together eventually.

“You uh, all good there Rasmus?” Marcin laughs as the timid Dane has seemingly froze in place looking at him.

Rasmus shakes his head: “You lucky bastard…” He shakes his head laughing: “You always make me lock up when I see that, I just freeze in place thinking about everything I could possibly do to “that” and every thing “that” can do to me and I just can’t believe that you-“ Rasmus rambles on, his voice picking up from how flustered he’s quickly getting.

Marcin pushes a lone finger to the Dane’s tiny wet ruby lips: “Shhhhhhhhhhhh….” He soothes: “Relax. Just focus on one thing at a time. You can start by getting on your knees.” He soothes even more; he can feel Rasmus’ steadily cool down as the Dane’s shoulder’s drop.

Rasmus exhales as Marcin pulls his hand away: “You are lucky you have such a gift hanging between your legs.” He giggles shyly as he drops to his knees, the head of Rasmus’ shadow projected behind them on the floor is just under almost about level with the shadow of Marcin’s almost fully hard cock.

Marcin scratches his head: “You’re not one to talk about “gifts”, I’ve seen you naked before too! You have s good size as well!” Marcin loudly compliments as his face blushes a bit harder shade of red.

Rasmus tuts his head side to side, seemingly agreeing: “I guess. You mean it?” He mewls coyly.

Marcin puts both his hands at his hips: “Yes, I honestly do. Now can you maybe get a move on please? It’s getting a tad uncomfortable standing here like this…” He soothes Rasmus’ seeds of doubt, hopefully egging him on to do something.

Rasmus blushes a bit harder: “Ok. But only because you’re so cute.” He giggles as he wraps his right hand around the bottom of Marcin’s throbbing length staring him down: “And because you’re gonna be my little helper when you become a sej one trick..” He quickly adds on.

Marcin’s eyes narrow in concern: “Wait, what was that last part ag-“He starts to ask.

Rasmus bucks his head forward and slips his wet lips over Marcin’s tip: “Fuckkkk…” Marcin moans.

Rasmus steadily slurps and sucks devilishly away at his cock, the seemingly ever prevalent innocence Rasmus has constantly floating around him like some kind of aura is out the door as the small Dane is putting in work. Marcin’s legs wobble from this newfound wet pleasure slowly snaking it’s way down more and more of his shaft; he’s gotten his cock sucked by Rasmus on more than one occasion elsewhere but every time he wraps his lips around his cock it hits him like a truck that the small, toothy smile Danish man knows how to pleasure: “Holy shit, keep on goingggg…” Marcin moans, tilting his head up so he doesn’t get lost in the sauce.

Rasmus closes his eyes as he goes, picking his pace up and ensuring Marcin is enjoying his time. He’s not pushing him back too far, he’ll let him hit his throat but no more, he’s not ready for that right now. 

Marcin glances down and moans louder at the sight of Rasmus’ cheeks sucked in and hollow around his shaft and his jaw open wide just to accommodate his girth. Every time he goes down, his tiny lips blush out as he goes, he could watch those lips of Rasmus glide up and spread out down his cock all day and it would never get old to him.

Rasmus lewdly pops the cock out of his mouth and huffs his hot moans alongside his shaft as he licks long stripes down each side, his lips puckering as he flips Marcin’s cock up his stomach and holds it there and he sucks each testicle one at a time, making sure Marcin has to go through the intense pleasure twice: “ Wha- What else can you do…” Marcin huffs, trying his best to maintain his posture.

Rasmus slurps as he lets his left testicle fall from his mouth, he stands up and unties his apron: “Why don’t you take charge now?” He growls with a low tone of voice, his lips and shin splattered with his saliva.

Rasmus finally gets the apron undone and tosses it off his body: “sukinsyn…” Marcin grits under his breath as he stares at the now nude Rasmus.

His short brown hair is somehow in decent standing, it’s not fully distressed but it’s a little out of place, none over his forehead, to Marcin’s liking. His tiny frame is fully in sight for Marcin and the camera still rolling in the back; his skin is so tense around his stomach and abdomen area that his ribs and pelvis are showing quite nicely on his slightly tan skin. His tiny brown nipples are perked up for action, his heart is almost beating out of his chest right below too. His cock isn’t fully hard yet but his smooth shaft is seemingly halfway there, he has a decent length and girth going for him, his light pink tip the perfect accent for his soft skin.

Marcin blinks a few times: “Obróć się…” He passively mumbles under his breath.

Rasmus smiles as he palms his sack hugged close to his body: “Say that again?” He quips, reasonably confused.

Marcin shakes his head: “Turn around, sorry…” He mumbles again, in English this time.

Rasmus turns in place: “That’s better.” He chuckles cutely.

His back muscles are equally tense as well, his body is just a showcase for Marcin to enjoy every small movement he makes. His tiny bubble butt will always be the main treat Rasmus has to offer for Marcin; his mouth being a close second and an honorable mention to his personality. 

Marcin licks his lips as he steps closer to Rasmus, just thinking of all the ways he can tear his cute ass up: “Go to the counter.” Marcin commands after a few more seconds of daydreaming.

Rasmus has an idea of what he wants so he bends over as he walks and picks up the apron, he places it down on the black granite counter as he gets right up to it: “Now what?” He asks, still facing the other way, shuddering as he feels the warmth radiating off Marcin’s towering presence right behind him.

Marcin clamps a hand down on his shoulder and starts pushing: “Bend over.” He commands again, almost robotic to the sound.

Rasmus goes with the motions; Marcin still holds his hand down strong on his shoulder blades as he’s bent: “No-now what?” He shakes as he asks.

Marcin grabs his cock with his other hand and slaps it up Rasmus’ ass cleft and lower back: “A little teasing before I destroy you…” He hums as he slowly dry humps.

Rasmus juts forward with every slam forward, he can feel the heat from the cock on his back slide up and down, each new hump forward feeling harder than the last. He clutches at the fabric protecting his bare skin from the cold granite, it’s all he can hold on to: “Oh….oh ye-yeah?” He nervously teases back.

Marcin gives Rasmus a harsh spank, his entire right leg shaking upon impact, the smack seemingly resonating throughout the house: “Oh. Fucking. Yeah.” Marcin grunts back.

Rasmus yelped at the spank and yelped again as he felt Marcin’s spit get on him as he’s lubing his cock up, the lewd cock slapping sound that forms when he slaps his cock around his ass just drives him crazy knowing he can’t see it: “Don-don’t take a-all day now…” Rasmus unconfidently teases again.

Marcin smirks, he knows Rasmus is playing with fire, but he doesn’t know just how hot it can burn: “I think you need to learn some manners..” He hisses back, his cock now lubed up nicely with a thick coating of his own spit, any excess just drips down onto Rasmus’ cheeks, the handprint from his spank is already showing nicely.

Rasmus tries to reach back to tease again but Marcin grabs it and pins it to his back: “What did I say?” he growls, his cock throbbing for action.

Rasmus’ yelps are cute moans and whimpers just begging for action and attention: “You said I-“ Rasmus nervously moans back.

Marcin rocks his hips forward and easily spreads his tight hole open, the small ring of muscle still prepped from before but the shock of surprise enough to send anyone sky high with their feelings: “You need manners.” Marcin grunts under the newfound pressure from Rasmus’ oh so tight and succulent heat just partially wrapped around his shaft.

Rasmus yelps as Marcin plows away at his heat, the tension that has already been coiling up in his stomach just skyrocketed to another level. The sounds of Rasmus’ tight hole expanding to accommodate his girth overtakes both men’s airy moans of pleasure, the wet squelching and ball-slapping pounding only seems amplified from the sheer lack of sound in the empty house: “You’re going to worship me when… when I’m done with you..” Marcin rasps, his grip only seemingly to tighten on Rasmus’ arm and shoulder respectively. 

Rasmus’ wanton moans are scattered loosely between his whines and desperate pleas for more, he arches his upper body up, his hands still locked tight around the thin black fabric on the counter: “You- you’re gonna have to…. Make me…” Rasmus airily moans, a slutty call for domination of his divine, velvety-smooth heat.

Marcin bites his lips and grunts; he cannot just let that one go unpunished. 

He pulls out with a surprised yelp of dismay from Rasmus, with speed he diligently flips the small Dane around and picks him up from his thighs and carefully steps over to the side and slams the unsuspecting Dane’s bare back against the cold steel of the refrigerator just on the opposite side of the kitchen from the wall he fingered him on earlier. Rasmus yelps at the sudden coldness pressed against his back but is quickly quenched of a voice as Marcin spreads his legs around his waist and Rasmus locks his ankles around him and grips tightly around the tall Polish man’s back: “So rough…” Rasmus moans.

Marcin bucks his hips forwards and sloppily gets his throbbing length aligned with Rasmus’ quivering heat and slides right back inside, immediately picking up a fast pace and pounds away at the Dane’s luscious heat: “Ohh goddd…” Rasmus moans, digging his fingers into Marcin’s back as he’s stretched and filled unlike no other.

Marcin digs his lips into Rasmus’ exposed neck, sucking and softly biting as he goes, just to give Rasmus all the more reason to moan and whine for more. He harshly digs his fingers locked into his tight thighs supporting his weight as well, giving Rasmus 3 points of pressure he has to focus on. Hearing the Dane moan as he plunders his hole gives him all the energy he needs to pound away and take the innocent smug nature of Rasmus away.

Rasmus’ face is twisted open with moans of pleasure, moans that are borderline pleas for help but they’re all the more pleasurable music for Marcin. His breath is forced out of his body every time Marcin snaps right past his prostate, a fast fleeting but always returning burning pain of pleasure he is just dying for more of; his smugness is finally getting him what he wanted today: a harsh, unforgiving dick down by one of his most favorite persons he knows. He can barely breathe as he feels Marcin seemingly dig deeper inside his heat and stretch him out further, he knows Marcin’s length will fit snug like a glove any time after this today.

As Marcin’s back has a slew of red marks from Rasmus’ hands digging in and dragging, Rasmus’ neck is peppered with red hickeys all the way down to his pecs. His moans are becoming hotter and ever the more distressed as Marcin plows away, he’s fast approaching his peak: “I… I’m… fuck, I’m close…” Rasmus barely chokes out through his whimpered moans.

Marcin mumbles a few gibberish words of Polish and begrudgingly fills Rasmus’ clenching heat just a few more times, enough to feel his hands drag across his shoulder blade just one more time. He relaxes his body as he slides his cock out but keeps his grip strong on Rasmus’ tiny thighs: “One last ride..” He grunts as he carries the Dane in heat from fridge back to the counter they were just at.

Marcin drops Rasmus back on top of his apron still draped over the granite: “You’re too kind..” Rasmus pants with his signature overly toothy grin.

Rasmus adjusts his legs a bit as he stretches his upper body back and out, finally able to hold on to something other than Marcin. His feet are still locked tight around his waist and he’s been digging his ankles into the small of his back to encourage him to move: “You’re gonna eat those words..” Marcin growls as he lines his cock back up with the Dane’s quivering heat. 

He doesn’t push in just yet, he’s just barely putting enough pressure down to heavily tease his lover: “You tease…” Rasmus whines. He looks down his body, almost all of his cheat and stomach are coated in a thin layer of sweat, his cock is laying nicely across his right thigh, throbbing for attention. Marcin is continuously pressing and pulling back, pressing and pulling back; it’s driving him crazy.

Finally fed up, as he feels Marcin’s length press against his hole, he ruts his hips down, his tip sliding in with ease, his heat snugly wrapping around his length like it never left: “Fuck, fucking finally…” Rasmus moans in relaxed anger, finally getting his stubborn lover back inside him.

With a smile, Marcin starts pounding away, quickly getting his pace back up to just moments before, it’s all worth just to hear Rasmus get so heated and depraved, his voice is heavenly: “This what you need?” He huffs, he can already feel Rasmus get tighter by the second.

Rasmus tips his head back is ecstasy: “Fucking… yes,,, just more…. Please more…” He cries out longingly.

Marcin tips his head forward while Rasmus is distracted and licks a stripe up his chest, going right between his pecs: “O-ohh?” Rasmus moans in confusion.

Marcin repeats the action only this time leaning over to suck on his tender unsuspecting nipple: “Ohhhh my…..” Rasmus moans, trailing off into bliss.

Marcin repeats his licking action once more only switching to the other nipple, this is the final push Rasmus must have needed, his heat is tighter than ever: “I… I’m…” Rasmus mewls softly, his breath gone every time he catches it.

Marcin is there too, he was holding on just for Rasmus: “Together…” He huffs, finally able to release.

As if planned by the universe, a few seconds passed, Marcin gave one last thrust and held inside, his cock twitches twice and he gets his release, his cum spurting out in warm ropes: “Fuck..” Marcin huffs, bliss and relief washing over his face.

Rasmus’ moans are hitched and high pitched, not a second too soon after feeling Marcin’s warmth flood his heat he gets his ever need release as well: “Marc-marcin…” He moans as his seed spills out onto his tiny stomach.

The two men moan in a beautiful duet of relief filled whimpers and exhaust riddled huffs, just trying to catch their breath after finally getting their tension out after what seemed like an eternity to finish.

They both ride their highs for another moment longer, Marcin coming too first and gently pulling his cock out, Rasmus’ feet just falling apart from each other as he doesn’t have the energy or care in the world to hold on right now. His cock pops out with a wet pop, Rasmus’ hole quivering from the loss, a glob of semen forced out from the pressure: “How cute…” Marcin smirks at the sight.

Rasmus, leant back and legs spread open on the counter looks around: “What? Me?” He asks, his heart still racing.

Marcin giggles again: “Yes you. Now lets get you cleaned up.” He laughs as he goes to a drawer to the side and pulls out a clean white rag.

He dampens the rag with water after warming it, handing it off to Rasmus as he gets a towel of his own to wipe his shaft clean: “How much time is left?” Rasmus quips, he of course didn’t forget about his macaroni and cheese.

Marcin looks at the timer: “20 minutes…. Holy fuck that entire time we fucked was only 10 minutes?” His mouth opens in shock.

As if the excess time wasn’t enough shock ,the door handle jiggles with action across the kitchen and before either man could move, Mihale steps in the room, keys hanging from his black lanyard, sipping his iced coffee as he immediately takes notice of his jungler and mid laner naked in the middle of their kitchen, covered in sweat and cum. His face is normal at first but immediately the cute Slovenian gets a wicked smile from cheek to cheek: “Helloooooooo…” He smugly greets, his lips locking right back up with the green straw from his drink.

“Fuck.” Rasmus mumbles with a smile, Marcin is still jaw dropped in stunned silence.


	17. Jankos/Miky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 of Jankos and his "cooking help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had me a giggle and tried to see if i could write another chapter about the """cooking help video"""
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed!!
> 
> :^P

The camera blips to life as Marcin’s lean arm reaches down and turns it back on, he placed back in the same place he had it with Rasmus. The difference from that time a few weeks ago is now there is a new body on the scene: Marcin’s suspiciously cute and possible boyfriend, Mihale: “So you recorded you and Rasmus’ little “cooking help video” and you’re doing the same now, yes?” The smug Slovenian asks, standing tall next to Marcin just inches away from the camera.

Marcin pulls his hand back up once he stabilizes the camera and crosses his arms just like Mihale: “I’ll tell you the same exact thing I told Rasmus: you want my help, we do it my way. It’s why we’re only wearing these aprons too.” Marcin announces, his voice never lowering in its volume.

Mihale glances down his body and examines his black apron clad body: “I thought you just wanted to see me naked…” He quips, smiling.

Marcin blushes: “That’s…… that’s some of the reason…” He stammers: “But it saves me the trouble of having to get you naked later.” He still stammers through his explanation, his pale face a sly shade of red.

Mihale’s smile is just so damn smug you want to just slap him for being so damn cute: “What makes you think getting me naked would be any trouble?” He giggles out, tipping his glasses back in their place on the bridge of his nose.

Marcin puffs out his lips as his face gets a harsher shade darker of red: “Przysięgam na Boga…” He mumbles: “You- you want to get started or what?” Marcin quickly changes the conversation as he walks over to the counter already loaded with their food for the meal.

Mihale laughs, knowing he’s bested his secret boyfriend. It’s not a secret between them that they’re in a relationship of some kind, it’s that Marcin jut doesn’t know that he is really in one with him: “Sure. What are we cooking again?” He giggles in victory as he steps over to Marcin.

Marcin exhales with the brief second he has to himself: “Fuck he’s gonna kill me….” He thinks over to himself, unsure how long he can keep this act up: “P-pizza…” He shakily answers, his hands tightening along the dark granite countertop as he looks down at all the ingredients he laid out previously.

Mihale cutely sways his hips over, knowing Marcin will look at the footage later and see his bare pale and chubby ass swinging tauntingly over to him: “I loveeeeeeeeeee pi-zaaaaaaaaa….” Mihale croons as he swings his way right next to his favorite man, their hips touching but blocked direct skin on skin contact from the aprons.

Marcin swallows hard and looks up, mouthing off a prayer as he holds strong under Mihale’s completely obvious strong but also awkward sexual energy: “yes…… so first we lay the crust down…” He starts, his shaky hands moving the empty pizza bottom to him.

Mihale props his head up on his hand as he watches Marcin work: “Do you spread the sauce next?” He tuts, knowing his dumb question only grind his boyfriend’s gears heavy.

Marcin bites his lip as he nods: “Yep. Get your sauce and….” He starts as he reaches for the sauce jar.

“Can we use your special sauce?” Mihale interrupts, dawning a cheeky smile as his dazzling brown eyes swoop up to watch Marcin blush and squirm.

Marcin does exactly that, only channeling his awkward energy to rip the top off the jar and exhale deeply through the cringe: “No, we cannot use my special sauce on the pizza.” He calmly gets out, his face a shade redder than before, his veins popping some on his otherwise pale neck.

Mihale lifts his head off his arm: “That’s such a shame…… can I… maybe…..… get your special sauce then?” He mewls, puffing out his bottom lip and giving it a slight quiver, something he knows Marcin just loves to see.

Marcin does his best to keep his eyes off his eye candy and on the pizza at hand but it’s so damn hard: “N-n-no-noooooo…” He scratches out: “Can…. Can you give me the sausage now?” He shakily requests, the sauce spread out and placing right after the clumps of mozzarella, placed spaciously on the sauce covered dough.

Mihale reaches for the sausage near him but holds back before handing it to him: “If I can’t have your sauce….. can I have your sausage?” His voice lowering near the end to only add to the burning tension between the two.

Marcin blushes harder some how and coughs as he processes the promiscuity from Mihale: “I…. uhmmmm…..” He stumbles through his words, unsure on what’s best to say.

Mihale plaps the sausage down in front of him, he really wants some action right now and Marcin is being too reserved for his liking: “You aren’t saying noooo…” He soothes, placing his hand right on Marcin’s hip, gently caressing his body through the apron.  
Marcin slowly chops the sausage and other veggies he can reach as Mihale feels him up, he can already feel his cock twitching from the attention he’s getting: “I mean…….” Marcin giggles, not wanting to say he should go ahead and do more but also not wanting him to stop either.

Mihale, knowing he has his blonde boyfriend in the palm of his hands goes a step further: “You can stop me any time you want…” He soothes as he leans in a bit closer, slipping his hand under the apron and palming the Polish lover’s soft cock.

“Fucking miky….” Marcin whimpers to himself as he’s felt up by a tender hand and soft fingers. He shakily places all the chopped meat and veggies on the pizza, Mihale still going at it: “Maybe you should slip out of this…” He coos as he unties the apron’s strings loosely fit around his waist.

Marcin swallows hard again and actually takes a step back from the counter, Mihale’s hand slowly slipping away from it’s snug position wrapped around his shaft: “If you wish….” He mumbles, sliding the apron over and off his slender lean body.

Mihale nods in approval as he eyes his naked mans down: “I like…” He puckers his lips together, nodding in approval the whole time.

Marcin steps back to the counter and as he grabs the pizza, Mihale drops to his knees: “Wha-…” He asks, looking down at his lover.

“Well, I thought I’d give you a little treat…” He responds, slowly untying the apron behind his back.

Marcin sports a sly grin as he turns away from the little horny devil on the ground and steps over to the oven with the pizza: “If you just wanted to suck my cock, you coulda just asked and we coulda just skipped all this “cooking show” stuff…” He jokes as he opens the ready oven door and slides the pizza in.

He closes it and sets the timer : “It’s not like it would be the first time you just “randomly showed up” to my door, only wearing a bathrobe or just a jersey or a hoodie or-“ Marcin gauds on, still purposefully not turning around to catch his lover’s gaze to trap him a trance.

He waits a second for a response but hears nothing: “Hellooooo? You there?” He asks as he turns around slowly.

He catches his breath at the sight.

Mihale naked and sitting bare ass on the hardwood floor, his legs spread open and his left hand buried two fingers deep in his tight hole. His glasses are off and up on the table, his face is twisted with pleasure and silent moans as his tiny red lips sealed shut by some unholy amount of willpower to not even make a peep these last few seconds. His body is tensed up spread open but tight from the pressure and heat between his legs, his slight skinny-fat build is just a beauty to Marcin since he’s in that perfect range for being a skinny twink like Rasmus but also not at the same time. His cock is slumped down to the right, twitching to life with every buck of his body or snap deeper of his two fingers in his tender heat. His toes wiggle from the pressure but his overall body stays somewhat still; he has to remember later to ask about his core strength.

“piekło…” he whispers under his breath, hoping to god the camera picked up the scene of him getting into this position for later.

“What was that?” Mihale whimpers out finally, ending with a soft moan.

Marcin shakes his head; he might as well just go all out: “You want me to fuck your face?” He asks with a deep exhale, stepping closer to his lover splayed open on the floor for him.

Mihale moans and prods as deep as his fingers will go inside him: “I’d thought you’d never ask…” He mewls happily: “Has anyone ever told you…. How fucking delicious you look?” He quips in again as Marcin slowly steps to him.

Marcin smiles and slowly massages his twitching shaft: “Yeah, I’ve heard some stuff like that before. Has anyone ever told you how fucking beautiful you look?” He moans as he returns the favor.

Mihale sucks his bottom lip in before puffing it back out wetter than before: “Only from sejuani mains…” He jokingly soothes back, doing his best to fight a smug grin over his pleasure laden one.

Marcin had his cock damn near less than an inch from his mouth before he uttered that disrespect out of nowhere: “Wait, that’s not fa-..” He tries to complain. 

To save an argument for later, Mihale bucks his face forward and sinks his warm mouth over his leaking purple tip. His moans vibrate nicely from his mouth to cock, slowly sinking his face down and taking in more of his thick shaft.

“Asshole…” Marcin thinks to himself, pinning these disrespectful comments from both Rasmus the other day and Mihale for later in his mind: “You little punk…” He moans, leaning his arm down to grab and hold at his lover’s short brown hair.

Locking his legs at a slight bend, Marcin takes hold of his little disrespectful lover and forcefully fucks his face without moving his hips: “No one on this team……. Has any fucking manners!” Marcin grumbles the faster he goes, Mihale allowing his face to get pummeled without any means of interfering.

Marcin keeps his eyes locked on the Slovenian’s head, ensuring he’s still conscious during his face fucking. He glances down Mihale’s scrunched body and notices his had went from his aching cock to fingering himself as his legs are spread out a bit more. 

Marcin closes his eyes and tilts his head up as he gets lost in the lewd sounds of his lover: his wet gags that slip their way out ever so often, his muffled moans that resonate across his throbbing shaft filling every possible bit of space it can in his tight little mouth, and his sack slapping against his chin that occasionally catches a dribble of spit that leaks its way down his cleanly shaven chin.

Amazed in Mihale’s ability to still hold on for so long, Marcin catches himself from going back in after a pull back, his cock bouncing in the air just inches away from Mihale’s open and stretched mouth: “Are you alive???” He huffs, the past moments pure bliss.

Mihale coughs as he wipes his mouth clean: “I want you to fuck me….. like you fucked Rasmus here…” He wantonly moans his request, his lips still puffy and flushed red from Marcin.

Marcin narrows his eyes; he’s gonna ruin him: “Roll over. Ass up. You know the rest.” He rasps off with a cross of his arms.

Mihale obeys and tucks his face into his arms as his ass is raised and his legs are spread: “Did Rasmus look this enticing?” He mewls, wiggling his ass and trying to clap his cheeks.

Marcin licks his lips and gets down on his knees: “You both are fucking gorgeous.” He moans, prodding Mihale’s supple cheeks with his wet tip.

Mihale wiggles his hips again, only a bit more slower: “mmmmmmmm… that’s not good enough. Rasmus dosen’t have the juice that I have…” He quips, teasing his boyfriend.

Marcin rolls his eyes and gives his right cheek a brisk spank: “Don’t be foolish. Now get ready.” He grunts, flopping his cock on his lower back.

Mihale yelps but wiggles his ass again: “Will you spank me like you spanked Rasmus if I do-“ Mihale coos, teasing yet again, overstepping his bounds.

Marcin gives each cheek a spank, both harder than the last: “Enough about Rasmus. Do you want me to fuck you?” He growls, his accent making his lowered voice 100% sexier than normal.

Mihale shivers, he rarely hears him get like this: “P-please just ravage me…” He moans, bucking his ass up as far as he can go.

Marcin props his right leg up back on his foot and leans over Mihale, placing his right arm on the back of his neck and his left hand at his cock to line it up at his tight little entrance: “That’s what I wanted to hear…” He growls back, his voice a bit softer.

Mihale can feel the heat from his cock pressed so lightly against his hole and the pressure from his hold on his neck: “Make it hurt.” He mewls, his body more than ready.

Without further need for him to beg for more, Marcin presses his tip to the tight ring of muscle and presses forward, only with a buck of his hips does he slip inside: “Shit…” he huffs, blown away as always from the delicious wonder that is Mihale’s tight and delicate little heat.

Sure as hell he didn’t need Mihale to say any more, he knows how his lover likes to get dicked down: rough, ruthless, and unforgiving. The sheer amount of times he’s been chastised by the deviously horny Slovenian should have raised other questions in their own right, but Marcin won’t be one to judge, especially since he usually gets to be the one to give him the hard and ruthless dick he so needs. He knows he has the freedom to just plow away, his sassy cute piece of ass always stays strong, no matter how hard he goes.

Moaning from the pressure not only from his gut but as well from the man pressing down onto him, this is what he wanted. Mihale wanted to be manhandled and beaten down exactly like Marcin has been doing. His hole is on fire from the stretching to accommodate his lover’s girth but he wants more he wants Marcin to just do him dirty right here on the kitchen floor: “M-m-mo-moreeee….” He stammers, his words mixed fluidly with his airy moans.

Marcin digs his hand harder into the Slovenian’s soft and supple neck and back skin, the extra grip gives him so much more to work with. He’s beyond ruthless slamming his hips down into the tight warm hole of his lover so rough and careless but he knows it’s exactly what he wants: “Any…thing for…. Y-yo….you..” He grunts, putting all he can into splitting his ass in two.

What seemed like forever for Marcin of enjoying the exploration of Mihale’s insides so rough and carefree only was seconds in real life as his knees already started wavering in his highest moment of bliss. The aching pain hit Marcin like a truck: “Fuck… this isn’t…. this isn’t fair…” He whimpers, trying to take advantage of what he can while his posture wavers.

Mihale can feel the pressure let up from both ends, the burning pain he so desperately craves isn’t up to his standards of burning painful pleasure: “What now…” He grumbles, not moving to hopefully get Marcin back in full force.

Marcin leans back up from his awkward pose with a frown on his face, he leans back with a few grunts as he slides out of Mihale and hisses in pain: “My fucking….. knees…” He moans, mad he can’t enjoy Mihale as he was any longer.

Mihale flips around: “Awwwwwww, old man can’t keep up with the youth? Typical…” He rolls his eyes, his hand darting between his spread legs, his fingers subsidizing his impatient heat.

Marcin sits down and spreads his legs: “HEY! I am still young as fuck and I still have energy! My knees are just… not cooperating with me. Just…. Come and ride me while I think of something…” He grumbles, his hand massaging his throbbing cock for enticement.

Mihale rolls his eyes and scoots over: “Fineeeeee, but if my ass isn’t sore after this…” He starts to complain, his back facing Marcin and his ass hovering over his shaft.

Marcin motions with his hand for him to hurry up: “Ya ya ya ya, you’re gonna go and get some dick from a better jungler I’ve heard it before, and you know what?” He asks, waiting to feel his heat wrap around his cock again.

Mihale lines his hole up and prods himself with his man’s leaking tip: “What? You can’t fuck like you used to 3 years ago?” He teases.

Marcin rolls his eyes, tuts his tongue, shakes his head side to side and grips Mihale’s hips: “You’ve never gone to any other jungler but ME.” He rasps lowly, slamming him down on his ready upright cock.

Mihale makes a slutty cross between a moan and a whimper, Marcin actually surprised him: “You’ve never gone to any other person available, you always come crawling right back to ME.” Marcin asserts again, roughly pressing down on his lover’s back whenever he presses back up.

Mihale knows he’s not wrong, but damn this is the dirty play he fucking needed: “Ke-keep going…” he moans, really absorbing the moment in while his guts get rearranged. 

Marcin grunts, gripping harder on Mihale’s lightly pudgy sides: “You taunt, you tease, you complain…” He growls, finally getting some of his payback: “You act like you’re so high and mighty with your smarmy, shit eating grin little ass attitude but look at you now: bouncing so fucking desperately on my cock, begging to be ravaged time after time again.” He repeatedly slams Mihale back down sporadically for extra effect, really driving his point in.

God he wishes this side of Marcin would come out more: “I’m close…” The Slovenian pants, barely able to keep his sanity under all this pressure.

Mihale keeps his pace as he closes his eyes only to feel both of what he sure fucking hopes are Marcin’s hands on each of his thighs, pulling him up and open: “Wha-“ He starts, his breath gone as he’s moved.

Marcin slides his legs open and holds his lover tight between his grip, spreading his legs and taking full charge of the situation: “You’re gonna take it all…” He grunts, huffing warm air all down Mihale’s neck and back.

Eyes barely open, he just wants to cum now. Marcin is slowing down just a bit so he knows he’s close too: “P-please…” He mewls, his orgasm bellowing to be released within.

Marcin wants to take it farther but there’s no point in it. He sinks his teeth into the back of Mihale’s neck, not enough to break skin but surely enough to get a yelp and leave a mark for days to come. He sinks his cock as deep as he can and breaks his composure, his cock twitching once or twice before filling his boyfriend’s tight heat.

Mihale needed that jolt: “Ah-ah-hh-hhhhhh…” he melts onto the hard cock of his lean Polish lover deeply rooted inside him, his body shaking as he clenches hard around his shaft. 

They both moan in terrible harmony with their awkward pants and grunts scattered about, they both can feel each other spasm out on each other as they ride their orgasm high together.

Mihale opens his eyes after cooling down for a few seconds, he can see he’s slumped slightly in front of Marcin, his cock still buried deep inside: “Fuck…” He whispers, knowing they’ll both have to move soon.

Mihale grunts through it and pulls himself off the thick meat that stretched him the fuck out; his cock popping out and immediately causing him to crash on his hands and knees: “Ho-oh oh-ly fuckkkkk.” He laughs, surprised he can’t stand right away. He can feel the warmth of his seed lewdly spread across his stomach and legs and the warmth inside of him slowly trickling down and out now that there's no fat cock blocking the exit.

Marcin grunts too but slowly stands up, a small hearty chuckle starts making it’s way out of his mouth: “What?” Mihale asks, laughing in pain.

“You made fun of me for my age…. But look who’s standing!” He laughs, rubbing his neck.

Mihale rolls his eyes: “Whatever..” He swoops his eyes over to the oven: “Hey look, 5 minutes!” He points out: “Marcin?” He asks after a few seconds of silence.

Mihale turns over and sees why: “Ohhhhhhhh….” He gasps softly in realization.

“WERE YOU GUYS GONNA EVER FUCKING SAY ANYTHING?!?!?!?!?!” Marcin bellows, arms stretched out, yelling at the rest of the team all seated nicely at the counter on the other side.

“Welll we smelt pizza, so we came to investigate….” Rasmus blushes as he laughs out his explanation barely.

Martin was going to say something, but his laughter cuts him off. He stumbles off the chair roaring with hearty chuckles.

“So, do you always teach cooking lessons like this?” Luka smarmily jabs at him with a sly smile, his eyes squinting as he speaks.

Marcin mouths off a few obscenities, no words forming as he cant find the energy to say any. The laughter from his team causing him to draw blanks at everything he wants to say but he really just cant find anything. As if to just make matters worse, he can hear Mihale giggle behind him! As if he isn't the other half for the cause of the situation at hand.....

Marcin knows he won't be hearing the end of this for a long time now.


	18. After the shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day, just another dick appointment for William...

William presses the metal bar forward on the stairwell door and heads left down the hallway: “Just got here….” He sends the text off to Zach, sliding his phone back into his right khaki pants pocket.

He clears his throat a few times, walking down the hallway of doors, thinking over the rest of his day and whether or not he’ll spend more time with Zach: “Another day, another dick appointment…” He hums: “Maybe I should stay longer, last time we got cut off kinda quick after everything..” He ponders lightly, scratching his chin as he walks.

His phone buzzes, he pulls it out: “Just come in, door should be open. Lock it pweaseeeee UwU….” 

Will briefly plays with the idea of just turning around and leaving after reading that verbal vomit of a text. He shakes his head: “That little shit…” He mumbles to himself: “you’re lucky you’re cute…” He texts back, shaking his head in disappointment.

He reaches Zach’s door and just as he reaches for the handle, the door opens: “Oh! Hey… don’t mind me, just on my way out…” The man says.

Will lets him leave, he notices that on his back he has a tripod and a huge ass case with a camera brand logo on it: “Did he just finish a cosplay shoot?” He thinks for a second, wondering exactly what he’s gonna see on Zach.

He shakes his head again and walks inside, he kicks his shoes off by the door and locks it behind him: “I’m here!” He shouts.

A few seconds pass: “I’m in my room…” the voice of Zach shouts back.

“Oh god please…” Will pleads to himself he’s not gonna walk in on something too much for him.

He wanders over to Zach’s bedroom and creeps the door open, the sight of pink and light blue lights already hit his eyesight and he’s not even fully in the room yet. He pushes the door fully open: “Heh-hey Zach…” His voice trails off as he steps in and gets immersed by the setup Zach has for his shoot.

“Yeah, you came a bit early but it’s good. It’ll all get taken down soon. You think you can handle me in cosplay?” Zach asks, he’s in his bathroom, the sink running to take his makeup off.

Will takes in the sight of his moved around bedroom: his bed is pushed sideways against the far wall to his left, there’s a comfy looking lounge chair center of his room, a green backdrop fully on the wall behind it, his pc setup nowhere in sight: “Ye-yeah, I… I think I can, just may take me a minute and all.

The sink turns off: “Good.” Zach breathes in relief. He steps around the corner: “So how do I look?”

Will gulps, as if he ever had a chance resisting Zach: “O-oh-h…. wow….” His words gone, his cock absolutely twitching to life with energy.

Zach’s face is bare and so pure with his tight scrunched smile and narrow beady blue eyes. His frill black and white fringed maid outfit clings to his body; he does a little twirl and briefly shows off his juicy ass, half obscured by the white frill of his apron and half covered by the lace black thong thinly strapped across and under his legs and thighs: “If It makes it any better for you…” Zach tuts cutely with a smug laugh and a shit eating grin: “I only have on these panties underneath, the fake tits and the wig were the first things to come off.” He kisses Will an air kiss as he’s mere inches from his face.

Will nods a few times and gulps: “Well, ya know….” He laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck: “I kinda always wanted my dick sucked by a maid…” He finishes, still awkwardly laughing and blushing the entire time.

Zach drops to his knees and paws at Will’s excited bulge: “Allow be to be your first…. Master….” He coos softly, unbuttoning his jeans with a swift hand motion.

Being called master hits like a fucking train but he would just kill to hear him call him that again: “Would you sit pretty for me for a picture?” He quips, stroking his trimmed white hair out of his forehead.

Zach already has his jeans pulled down slightly and gently stroking his growing cock: “Of course master…. Anything for you….” He purrs, leaving a wet kiss on his shaft as he moves his head.

Will licks his teeth hearing the word “master” seep into his veins: “Give me a smile?” He asks, phone ready.

Zach gets into his desired position and opens his mouth.

Will smirks: His cock is hard and laid out nicely across Zach’s eyes, his bulging pink tip the crème of the crop with just a slight bubble of precum already beading out and holding on his tip. His mouth is gaped open a bit with his tongue hanging out, his hands are giving up two peace signs. Quickly, he types out a caption: “Can’t see the haters <3” and saves it to his phone.

“Good job…: Will hums, tossing his phone on the bed.

Zach tips his face back center, his hands diligently wrapped around the hot and heavy cock center of his face: “Can I suck your cock now?” He whimpers, flattening out his wet bottom lip for extra flare.

Will crosses his arms: “Go for it.” 

Zach smiles at first but quickly changes his lips to wrap around the fat pink tip that was just barely touching his soft cheeks. His moans channel directly into his moans, muffled down by more and more of his cock spreading his lips thin and filling his mouth out. He keeps one hand on the bottom half of his shaft, rubbing and twisting as he steadily stuffs his cock further down his throat.

Will is all too used to the sight of Zachary sucking his cock; the way his cheeks puff out some compliment well his already round face. But this is different, Zach is damn near in lingerie and must have on some kind of perfume or something because he normally smells like his vanilla body wash or his daily cups of coffee. The lavender and rose scents mixed with the new clothes on Zach add that extra level of spice and difference to the slow burning flame inside Will’s body: “You’re really outdoing yourself this time…” He moans out, biting his lips just watching Zach work.

Zach tilts his face up just a bit to get a cheeky wink in, Will could see his blue eyes dazzle for that brief moment, dazzling and hooded over, two things together that’s more than enough to melt Will’s heart.

Zach, now starting to get a bit further into the moment, diligently sweeps his free hand under his frilly maid apron and tugs the black lace to the side, exposing his tight hole. He prods his entrance and after a brief delay, his middle finger slides in, he gags a bit as the pleasurable shock resonates throughout his body: “Fuck that felt good…” Will moans, tugging his shirt up just a bit more.

Zach adjusts to his finger slowly prodding and curving deeper along in him. After getting a quick breather, he lines up his other finger and gags again as his index finger accommodates the already stretching intrusion.

Will moans along again, his dick basically melting: “You really are just the…. Just the fucking best…” He huffs, smiling through everything.

Zach pops off his cock with a dramatic exit, his tongue lingering on his tip a bit, flicking and prodding his slit as his thick dick rests on his fat bottom lip: “I know it.” He smugly mewls.

Zach stands up with a soft moan as he slides his fingers out of his hole, he’s aching for more: “Soooooooo, you care at all about the outfit?” Will asks, sliding his jeans off himself.

Zach flips his apron up, revealing his hard cock tightly pressed against the black lace panties, his tip just barely poking out and just drooling with precum, staining the front of the lace: “Not at all, I could sell it but this is more fun.” He laughs, dropping the apron back down.

Will steps over, free of his jeans and boxers: “Then bend over the bed, keep this on.” He commands, giving Zach a harsh spank.

Zach yelps and does as he’s told and bends over his bed, holding his arms for support; he flips the apron up and wiggles his ass a bit since Will isn’t already on him: “Don’t make me waittttttt….” He coos, doing his best to sound a bit extra slutty on the “wait”.  
Will steps over and rubs his shaft all over his supple cheeks: “How could I resist my little slut…. Especially when you’re all dolled up….” He moans, still teasing him with his bulbous tip.

He runs his hands down each cheek, gently flipping his fingers underneath the black lace, he tugs it to the side and Zach’s neatly trimmed sack flops out as his hole is exposed: “you prepped too, how nice…” He coos: “Now I just need some lube…” He finishes with a constrained moan.

Zach ruts his hips a bit back, desperately wanting that thick cock inside him right now: “Check my nightstand…. Top drawer…” He moans, looking to the side to catch a sight of Will.

Will steps over and Zach gets his eye candy: his man only wearing a shirt, his hard dick bumping slightly as he walks between his thighs, the slightly pink monster looking beautiful with the thin layer of saliva already coating most of his shaft.

Will steps back behind Zach and globs some of the lube on his hand and slathers it evenly all over his shaft: “Just like in the pornos right? The maid getting dicked down on the bed..” Will laughs, flipping and prodding his wet tip on Zach’s tight and pink welcoming entrance.

Zach wiggles his hips a bit, his thick cheeks jiggling with every movement: “Except I’m 10 times more beautiful than any porno maid..” He whimpers, just dying to be fucked already.

Without hesitation or warning, Will sharply ruts his hips forward and juts his tip inside, getting a yelp out of Zach: “You’ve got that fuckin’ right…” He grits under the melting warmth and heat from Zach’s insides.

Zach clenches his sheets, his mind frenzied from such a sudden shock. His soft moans slip out loosely as his heat gets stretched the fuck out: “Holllyfuck Willllll…..” He whimpers.

Just seeing Zach with panties shoved to the side so he could be fucked is doing wonders to Will’s mind, it’s like eating the forbidden fruit: “I think the clothes make you sluttier…” He grunts, steadily drilling his cock forward.

He lets Zach’s whimpered moans fill his mind and wellbeing, knowing full and well it’s only gonna get better from here: “You want more?” He asks with a sly tone of voice, slowly pressing his thumb into the small of Zach’s back.

He’s still a bit shook from the start but he’s in full on “fuck me senseless” mode: “Yes! Yes please…..” He cries.

Will smirks and pulls out: “Well then you’re gonna have to work for it!” He laughs a bit as he steps back and sits on the comfy chair Zach was using for his photoshoot.

Horny to have his ass filled again, he looks behind him to see Will sitting up and legs spread open on that chair; he plays with the idea of turning a camera on but it’s too much work for what he wants right now: “You asshole…” He pouts as he stands up with a moan and struts over: “I want you to fuck me, not me fuck me on you!” He’s still a bit mad.

Will smirks and folds his hands behind his head: “You’re gonna have to put some work in first, I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry…” He wiggles his still hard dick for added incentive as he talks.

Zach can’t help but agree, he’s too horny to talk more: “Fucking whatever…” He pouts as he turns around and spreads his panties over as he squats over Will’s lap: “You’re lucky you’re cute…” Zach grumbles, reaching back for Will’s cock.

Will keeps his hands off Zach despite his extreme desire to just smash his cute chubby ass down: “H-hey that’s my line…” He giggles, enjoying his show.

Zach gives a few courtesy strokes and lines himself up: “You’re right. You’re lucky your dick is fucking huge; I can’t fuck myself on your big fucking ego..” He claps back.

Will sucks air in a bit dramatically: “A bit much don’t ya think?” He moans slightly from his tip touching his tight little hole.

Zach squats down and wraps himself around his tip: “Noooooo….” He moans: “No where even close to enough…” His moans hug each word that leaves his mouth from the pleasure form sinking down more and more of Will’s dick.

Will picks up some of his frilly apron so he can see his dick disappear. Zach’s ass is clad with the black lace and thigh straps for the dress. His otherwise light skin perfectly offsets the dark black straps hugging his skin tight. The lace being slightly spread to the side to expose his hole still just makes this whole thing so much more dirty in Will’s mind: “Do you think the dress makes you hotter?” Will hisses, loving the rhythmic trance Zach’s ass has bouncing up and down on his lap.

“Bite me.” He groans back, his moans getting progressively louder now.

Will sees this as his moment: “I think I’ll just take you instead…” He growls lowly as he sits up and grabs Zach’s legs, right under his knees.

“wha-“ Zach starts but loses his words as he’s thrown back and his legs are shoved up, Will’s dick still rooted deep inside: “W-willl…” He huffs., his voice quivering from how hard he’s stretched out.

Will has his hands underneath Zach’s knees, holding both legs up strong as he drills his dick upwards: “Surprise bitch…” He grunts through his tightly clenched jaw.

Zach’s brain frenzies for the next few seconds, only moaning out loud and broken as he tries to collect himself: “F-ff-fuhh-fuh…y-ah-ha-ha-yyouuuuuuuuu…..” He barely gets out.

Zach wants to find a reason to tell him to stop but he fucking needed it. He swears he can feel Will deep into his stomach, his body is too on fire to care about anything but Will’s thick cock demolishing his insides.

Time slips away, seconds seem to last longer as the cock burrowing snug inside him finds a new spot to jab or a special extra sensitive spot that sends shivers all over his body. Every little feeling is only amplified the longer he goes on like this, just no control on his body…..

“-tight… so fucking tight….” Will grunts as every inch of his dick buried inside Zach’s clenching little heat gets squeezed and milked as Zach’s orgasm shocks his whole body: “Fuckfuckfuck fuc….fuck…Wi-Willll…” He moans, slamming back to reality fast.  
His dick spasms out inside the tight lingerie sill holding his aching cock shut, the pain his dick is experiencing finally hits him from the combined lack of attention, terrible positioning, and an out-of-nowhere orgasm: “Fuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh….” He shudders a bit as the pain turns to pleasure as the relief hits him hard right up next.

Zach can feel his seed seep down his thigh and stain the fabric, he’s finally finished: “Jesus…. Fuck- Christ….” He huffs as he slowly reintegrates back into his body.

He sharply moans immediately following as Will pulls him off his lap and his cock slides out of his tightly clenched hole: A-ahhh- Asssholeeee….” He winces.

“Yeah…. Great that you came and all butttt…..” He whimpers as Zach slumps back panting on his lap.

“Just……. Fuck me somehwhere….” He lazily moans out.

Will jumps up and holds Zach tight as he drags him over to his long dresser and bends him over: “Just hold on to the other side….” Will commands. 

Zach reaches forward and clings on to the other side of the dresser; he can hear the sound of Will pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side: “What’s taking you?” He shudders softly as the cool wood feels absolutely amazing on what little of his skin can feel of it right now.

Will steps behind his boyfriend and pulls his apron up: ‘Have some patience…” He tuts, ogling his thick cheeks.

Slightly annoyed at how Zach’s panties slid back over his hole, Will slides two fingers underneath the fabric and harshly yanks and pulls at it until it snaps: “Fu-fuh-fuckkkk…” Zach yelps.

“Not my fault it slid back…. Won’t do it anymore though….” Will giggles.

Now staring at his stretched and exposed hole, Will is happy: “You ready?” He moans, kneading his fingers all over and around his lover’s plushy cheeks.

If not more than anything else right now, Zach wants out of this outfit: “Yeah…” He murmurs back, still tingling from the sensation of the moment.

Will spreads his cheeks apart and lines his thick wet tip right at his beautifully stretched and beaten tiny pink entrance: “Good…” He moans back, quickly snaping his hips forward and digging his fingers into his soft pudgy thighs.

Zach bites his lips as his moans slip out as Will’s thick dick slides deep in his gut; with his ass arched up and his back slouched a bit down, he swears he can feel his tip just barely tickle his stomach: “Fas-faster baby…” He moans, loving every second of it.

“I want to hear you…” Will huffs back, obliging Zach’s request. His vision is blurred of direct eye contact of his cock disappearing inside Zach, so he just has to make do without seeing his boyfriend’s favorite magic trick. He moves his hands up Zach’s delicately packed body inside the maid outfit and grips his sides, his fingertips digging into his ribs: “Cmon…. Moan for me…” He pleads out, his voice quivering from his fast approaching orgasm.

Zach is burning up form the inside out, his heat is already still sore from just peaking moments ago but Will just feels so damn good slamming inside his guts. He unleashes a series of loud, over the top moans, his signature style, music to Will’s ears. Some come off as broken, some get forced to a stop whenever Will jabs harshly at his prostate, it’s everything he can muster, just for his boyfriend.

Will grits his teeth and nudges himself a bit further so he can grab Zach’s hair: “In or out…” He rasps as he yanks Zach’s head up.

“O-outttt…” He barely gets out, his eyes closed from the pleasurable pain.

Will releases his grip and pulls out just in the nick of time, his cock sputtering out his seed the second he flops it on his lower back: “Fuck Zach…. Fuck… fuckkk…” He huffs, his voice getting softer and softer every word.

Zach moans softly along to each spurt of semen he feels land on his body, he could give less of a fuck that his outfit is trashed, he’s happy that Will’s happy and that he is satisfied as well, win-win for everyone: “Fuck I needed that…” he giggles softly as he feels Will step back, finally finished.

Will collects his breath for a second before looking back up at Zach: He’s holding on tight to the dresser still, his legs are spread open with his tight pink hole stretched and quivering still from all the action. The black lace is still wrapped around his waist with the front part covered in Zach’s seed hanging down in front of his now deflated cock. His apron is still ruffled up on his lower back so he can’t see that much else: “You look like a train wreck…” He laughs.

Zach just wiggles his butt: “I feel like one too…” He mumbles back, not wanting to move.

Will understands: “Here, lets get you moved…” He hums as he steps over to Zach and helps him up.

He walks him over to his bed where Zach gently lays himself down on his stomach, spread eagle with his legs still kind of hanging off the bed: “Sooooo, what about the outfit?” Will asks, still wanting to help Zach out.

Zach shrugs, his face still partially buried in his mattress: “Just take it off me, there’s a zipper on my back. Take off what you can and just trash it…” He moans back, tired sounding.

Will puts on his boxers before helping and unzips Zach, the only thing that still remains on his body are the suspenders wrapped around each thigh and looped up around his shoulder. His otherwise pale naked skin is all but exposed to his cool bedroom air: “Better?” Will soothes after stepping back inside the bedroom, taking a second to toss the stained clothing in his trash.

Zach reaches for a pillow and pulls it to him: “yes. Cuddle now, shower later?” He mewls out sleepily, looking up at Will with his droopy blue eyes.

Will can’t say no to that: “Sure.” He smiles as he climbs in bed and gently wraps his body around his boyfriend’s sore and tired body: “You want tv or anything on?” He whispers gently in Zach’s ear.

Zach snuggles back into him: “No. Just you…” He sleepily mumbles back.

Will rolls his eyes from how fucking cute that just was: “Ok…” He soothes back, wrapping his arm a bit tighter around him.

The two lovers cuddle the day away, only moving to shower once they woke up some time later.


	19. Mile high club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane machine go vrooommmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU thank you all for 1600 views UWU
> 
> Hopefully my smutty filth hits the spot most of the time :^D

It’s that time of the year where the teams that qualify for worlds all fly over (if needed) to wherever the event is held. Due to good fortune, the NA teams all got on the same international flight and are cruising over together in international style. The plane is decked out with room in between the seats, beds if needed, and numerous other accommodations to make the crazy long flight somewhat bearable.

It’s nighttime for the members on the plane, most of the passengers are asleep, some are watching movies or playing games since they can’t sleep, others are just vibing, waiting for the trip to be over.

Vincent has his headphones in, classical music playing softly as he put down his book some time ago and is just staring out the window, trying to watch the dark night sky to help himself slip off into sleep. The plane is cruising over the Pacific Ocean, the lush dark blues merge extremely well into the pitch blackness of the sky above.

Vincent sighs, knowing he can’t sleep, it’s been a wild past few days and on top of that, he’s never found it easy to sleep on planes, despite being a somewhat frequent flyer.

His phone’s music lowers for a moment, signifying an alert or text of some sort has popped up.

He digs into his comfy grey sweats, flipping his phone out. He has most of the player’s aboard number, but he can’t think of a reason why he’d get a text: “Who is it….” He mumbles to himself, pressing the lock button to light up his phone.

It’s from Nicolaj, sitting somewhere on the plane along with him: “You up?” the text reads.

He’s bored, he might as well text back: “yeah, what’s up?” He replies back.

A few moments pass, he had to lower the brightness on his screen since his eyes are a bit sensitive at the moment: “Please be good…” Vincent softly hopes Jensen has something to get him entertained.

His phone vibrates: “Well, I’m just wondering since there’s like no one awake near me, I’m assuming the same for you. You wanna join the mile high club?” 

Vincent laughs, almost a bit too loud: “is this man serious???” he blushes as he thinks over what was just texted to him. He giggles a bit more, but he covers his mouth this time, blushing since he’s actually a bit interested: “You mean like, having sex on a plane??” He texts back.

As those three little dots appear on his screen, his mind starts racing: “Jensen and I….. he’s not that bad looking but…. What if someone wakes up…. What- “A text appears: “yeah, that. I’m bored and since you’re up, I’m assuming you’re bored too. We could go right now.” 

Vincent stares at his phone, his foot subconsciously starts tapping since he’s getting a bit nervous almost: “What do I say to this….” He bites his bottom lips as he imagines out a few things he could reply back with.

A few moments of sexual tension pass, and Vincent responds: “I guess you’re right. If you can convince me than sure.” He exhales deeply as he presses send, his entire body deflating into his chair: “What am I getting myself into…” he laughs internally, running his hand through his hair, just staring at his phone.

Vincent stares at the black scenery outside, suddenly it all seems a bit more inviting to just stare at nothingness now that he’s a bit hot and bothered by the suddenness of the Dane's proposal.

His phone vibrates some moments later: “How about we just talk about some stuff and we’ll see where it takes us?” The text reads.

Vincent puffs his tiny little cheeks out, he can roll with that: “Ok, where do we start?” He texts back.

“I wonder where he even is on the plane…” He thinks quickly as those three little dots appear right back on his phone screen.

“Let’s start out kind of simple. Where’s the weirdest place you’ve had sex?” 

Vincent stares at his phone: “I guess I’m really doing this…” He sighs softly, his fingers slowly tapping out his reply: “The TSM scrim room.” 

Almost immediately, he gets a reply back: “Was it with Kevin??” The eager Dane asks.

Vincent can’t help but smile, his face is slowly getting redder: “yes.” Is all he says.

A second or so later, the three dots appear for a good moment, Nicolaj must be typing something good out: “I think for me was the pool house at the c9 house. Greyson and I were the last two out there one night and he had the genius idea to just go in there for a quickie rather than our rooms.”

Vincent nods his head, agreeing with him: “Was it cramped?” He asks, a little turned on from the thought of that happening.

A few moments pass as Vincent watches those dots dance on his screen: “A little. He had me stand at some weird angle before he just picked me up. He was more sore than I was the next day..” The text reads with a few laughing emojis at the end.

Vincent pushes air out through his nose; Nicolaj was already at the ready typing something else out: “Has anyone ever caught you in the act?’ 

“Nope!” he quickly fires back. He sinks a bit down into his chair and folds his legs up so both his feet are on the chair, he’s getting into it.

“Consider yourself lucky as fuck then…” Nicolaj replies back a second or two later.

Vincent laughs aloud, but he quickly stifles himself: ‘Oh god, who caught you???” His face is lit up with laughter as he taps his question back.

A few dull seconds pass before those three dots appear on his screen; they’re there for quite some time, Vincent is preparing himself for something juicy: “Let’s just say the most embarrassing time was in 2017 at worlds, I felt bad that TSM didn’t make it out of groups, so I paid Kevin a visit at his hotel room. One thing led to another and he had my hands tied behind my back and had that thick cock of his rooted deep in my guts, my face was buried in the bed…. I looked slutty as helllll….”

Vincent could not be more interested: “How did I not hear of this???’ he asks himself, thinking all the way back then: “You can’t just leave me hanging, what happened next??” He couldn’t believe he didn’t hear about this earlier.

Those dots pop up on his screen again, Nicolaj is taking his time again writing out his reply: “I was naked, he was naked, we were on his bed, surprisingly, we were pretty quiet for how hard we were going. But, he had told me that we’d be alone for an hour or so since Soren and peter were out for dinner and Soren had a room key too since they shared the room. I guess they got done early because once we heard that door open, we both saw Peter and Soren just staring at us, Kevin balls deep in me and my legs wrapped around his waist, I was fucking shocked just as much as they were…” 

Vincent can feel the blood rush to both his face and his dick as he reads and re-reads Nicolaj’s story: “Oh my fucking god, I’m so sorry but that it too funny…” He replies back, flustered but compassionate in the embarrassment he must have felt that day.

Those dots appear back not too long after: ‘Thanks, I get it. Shit was awkward for some time between Soren, Peter, and I. We all talked about it a few months later, we’re cool now.

Vincent is starting to feel a little more keen to Nicolaj’s motives now, he’s definitely got his interest: “That’s insane…” he re-reads the story a few more times as Nicolaj types back, just trying to imagine the scenario in his head.

“So despite everything I just said about being caught before…. You think we’d be caught now?” Nicolaj’s response comes in.

Vincent taps his chin, he’s horny now for sure but not an idiot: “I’m pretty confident, everyone’s asleep and we both know to be quiet.” He taps back.

As he hits send, he realizes something: he agreed. He has his “oh fuck” moment as Nicolaj starts replying back, he may have said too much.

“Well, you wanna meet up then??” Is all Nicolaj wrote.

Vincent sighs, he still has a chance to prolong the conversation. He’s interested for sure in doing something with Nicolaj now, but here aboard the plane is another story in itself: “What’s my motivation?” he asks, a bit nervous from where it can go from here.

Nicolaj replies back a few seconds later: “I kinda was touching myself the entire time we were talking…” 

Vincent purses his lips, Nicolaj sure know how to lead people on: “O rly?” he shoots back.

A second or so passes before Nicolaj responds: “yeah, I have a picture if you wanna see..” It reads with the eye looking emoji at the end.

Vincent knows this is the moment: He says yes, he’s gonna fuck now on the plane. He says no, they’ll fuck later. He taps his tongue on the roof of his mouth, thinking it all over for a few moments.

He rolls his eyes: “Fuck it, whatever..” He thinks, tapping out his reply: “Sure.” 

A second passes and an image appears in their conversation, he taps on it: Nicolaj is laying on his side on one of the plane beds, facing the open plane window to the left. His right leg is propped up while his left is lying flat, his dark blue shirt is slightly scrunched up his body from the pose, only showing off from below his bellybutton. He has his free hand pulling his sweats and boxers off his body for the dick pic, his phone is angled just right to not let the flash be that visible around him. His pelvis and his stomach (for all he can see) is cleanly shaven, you can barely make out his veins travelling under his skin on his sides, barely making an imprint. His shaft is lain nicely down his thigh, his foreskin slightly unfurled near his tip, just barely letting the soft pink skin of his juicy tip out. His shaft is sprawled out with thin blue veins, snaking all around it, with one particular thick vein is seemingly bulging out under his tight skin, dead center of his pale cock. His sack is bunched up but hanging slightly off below underneath it. His snow white skin is exceptionally bright from the flash, it almost seems ghost like.

Nicolaj wrote something else back as he was staring at it: “Had to flip on my side, didn’t want the flash to wake anyone around me.” 

Vincent licks his lips, his breathing suddenly not so normal as this newfound heat is coursing through his body: “Impressive. How big?” he asks.

A second or so passes, Vincent can feel his body get hotter and hotter by the second, he’s ready now: “7 or 7 and a half, just depends. It can be all yours tonight :)” 

God, he can feel himself wanting to text back yes so fucking bad now, he’s controlling himself, but something’s gonna happen soon: “Is it even possible to fuck on an airplane? I thought it was always just some joke” He scrambles to text back, still wanting to be convinced a bit more.

Those little dots appear for a moment, another long one: “Speaking from experience, you can. I can tell you all about it in the bathroom in the back, it has the fewest amount of people around it…” 

Vincent moans internally, barely a puff of air escaping through his nose, he needs more than this: “Wouldn’t it be cramped?” He asks back, hoping he hears the right thing.

Those dots appear a moment later: “I can sit you up on the counter, it’s perfect height. Also don’t forget we’re both skinny as fuck.” 

Fuck, it’s just enough planned out enough for him to not say no, he’s too turned on at the idea at this point to want to consider another option. With a timid lip bite, Vincent agrees: “ok. Meet me in the back. I’ll leave now.” He exhales deeply as he hits send.  
Immediately, he shakes his head to the side a few times and stands up. He nudges himself out into the isle and considers putting his shoes on: “No, socks are fine.” He tuts impatiently as he quickly walks back a cabin to the back bathroom: “Fuck what am I doinggggggg…” He nervously smiles to himself as he walks: “The guy sure knows how get me horny, that’s for sucking sure…” His inner voice giggles as he thinks over the whole event five times over in his short walk back.

Luckily, Nicolaj was right and he saw like 4 people max scattered in the last cabin and the bathroom was un-occupied, like it was meant to happen. He steps inside and leans on the door, keeping the sign open outside.

He pulls his phone out as his heart starts racing miles a minute, he missed a text: “omw.” Is all he said too.

Almost a second later, a text appears from Nicolaj: “here, where you at?” 

Vincent leans off the door and turns to face it: “Inside already, kept the door unlocked.” He breathes out as he hits send, stuffing his phone back into his pocket: “This is it…..” He readies himself for that cute tiny Dane to walk in.

He hears the steps approach the door and pull on the handle, the door opens slightly and Nicolaj’s thin frame takes up what little of the doorway is open: “Hello!” He sings softly as he steps inside, Vincent taking a step back and sitting on the closed toilet lid: “H-hey to you t-ttoooo…” He answers back, still in shock he’s actually doing this.

Nicolaj turns to face him, locking the door as he spins: “You do look a little cuter closer to the ground now that I see you…” He hums in appreciation.

Vincent gets an eyeful: His pale skin just glowing with the tiny but bright white light behind him standing, almost giving him an outline. His slightly toned face looks 10 times for attractive with the slight aftershave he has on his chin and jaw, it accents his skinny neck and tight jagged corners his cheek and chin bones make on his skin. His glasses are off, they both left them at their seats, only made sense. He has on a simple dark blue form fitting shirt that matches well with his baggy sweats. He’s also got a more than impressive bulge pressing out and imprinting his tip on the soft fabric. He’s a whole damn meal given the event.

Vincent snaps back to life a second too late probably but plays it off well: “I’d rather you pick me up and let me feel that magic mouth of yours…” He purrs, standing up without breaking eye contact.

Nicolaj pops a sly grin and nods: “You just wanna feel my stubble on your thighs, huh…” He giggles softly.

Vincent blushes a bit and turns his eyes to the side cutely: “It- It’s not the ONLY reason why….” He giggles trying to think of something else to say but he cant: “But are you really gonna turn me down like that?” He finishes with a slight clearing of his throat.

Nicolaj nods and steps a bit closer to him, his tip pressing against Vincent’s thigh: “Of course not. Now get up there!” He growls lowly after giving his tiny ass a pinch.

Vincent jumps a bit but sits up on the small amount of counter space he has and spreads his legs some: “My ass can barely fit…” He laughs, looking down now at Nicolaj.

Nicolaj turns and puts himself between his legs and puts one hand on each thigh: “I think you can hold yourself, I’d like to not get squished while im eating you out…” He soothes in his low voice, his charm is off the charts right now.

“Wait, I thought he was just gonna suck my dick…” He quickly thinks. He glances around the room and sees that he can stick his left leg out to push on the wall but that’s about it aside from the sink he can grab with his left hand as well: “I-I-I’ll do my best…” He anxiously giggles.

The plane bumps a bit as Nicolaj gets on his knees: “woah- bumpy… “He giggles: “Alright, inch forward a bit, you gotta get a bit of the edge here” He instructs his timid lover.

Vincent adjusts his body as instructed: “All g-goo-good now-ow? He shakes out, just barely holding steady.

Nicolaj sticks all his fingertips underneath Vincent’s tight elastic waistband, gripping his boxers too: “Once we get these off…” He mumbles, slowly peeling the two layers off.

Vincent moans a bit as his skin is exposed to the slightly cool air, his neglected dick flopping forward with a slight bounce: “-aaanddd now we’re good.” Nicolaj finishes, Vincent’s ass exposed and spread.

Vincent’s legs shake a bit as he feels Nicolaj’s warm breath spread over his goosebump riddled skin: “Yo-you better make this worth it…” He shakes out, trying to not sound like he’s completely in over his head.

Nicolaj knows better: “You better know how to stay quiet.” He coos softly as he puffs a quick breath of air directly over his tiny tender hole.

Quickly, Vincent pulls his shirt up a bit and bites down, focusing tight onto anything he can notice as Nicolaj starts. He holds a whimper back as he feels the Dane’s tiny wet lips press right on his skin and hold, the warmth just radiating off his touch alone.  
Nicolaj presses his lips together and leaves a wet kiss, just barely pressing in, just enough to leave some saliva there as he pulls back for just a second. He doesn’t say anything but not a second later does he pucker his lips and press and roll his lips extremely gently.

“God he hasn’t even entered me yet and I’m already like this…” Vincent moans internally, only able to see the top of Nicolaj’s light brown hair, his body mostly out of sight.

Nicolaj presses his tongue forward and wiggles the tip on the tight ring of muscle, nothing too tough just yet. He carefully tightens his grip around each of Vincent’s tiny thighs, just making sure he wont budge too much.

“H-hey.. you-your ha-ah-ahh-hhah-hahhhhh…” Vincent starts a complaint but shuts down when the slick and slippery feeling of a tongue slide right inside him.

Nicolaj moans something out but all Vincent can feel is the vibrations. He huffs a few times as the slick muscle works his heat open: “I…I can….i can get used to this…” he stutters internally, knowing Nicolaj can’t reply to him, there’s no point in trying to talk.

Nicolaj prods his tongue a bit deeper, he wants to reach as far as he can before playing around. He relaxes his grip a small bit, he feels seconds later Vincent’s body relax in his grip.

Carefully, Nicolaj slides his left hand down and sucks on his middle finger for a quick second: “you’re doing great…” He softly praises.

He presses his mouth back to Vincent’s slicked open hole and rolls his tongue before prodding it inside. He unfurls and re-furls his slippery muscle a few times inside, lapping and poking whatever he can touch.

“He’s too damn good..” Vincent moans internally. The wet feeling only gets amplified as time goes, his own cock twitches from time to time as the pleasure courses throughout his body.

Just as Vincent closes his eyes, he feels what must be Nicolaj’s finger press up right to his hole and slide right along in, just under his tongue: “Oh je-jesus… “He whimpers softly, just barely keeping his volume in check.

Nicolaj alternates his two intrusions, he prods forward with his tongue and pulls back with his finger and then swaps the two, only curling his finger in and out a few times as he goes. Happy he can hear Vincent whimper and moan quietly along, he’s almost caught by surprise as he feels Vincent move both his legs around his head and lock behind him on his back. The harder he goes, the tighter his thighs get pressed around his face.

Slowly but surely smothering Nicolaj between his legs, Vincent just wants to feel the Dane’s face on his skin: “God it’s… it’s so rough but… but the scruff feels so damn gooodddd…” He moans to himself, loving the small movements of the Dane’s weak aftershave of a beard rub against his smoothly shaven thighs.

He holds tight, not a care in the world, the patchy bristle just barely grazing his skin is another heaven in itself alongside the tongue and finger inside his heat. Vincent closes his eyes again, tapping his head on the wall behind him, finally able to have some control.

Before he knows it, Nicolaj rapidly starts tapping his thigh: “Oh! Right…” he moans softly, knowing he needs to breathe: “Sorry about that…” He moans a giggle as he slips his left foot out of his sweats bunched at his ankles and lets Nicolaj free as he separates his legs.

Nicolaj wipes his mouth: “You almost suffocated me there…” He coughs gently, not wanting to be too loud.

Vincent rolls his eyes: “You didn’t enjoy it?” He teases, smirking as he stares back at the Dane’s hooded blue eyes.

“Oh no, I enjoyed it a lot, the lack of breath made my mind spin, I was in heaven. I just didn’t wanna pass out right here..” He laughs out.

Vincent laughs a bit too before peeling his eyes down and noticing the Dane’s much larger bulge now: “Sooo, you gonna do anything with that?” He coos, nodding his head toward his dick.

Nicolaj looks down: “Oh… yeah, I guess..” He quips cutely as he digs his fingers under his waistband: “You think you’re ready to see my banana? He coos with a cute smirk.

Vincent spreads his legs a bit father apart, his hard cock hanging center between them: “You’re seeing my banana now, I should see yours too.” He plays along with the joke.

Nicolaj palms his cock with his other hand and gently rubs his hand up and down his lover’s smooth shaft: “Yeah but…” He starts to say something as he wiggles his sweats and boxers down his legs, his cock springing free: “MY banana is a bit bigger…. And a bit thicker too..” he purrs coyly with his dick exposed now.

Nicolaj flips his cock up a bit and aligns it right next to Vincent’s own, both resting in the palm of his hand. They both moan as Nicolaj ruts his hips forward, their shafts seamlessly gliding next to each other with the hot skin on skin contact proving to be beyond pleasurable to both men. They moan softly a few times as he repeats his gentle rocking a few times, Vincent’s tip leaking a bit of precum and whenever his tip squishes against Nicolaj’s pelvis, it leaves a little bit behind.

Nicolaj pulls back: “So… you ready?” He mewls, anxious to start.

Vincent taps his tongue a few times inside his mouth: “I’m good if you don’t have a condom, I trust you.” He softly breathes out.

A lightbulb appears in Nicolaj’s head as if he just remembered something: “Oh! Thank you for reminding me…” He says as he awkwardly bend to the side and reaches down into his pocket: “I brought a pack along in my carry on, I bought just before I left, you’re the first one…” He laughs as he rips the rubber open with his teeth.

Vincent smiles: “Do you always bring condoms to international league events?” He quips with a sly giggle.

Nicolaj unfurls the translucent rubber down his shaft: “yes actually; after forgetting them once in 2017, I’ll never forget them again.” He quietly explains as he finishes sliding the rubber on.

“Also, good for right now too since it’ll be easy clean up.” He says with a smile as he dribbles some spit in his hand and slathers it all over his shaft.

Vincent watches for a second before realizing he can help. He spits a bit in his own hand and reaches forward: “Here, let me.” He coos softly, wrapping his hand around what he can of Nicolaj’s length.

He forms a circle with his fingers and rubs what he can, he’s barely able to get more than a third of the way down his shaft from his weird angle. Nicolaj decides to help out and gently ruts his hips forward again, fucking Vincent’s hand.

Vincent moans softly as he feels every inch slide in and out of his hand: “God. All of this is going inside me…..” He thinks over to himself: “You feel heavy..” He nervously ticks out.

Nicolaj smiles but he takes the hand off his cock and pins it behind Vincent on the wall: “I know it feels nice and we may have all night in here to ourselves but… lets try and make this quick, yeah?” He growls lowly, once again, showcasing his to die for Danish accent.

Vincent about melts: “O-ok…” He stammers: “I-I’m ready if you are…” He stammers again, only ending with a few calming breathes.

Nicolaj lines his cock up to his slicked hole: “Are you?” He asks kindly, ready to just press on forward.

Vincent can feel the pressure from the moment but is loving every second of it. He exhales deeply after a few moments of inhaling: “yes. I’m ready.” He confidently answers this time.

Vincent gets a good look at the sight between his legs: the half-naked Dane about to fill his guts, his neglected cock flipped up on his tiny bare stomach, his legs spread out, barely able to touch another wall of the tight confines of the bathroom but he’s able to hold on. He’s ready.

Nicolaj bites his lips like he’s about to moan but nothing comes out as he presses his tip forward, the tight, wet ring of muscle not budging just yet. He moans softly under his breath a few more times as he repeats the action, pressing just a bit harder each time, his tip nudging forward just a bit more each time: “C-can you jus-“ Vincent whimpers under all the pressure.

Nicolaj ever so gently ruts his hips forward, snapping his tip inside, finally forcing a verbal moan out of his mouth as Vincent’s tight and delicate heat wraps snugly around him: “Fuck…” He mewls, biting his bottom lip.

Vincent can’t move his left hand, but his right still has some freedom. He reaches forward for Nicolaj’s shirt and clenches, trying to drag him forward, wanting to feel that cock he’s touting around so proudly.

The two men moan as Nicolaj is pulled forward, his cock sliding deeper and deeper the longer Vincent pulls. Nicolaj takes his other hand off of his thigh and grabs his hand on his shirt and locks it above and behind Vincent on the wall, taking full control: “Just let me work…” He whispers, steadily picking up a fast pace with his hips.

Vincent starts to relax as Nicolaj picks up, he can’t do anything but hold on, but he’d rather that be his only job right now. His wanton moans slip out freely, occasionally varying in volume as his heat is thoroughly stretched and explored: “you gotta-ah… you gotta stay quiet…” Nicolaj mewls.

“It-a-ahhhhhh… it’s har-hardd….” He moans, a bit louder this time.

Nicolaj really doesn’t wanna get caught, too much explaining to do. He drops one of Vincent’s hands for a moment and stuffs the bottom of his shirt in his mouth, Vincent clamps down: “See? Jus-just hold on…” He mumbles out, locking both the support’s hands back behind him again.

Back to focusing on keeping his own cool, Nicolaj takes the somewhat quiet moment to pick his pace up and really dig deep into Vincent at this angle. He’s collected enough to control his volume but stuffing the shirt into his mouth really helped out both of them. He looks down between the two of them and watches for a few seconds his cock drive in and out of the scrawny support, their thighs meeting makes a lewd clapping sound but it’s drowned out with the whirr of the plane engines outside.

“Fuckkk this is gooooodddddd…” The Dane moans to himself as he tips his head up and cherishes the moment. His dick is wrapped in a tight, warm heaven and he’s getting the chance to explore every possible inch of space.

Vincent bites down harder on his shirt, his tongue and excess saliva staining the fabric. He can feel his orgasm approach, but he couldn’t care less when he cums. He locks his right leg around Nicolaj’s waist, his sweats lightly thumping on his bare skin. He shakily locks his left leg with his right around Nicolaj, locking him in place. Vincent moans loud through the shirt stuffing his mouth as he digs his heels into the small of the Dane’s back, stuffing the last inch or so inside him. 

He feels his tip jab right past his prostate with almost every thrust, sending his mind to the skies. He holds on tight and just lets go, fully releasing his body over to Nicolaj.

Nicolaj wants to moan but he knows better: “Holyyyyy fuckkkkk…” He grunts internally, snapping his entire cock in and out of Vincent with languid movements. He was right, it is easy for the two of them to both be in here, his back isn’t even on the wall behind him.

He carries on with blissful ignorance for the next few moments, not realizing that Vincent isn’t fully keeping track of himself. His eyes widen as he feels his heat tighten around him: “Fuck… you-ah, you close?” He whispers, doing his damn best to not wake the whole plane up.

A moment or two passes and Vincent opens his eyes, his peak is here and he’s about to cum: “Ye-yes… soo….oo close…” he whimpers as he unclenches his jaw, freeing his mouth.

Nicolaj understands it’s better for them both to cum, no point in trying to drag this on: “Keep quiet, I’m… I’m gonna try and finish too…” He moans softly.

Out of nowhere, Vincent clamps his legs tight around Nicolaj’s waist, shoving every inch deep in his gut. Quickly, Nicolaj clamps his hand around his lover’s mouth: “Ch-christ…” He grunts, steadily rutting his cock around inside.

Vincent latches his arms around Nicolaj and just holds on as his peak washes over his body, sloppy broken moans barely making their way out. There’s zero fucks given for his own dick twitching on his stomach spewing rope after rope of his cum all over his shirt.

Nicolaj gets right to his peak not a second later, Vincent’s pulsing decadence milking every last drop out of his dick: “Fuck….” He pants, still holding on tight himself to his lover.

The two pant breathlessly in each other’s embrace for the next few moments, locked together in the plane bathroom, sharing in their lush waves of exhausted relief together.

They stay in their awkward pose for a few more moments before Nicolaj starts feeling some strains of their awkward position: “Ok, ok, ok…. I gotta move…” He whines as he carefully pulls himself away, mainly standing up straight. 

He groans a little as he cracks his neck, he looks down to the sight of Vincent still wrapped around his body partially and his dick still halfway stuffed in his heat: “Welcome to the club…” He jokes with a stupidly cheesy smile.

Vincent groans a little: “Your jokes… ahh… almost hurt as much as my fucking body right now…” 

Nicolaj slowly parts Vincent’s legs, slowly pulling out with a soft wet pop, the condom drooping full: “Goddamn…” Nicolaj whistles as he snaps the rubber off and ties a knot in it.

Vincent allows Nicolaj to toss the condom in the trash before moving to let him sit on the closed toilet: “I think you should leave first, just to check if anyone is up. I gotta clean myself up here…” he laughs with a quiet grunt as he sits.

Nicolaj notices the tiny support’s hair is an absolute mess, his shirt is stained at the bottom with bites marks and the center with ropes of his cum: “You uh, need a new shirt?” He asks, pulling his sweats up.

Vincent looks down and rolls his eyes: “Fuck, yeah, I’m gonna for sure…” He sighs into a giggle.

Nicolaj pulls his shirt off, revealing his old baby blue c9 tank underneath: “I normally get cold on airplanes, so I wear an undershirt. It should be your size.” He gestures out with shirt in hand.

Vincent beams the brightest, most sincere smile of his life to date: “Holy fuck, thank you….” He gracefully accepts.

Nicolaj bends down and gives Vincent one good long kiss before opening the door and leaving.

Quickly Vincent locks the door and sits back to think over everything that just happened: “What a fucking move at the end, too much fucking charm…” He giggles internally, just swooning over Nicolaj.

He cleans himself up the best he can, he stuffs his old shirt in his balled up fist and walks back to his seat a few moments later, blissfully falling asleep in a matter of minutes, the smell of Nicolaj filling his nose from his shirt.


	20. Danish Delight 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the world where the first thing the world's teams do after breaking from their quarantine is all head to the pool on their off day. These two just happened to bump into each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing Rasmus learned over the last year or so being with his team is how to talk dirty..... who could have taught him that? :)

Today, was an off day.

To better explain, today was the day that was designated by management to have a day off from scrims, from league, from work in total, just for the players to relax and unwind within the confines of their hotel. Quarantine is over and the players are looking to not be alone after those excruciating two weeks of isolation. 

Are other teams using this day as an off day too? Judging by the amount of people Nicolaj can recognize scattered all about the hotel pool, it seems so.

He sighs, knowing he could stay down here longer but it looks like another group of people just walked in, it’s getting too crowded for his liking.

He hits the wash down shower to get whatever chlorine he can off his body and idly starts wrapping the towel he has around his waist as he starts walking towards the exit.

As if by luck, a miracle, or just two Danish midlaners lacking perception around them, he bumps into his fellow Dane by accident at the exit for the showers: “Oh fuck, my bad…” Nicolaj steps back a bit after impact.

Rasmus’ toothy smile just gets bigger, his seemingly always prevalent innocent aura follows him like a cloud over his head: “Fancy meeting you here…” He giggles.

Nicolaj perks a smile just looking at his excessively happy face: “Yeah, seems like everyone came down to the pool today… I’m just about to leave though….” He says as he properly wraps the towel around his waist.

Rasmus’ eyes light up: “Me too! Hey, Since you seem to have nothing to do and I know you’re free, wanna theory craft in my room?” The smaller Dane blurts with seemingly random and fast energy.

Nicolaj thinks for a moment, then shrugs: “Sure, I guess I am free and have nothing to do.” He repeats back with a smirk and a giggle.

“Great! Follow me, it’s on the third floor…” Rasmus already starts walking towards the elevator as he speaks, beckoning Nicolaj as he goes.

“Is he always this pumped?” Nicolaj thinks over as he idly listens to Rasmus go on and on about laning stuff, matchups, item buys, anything and everything.

Nicolaj nods along, answering when needed, fully letting Rasmus start, end, and finish conversations and topics as he sees fit. He would be a bit embarrassed that he’s shirtless in a hotel lobby but since Rasmus is shirtless too so he could care less.

The two make it to his room and they talk more, only now are they looking stuff up and having half-hearted arguments since it’s just a one on one with two people who are excellent in their field.

The conversations go on for some time, the sun sets, barely visible through the thick curtain across the room.

Nicolaj looks around as Rasmus stepped away a moment ago for the restroom. He notices the two bed setup after being in the room for a few hours: “Hey, who else is bunking with you?” He hollers out.

Rasmus opens the bathroom door not a moment later, shutting the lights off behind him: “It’s miky but he’s not gonna be back tonight, I’m 1000000% sure.” He giggles as he sits down on his bed.

Nicolaj steps around to the space between the two beds, right in front of Rasmus: “That’s some confidence he’ll be occupied for the night…” he points out.

Rasmus crosses his arms and blushes a little: “I know I’m so sure because he’s with Jankos and every time those two are in a room together…. Things usually get a little “heated”…” He awkwardly giggles trying not to get too much secondhand embarrassment.

Nicolaj perks one eyebrow up: “heated as in angry at each other or heated as in…” He prods for more of the juicy details.

“Kinda yes to both….” He starts laughing a little trying to talk: “If you’re in the room with just them and you leave them alone, in minutes that door will lock and a few minutes after you’ll hear them start going at each other, like they’re horny jackrabbits…” He explains the best he can given he’s cracking up every other word or so.

Nicolaj takes a moment to process everything: “So they get mad at each other for… reasons, then they, what, start fucking?” He tries to simplify.

Rasmus rubs his wrists trying to ease the embarrassment off himself: “Kinda, yeah. You hear the shouts first, and by shouts I mean Marcin being himself, and then you hear the moans and….. other sounds after. They have too much… what’s it called…. Sex drive.” He helps Nicolaj clarify the details.

Nicolaj nods his head: “Ahhhhhhh, I get it now. They’re not angry at each other, Marcin is just loud as fuck, as per usual. Then, without warning, they just go full horny mode and start doing stuff to each other.” He laughs a bit here and there just saying it out loud.

Rasmus nods his head: “Yep!” He laughs, his face still a few shades red.

Nicolaj narrows his eyes and focuses in on Rasmus still sitting upright on the bed, legs hanging off: “So….. given that it’s close to nighttime and I know you’re not only free, but alone as well… you wanna maybe… fool around a little ourselves?” He suggests with some light mischievous undertones as he presses both his hands on Rasmus’ knees.

Rasmus bucks a bit at the pressure, his smile is still there but his expression went from secondhand embarrassment to firsthand all within a few seconds: “Oh….. you-you used my line…” He giggles a bit, Nicolaj unwavering looming over his body.

Nicolaj tightens his grip, his fingers sinking into the Dane’s knees: “thanks, I thought I’d do what you did to me.” He beams a cheesy smile, showing off all his teeth.

Rasmus squirms a bit thinking it over, but he can’t think of a reason to say no: “S-sure…. We can…. Do stuff together…” He agrees but with a trembling awkwardness.

Nicolaj quickly moves his hands from his knees to Rasmus’ bare shoulders, yanking him up with one grand pull: “Great! You wanna just…” He starts to say, his voice getting lower every word.

Rasmus cuts him off with a surprise kiss, Nicolaj more than ready to drop whatever he was asking and going along with it. 

They hold for a moment before Rasmus pulls back, both their lips a little bit wet now: “Start with this?’ he coos, blinking but not wavering from the other Dane’s ice blue eyes staring right back at him.

“I’m all for it…” He whispers back, staring himself in the Dane’s similar tiny but strikingly bright green eyes.

They both let a moan escape as they lean their faces back up with each other, each eagerly taking the other back. Rasmus barely has one eye open and just catches a few glimpses of the side of Nicolaj’s face before it flutters shut and he clamps himself as close as he can to the other Dane.

Nicolaj just goes with the motions as Rasmus clenches around him, he moans into their kiss as he feels a new set of fingers squish and drag down his bare back. He only repeats the action and starts feeling all down the smaller Dane’s back.

Rasmus can feel himself get closer to his target the farther he gropes down. He reaches Nicolaj’s waist and quickly darts his hand down for a brisk pinch of the ass cheek: “H-hey-yyyyy…” Nicolaj yelps, breaking away from their kiss.

Smiling and laughing at the same time: Whoops!’ Rasmus exclaims as he pulls the shocked Nicolaj forward, causing them both to tumble onto the bed behind them: “Ohhhhh nooooo…. We felllll……” He sarcastically jeers, laughing as Nicolaj smothers his body on the bed.

Nicolaj flips onto his side, luckily he doesn’t have his glasses on: “Ohhh noooo, I can’t believe we fell so randomly like that…” His eyes narrow as he leers as Rasmus, both their faces a slight shade of red from the motions so far.

Rasmus sits up a bit, resting his head in the pillows: “Yeah totally, we fell on accident. Totally, 100% a freak accident that caused you, uh- I mean, us, into the bed.” He laughs a bit more as his eyes focus on the slender Dane inches away from him.

Nicolaj taps his tongue as the slight pain from his surprise ass pinch subsides: “So now that we’re on the bed….” He insinuates as he tiptoes his two fingers up Rasmus’ thigh, towards his crotch.

Rasmus stops him as he gets halfway up his thigh: “You can do whatever you want, you just have to get naked first.” He coos out his request softly.

Nicolaj pops his lips out: “Ok. You’re right behind me anyway.” He hums in agreement as he stands up and unties his suit.

Rasmus places both hands on his own crotch and sits back and watches.

Nicolaj looks to his left and sees the giant wall mirror reflecting Rasmus’ cheesy grin back at him: “Can’t believe I didn’t notice this before…” He thinks to himself as he easily unties his swimsuit strings.

Now loosened, Nicolaj gently pulls his light orange trunks down and the fabric swiftly falls to the carpet, Nicolaj steps out fully naked: “There. Happy now?” He asks, looking down his own body.

Rasmus already started massaging his dick through the fabric of his suit: “Yeah, I am. You look good.” He coos plainly.

Nicolaj hops back on the bed, on his knees at first: “Really? I think I’m like a skeleton…” He hums softly as he twists his body, looking at all his bones imprinting on his skin. From his ribs to his pelvis, from his face, neck, and legs, you can see so much on Nicolaj’s pale skin.

Rasmus keeps his hand moving steady on his bulge as he speaks: “You’re no better than me. Also, it’s easily my most favorite body type too.” He coos again, trying to compliment the Dane.

Nicolaj’s cock twitches with the compliment processing in his system: “T-thanks…” He blushes a bit: “But I’d rather suck your dick than keep on complimenting each other.” He palms his own cock as he gazes down at Rasmus.

Rasmus inhales deeply and shrugs with an over dramatic exhale: “Fineeeeeeeeeeee I guesss…. I just…” he mumbles under his breath as he undoes the strings to his all black suit: “I like getting compliments too…” He pouts softly as he unties and starts shimmying out of his suit.

Nicolaj clearly overhears this since he’s on the same bed as him: “I can compliment you too…” He exhales softly watching his black suit fly from Rasmus’ legs and land across the room.

He purses his lips as the sight of the naked Rasmus before him floods his mind. From top down he gets why Rasmus says he’s no better than him: he’s almost just like him. His skin is a shade darker but everything else is almost the same: the ribs and pelvis showing some, the Adam’s apple too, it’s like looking at a tad shorter version of himself: “Wow…” He breathes.

Rasmus flips his short brown hair back: “What, you think I’m sexy?” He asks as he makes a sarcastically staunch “sexy” look with his face, looking back at the seemingly star-struck Dane.

“you look so much like me, I get it. But damn, how big is your dick because I saw your bulge when we were in the elevator, but I didn’t think it was…. This…” he creaks a small smile at the end of his sentence. He’s focused almost entirely on Rasmus’ shaft, he knows he’s not fully hard yet and it’s already huge looking.

Rasmus looks down his body and flips his cock upright, admiring his smooth to the touch shaft: “It’s ah-uh, been a while since I’ve measured, sorry. But you aren’t the only one to say that to me…” He giggles at the end.

Nicolaj grunts softly as he sits on his butt spreading his legs: “Are you the largest on your team?” His hand slowly jerking his cock as he goes. His eyes still haven’t left Rasmus’ dick. From his dull pink tip still sheathed by his light foreskin all the way down to his low hanging sack, it’s something he needs in him right now.

Rasmus pauses to think for a moment: “I think…. I think Marcin maybe might be bigger, that’s something we’ll have to figure out later…” He giggles again at the end, only a bit more focused in thought this time.

Nicolaj flips his lower body back and gets on his knees in between the smaller Dane’s spread legs: “I can’t hold myself back much longer, can I suck your dick now?” he whimpers out.

Rasmus smirks now. He looks back at the mirror across and sees Nicolaj’s pale body reflecting back at him. He has one hand still wrapped around his shaft and one hand up near his own now: “Ask again, but sluttier.” He replies with some swagger in his voice.

Nicolaj whimpers again: “Please Mr. Winther, can I suck your thick and beautiful cock dry?” He pleads again, puffing out his bottom lips for some added flair.

Rasmus licks his lips: “One more time, but just a bit more sluttier.” He giggles knowing he has full control here.

Nicolaj hitches a moan before speaking, his face twisted with pleasure just begging to get what he wants: “Please Rasmus, let me stuff my mouth full and choke on your big fucking cock until I can’t breathe any more. I want to fondle your balls as your head hits the back of my throat time after time again and makes me dizzy and I-.” He pleads yet again as every last shred of dignity he may have had leaves his body.

Rasmus stops him: “Ok, ok….” He interrupts with a giggle: “You did enough, you can go ahead…” He’s elated with how much he was able to get out of him.

Nicolaj wants to say his thanks but only a soft moan slips out instead of any words. He flips his shaft up towards his face and moans again at the warmth just radiating off every inch.

He trails tiny wet kisses from top to bottom, ensuring Rasmus can hear his mouth pop on and off his sensitive skin every single time: “Good grief….” Rasmus mumbles lowly.

It’s hard to not enjoy getting your dick sucked but there’s something special about Nicolaj right now that’s driving Rasmus crazy. Whether it’s that he’s Danish too or because his body is small enough that his dick seemingly looks bigger clamped up in his hands, he’s for sure going to need to do this again before worlds is done: “Don’t forget about “down there” too…” He coos sweetly.

“Mhmm-hmmmmmm…” Nicolaj hum/moans his response, his lips seemingly always attached to the thick member pressed to his face.

He licks and laps his way down to his sack, he keeps one hand wrapped around his shaft while he works: “Oh yeah, riiiiight there…” Rasmus mewls happily.

Nicolaj sticks his tongue out and licks and prods his sensitive saggy skin, he laps up one ball and carefully sucks it in. Hearing Rasmus moan out his name is more than enough to make his dick hard; he’s starting to think Zach got him hooked on his appraisal kink.

He swaps one testical for the other, still keeping his face pressed close between Rasmus’ legs. All he can smell so closely pressed up to the Dane are the lavender body wash he has to be using and just a small hint of chlorine from the pool. Either way, it’s still driving him crazy: “Can…can you fit both in your mouth?” Rasmus quips, trying not to sound too needy.

Nicolaj pops it out of his mouth and in one swoop, he laps the Dane’s sack up with his mouth with ease: “Good fucking job Nico….” He happily moans back.

His soft moans fill the room as his sack gets gargled and bounced around inside the wet confines of Nicolaj’s tiny mouth. He slips his tongue around and lewdly sucks in as he goes, the Dane’s wet gargles slowly making their way out.

Rasmus tilts his head up and watches Nicolaj lewdly pop off his sack with some spit leaking out as he goes but it takes Nicolaj less than a second to tilt his head up and clamp his mouth around Rasmus’ leaking tip: “You’re amazing…” he hums with an accompanied big toothy smile.

Nicolaj smiles as he slowly pushes his mouth down, his thin red lips steadily spreading thinner and thinner the farther he goes. Rasmus barely notices at first but he feels Nicolaj creep both his arms under his legs and clamp down center of his thighs, locking him in place: “You using no hands?” Rasmus quips.

Nicolaj slightly nods with the dick still stuffed in his mouth, closes his eyes and goes right to work. He starts with a steady rhythm, his head bobs along with the motion of the action as he probably fits about 2/3rd’s of his shaft in his mouth.

Rasmus moans along, watching his focused beautiful face effortlessly take his cock time after time without break. He doesn’t know how long he was staring but Nicolaj’s moving his legs catches his eye and he looks up and remembers the mirror facing them across the wall.

Looking at the two of them reflected back takes his breath: Himself laid back on the all-white bed with arms and legs spread apart and the other pale Dane naked between his legs on his knees and exposed for the mirror: “H-hey spread your legs open a little more…” Rasmus whispers.

Nicolaj opens one eyes, a little confused but he notices that he’s looking at him in the mirror. With a smile he spreads his legs a bit farther apart and wiggles his ass a bit: “And- and can you uhm, tip your… ass up a bit too?” He quickly gets in before Nicolaj loses focus.

Nicolaj arches his back a bit steeper and juts his ass up to the best of his abilities: “Perfect, it’s… you’re so beautiful…” Rasmus moans his praise.

What was just his pale bare ass is now a good view of the Dane’s untouched little pink entrance. Beautifully shaven all over, from his tight little hole down to his hanging sack and sorely neglected cock is a sight of beauty. Quickly Rasmus remembers his phone is withing arms reach despite being center of the bed and he grabs it for a quick pic.

He tries his best to get just a slight angle of Nicolaj’s face glued to his dick, but the main focus is just how open and exposed he is in the room.

He tosses his pone back to the side and sticks his hand down to stroke Nicolaj’s short brown hair: “How come we never did this any other time we’ve met?” He mewls.

Nicolaj pulls off enough to get some moving room but all he does his shrug his shoulders and bob right back on his dick: “I guess….” Rasmus sighs back. He doesn’t know why either.

“But you gotta hit me up again sometime soon, ok? We need to do more together..” 

Nicolaj smiles and tips his head back again, but only leaving his bulbous tip in his mouth. He flicks his tongue rapidly around it, lighting ticking just under it as well, hopefully a sweet spot: “J-jesus that’s…. that’s good…” Rasmus moans.

Nicolaj repeats the action, Rasmus a bit more prepare this time: “So ahuhh… is that a yes you’ll talk.. to me again?” He nervously asks mid dick sucking.

Nicolaj fully removes his mouth from his cock and smiles as it rests right by his mouth: “yes. I will.” He mewls. He plants wet kisses right up the side until his mouth is latched back on: “I might… I might cum soon…” he whimpers, locking his legs up.

Nicolaj closes his eyes and rapidly starts bobbing up and down, only making Rasmus that much more frenzied: “W-wait… I’m not… I…” he tries to moan his pleads to slow down but Nicolaj is not having it.

Rasmus tips his legs up, still locked in place on the bed but he’s able to move his calves up Nicolaj’s arched back and lock his ankles together, pushing the two closer together: “I….Nico….I…” his eyes close as his peak punches his unsuspecting body across the face.

Rasmus lets go with agony in his iron grip on his bedsheets, his semen exploding out of his dick deep in Nicolaj’s warm mouth: “Godddddyessssss….” The Dane cries with relief.

Nicolaj holds strong as spurt after spurt does the thick cock erupt out inside him, Rasmus’ warmth flooding his throat and insides. He pulls off as Rasmus’ dick still spasms out in his mouth, he quickly slips one hand to grip the hard length as he pops his mouth off just to make sure every last drop lands in his mouth or on his lips.

Nicolaj sits up on his knees as he lets Rasmus go, the Dane deflated but elated laying back on the bed: “Best blowjob of my life…” He giggles.

Nicolaj holds his finger out for a pause and swallows, his adam’s apple lewdly bobbing up and down as he drinks up every drop of his seed: “ahhhhhhh… thank you…” he coughs out a bit.

Just before the two are able to say anything else, Nicolaj’s phone rings: “Ah fuck…” he pouts.

Rasmus looks at the phone ringing too: “What? You gotta go?” He mewls, not wanting him to leave just yet.

Nicolaj rolls his eyes: “Team meeting in like 30 I think. Gotta go soon.” He pouts with a sigh as he remembers.

Rasmus beams to life: “I wanna you know, return the favor so let me uh- jerk you off or something, please…” He so strongly insists as he scrambles to sit up on his knees too.

Nicolaj looks down at his naked body, his cock hard as it lays neglected down his thigh: “Well I won’t say no to a free handjob…” He laughs his agreeance.

Rasmus smiles: “Good thing it’s not JUST a handjob…” He giggles.

Nicolaj raises an eyebrow: “What is it then?” 

“It’s a “G2 special” handjob, everyone on the team knows how, you’ll love it, promise” His smile got seemingly larger as he spoke.

Nicolaj is a little confused but he’s too horny to care: “Ok, do I have to do anything?” 

“Just turn around and sit in my lap.” Rasmus pats his lap with excitement.

Nicolaj shurgs and turns around, he snuggles his ass right on his cock, still somewhat hard but slowly deflating: “Ok, now-“Nicolaj tries to ask but Rasmus locks his arms around him in a bear hug.

“Just relax and listen.” Rasmus whispers as he sneakily slips his hand down the thin Dane’s chest to his dick: “The entire time I was watching you, looking at that beautiful little body you have…” he whispers into Nicolaj’s right ear.

Nicolaj likes the change of pace: “What- what were you thinking of?” he whispers back.

Rasmus has his hand steadily massaging Nicolaj’s neglected cock now: “Just how would your ass look spread around my dick. How your cute, tight, little hole would stretch around me and how deep could you take it before you beg for me to stop…” He coos with a low rasp.

Nicolaj shudders but Rasmus still continues: “Then I’d invite Marcin over and we’d take turns on your ass for the wholeeeee day, doing nothing but making you our little slut. Maybe we’d call over Luka, or Martin… maybe even Miky…” His voice is a low growl at this point, just to get him going faster.

Nicolaj whines, he needs a bit more: “God, Luka would absolutely go to town on you… you wouldn’t be able to walk straight or sit for a goooood day or two…” He coos with a smug giggle at the end.

“Maybe I’d just keep you for myself and we’d just make a little tape… or two…. Maybe YOU just want my cock to split you open and you don’t wanna be out team’s little fuck toy… maybe….” He continues his torture.

Nicolaj is so damn close, he’s just a hot mess of moans and slutty whimpers by now: “Maybe I’ll call up Oskar and see what he’s up too later, maybe you could-“

“Fuck! Ah- fuck, right there…” Nicolaj yelps as his peak finally hits.

“Go ahead and cum, you’ve earned it.” Rasmus whispers with a soft peck on the back of his neck.

Nicolaj closes his eyes as he cums, his seed spilling out into Rasmus’ awaiting hand: “Goood, good…” Rasmus sings his appraisal.

Nicolaj whimpers as he spurts out all he has, relief quickly hitting his body: “Jesus what was that?” Nicolaj huffs, opening his eyes still latched tight from Rasmus’ grip.

Rasmus lets go and stands up: “You like it? I learned that little trick from Miky, lock them in close and whisper just intense sexual thoughts and actions until you cum as you jerk them off.” He giggles as he walks into his bathroom to clean his hand off.

Nicolaj shakes his head but stands up and puts his suit back on: “Well, I’d love to stay longer, believe me I would but I gotta goo…” He explains as he collects his phone and the pool towel.

Rasmus steps back out of the bathroom, hands clean: “I get it. Just… be sure to hit me up again, yeah?” He asks at the door, his innocent aura back now.

Nicolaj smiles: “Of course.” 

Just as they were about to kiss, the door opens up and they both shockingly turned to look: “Miky!” Rasmus blurts.

Miky stands there a bit disheveled, his glasses off, hair a mess, his shirt kinda torn and ripped: ‘We finished a bit too quick… oh hey…” He says with a slight bit of surprise at Nicolaj.

Nicolaj looks at his phone: “Again, love to stay but team meeting! I’ll text you!” he yells out as he stampedes back to his room across the hotel.

Miky steps in and looks at Rasmus’ bed an absolute mess, his clothes spread out and actually noticing that he’s naked too: “So you had some fun…” He giggles with a cheeky smile.

Rasmus closes the door and locks it: “I think we both have a story to tell…” he giggles too as he walks into his room to go and clean up.


	21. NA players man...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the European players picked up two of the North American players at the little hotel bar and Miky was there to record...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something about the snapchat style that I like...
> 
> This also falls under the category of “Don’t over think this”. Why was this conjured into existence? I can’t even answer that…. ^O^

First:

Miky’s snap story this night starts with him laying in bed, anime open on his laptop, his headphones in but the sounds coming from the hallway are ever prevalent: “AND THAT’S WHEN I SAID: “FUCK YOU LUKA, MY BLUE” AHAHAHAA” The bellows of their loud Jungler are heard through the wall. Other commotion is heard but it’s a bit quieter, enough from more than just two people though.

The door opens up a second later: “MIKY!!!!!” Marcin bellows again as he stumbles into the room: “MIKY, WE GOT TWO NA PLAYERS AT THE BAR, YOU WANT IN?” He shouts through a fit of laughter as an equally red and flustered Nicolaj and Vincent step in. The door closes and the silver haired, well-toned face of Finn steals the spotlight: “No, I still got a few episodes to watch tonight.” He politely declines in a normal tone of voice.

Marcin shrugs and claps loudly: “Suit yourself!” He booms with a mischievous hand rub: “Where do we start…..” he hums as both him and Finn have already started eyeing down the two men between them.

Second:

It starts with Miky hitting pause on his show and turning because he thought the current conversation ongoing was important and should be recorded:

“-and we’re gonna show you both how European players are also better in bed, too.” Marcin coos smugly as he removes his shirt and the already shirtless Vincent plants his lips right on Marcin’s pale neck.

Miky turns the camera slightly to catch sight of Nicolaj taking the shirt off Finn as his hands move from cupping the Dane’s ass up one hand at a time and they both move right back to where they were once it’s off: “B-but I’m European too, how does that make sense?” Nicolaj asks as he pelts Marcin with Finn’s balled up blue t-shirt. A few wet spots stain up and down Finn’s strong neck, the lowest being dead center of his pecs, just above where the shirt’s V-neck stopped.

Marcin blows a raspberry and rolls his eyes: “Pfff- Baaah, you and Soren don’t count at this point…” He blows him off with swagger. You can hear Miky’s cute, quiet giggle underneath the chorus of giggle and sneers between the other men as he keeps the camera on the show, but the spacebar click is heard from his laptop.

Third:

Miky turned at the right time and caught the perfect picture:

Vincent on his knees between the two beds only wearing his striped black and grey boxers right between the legs of Marcin with his half erect cock slapped up on his face, his body leant to the side a little so Vincent could look up. His mouth looks to be opening just to wrap his tight lips around his shaft’s midsection. His tight little body already has an array of red handprints and red spots all from the two hands Marcin has shoved underneath his boxers.

Just to their left on the bed is Finn on his knees with his hands on his hips, looking down at Nicolaj with a strong lustful gaze. A few more wet kiss marks and red hickeys appear all over Finn’s muscular chest, ribs, pecs, and shoulder blades as well.

Nicolaj was caught at the right moment being lain slightly down to his side but propped up with his left arm, his head is focused center on Finn’s seemingly freshly revealed dick. The Swede’s cock has a juicy upward bend 1/3rd of the way up his shaft and judging by Nicolaj’s starstruck, eye-dazzling stare, it’s by far the girthiest cock he’s seen. Maybe he’s just blown away that Finn can hide that thing on the daily with how tiny he actually is. Nicolaj would be making eye contact with Finn but he’s locked in a staring contest with his bright pink tip instead.

Fourth:

The clip starts with a melody of pleading moans and whimpers coming from the four men:

“You two sureeeeee you aren’t a couple? You- ahhhh, both have s-some good synergy,,,,” The Swede hisses as he still remains on his knees, looking down at now both Vincent and Nicolaj.

Nicolaj is to his left, only wearing his all black briefs by now, his lips wrapped around his left teste. Vincent is on his right, fully nude with his lips wrapped around Finn’s other. The two work their mouth in seemingly smooth and synchronous fashion, each touching tongues a few times and lips too when they get too close. Finn had his royal blue boxers on before just halfway up his thighs but they’re nowhere to be seen as his muscular thighs and calves are out in their full glory. The Swede’s veins are all but bulging on his shaft and arms, he’s getting in a workout today. He bats his shaft between Nicolaj and Vincent’s cheek, each plap his meat makes sounding hotter and lewder than the last.

Marcin is just off to the side as Miky pans his phone, he was sort of in view but not fully. He’s on his knees and hunched down and buried face first between Vincent’s cheeks. Both his hands are spreading his tiny cheeks apart for his tongue to plunder away at his pristine little heat. Miky’s shadow is seen for the next few moments moving from looking to his left at his anime or to his right to watch the show.

Fifth:

Miky starts with his anime still playing but he turns because of the absurdities he just heard escape Marcin’s confident-ass mouth:

Marcin is center of the bed, both his hands behind his head and mouth open in conversation like it always is: “Just remember, this is what a REAL European dick tastes like…” He sneers with a light chuckle. Vincent is laying down partially to Marcin’s left, his scrawny legs hanging off the bed while his upper body is perched up and sucking away at the Pole’s juicy wet purple tip. His short black hair is matted a bit and slightly distressed but by god does the slight glimpses Miky gets of his face as he turns are just beautiful with his eyes halfway open, focused down on Marcin’s length. His little lips aren’t even stretched that far thin yet, they’re still a good wet ruby red color, only being separated by the Pole’s tender tip.

Nicolaj is to Marcin’s right, laying down almost the same as Vincent but opposite on the bed as his legs are behind him and off the other side and standing up for Finn who’s behind him spreading his tight pale cheeks apart and putting his tongue to work inside the Dane’s untouched heat. His silver hair barely swoops down to touch the cleft of Nicolaj’s ass, it’s basically all you can see of Finn aside from his hands. The Dane rolls his eyes: “I was literally born in Denmark…” He mewls.

He taps Vincent’s shoulder and the support opens his eyes and pops off with a lewd schlick. “If that’s the case, then why were you so down to fuck both me AND Finn, tha only two Europeans in that bar here tonight? We have to be making you jealous because of just how good we are so you gave yourself over to us.” He quips, ever so confident in himself, as always.

“Quarantine gave me so much of a sex drive, I’d fuck anything, you’re lucky it’s you two.” He mumbles back, tipping the Pole’s hard length down to his face. He slips his mouth over his tip and bobs a few inches down, Vincent takes to start kissing all over Marcin’s stomach and pelvis: “Ya, whatever…. Just be sure to not bomb in groups, I may want to do this again…” He huffs, his voice trailing away to a moan towards the end.

“Typical of him…. Just so fucking cocky…” Miky mumbles under his breath, barely caught on tape. Before he ends this story, he pans back over to his laptop that shows the episode he was watching now complete, after a moment’s pause of thought, Miky closes his laptop.

Sixth:

It took some strong resilience for Miky to stop watching anime but the show going on in real life to his right is much more mesmerizing than he had originally thought.

Vincent lay on his back while Nicolaj is planted firmly on his knees, hovering ever so slightly above his chest, one leg on each side of his body, his arms holding the support’s legs up and back so he doesn’t have to. Marcin has his hands as well on the support’s legs, more so on his thighs for a little extra support as his length is partially buried inside his tight little heat: “Just a warm-up for now…” The still ever confident Pole grits between his clenched teeth. His hips steadily pump forward into the thin support, his moans hitching and breaking as he’s filled out, his hands clenching hard onto the bedsheets. His toes wiggle like crazy the farther Marcin plunders in, he’s way bigger than he had anticipated, they both were. Nicolaj is dead focused on how Vincent’s heat pouts slightly around Marcin’s length, the tight wet hole being filled and stretched to the extreme is quite the intoxicating sight.

His eyes bat to the side as he feels Finn come around from seemingly nowhere and slides his thick shaft right on his face. He side eyes the lean Swede and puckers his lips as Finn glides his cock back and forth between his thin and wet ruby red lips. He sticks his tongue out and laps lewdly away at whatever he can on his shaft, his tiny blue eyes going cross as he tries to stare down to catch the action himself.

Their moans cascade here and there with a few words of praise snuck in every now and then, Miky grumbles something not quite in English under his breath but judging by the following longing sigh, he either want’s in or he’s missing his anime.

Seventh:

Miky has his camera pointed at his laptop, his finger rapping on the closed computer, seemingly contemplating opening it back up again. He pans his phone to the right and catches sight of what he’d be missing out on:

Nicolaj is face down, ass up for Finn as he pummels away at his heat. The wet and rapid skin slapping between the two is borderline all that is heard aside from Nicolaj’s broken whimpers of pleasure. The Swede has one of Nicolaj’s arms pinned down on his arched up back, his other is stretched forward, clawing and clenching for the bed sheets. Finn’s other arms is stretched forward with him as he’s leant over the Dane, clamped down on his head, clenching and pressing his tiny face down into the bed. The Dane’s face is twisted with pleasure, broken beyond belief, almost as if fitting Finn’s cock inside him is frenzying his nerves to no other. His eyes are fluttering open and shut, his tongue is lewdly hanging out of his mouth too, Finn’s slender fingers so tightly latched onto him are sure to fuck his hair up and maybe leave a mark on his face too. Finn is smiling with his intense focus, every muscle in his body is tensed up from the action; his tight little outie of a bellybutton is barely visible but the cheeky sight of it adds to the beauty of the moment every time he slams forward, and it can kinda be seen between the Dane’s ass cleft. He’s mumbling something under his breath, but words can’t be heard, his hand swoops back for some stray silver hairs that slipped down on his forehead every now and then.

Miky pans the camera just to their right to see Marcin standing off the bed, one leg propped up on the mattress, Vincent laying right under him with his ass up and legs spread back with himself holding them in place right on his thighs. Marcin’s slicked cock hangs just above the support’s tender heat, his tip barely kissing the newly stretched and exposed hole; he gently rocks and swings his shaft so he can tease the man while he watches Nicolaj get demolished just inches away from him. Vincent’s quiet whimpers are barely heard from so far away, he’s fixated on the massive cock toying with his heat, the ultimate tease of not even entering him. His skin scrunches on his stomach as he’s folded up like this, his dick hangs in the curve he’s making with his body, his sack somewhat staying put on his body.

Miky pans the phone back to him, his legs stretched out on his bed all lonesome, he palms his growing bulge through his black joggers, he moans from all the heat he’s around but he pans over to his laptop that still remains within arms reach of him, still internally debating his options as if it’s really eating him up alive that he can’t focus on two things at once.

Eighth:

Miky has his laptop open but nothing playing, Crunchyroll’s website is open, but nothing is selected: “Choices, choices…” The man hums as he pans back over to the show to his right.

The two swapped lovers it seems, Finn has his cock half buried in Vincent, Marcin the same for Nicolaj. All four are up on their knees, they’re close enough to each other that Nicolaj and Vincent have their hands locked with each other and lips somewhat locked in a sloppy kiss. Both men can barely keep their kiss going as they both look a complete slutty mess, they break here and there for whimpers for more and airy, incoherent moans. Their eyes each flutter open and shut as their filled, Vincent’s high-pitched whimpers being slightly louder than the others.

“I- mhmmm… I told you they’d break easy…” Marcin grunts, his hands firmly locked on the Dane’s scrawny sides, his fingers digging between his ribs.

Finn gets a moan out himself before speaking: “True. They do have one thing we don’t though…” He mewls with a sly grin, his eyes focused on the support’s arched back.

Marcin moves his hands to Nicolaj’s shoulder and grips as he gyrates his hips some so his cock snaps in a bit deeper in his tight heat: “There’s nothing they have…. We don’t…” He laughs a bit, his sentence breaking slightly.

Finn tips his head into Vincent’s neck for a moment, just for a breath: “I’ve never fucked someone this tight before….Europe- I never had someone from Europe this fucking tight, man…” He pants, tipping his face back up to look at Marcin.

Marcin laughs: “I’ll show you somewhere you should go, trust me…” His face blushing redder with laughter as he keeps pummeling away.

As Miky pans back, the sight of Nicolaj and Vincent’s neglected cocks catches his sight. He zooms in for a moment, watching as their neglected length’s swing forth with the rocks of the motions, Nicolaj’s foreskin pulled back showing off his leaking wet pink tip, matching the dull pink of Vincent’s own, their precum dripping on the sheets wildly as they all together form an almost dual Eiffel tower pose.

Ninth:

Miky seems to have settled with just watching the show to his right rather than anime, he’s full on recording them it looks like.

He zooms in on Nicolaj’s face who’s front and center of most of Miky’s camera. His normally calm and withdrawn face is bleated with pleasure, his short, light-brown hair is an absolute mess, tufts of it are wildly spread up and around from being pulled on at various angles. His eyes are closed and his mouth is torn between being creased shut and slightly opening up with airy whimpers as his body bobs up and down slowly and meticulously.

Miky zooms out and gets the full sight in: Nico has one arm wrapped around Marcin’s shoulders behind his head as the tall Pole has his legs spread to the side and held up with both his hands as he rocks his tiny body up and down his length. Marcin has his face stretched up to Nicolaj’s ear for some quiet whispers and the occasional nibble or peck on his tiny ear or neck. Nicolaj takes his cock so well, he’s not squirming or anything, Marcin is taking his sweet delicate time slowly filling the Dane out, his heat wrapping around him is snug like a glove. The Dane’s painfully neglected cock droops between his spread scrawny thighs, it bounces along to the slow deep press downs of his body all at Marcin’s wanton hand movements; small amounts of his precum bead up and drip off his slick pink tip if Marcin ever gets too rough.

“I’m European too…” Miky mocks in a light mumble under his voice as he giggles and pans the camera just to their side to catch the other two.

Finn is standing off the other side of the bed, pinning Vincent down with not only his body but also his hands locking the support’s own above his head on the bed. Vincent’s moans are more like pleading cries of pleasure as his legs are wrapped around the Swede’s lower back, locking him in place as his rapid hips thrusts stretch his once quaint little heat out. Finn’s platinum swathed hair covers most of Vincent’s head from Miky’s pov but small amounts of the support’s trimmed black hair are visible. Not much sound aside from the rapid wet skin slapping is heard, the best way Finn could shut Vincent up is keep their mouth’s locked together.

Miky notices that the window behind them is open and he can sort of see himself in it. He zooms in, seemingly ignoring what he can see of Vincent’s legs wrapped around Finn’s pale freckled back and his tight and toned ass too pummeling forward, his back muscles stretch and go with his body movements, they’re somewhat visible in the reflection in the window the black nighttime is giving it.

No, Miky ignores all that and zooms in to the barely visible reflection of his face and upper body leant to the side on his bed alone, he gives himself a cheeky wave between the two separated groups going at it.

Tenth:

Miky still hasn’t changed his pose, he’s content with watching them over anime, the hardest choice he had to make that day, easily. The two “true Europeans” have swapped lovers again, Marcin and Vincent being all Miky focuses on for now.

“I’m gonna….fil lyou the fuck up…. FUCK….fuck….” Marcin moans, his face redder than ever.

He’s still sitting with his legs off the bed, but Vincent now in his lap from Nicolaj. Marcin has both of Vincent’s legs in his left hand, they’re crossed and stretched out as Marcin supports the support’s upper body with his other hand as his rapid thrusts fill Vincent’s heat up. The Pole grunts and hisses as he slams away, his sloppy thrusts almost louder than his normal non-yelling voice. Vincent looks down his body, watching with a good mixture of love and lust radiating from his tiny brown eyes: “You’re so fucking… ah-ahhhhhh bigggggg…” he moans, his voice breaking slightly. He barely talked all night, any time it did made him sound sluttier and sluttier with how broken and high pitched it got, he’d rather talk as little as possible.

The frail support already finished himself, his stomach has a sloppy pool of semen roped and dripped all over and down it, some dripping in his tiny belly button as gravity slowly forces his seed down his body. His own cock lays deflated and drooped below his tightly locked thighs, his sack scrunched tight behind it. Marcin keeps it going for good few moments longer before breaking: “SHIT….” He yells.

He stops his thrusts and Miky zooms in slightly to watch the Pole’s cock spasm out and pulse as rope after rope of his semen floods Vincent’s heat: “Goddddddd….” Vincent melts as both men moan and pants through the peak of the moment together.

Miky holds his phone steady as it picks up every twitch or spasm the Pole’s huge cock makes, Vincent rides out strong taking every last drop he can milk out of Marcin.

Eleventh:

The snap story rides smoothly into the next scene as Miky merely sat up and looked forward some:

Finn is standing tall between the two bed, the first few inches of his thick pale cock is lewdly pressed against the inside of Nicolaj’s cheek, his tip imprinting cleanly on his likewise pale skin. The Dane rests on his knees before Finn, his arms out and locked onto the Swede’s lean thighs: “Pull me out if you want me to paint your face…” Finn mewls, his voice quavering as he’s close to his peak.

Nicolaj tips his head back slowly, Finn’s thick shaft easing out of its tight confines slow and steadily. As it pops out, Nicolaj tips his face forward and plants a sloppy wet kiss right on his already slicked tip. A thin spit bubble forms between the Dane’s open lips as he pulls back, it quickly pops as fast as it formed, only for a brief moment was its beauty seen. Finn rapidly jerks his cock, his body tensing up as he buckles in the faster his hand goes, he's biting his lip just trying to cum already.

All the excess saliva the Dane's spread all over his lover's thick cock flings back at him as his face is barely inches away from it. Nicolaj just keeps his mouth open like he’s waiting for someone to pour water in his mouth; he keeps his eyes open staring back at the cock staring right back at him. He drops his arms to his side and waits like the patient slut he is: “Ooooohohhhhhhh-fuck…” Finn sharply moans as his peak hits.

Miky keeps his phone steady for the next few seconds, rope after rope of Finn’s thick semen spurt out and land directly on the Dane’s eager face. Finn moans the entire way, jerking every last drop he has on the Dane. Miky barely pays it any attention but Vincent and Marcin’s legs and some of their naked bodies lay in the shot as they’re cuddled up with each other on the far side of the bed.

Twelfth:

The last thing Miky saved that night was one picture, him squatting down in front of Nicolaj from where he last was:

The Dane now sits on his butt with his left leg arched up and right leg laid out. He’s beyond elated, Miky even added the caption: “He’s happy” along with a peace sign sticker that matches the peace sign the tiny Dane holds up with his right hand. The Dane’s face is scrunched up with a smile, his tiny green eyes barely visible with his cheek to cheek, full teeth showing grin beaming off his face. Ropes of Finn’s cum still drench his face, it’s roped lewdly across his eyes, stuck in his eyebrows, some even in his tussled brown hair too. Some already started dripping down, both his cheeks have random lines of semen slowly falling to the pits of gravity on his tiny circular face. On his bent up leg, a tiny puddle of seemingly his own semen coats his pale inner thigh skin, his deflated cock with a tiny glob of cum beaded on his tip lay deflated between his thighs.

Just behind Nicolaj is Finn, still naked but holding some article of clothing in his hand, his other outstretched pointing at someone off-screen as he’s caught mid conversation with his open facial expression. His dick is imposing looking even when it’s not rock hard, his thick monster rests between his muscular thighs, you can see practically every muscle on his body with how hard he strained himself.

END


	22. Finn/Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie before scrims???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha xd- tsm vs rouge funny meme hahaha xdddddd
> 
> I believe I got one more little fic in me that's strictly worlds 2020 related, depends tho. I was too lazy to make a separate place for them, kept them all here 
> 
> Please enjoy, as always.
> 
> :^ )

Vincent steps off the elevator to the main hotel lobby and yawns as he walks over to the food area. There’s no real free for all for food buffet but there’s still coffee and fruit for the taking, it’s more than enough for him.

He yawns some more as he gets his coffee ready, all he has in his hand is a banana and an orange, ready to go back to his room and aimlessly soloq cruise before scrims this morning.

A finger taps him on his left shoulder: “Wha-“

He looks to his left, no ones there. He looks to his right and beaming a huge bright smile is the ever attractive Finn: “Helloooo…” He snickers at his cheesy entrance.

Vincent smiles and shakes his head: “You look like you’re about to go running or something.” He chuckles back, noticing his red athletic shorts and lime green tank top.

“And you look like you just woke up!” The Swede giggles back, leaning one hand on the coffee table, eyeing down the thin support, wearing a slightly baggy white shirt and some sweatpants.

Vincent puts a lid on his coffee and turns to face him: “Maybe we’re both right…” He hums as he goes for a sip.

“Maybe, maybe….” Finn shakes his head in agreeance: “Either way…. I was actually gonna go for a quick run before our scrims started today but you caught my attention…” He explains, trying to put on his charm towards the end.

Vincent nods as he takes another sip: “Oh yeah?” 

Finn stands up straight and crosses his arms: “Yeah.” His ice blue eyes narrow as he tries to figure out how to say his next part: “Ther- there’s no easy way for me to ask this but, you wouldn’t wanna…” He’s fumbling his words trying to say the right thing.

“Come over?” Vincent finishes his question, expecting that’s what he wanted to say.

Slightly flustered now, Finn smiles: “Yeah, that. I heard from Vander that worlds is supposed to be where pros from other teams hang out and…. Stuff….” He’s still nervous trying to talk to him.

Vincent takes another sip, he knows exactly what Vander means: “Do you know what Vander meant when he said that?” He giggles softly, their eyes finally connecting this whole conversation.

Finn thinks for a moment: “N-noo, Well… kinda, I think. I heard some stories about Marcin before from other world’s previous but…” 

Vincent sets his coffee down: “But you don’t believe them?’ He’s strikingly calm despite being asked for this so early.

Finn smirks and puts both his hands on top of his head: “It’s not that I don’t believe them… I just don’t think…” Finn doesn’t even know what he’s trying to say.

“Vander and Marcin, most likely, their stories are true.” Vincent calms him slightly. He thinks his next words over for a moment, thinking if he actually wants to go through with it. He notices how naïve the young toplaner is and how damn good he looks right now, he probably looks the same to him in his eyes too: “I…I guess I’d be down for what you’re trying to say right now, I think we’re actually scrimming you guys first, right?” He sighs softly with his answer.

Finn’s heart almost drops from the relief: “I… I think we are yeah.” He giggles, elated his plan somehow worked.

Vincent picks his coffee back up: “Then I guess we have an hour or two then before I have to be back in my room…” He steps to the side and allows Finn to lead on.

Finn still stands still, not noticing the queues until a few seconds too late: “Oh!” He jumps, walking forward and leading to the elevator: “You won’t be late, promise.” He says with a smirk, his mind running wild with everything he wants to do right now.

They step into the elevator: “promise you won’t fuck up my hair too bad…” Vincent pleads softly.

Finn smiles: “I’ll treat you right, don’t worry a bit…” He coos softly, eyeing Vincent down as they ride the elevator up.

Without interruption, they make it to Finn’s room, Finn allows Vincent in first: “Dirty, but not unexpected.” He laughs.

He places his fruit and coffee down on his dresser: “So what’s the-“

Finn leaps out from the now closed front door area and bear hugs Vincent and they topple onto his bed: “Fuck-“ Vincent yelps.

“I was thinking we’d make out a little… your mouth seems to be one of your best qualities…” Finn giggles.

Vincent flips onto his side and faces Finn: “Is that an insult?” He coos, his eyes focusing on Finn’s toned face just inches away from his own.

“Yeah.” Finn whispers, moving in a bit closer, his eyes gently closing the closer his face gets.

They don’t say another word, their lips lock, their eyes close and Finn wraps his arm around the fragile support so he can’t pull back that easily.

Their moans cascade over each other, softly but sweetly does Vincent nudge himself closer into the Swede’s lean body, his muscular frame proving to be quite the pleasurable thing to rub up on. He slowly just lets Finn do as he pleases to him; he doesn’t flinch when his hand starts moving lower down his back and he holds strong as he lets his new lover’s tongue prod around inside his mouth.

Vincent runs his hands up the Swede’s body, one hand going farther and resting snug on the back of his head, tangling with his soft silver hair.

They pull apart every now and then for a quick breath but only when Finn pulls the support on top of him does Vincent tip his head up: “I think your mouth is your best quality…” He smirks, his tiny red lips slicked with Finn’s saliva.

Finn spreads his legs apart: “I think I got something else that is my best quality..” He giggles back, the tiny support looking more than beautiful laid up on his body.

Vincent looks back but can only see his own butt perched up a little: “Can’t wait to see it… now where were we?” He purrs, turning his head back.

They lock lips again, only now Finn has both his hands at Vincent’s waist, molding and playing with his soft skin.

Vincent moans hard into Finn, bucking down as his hands dig into his skin and under his sweats, just running down and feeling everything and anything.

Their moans get muffled out between each other, Finn keeps his fingers running strong as the frail support clamps his mouth down onto his, all he can breathe, taste, and smell is Vincent and the strong remnant taste of coffee.

Finn slips the support’s sweats down with a slick hand motion, his tiny ass out but still covered by his tight blue briefs.

Vincent smiles as he pulls off, a sloppy strand of saliva connects their mouths as he pulls back and up: “Let me just help you out here…” He coos.

With grace, he pulls his boxers and sweats down and kicked off his legs in a matter of seconds. All Finn could see is his petite face turned back, his rose tinted cheeks the only blemish on his otherwise soft pale skin: “Just wanna speed things up a bit…” The support mewls, turning his face back down.

Finn smirks and clamps both his hands down, the clap echoing slightly in the room: “You think you’re already ready?” He smirks, his icy blue eyes hooded over staring up at his newfound lover.

Vincent wiggles his hips a bit: “yeah, I like…. Going kinda fast pace, you know?” His cute demeanor is the perfect addition to their already sultry early morning.

Finn slides his right arm up and prods his middle and index finger to Vincent’s wet mouth: “I guess we better get along then…” He whispers, sliding his fingers in.

Vincent moans as he sucks the two digits in, closing his eyes he just bobs his head back and forth a good couple of times, taking in his slender fingers with eager delight.

Finn pulls back after a good moment inside his wet warmth and he steadily guides his arm back down to Vincent’s spread cheeks over his body, he already has one leg on each side: “You really want this, huh..” Finn’s eyes raise slightly out of how easy this is going.

Vincent looks back and watches Finn press his hand between his cheeks, he can’t see it but damn can he feel the soft pressure already from how close his slicked digits are to his hole: “It’s a habit of mine to jerk off before scrims so I have a clear mind, this is a treat for me just as much as it is for you…” He explains, moaning sweetly as he gets teased.

Finn gyrates his finger just over his tiny hole, he know Vincent can feel the pressure just radiating off his two fingertips: “Well then lets indulge…” he whispers off, jabbing his two digits in without warning.

Vincent bucks but his eyes flutter and his moan is drawn out as he quickly gets used to the intrusion, he basically melts down on Finn, resting his head on his rock hard chest: “Fuck that was gooooodddd…” The support wails, his voice quivering from the new heat building in his gut.

Finn can’t go too far since he’s really already stretching his arm’s limits but goddammit, he will try. He barely gets down to his knuckles, but he has to move back from the pain in his arm: “Just tell me when you want to move on…” Finn murmurs in his ear.

Vincent moans along as Finn works a steady rhythm in and out of his hole, each deep press in feeling better than the last. His feelings are only increased as Finn starts petting his head and running his fingers through his soft black hair, that bastard wants him to cum now but he knows he needs more out of him right now.

Vincent holds strong, letting a few stringent moans out, he has to control his breathing if he wants more.

His head is already spinning, that’s why he’s face down in the Swede’s chest. Finn cranks it up another level when he tilts his head closer to the support’s ear and whispers sweet nothings to him, his fingers still plunging in his heat.

Vincent can only take so much: “Fuck stop… I want you…. Before I cum…. Fuck me….” He moans, sitting up out of shock.

Finn pulls away and nudges up his bed a bit as Vincent sits on his lap, legs spread just catching his breath: “Get off my legs real quick, I wanna get something.”

Vincent just collapses to his left and rolls on his back huffing and laughing: “you’re a…… bastard…” He giggles between his labored breaths.

“Ya? You didn’t like my little pecks and whispers?” He giggles as he gets up and rummages through his nearby suitcase.

“No I Fucking loved it…. I just want you to fuck me before I cum…”

Finn walks back with a condom and a tiny packet of lube in his hand: “Why you want me to fuck you so bad?” He tilts his head as he asks.

Vincent sits up with a groan: “I’ve had Hans and a few other people you hangout with apparently added on snapchat for a while and I’ve seen your bulge a few times….I’ve been curious….” He giggles, looking up at the lean Swede.

Finn tips his head down and laughs: “I’m flattered. You wanna do the honors then?” He asks, tossing him the condom.

Vincent looks up, somehow even more flustered than before. Finn is just standing there, so damn charismatically and his bulge is basically begging to be released: “S-sureee…” He agrees nervously.

He scoots forward on the bed: “Let me do one thing…” Finn starts.

All he does it take his tight tank top off: “That…. Make you feel.. better?” Vincent asks, his fingertips on his waistband already.

Finn shrugs: “I like having sex fully naked. I don’t like getting my clothes all sweaty and stuff.” 

Vincent puckers his lips, shaking his head in agreement: “Makes sense…” He whispers, his eyes fixated on his somewhat visible tip through his red shorts.

Finn can’t help but smile as he watches Vincent slowly tug his shorts down, his tiny face looks so cute when he’s focused. His little brown eyes are shimmering slightly, and his lip is for sure quivering and his dick isn’t even out yet!

Vincent finally tugs his shorts down, his bulge a bit more visible now on his tight black briefs: “Jesus man…” Vincent gasps softly.

Finn stretches his arms out: “Never seen one this big?” 

Vincent licks his lips: “No, I’ve seen around your size before. Just…. Amazing either way….” His fingers tremble as he brings them to his waistband.

“Don’t be shy….” Finn mumbles under his breath.

Vincent snags the tight fabric down with one swift motion, Finn barely is able to get sight of his shaft pressed to the side of his thigh before it springs down and free in front of Vincent’s face: “Oh…” Vincent’s jaw drops a bit.

Finn shakes his briefs and shorts off his feet: “Shaven a few days ago, clean of course, beautiful of course…” He laughs a bit with the not so humble brag.

Vincent’s vision is filled with his clean cut dick. The slightly hard shaft is imposing, the shaft is a bit paler than his actual skin and his tip is a soft wet pink with a nice flare out of his head that’s sure to stretch any hole out. Vincent tuns it to the side and eyes down the thick blue vein on the right side, it travels up a good 3/4ths of his shaft, it’s sure to look even better when it’s hard. What best completes the image in his eyes is his low hanging sack just below, it’s slightly swollen and a perfect addition to the thickness between his legs: “No seriously…. How do you hide this?” Vincent asks after a few moments of stunned silence.

Finn crosses his arms, he feels so damn good right now with all these compliments from Vincent’s actions and words: “Compression boxers are my best friend. Also If I get hard or a bulge or anything, I am not standing up, no matter what…” He laughs.

Vincent cups his sack with his left and gently wraps his other hand around the middle of his shaft: “How… how thick…. Girth whatever it’s called are… you?”

Finn blushes, he always blushes when he’s asked this: “Hans had that question too… he brought out the measuring tape and I think he said like 6 inches around… it sounds right I think… but that’s like… peak, peak hard. You’ll see.” 

Vincent gulps, his hand is already moving gently: “It’s gonna break me in half….” He whispers.

Finn’s face somehow gets redder and redder whenever Vincent unintentionally complements him: “I’ll be careful….” He snickers.

Vincent taps his tongue around his mouth a few times, his hand running steadily up and down the Swede’s shaft. He sucks his lips in, he was going to say something, but he can’t just figure out how to word it: “hmmmmmmm…” he moans quietly under his breath.

“Hm?” Finn quips, intrigued. He’s absolutely adoring watching Vincent’s small hands grip around his shaft, he swears he looks bigger just off that alone.

Vincent smiles: “I was gonna make a stupid joke about how all your weight went to your dick but I feel like you get that a lot.” He giggles softly, his soft little eyes beading a cute glance up at the naked top laner.

Finn smirks, he puts his hands up on his head, stretching his lean body out, showcasing his slight muscular frame and cleanly shaven body: “Yeah, I felt like that too. I always tried gaining weight, but I just never could. At least my dick’s fat…”

Vincent pulls his hands away to get the condom out: “How terrible, can’t gain weight but have a lean body and a thick dick instead…” He jokingly mocks with a cute eye roll.

Finn crosses his arms again: “keep that attitude up. I want you to be this smug when you’re begging for more. It’s hot.” 

Vincent lines the rubber up and furls it down the Swede’s shaft: “I’ll try, just for you…” He mewls with a deliciously cute grin: “Now how do you want me?” He asks as he sits back on the bed and spreads his legs open.

“hmmmmmm…” Finn thinks, stroking his covered cock: “Wanna ride me first? Just to get used to it?” He suggests, leaning towards the bed.

“Sure.” Vincent agrees, moving so Finn can get on with him: “Just one thing first…” He says.

All Vincent does is remove his shirt, Finn smiles as he sits down and spreads his legs open: “Where’d you learn that one?” He asks, bearing a cheeky smile.

Vincent tosses his shirt to the side and reaches for the lube Finn left on the little dresser by the bed: “A cute European lad, I think…” He mewls, tearing the lube packet open.

“Sounds hot. What’d he look like?” He asks, leaning back into the soft pillows as Vincent turns around and nudges his ass to his lap.

“Ohhhhhh you know…. Average height, lean… wears glasses.” He squeezes some lube in his hands as he describes Finn: “He did dye his hair a stupid color though, he looked 10 times better with his natural color…” He says with most likely a cheeky grin as he leans himself up on his knees and slathers some lube on his hard awaiting dick.

Finn looks up and pats his silver hair: “Stupid?...” He scoffs, actually slightly offended: “Why was it stupid?” 

Vincent moans slightly as he squeezed a bit more lube in his hand and started fingering himself just for added measures: “He…. Silver isn’t a good color for him. His natural hair…. Fit him and his body very well….” Vincent moans as he slides his finger out and nudges his ass back a bit more: “Ready?” He purrs.

Finn slaps his dick a few times on each of Vincent’s tiny little cheeks before lining his tip up: “yeah…” He whispers back, his eyes fixated on that tight little pink entrance slicked open and ready to be stretched open even more.

Vincent’s soft moans slip out more than he wanted as he slowly presses his hips down, his legs are comfortable being hunched like this, but his tight little hole won’t break open just this easily. He tips his head down and presses a little harder, some whimpers start leaking their way out of his mouth, he desperate to feel this dick inside him by now.

He gives Finn a cute little butt wiggle with his tip just barely inside, the tight ring of muscle will bend but it will not break just yet. Vincent moans are desperate and airy by now and he reaches back and just barely touches the Swede’s length and it slides right in, his heat wrapping snugly around his generously thick tip: “Fuh-“ Vincent gasps, his voice cut off from the suddenness of the intrusion.

Finn smirks as he glides a hand up Vincent’s bare back: “Holy fuck man…. You are tight!” He huffs with some soft laughter.

Vincent moans, he’s already full but he knows there’s so much more to go: “Gotta go….steady…” He whimpers, his voice barely able to sound complete.

Finn gently strokes his hand up and down the support’s back, feeling every muscle and bone along the way, he uses his other to gently mold and squeeze his tight little ass: “I wish I had my phone right now… this is too good…” He giggles, his eyes fixated on Vincent’s ass slowly lowering down more and more of his thick shaft.

The support’s tiny little cheeks look spread apart and lewd beyond what Finn thought they’d look like. His cute little hole almost looks puffy with how far it’s spreading to accommodate his girth, and it only looks to be spreading farther the more he takes in.  
Vincent looks up near him and sees his sweats barely hanging onto the bed within his arms reach. He grabs for it and fumbles for his phone, the burning sensation in his gut is unlike anyone he’s ever had re-arrange his guts before: “Here…” He huffs, tossing his phone carelessly behind him.

It plaps on the Swede’s bare chest: “You have to send this to me, ok?” he pleads, opening up the camera.

Vincent just moans, Finn doesn’t like that. He gives Vincent a swift spank, his hand leaving a fresh red mark on his otherwise flawless skin: “I said…” He starts.

“Fuck… goddamn yes, I’ll send it…” Vincent moans, annoyed but extremely turned on.

“Thank you.” He smirks.

He snaps a quick pic of how gorgeous his cock looks halfway buried inside the tiny little support, his bare arched back with the slight little peak near the top for his short black hair just completes the sluttiness of the picture, plus the sun barely cascading across the room highlights his light skin tone: “Sooooo… you wanna start moving a little?” He asks, putting the phone to the side.

“I’lll….I’ll try…” Vincent gulps, his entire body feels like it’s on fire.

Vincent moans as he pulls up, he plants his hands on Finn’s firm calves for support and gets a little bounce going on: “Oh-oh-ho…. You are gooddddddd!” Finn licks off with excitement.

Vincent can barely get more than half of his thick monster inside him but that’s more than enough. His entire body is a hectic mixture of slutty nervous tingles begging him to just go crazy while his more calm and collected personality is hard fighting that so he’s not a complete train wreck the rest of the day.

Vincent’s moans are airy and sloppy, his mind can barely function. He looks forward and sees his partial reflection in the tv, he sees how slutty he looks, bouncing on the Swede’s cock like this, he pulls his head down to find something else. He looks at his body, his hard tiny little pink nipples, his scrunched up little stomach and the light sheen of sweat that is starting to coat all of that. His cock is neglected and bounces along to his body, his pink leaking tip tapping the bed every now and then, leaving some traces of precum wherever it touches.

Finn grips both of the support’s firm little cheeks and helps guide his hips bounce up and down his lap: “You want to change yet?” He asks, desperately wanting to dominate him even more.

Vincent closes his eyes: “Y-yesss please….” He mewls, pulling himself gently off his thick cock and collapsing forward into the bed.

Finn is slightly shocked he just dropped like that so suddenly but since he can still hear him whimper for more, he feels fine continuing on: “Here, you’ll want this.” He tosses Vincent up a pillow.

Vincent takes it and wraps his arms around it, burying his head into the fluffy warmth that Finn was just leaning on: “I’m just gonna…. Fuck you like this ok?” He announces, getting up on his knees and resting his hands on each of Vincent’s tight little cheeks.  
Vincent whimpers out something, but since he did a cute little butt wiggle, Finn is taking that as the go ahead: “Alright…” He shrugs and lines his tip up.

Finn can feel his hole quiver from the lack of attention, he really must be craving this right now. He digs his thumbs into the support’s tender little cheeks and spreads them, his tender little hole a bit wet and loose by now.

He presses forward and his tip slips in, Vincent moans face first into the pillow: “God you are tight…” he huffs, his eyes fixated on his cock sinking slowly deeper and deeper into the tight warmth. 

Finn starts gently, every thrust he makes, he can hear a shuddering moan slip out of the slutty little support, he doesn’t wanna fully break him. His heat feels otherworldly, his dick is being squeezed unlike any lover he’s had before. 

He gets about half his length stuffed in before gripping harshly both of Vincent’s cheeks: “You better hold on…” He pants under his breath, loud enough for Vincent to hear it.

He sharply picks his pace up, he can hear Vincent hiss and moan into the pillow, his entire body is tensed up: “Relax a littleee…..” Finn pleads, still trying to be caring.

His thick cock is by far his biggest boon, there’s not many people that can take it all, he knows it but it just makes sex kinda awkward. He relaxes a little as he feels Vincent unclench a little, he’s able to get a nice rhythm down: “Fuck this…. This is good…” he hums, his eyes watching every inch of the support’s fragile little body.

Finn can feel his sack slap forward every now and then, occasionally making a lewd slap but that’s nothing compared to the tight and wet schlicks of Vincent’s tight hole being stretched and stuffed by his thick shaft; both combined with their illustrious harmony of broken and airy moans and cries for pleasure, both men are well on their way to a well-deserved finish.

Finn swoops the hair from his forehead and catches a glance of themselves in the black reflection of the tv, he can see his toned body repeatedly slam forward into the support’s tight little ass so nicely raised up while his face is down into the pillow, his arms still clenched tight for his dear life.

Finn smirks, he didn’t think they’d both look this good right now: “I’m c-close… are-“ He tries to ask.

Instead of answering, Vincent slowly starts sliding down, he’s basically gone limp, his moans are nothing but broken airy pleads for relief: “O-oh-ho-oh shittttttt…” Finn grunts.

He grabs the support by his waist and hoists him up back into his ass up position and plows on, trying to get them both across the finish line: “Almost there… almost there…” He pants, gritting through his teeth.

He clenches his jaw tighter as he feels Vincent clench around him, this tight squeezing warmth should be illegal for how it feels, Finn is doing his best to hold on so Vincent can cum first.

Seconds pass, they feel like minutes. Finn is slapping away, holding the support up, begging for him to finally cum. He want’s sop badly to press farther in but he knows Vincent can’t take it all, he basically flatlined when he thrust right by his prostate.  
Vincent turns his head on the pillow and barely croaks a word out: “I….cum….” His voice is broken.

Finn feels his heat get even tighter all around his dick, he finally got his wish, now he can let go and finish himself: “Fucking finally…..” He whispers under his breath, closing his eyes out of pure happiness he can get his relief.

His already sloppy strokes get even sloppier as Vincent cums still wrapped around his dick, Finn barely can think straight. What felt like forever coming finally hits him upside the face and he gets his relief with a smile on his face: “Fuck…” He huffs.

Finn holds his cock inside, his dick just about halfway in twitches and breaks, filling the condom up to the brim: “Mygod…” He mewls, his voice trembling with exhaustion, relief, and a bit of giggling too all at once.

Once Finn feels that he’s done, he carefully slides out, Vincent wincing the whole way: “Jesus man, are you good? You barely spoke!” Finn exclaims, huffing and laughing as he gently rolls Vincent over.

“I’m good man… I’m good…..” Vincent mewls, fully elated. His heart is beating a mile a minute, but he couldn’t be more relieved if he tried.

Finn eyes him down, his body coated in a light sweat from top down, his skin mostly free of any blemishes, par the newfound red marks he will have on both his cheeks. He sees the tiny puddle of semen on the bed and his deflated cock with some still beaded up on his pink tip: “You get everything you wanted?” He asks, head scratching because he’s unsure.

Vincent creeps open one of his eyes and pops a smile when he sees the lean Finn on his knees, watching him like a hawk: “Yeah, It was amazing.” He coos softly.

Finn breathes a sigh of relief: “Good. I thought I broke you…” He giggles.

He snaps the rubber off his cock and ties a knot in it: “You did. But I wanted it.” Vincent mewls, his voice coming off sleepy like.

Finn stands up and walks to the trash can: “Well that’s good then because you took it really well.” He smirks, standing over Vincent’s head.

Vincent pops his eyes open again, staring up at the lean Swede, his eyes and his deflating cock looking down at him: “Did I take it all?” He asks.

Finn smirks as steps away to the bathroom: “No, not at all. You got about half though, that’s impressive.” He giggles back, opening up the door.

Finn turns the shower on and steps back out: “Not many people have done that, you did a great job.” He praises again, walking back to the support.

Vincent opens his eyes fully, he wasn’t tired but rather still locked in that elevated after sex high that he didn’t wanna come down from: “I don’t think I can feel my legs…” He giggles, reaching up for Finn.

Finn laughs and picks his tiny body up fireman style: “Don’t worry, you can shill here until you have to leave, still like an hour I think before scrims start.” His voice is still riddled with laughter as he talks.

Vincent wraps his arm around his toned shoulders: “Good. I don’t wanna explain why I can’t walk…” He laughs as they both step into the bathroom and into the warm waters of the shower.

The two clean up and Finn removes the cum stained sheets and just cuddles with Vincent for a short period of time before he leaves.

END.


	23. Cancelled movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael/Zach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Set in 2016)

The team all went out for a movie night, but Zach and Michael had already seen the movie the rest of the team had all wanted to see so they went to go see another movie. To their dismay, the film got cancelled. Instead of sitting though a movie they already saw, William was nice enough to give Zach the keys to his car so he could drive himself and Michael home. Their night begins as the garage door closes.

*garage door closing noises*

“Man, how the fuck does the projector just not work for OUR theater….” The tall lanky man grumbles, staring at the softly lit manilla colored garage walls.

“Hey, at least we’re home” Zach tries to cheer him up, taking the keys out of the ignition.

Michael sighs: “Yeah, I guess. I just want to see that movie so fucking bad man…”

The two sit in silence in the car for a few seconds: “So uh- want to do anything? The house is ours for at least another hour, maybe hour and a half?” Zach breaks the mopey silence.

Michael sits still for a few more seconds before his bushy eyebrows raise up with an idea: “Wellllllll…. Do you wanna maybe…. Repay that little favor you owe me?”

Zach sits and thinks for a second before it hits him: “Oh THAT favor?” He laughs, understanding what he means now: ‘The “I do whatever you want” favor because you kept everyone from finding Nicolaj and I together last week favor?” His face is beet red by the end of his explanation, he remembers now full and well.

Michael laughs: “Yeah, THAT favor.

Zach smiles as he scratches his chin: “Alright, alright. I guess I can repay that little favor now. What did you have in mind?” He sits back into the far corner of the driver’s seat, looking at Michael with squinting eyes.

Michael licks the inside of his teeth thinking of all the possibilities he could ask for: “Lets do something simple since we may not have all the time in the world. How about jussssstttt maybeeeee…… you suck my dick?” His voice trembles out those last few words.

Zach pauses, nods his head a few times before speaking: “Yeah, ok. That’s fine.” He giggles a bit: “Where?”

Michael clears his throat, clearly happy he was told yes: “Why not here?”

Zach looks around: “In Will’s car?”

Michael giggles louder, a healthy mixture of happiness and nervousness: “Yeah, why not? You already fucked somebody in his bed, why not his car too?”

God he hates when people bring that up: “Yeah, sure.” He sighs: “Why not, I guess.”

Michael beams a cheeky smile: “Hell yeah…” He shifts a bit around in his seat, turning his torso to look at Zach.

The two stare at each other for a few seconds, both unsure on how to start. They’re both a bit flushed red and the temperature hasn’t even risen yet.

Zach tilts his head down and takes his glasses off, he places them in the car door and leans forward on the center console: “So you wanna just….” He swoops some of his light brown hair from his forehead, his tiny cute little chubby face on full display.

Michael leans forward and tips his face up to meet his: “Here..” He whispers.

He tips his face down and locks lips, his eyes closing at first touch.

Zach wantonly moans into their embrace, his eyes fluttering shut as the sight of Michael’s freckled face fills his mind and presence. He fully melts down as Michael’s tongue slowly slips its way between his firm lips, the slippery tendril laps its way all around his teeth and the roof of his mouth. He sees why Nicolaj spends so much time with him if just a quick improv little session like this is how he acts; he may have to start getting him some time with the man too. 

The two kiss each other for the first time ever, both only hearing stories about each other and what they do, but neither of them having the balls to actually hook up until right now.

Zach realizes he has his arm stuck out partially, he was gonna grab Michael somewhere, but the sudden warmth and pressure just made him forget. He sneaks his hand forward and presses his hand on his bony chest, his fingers digging slightly into his skin through his shirt.

Michael pulls off and moans softly at the touch, he looks down at Zach’s pleasure twisted face, his tiny blue eyes barely open, his plump pink lips slicked open and coated with spit: “Were you sensitive there?” Zach coos out with a giggle.

“N-no… just felt really good…” 

“C’mere, you’re a really good kisser.” Zach mewls.

Michael smiles, Zach’s hand now at his stomach: “I get all my practice in with Mr. Jensen.”

He tips his face back down and leans a bit closer in for their round 2 kiss. He caresses the side of Zach’s head and pushes some of his hair back, he slides his fingers in his smooth hair, locking his hand loosely on the back, pushing him even closer.

Zach twiddles his hand further down Michael’s body, he cracks one eye open and finally gets to his waist. He slips his shirt up a tiny bit and gently palms his crotch through his khaki colored shorts. He gently digs his fingers down and gets a quick feel of his soft dick before Michael jumps: “Woah woah woah….” He breaks away with a surprised yelp.

“What, too much too fast?” Zach giggles, still happily palming his crotch.

“I just think we should… move this to the back seat” Michael motions with his face.

Michael clambers on back first, Zach following suit. Will’s 4 door coupe isn’t the largest but it’s easy enough for Zach to crawl through the seats than Michael, that’s for sure.

Michael settles in the far left seat behind the driver and Zach curls up in the other two seats, just barely sitting up enough to be at Michael’s neck: “Better now?” Zach puppy dog eyes, trying to look cute and bashful.

“yeah.” Michael tips his head down and sneaks a quick forehead kiss in: “Where were you at now?” He pulls away, looking down his slender frame.

Zach pops his lips and turns his eyes to Michael’s crotch. He slips his shirt up a bit, just enough to show his frayed end black belt and his shorts, a slight bulge jus barely pressed up enough to show through. With a soft hitched moan, Zach gently undoes the belt, showing his next target: the tiny sliver button on his waist: “More?” Zach exhales softly.

Michael nods: “Yeah.” He breathes back softly, not trying to show how fast his heart is racing right now.

Zach gently pops the button open and unzips his zipper, ever so slowly just to tease a bit more. He slides the two open halves of his shorts apart and reveals his all black boxers, his bulge not any more harder yet but still twitching underneath the soft fabric: “H-hey…” Michael stammers quickly.

Zach looks up: “You still have Will’s keys on you?” Michael asks.

“Yeah why?” He fishes them out of his pocket.

Michael takes them and leans forward, turning the car on for a quick second, just to crack the back left window: “Was getting a bit hot, sorry.” Michael grunts as he leans back, handing Zach back the keys.

Michael shimmies out of his shorts: “I have oneeeee more request if you don’t mind” He peppers his request ever so pleadingly.

“What?” Zach asks, too horny to care at this point.

“Can you get naked? I will too, please.” He puckers his lips, hoping he agrees.

Zach smiles: “Sure. It is getting kinda stuffy in here…” He obliges, sitting up to take his shirt off.

Michael quickly tosses his shirt to the side and Zach kicks his shorts off and drops them too. He sits up on his knees and Michael motions with his head for him to continue, only his bright red boxers remain. Zach sighs and slips those down his legs, he bends forward and kicks them down to the floor too, when he looks up, Michael has his removed too, his semi hard cock laid out nicely between his scrawny thighs: “This feels weird” Zach adjusts a bit on his side, his skin sticking to the black leather interior.

“What, never got naked in a car before?” Michael giggles, caressing Zach’s bare body with his eyes.

“No, actually. First for everything.” Zach gets his face back to where it was: “But lets talk less.” He coos, moving his hand up to his shaft, flipping it up even closer to him.

Michael shuts up and watches Zach work.

He peppers soft kisses all on his pink tip, his wet lips making him tingle all over with every slight touch. His hand glides down up and down his hardening shaft gracefully, his fingers molding and squeezing him so carefully it wants him to beg for more. Every slight touch he makes on his shaft makes him shudder internally, his hands are so fucking soft.

Michael bites his hand as Zach opens his mouth and laps circles around his tip, his tongue dancing all over his sensitive skin, covering it with a thick layer of his spit. He works his hand a bit faster, working his saliva all over his shaft, his dick feeling more than in heaven at just the start already. Seeing Zach’s lips puff out like this is too damn hot, the once strong plump pink color is stretched out to its soft pink state.

“Fuck me, you’re good…” He moans softly as Zach slips his pink little lips around his tip.

Zach cracks an eye open and peers down Michael’s thick shaft, he’s way bigger than he anticipated. He keeps massaging the bottom half of his shaft as he works his mouth all over the upper half, his tongue swirling and licking all over whatever he can fit in his mouth. The slight shift down his shaft has him drooling way more than he intended. He can barely imagine someone as small and frail and Nicolaj taking this but yet he’d kill to see him do it. The thick vein Michael has center on his whole shaft is making him slightly woozy, there’s so much of his dick he hasn’t even tasted yet, how the fuck does Nicolaj do it?

Zach pops off and dribbles some spit on his tip: “Goddamn man, you’re huge” He puckers his wet lips, his eyes ogling every inch down.

“Thanks but… could you be a little more sloppier with it? I haven’t cum in like…. A week or so, I’m dying to make this one special now” Michael shrugs a bit, trying to not sound needy.

Zach adjusts his position and moves his right hand to Michael’s swollen sack, fondling his even more sensitive skin with gentle precision: “Does that mean you’ll cum fast?” He coos, not even looking at Michael’s face.

“Yea, prolly.”

Zach smirks and nods. He sticks his head down and licks a thick stripe all up his shaft and slips his tip back in his mouth. He bobs back down but only now gently rotating his fingers around with his balls in his hand: “You are too fucking good” Michael huffs, throwing his head back into the seat.

Zach might as well just go all out, no one’s gonna hear them.

He tips his head back up and dribble more spit down his shaft, he twiddles his tongue around between his slit and bobs his head back down, his pace getting faster and faster by the second. He gets his tip to his throat without too much struggle, he can handle his gag reflex pretty well and he knows Michael would love to hear his wet gagging noises. He crooks and bends his fingers a bit more rhythmically and tougher kneading and mushing his sack around. His heavy balls easily fill up about half his palm, the harder he goes, the more he can feel Michael buck squirm in his place.

Michael’s moans are a good sound, Zach’s slutty sucking and wet slurping may haunt him later in his dreams but by god does it sound heavenly in the moment. He looks down his body, his stomach sucked in slightly and his pale skin covered in a slight sheen of sweat already. He just tried moving around a bit but his thighs are stuck to the leather seats. Seeing just about half or more of his cock disappear is a better sight than any movie he could have seen tonight. He reaches down and pushes some of his hair from dangling down, he glides his hand through his light brown locks and holds somewhat there, his hand moving along to his head bobbing up and down in his lap.

Michael swings his eyes to the side and runs his right hand down the arch of his back with feather light touches of his fingers, stopping only when he gets to the cleft of his ass. He looks back at his lap and locks his fingers tight between his hair and quickly gives him a pinch on his right ass cheek.

Zach stops for a second and shudders but picks right back up where he left.

Michael smiles and gives Zach a quick little grip before bring his hand back to him. He watches Zach continue on, his spit not only coated evenly all over his shaft but splattered all on his thighs and the seat too. 

He bites his bottom lip and hitches a moan: “I’m gonna cum soon. In or out, your choice.”

Zach tilts his head to the side and keeps about half of his dick in his mouth, his left eye open and staring right up at the peaking Michael. He opens his mouth a bit and swirls his tongue all around and down his shaft, his hand rapidly jerking his shaft: “Keep it going… I’m….I’m almost there…” Michael’s broken moans fill the air.

Zach sucks sloppily on his tip while fluttering his eyes, he slow jerks as he can feel Michael squirm, he knows he’s close.

Sneakily, he slips his tongue under his tip and tickles it just a bit: “Fuck…..Zach…” Michael huffs, the air gone from his lungs.

Zach feels his cock pulse in his hand a few times and just like that, rope after rope of his seed fills his mouth, each spurt flinging out thick warm ropes inside his mouth: “Christtttt….” Michael melts into the seat.

Zach slurps everything up and holds it all in, he wouldn’t ruin Will’s seats. He pulls back until just his tip is in his mouth, he waits until he’s done before pulling off. Zach sits up and looks at Michael, his head to the side, hand over heart and eyes closed as his heart beats against his chest. Zach smirks and swallows it all, he makes an audible refreshed sound before speaking: “You good there?” He giggles, wiping his mouth off with his arm.

Michael smiles and tips his head back and opens his eyes: “You took my soul with my nut.” He giggles.

Zach reaches for his clothes and grabs Michael’s too: “Well lets at leat get out of this hot sweaty car so it can air out of our stink.” He asks firmly.

Michael groans, not wanting to move but he’s right. He opens the door and steps out, Zach soon following: “That was fucking amazing, thank you.” He stretches out, finally able to stand.

Zach reaches for his phone: “No… problem. Your favor is repaid…” He hums as he tries to find his pocket with his phone in it: “Ah. They’re gonna be back in like 45, Will texted me saying they’re coming right back.”

Michael opens up the driver door for added ventilation: “We gotta air his car out ya?”

Zach stares at Michael: “We should clean up first. We could both use a shower and I….” He looks down at his partially hard dick: “I gotta get rid of this!”

Michael steps over to Zach: “Iffff you let me shower with you, I’ll jerk you off? You deserve it!” He tries to sound convincing.

“Fuck, that sounds good. Lets go.” He doesn’t even need a second to think it over: “Shower and jerk off, then we do our best to de-smellify his car, ok?” He adds in as they walk into the house.

“Yeah, we don’t want him mad at you for fucking in his bed AND sucking dick in his car…” Michael laughs.

The door closes to the garage and the two head off for their shower and do their best to finish their plan they made.


	24. Vacation in Europe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen/Upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically one of those “stare up into the sky and reminisce over a past event for the entire time” kinda things. Like, someone asks you how your trip went and you stare off into space thinking back on a highlight and relive the event but only seconds pass by irl kinda thing.

The door to the outside tables open up and the two lightly bundled men sit down holding their coffees as they meet up to hang out in public: “So how was your trip?” Zach hums after taking a refreshing sip of his iced vanilla latte.

Nicolaj smirks, he stares at his cold brew, the creamer mixing in with the coffee as he stirs it around with the straw: “Fun. Got to see family, friends, hang out and stuff….” He answers, still looking at his drink.

“Yeah? You do anything cool? Meet any cool people?” Zach sits back, looking at the skinny Dane wrapped up in his tight grey jeans and his black coat.

Nicolaj stops stirring and looks up: “I did actually. I got to travel to a few places. Got to see some cool museums and shit. By far the best person I met was Elias.” He smiles as his name caresses his lips.

Zach sits up forward, his arms on the table: “Elias? You mean Upset?” 

“Yeah, Upset. I got to chill with him for a few days. He’s a pretty cool dude. Had some strong fucking weed and a cool house too.” Nicolaj takes a sip of his drink to hide his facial expressions.

“Yeah?” Zach clears his throat a bit: “What was so cool about him? Was Upset upset he couldn't make it to worlds?” He crosses his arms and sits back into the metal chair, knowing Nicolaj has some secrets.

Nicolaj blows air out of his nose; he smiles and stirs his coffee some more.

As if time pauses for Nicolaj alone, he digs deep into his memory banks and remembers the start of that one faithful day he and Elias shared together.

“You sure it’s no big deal that I stay the night? I have a hotel here and I-“

“Nonononononono, don’t worry, I have room here, you’ll love it.” Elias opens up the door to his bedroom, ushering Nicolaj inside.

The Dane steps in and looks around: “You’ll be fine here, plus, the place is mine for today and tomorrow too, parents are gone on a trip. We can smoke a little inside if you want.” Elias steps right in behind him, closing his door.

Nicolaj drops his bag: “Oh shit- really? You wanna smoke up now? I realllyyyyyyyy need to relax after that trip in.” He stretches his arms up, yawning a bit.

“Sure, sure…. Let me just go get it…” He steps aside Nicolaj and goes to his closet: “Take your shoes and coat off, just… throw them anywhere, doesn’t matter.” Elias yells back a bit from the closet.

Nicolaj steps out of his shoes and jacket, placing them outside on the table he saw in the hallway. He walks back inside and adjusts his maroon long sleeve shirt: “Thanks again, for letting me stay, feels nice to be somewhere… homely, you know?” He praises as Elias walks out of his closet with a bag and some rolling papers.

“Just open up my window, I’ll get us going.” He asks nicely, sitting down at his desk.

As Nicolaj sits down on the bed, time flies by. Elias probably rolled 4-5 joints, all neatly packed and perfectly rolled. They spend a good hour or so casually smoking and talking as the cool outside breeze fills the room, the temperature changes feeling amazing on both their bodies.

What seemed like such a short period of time spent suddenly turned into skyfall and it was dusk out before Elias even knew it. He always liked to lay down and stare at the nature outside when he smoked, Nicolaj asked if he could just chill out on his computer for a game or two to pass the time. Between the two of them, they’re about 4 blunts deep, their eyes glossed over and bloodshot, the room once filled with casual conversation now just laughter and random bullshit.

Some time has passed since Elias last spoke, or so he thinks. He’s not that high anymore and neither is Nicolaj since they’re not just aimlessly laughing and talking for the past little bit. They’re both feeling pretty good and mellow right now. He tilts his head forward, he looks down and across his room, watching Nicolaj play. He’s heard some stories about him and since he’s a little horny and a little extra stupid right now, maybe being a bit relaxed right now will open him up some: “Ay, Jensen” Elias giggles, a devious smile on his face.

“What?” He answers back.

“Is that thing about pros during worlds, the whole “Hook-up scene” an actual thing? I only heard about it through stories and such, never got to actually figure it out myself.” He coughs a bit through his question.

“Uhmmmmhmmmm….” The Dane giggles a bit, he spins around in his chair, just hitting queue up a few seconds ago: “Yeah, it’s real.” He picks his feet up and perches them both up on the chair.

“Do you….. do anything…. With it?” He quips, not trying to seem too invasive.

Nicolaj giggles a bit more and takes his glasses off and rubs his face down: “Yeah, a few times actually. It’s just something you…” He laughs a bit more trying to figure out how to say it: “You just kinda start taking to someone you think is cute and stuff just kinda… happens.”

Elias smirks, he puts his hands behind his head, propping it up a bit: “You wouldn’t be still down now, would you?” He takes a shot in the dark.

Nicolaj blinks a few times, processing his words. He could just be joking, would he really invite me over just to fuck? He could be serious though, his brain is a bit mellowed out and he could just be missing something: “Yeah sure, of course man.” He smirks, responding in his sarcastic voice like he usually does with Zach.

That hit Elias like a truck, his dick twitched instantly under his blue sweats: “Come here then, if you’re really serious.” He pats the bed and his stomach at the same time.

Nicolaj giggles, he stands up: “Serious about what? The whole hook-up thing? I’m still on vacation, aren’t I?” His face blushes up as he steps over, looking down the pale man, his light brown shirt and blue sweats really offset his skin tone. He knows he’s pale, but Elias is on a whole different level.

It’s like something out of his dreams, a cute skinny twink happily jumping into his bed. His hair is still neatly tucked and styled on his head, his shirt and jeans are already looking better on his floor than on him. 

The Dane gets to the side of the bed and stares down at Elias. His tiny green eyes beading down while Elias’ own stunning green eyed gazed evenly match him. Without warning, Elias tugs him down on top of him: “H-hey-“ Nicolaj yelps.

The two play fight as they both scramble to get dominance.

“Hey- watch… watch it”

“Oop! Almost”

“A-ahhh- not my arm that tight!”

“Fuck- c’mere”

“and gotcha!” Elias happily goads, Nicolaj on top of him, his arms wrapped around his frail chest, both their hearts beating tirelessly.

Nicolaj tries to scramble his legs but Elias is quick with it and locks them both down, entangling them both and preventing him from moving: “You bitch-“ He grumbles, still laughing, he’s not taking it fully serious yet.

Elias tightens his arms: “Temper temper Nicolaj…” He taunts: “You just need to relax…”

Nicolaj struggles a bit more, but to no avail. Elias may be as scrawny as him but he has an iron grip: “You mother…. Fineeee….” He agrees with a long sigh.

Elias moans softly as Nicolaj deflates in his grip. With not a second to spare, he swipes his hand under his shirt and gently rubs the Dane’s tiny stomach: “W-woah there…” Nicolaj jumps but Elias keeps him still.

“Just a little warming up. Doesn’t it feel good?” Elias whispers, his hand gently running in small circle, his fingertips pressing slightly in under his ribs and on his side as he passes them.

“I… I guess…” His voice teetering on being shaky and turned on.

“Besides…… isn’t this what you’re supposed to do on vacation? Unwind…. Relax…. Let loose…” Elias’ voice turning into soft whispers the farther he goes, his hand still ever so gently laying featherlight touches on the Dane’s goosebump riddled skin.

“Are you my vacation treat?” He cracks a little smile, staring up at the ceiling as Elias feels him up.

“I can be. It’s what you said you would do, right?” Elias is right in Nicolaj’s ear, his voice sultry trying to woo him over.

Nicolaj trembles over a moan as Elias runs his hand up his body and pinching his tiny pink nipple: ‘You know we can always go further….” Elias mouths gently, his tongue gently touching the tip of the Dane’s tiny ear.

Nicolaj moans with a closed mouth, still trying to hold back: “W-where would we go?”

“Just say the word…” He moves his hand down and out from his shirt, resting it at Nicolaj’s waist: “-and I’ll show you.”

Nicolaj glances down his body, Elias rhythmically taps his fingers just waiting for permission to go. What’s the most surprising thing about this whole endeavor too is that the queue hasn’t popped just quite yet either, the low idle music still makes its sounds from all the way across the room: “S-sure… show me more…” The Dane mewls.

Elias smirks, he tips his face forward and peppers a few soft kisses on the back of his neck: “First I gotta test the waters…” Elias speaks his plan out internally. He kisses all across the back of his neck, drinking in the Dane’s soft moans.

He gets to his right ear and nibbles a bit on his earlobe: “T-tease of the century…” Nicolaj quips, slightly annoyed his hand hasn’t moved on his waist yet.

“Now we tread the water….” He hums to himself. He kisses softly all down the side of his face, slowly pulling the Dane’s shirt up as he goes. He pinches and twiddles his perky nipple, eliciting a tight moan out of the Dane.

He keeps on rubbing, Nicolaj nudging back into him steadily as he goes, all of the sudden, the all too familiar queue popping sound blasts out of nowhere: “Queue popped Nicolaj, you gonna accept?” He murmurs into his hear, pinching a little harder on his little pink nipple.

“Bas-ahhh-ahhs-stard…” He stammers, his mind made up.

Nicolaj moans and mumbles the next few moments, the option to bolt up clearly presented to him, all he has to do is get up.

The sound of going back to lobby comes up next, Nicolaj sinks down into the horny German’s thin body: “You better make this worth it.” He tips his head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Elias.

Elias plants a few kisses on his cheek, barely able to crook his neck up that far from this angle: “Just say the word. I’ll give you everything I got.” He whispers.

Nicolaj giggles: “Oh really?.” He struggles a bit more and breaks free of Elias’ grip. He sits up on the German’s knees and turns around, tugging his already pulled up shirt fully off his body: “Then I’m all yours.” He sways his gaze down, his tall blonde lover already red in the face and bright green eyes hooded over.

Nicolaj collapses down and smothers whatever he can of Elias’ body with his own, his ass perched up in the air ever so gently as his knees bend at each side to support him: “I think you’re better than a game of league.” He coos, their noses touching.

Elias laughs under his breath: “That’s…… not saying much…” he giggles, trying to hold their longing gaze together. 

Nicolaj closes his eyes and laughs too, tipping his head down: “Ok… lets just move on from that…” He can barely keep a straight face now.

They share a moment of laughter before Elias tips the Dane’s face back up to facing him, they lock eyes for a moment and they both move in for a kiss. Their breath falters for brief moment as their lips locks, the world stopping for just the two of them and their moment, their spontaneous moment of connection pausing anything and everything else that could exist aside from each other.

Elias is the first to open his eyes, their lips still connected. He narrows his eyes as a form of smiling without smiling: “Dove right in and swam straight to the top…” His plan working out to its fruition.

Nicolaj pulls back a moment later, his breath soft as he exhales his hot breathes down on Elias’ face: “That was nice.”

“Only nice?”

Nicolaj smiles: “Let’s try again and go for better?”

Elias cups the Dane’s face: “Sure.” He whispers, tugging their lips back together for a round 2.

Very soon after they lock their lips, Elias runs his hands all down the Dane’s bare back, feeling every bump and crease on his skin, gently running his fingertips all across it. He palms both his hands at his waist and slips both his thumbs into one of the belt loops on his jeans and gently tugs his pants down onto his tiny petite ass.

Nicolaj bucks a bit forward at first, but quickly moans into his adjusting, just more grinding down into Elias, a win-win situation for him either way. He digs his fingers in and clamps down into his soft and tender skin, the Dane moaning a bit louder this time, his concentration broken slightly from their kiss now.

The Dane pulls up: “You like a little rough play, yes?” Elias murmurs, digging his fingers a bit harder into his cheeks.

“I do, I do…. But I just… need a little breathing room…” he moans softly, popping the silver button open on his tight skinny jeans.

Elias gets a wicked idea in his head; he shimmies his tall legs out from under the Dane’s weight and gets on his knees: “Let me help you out here…” He coos, tipping the Dane’s face up.

They lock eyes and communicate wordlessly for a few seconds, the twinkle in Elias’ eyes matching the shimmer in Nicolaj’s own, their minds speaking for themselves.

Elias tips his face forward and easily overpowers the submitting Nicolaj, his tongue spearheading its way into his mouth. Nicolaj moans along, his eyes already closed, and his only energy seems to just be focused on not tipping over. 

Elias slips his hand down to the Dane’s bulge; his button being undone only doing so much. He unzips his zipper and his bulge tips out a bit, still being held back by his bright red boxers. Elias pulls away from their kiss and Nicolaj leans into his shoulder as Elias works his magic: “Is this how you always are around new lovers?” He hums, gently massaging his cock through his soft red fabric.

“Not all the time. I just really need to unwind. Too much travel and shit…” The Dane murmurs back, his voice trembling as his dick gets stroked.

Elias smirks, his eyes already trailed down and inspecting out his bare back and the now loosened back entry he has to the Dane: “Then allow me to relax you.” He coos softly into his ear: “Allow me to relieve as much stress as I can off your body.”

Nicolaj moans, all that sounds heavenly: “Please…” He mewls: “God that sounds so good please…” He pleads, his voice tainted with his lust, what once was him joking around is now full on slut needing relief mode.

Elias wraps his left arm around the Dane and hugs him close to his body: “I’ll take good care of you…” He hums, steadily massaging his aching shaft.

He pulls his arm up as Nicolaj burrows his face into his body, he presses his fingers to the side of his face, trying to pull him to the side. Nicolaj tips his face and Elias slips his middle and index finger into his mouth, mewling soft praises as he goes: “Just follow my lead…” 

Elias watches Nicolaj suck his two fingers, the Dane eagerly going along with anything he wants to do to him. He slips his hand off his shaft and slips his hand underneath his boxers hand re-wraps back around his shaft: “Just remember to relax…” he sings softly.

Elias slips his fingers out of his mouth and Nicolaj moans at the new touch, his sensitive cock in heaven right now. He wraps his right arm around Elias and burrows his face into his chest and holds on tight.

Elias slips his slicked fingers beneath the Dane’s boxers and slides down between his two cheeks until he reaches his tight, unexplored hole: “You can handle this?” He whispers down.

“Mh-hmmmmm…” Nicolaj mewls, just wanting him to act and not talk at this point.

Elias smirks, he slips the Dane’s dick out of its confines and lets his erect length breathe. He steadily tugs along as he prods his hole, pressing and kneading his slicked fingers up and around his tight and tiny entrance.

Elias pushes himself bit harder into Nicolaj as he presses his slicked middle finger inside, not wanting to tease him for all of the night. The Dane gasps into a soft moan as he slides further in, the intrusion a more than welcome one.

Elias gets a steady rhythm of pressing his digit in and out while jerking his cock, the Dane moaning and whimpering the entire time, nothing more than pure erotic music for his ears.

“Another one.” Elias murmurs softly.

Before Nicolaj can even process, he drags out his moan as he feels another digit pressed to his hole and slide right in, the burning stretch amplifying in every best way possible.

He moans into the German’s chest, hugging his thin body as he goes, praising that he’s tall enough to tower over him and give him the feel of a loving warm body smother him with warm pressure.

Elias thumbs over his leaky pink tip, tugging back his foreskin a bit so he can see his slicked sensitive skin. The sight gets him horny and he can feel the blood rush to his cock, still held back by his sweats and briefs, begging to be released. 

He scissors and presses deep into the Dane’s tight depths, dragging and prodding his inner walls and feeling a tad bit of dominance whenever the Dane mewls a bit hotter or softer, knowing he got right at his prostate.

Elias slips his hand out of his heat, the Dane crying almost as the tight pleasurable burn inside him aches for more: “Get out of your clothes. You’re a mess.” Elias commands as he stands up and walks to his closet.

Nicolaj catches his breath, he looks down and sees his dick out, precum beaded up on his tip, his jeans unzipped and spread open, his hole on fire for action and him just panting on his knees for more: “Just like that you leave?” Nicolaj cries, sitting back and tugging his jeans off his scrawny legs.

“You’re gonna like what I’m gonna do next.” Elias hollers back as he steps back out of his closet, a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other: “Condom or no condom?” He asks, stepping up to the side of his bed.

Nicolaj gets his jeans off his body and sits back up on his knees, his boxers still on but tugged down a bit so his dick can extend out comfortably: “No condom. I trust you and I’m on vacation!” He peeps out a cute smile.

Elias tosses the condom on the floor: “You wanna do the honors?” he eyes his bulge a few times.

Nicolaj looks forward and locks his gaze on the huge tent pitched out on his dark blue sweatpants: “S-sure…” he mewls, licking the inside of his lips as he nudges himself closer on his knees.

He palms his bulge with shaky hands, the pressure of the moment still setting in as Nicolaj realizes he was just playing games just a bit ago. He slips his thumbs under his waistband and tugs the fabric down, his bulge only getting larger as less fabric stands in its way: “Don’t be scared…. Just ease yourself into it…” Elias coos.

Nicolaj presses his lips to his bulge and peppers tiny kisses all on his covered shaft, his spit leaving tiny lips prints as he travels all down his shaft. He tips his face to the side and does his best to suck and lap at his sack through the soft black and white  
stripped briefs clinging tight to his lover’s body. He glances his soft beady eyes up as he wraps his hand around part of his shaft and strokes while his mouth his sucked tight on his sack: “You look good.” Elias smirks, staring back down at the Dane.

Nicolaj peppers his kisses back up his shaft and slips his thumbs underneath the final waistband and slowly tugs down. He stops when about two or so inches of his bare shaft appear, he licks a stripe up his shaft pressed to his right thigh, not stopping when he hits his waistband and licking up to his pelvis, his tongue gliding smoothly on his soft pale skin. He tugs the rest of the fabric down and his shaft falls forward under the Dane’s chin, his mouth still pressed near the root of his shaft: “You like?” Elias mewls, not wanting to seem impatient.

Nicolaj tips his head back and wraps his hand around Elias’ shaft, tipping it up to his mouth: “Mh-hmmm…” He hums, tugging back his foreskin ever so gently and showing off his soft pink tip: “I love the downward curve you have…” He hums so more, peppering his soft wet kisses all over his bare shaft now.

Elias moans a little as Nico cups his balls: “It gets better…. Just you wait…” He tuts the roof his mouth a little, enjoying those soft lips caress his shaft.

“mmmmmm I bet…” Nicolaj hums.

He tips the cock up and presses his tip right under his nose and just above his top lip, right in that little circular sweet spot. He puffs out his bottom lip and sticks his tongue up and out, lapping under his shaft and tip. Elias moans and grips his shirt a little, tugging the fabric up and showing more of his snow white skin. 

Nicolaj nudges his face a bit into his dick, rubbing his sensitive skin further into his face. He slips the erect length down a bit and quickly wraps his lips around his puffy tender pink tip: “Mhmmmmmhmmm… that feels fucking goooddd…” Elias sings softly, slipping his fingers underneath the Dane’s hair and clearing up his forehead of the strays.

Nicolaj closes his eyes and bobs a bit farther down, spreading his tiny pink lips thin. He wraps his hand around the bottom half of his shaft and strokes gently, the bend he was praising so much feeling amazing in his palm now that he’s fully erect now.

He keeps his eyes shut and takes in half of the lengthy shaft. He rolls and swirls his tongue around the skin in his mouth, he makes sure he gets extra wet: “You seem to be enjoying yourself…” Elias chuckles softly.

Nicolaj nods his head and keeps his rhythm going. He opens his mouth a bit to show off how wild his tongue his going, Elias bucks a little seeing the slippery wet tendril slip and glide across his length inside his tight little mouth.

He tips his hips back some and takes control of his cock; he starts rubbing it in circles around the Dane’s mouth, his tip squishing against his soft little lips. Elias moans a bit as he nudges forward and presses his cock to the Dane’s cheek, basking in the sight of his cock bulging out on his pale cheek. He nudges it to the other cheek and presses again, Nicolaj’s eyes fluttering as his mouth is spread and stretched apart.

Elias pulls his cock out and flops it on the Dane’s face, he batters it a few times, splattering the Dane’s spit all over his face: “I think you’re ready for more…” he croons, the Dane still pecking and lapping at his shaft.

He steps back and reaches for the lube: “Come on, flip over.” He commands, uncapping the bottle and globing a generous amount on his hand.

Nicolaj sighs and sits down first, just to slip his boxers fully off his body: “I’m… I’m normally more collected than this, sorry…” He absent-mindedly explains, his words filled with how scattered his brain is.

“You don’t have to think that hard. Let me do the work. You said you have to relax, so relaxxx!! I’ll take gooood care of you…” Elias hums, slathering the clear fluid all over his shaft.

The now fully naked Dane flips on his knees and arches his back, rutting his cute little ass in the air: “This good?” he mewls, giving a tiny little side-to-side shake.

Elias globs a bit more lube on his hand and steps behind Nicolaj. He uses his clean hand and nudge the Dane’s tiny little legs together, squishing his cock and sack between them: “Hold like this.” He asks nicely.

He presses his slicked up finger to the Dane’s pink entrance, already a little slicked open from before. Nicolaj shudders as Elias’ long index finger burrows inside him, he quickly starts moving back and forth without much warning. He tips his face down into the soft sheets of the bed, moaning into them as Elias slips in and out of his hole.

Elias pulls out and spreads his bony little cheeks apart, staring back at the tight glistening and inviting petite pink hole he has. He drags his right hand up and gently hovers his thumb right over it and decides to just do it and pops it right in, Nicolaj’s hands locking tight onto the sheets: “You’re so thin…” Elias coos, eyeing down his bony frame.

“You are too, idiot.” 

He rolls his eyes, he’s not wrong: “You ready for the real thing?” He quips nicely, gripping his cock and prodding his cheeks a little.

“Y-yes, I think…” He moans into the sheets as he feels his hot and heavy cock drag between his cheeks, prod and press on his skin and hole, being too much of a tease right now.

Elias smirks, knowing those moans are only gonna get hotter and untamed as they go. 

He steps his legs out some, getting a good stance first. He presses his cock to the Dane’s awaiting hole and globs a bit more lube all on his shaft. He grips onto Nicolaj’s trembling body as he gently snaps his hips forward, sinking his tip in: “Wasn’t so bad, was it?” He moans, caressing and gripping the Dane’s tight little frame.

Nicolaj reaches back and tries to feel the cock steadily diving deeper inside him but his hand is thoroughly gripped and pinned to his back before he gets anywhere: “oh nononononono….You gotta trust me…” Elias tuts his tongue: “I’m nice, tell me: faster, harder, slower…”

“faster..” He whimpers quietly.

Elias twists his wrist: “I didn’t hear youuuu…” 

“Gah- fas-faster!” He yelps, digging his head into the bed.

Elias smirks, he drops his wrist and picks his pace up, gripping the Dane’s hips: “Was that so hard?” 

Nicolaj grips the sheets, moaning out as he’s stretched out. Being locked tight like this really amplifies the pressure, he feels ungodly full and he knows Elias is still holding back. Every press he feels deep in gut burns but feels too fucking good, he doesn’t want him to stop for any reason at all. He can feel his length so damn well, especially with no condom on, everything just feels 10 times better.

He reaches around and finds a pillow, he pulls it to him and clutches as the wet sounds of his petite ass gets filled and broken echoes throughout the quiet room: “Ha-harder please…” He whimpers.

Elias stops and pulls out, he pushes the Dane’s ass down a bit and grips his sides again, preparing him for more. He easily lines his cock up unassisted and slides back in, Nicolaj easily eating up about half of his length. The Dane moans as a pushes just a bit more in, the rapid breathes and gasps for air make it seem like he just hit his prostate: “Remember to stay relaxed…” he grunts softly.

Without too much warning, Elias rapidly picks his pace back up, tightening up his core and drilling the Dane down into the bed. He grips his sides harder and leaves red finger marks all on his ass and hips, marking his property.

Nicolaj’s moans only get cut off by his own moans and gasps for air whenever Elias hits his sensitive prostate and wrecks him. His legs are spread so far apart it hurts just to be in this pose but this passionate heat is driving him crazy he can almost forget about it. The pleasure from feeling his cock beat his insides out is just enough to make him lose track of everything else on his mind right now. He basically melts into Elias’ grip and is almost fully relying on him to keep him up.

Nicolaj slowly started to gain some sensitivity and control back of his legs after getting out of his slutty stupor, he very carefully started meeting Elias partially halfway on his thrusts, amplifying the wet skin slap between their two bodies: “You’re a pro…” Elias huffs, biting his lips watching the frail Dane bounce back on his dick.

He stops thrusting after a few moments, and watches Nicolaj bounce his ass back, spreading his cheeks apart and taking his length without fail: “You’re really fucking good at this…” He huffs with a smile.

“I want…. More…” Nicolaj moans, keeping his pace steady: “I need this dick inside me…”

Elias takes his shirt off and tosses it to the side. He grips the Dane’s sides again and holds him still while he pulls out: “Let me fuck you proper then.” He mewls: “Stand up.”

Nicolaj groans and rolls over: “No nonononono… Come on, get up…” Elias sighs.

“Mmmmmhmmmmmm… why can’t you just fuck me on the bedddd?” The Dane complains, stretching on the bed a bit.

“C’monnnn….. don’t make me pick you uppppp…”

Elias tries to grab Nicolaj, each time he just dead weight ragdolls back on the bed: “You’re gonna have to pick me up.” Nicolaj laughs, not wanting to play along.

Elias rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around the Dane’ little frame: “Ok then.” Elias grunts picking up Nicolaj: “Wrap your legs around me.” He commands, walking towards the other side of the bed.

“Where are we-“ 

Nicolaj gets cut off as Elias slams his bare back against the wall: “I didn’t think you were this strong.” Nicolaj moans, wrapping his arms and legs a bit tighter around Elias.

“I hide it well.” He snickers: “Now then…” He clears his throat. He ruts his hips up and brings Nicolaj’s hips out a bit. He reaches down and grips his cock: “Where were we?” He exhales softly, already pressing his tip to his stretched out hole.

Nicolaj bites his lip, he looks down and sees his body scrunched up, his own dick lain up on his stomach, Elias’ pale shaft on the edge of sliding right back into him.

He tips his face back up and clenches as Elias presses back into him, his heat greedily wrapping around and taking in his length: “Ruin me.” Nicolaj whispers.

Elias tips his face down for a quick kiss, slowly picking up a good pace with his hips. It takes a few moments to get a steady rhythm but Nicolaj easily molds himself his pliable state and wraps himself as tight as he can around Elias. God Nicolaj knows he looks like a mess right now, naked and being fucked on the wall, his hair a mess and skin covered in red marks and handprints.

Elias tips back and Nicolaj rakes his nails down his back, he hisses and goes harder; their noises echoing throughout the room, the force coming out of Elias radiates throughout the wall, making the picture he has framed start shaking a bit.

Nicolaj paws at Elias’ back, eventually able to get the tall German to lean his head down into the crook of his neck. His tiny green eyes shoot open as Elias nips and sucks at his skin, he goes for a round 2 of raking his nails across his already red marked shoulder blades: “Fuck… Elias…” The Dane wails, slowly getting lost in the sauce.

Nicolaj wraps his legs a little tighter and locks his bony ankles together; with both feet he digs in the small of Elias’ back and forces him forward, gasping for air as the pleasurable burn inside his gut increases as more of his dick pushes up further inside. His dick is screaming for attention as it’s barely getting what it needs, only gently jolting around on his stomach to Elias’ harsh thrusts.

Elias tips his face to the other side of the Dane’s neck and starts nipping away. He uses his left hand to latch on to the Dane’s dilapidated face and sticks three fingers in his mouth like a fishhook. Nicolaj garbles some gibberish as he clings to his fast fleeting composure, his eyes are struggling to stay open.

Elias wordlessly puts his trust in Nicolaj’s grip and moves his other hand between their bodies and grips the Dane’s extremely neglected cock. The Dane moans out more garbled gibberish but it’s more pleasured and labored, Elias knows it has to be his sweet spot. He gently starts stroking, it doesn’t take long before Nicolaj starts clenching around his dick.

Elias pushes the Dane up flat against the wall and tips his face up right up to his ear: “Cum for me. Cum on the dick that made you go crazy.” He rasps softly to the Dane.

Nicolaj moans out still gibberish but a little bit clearer now: “I… I might… might….” His composure is gone.

Elias rams his cock as fast as he can into the Dane, trying to savor every last second his dick has pummeling into his tight and luscious heat: “-Might…. Might….” Nicolaj moans on, lost in his own world.

Elias keeps it up but not a moment too soon, Nicolaj gasps and gets hit with his wave of relief as his orgasm hits him. 

Elias is sure to fuck him through it, his dick in absolute heaven getting milked so finely. He’s extremely glad no one else was here to hear the harsh sounds of Nicolaj being dominated so lewdly for so long. 

Rope after rope of his semen lands on his chest and some on Elias’ hand, every spurt comes with a new wave of relief: “Holy fuck…. Elias please…” The Dane gasps for air, his body clenching tight around the dick still splitting him open.

He tips himself straight and looks center at the Dane: His face a mess, his hair evenly matched, his entire pale body twitching and covered in a light layer of sweat.

Elias moans through his locked teeth and takes a few last thrusts inside, pulling out with a wet schlick and a sad moan from the Dane: “On your knees…” Elias rushes, trying to get his relief now.

Nicolaj basically crumbles on the floor but shakily gets on his knees. Elias step right in front of him, his dick direct center above his face. He knows what he wants, he doesn’t even both asking.

Elias bends his knees just a bit and slides his cock into the Dane’s tiny mouth. He bites his bottom lip as he steadily picks his pace up, his tip hitting the back of the Dane’s throat with every thrust now. His wet gags for air are so damn slutty and exactly perfect enough to make the moment that much hotter for both men: “Christ…” Elias grunts, the pressure getting too much for him.

He pulls his hips back and palms most of his cock. He pulls back just a bit more to get his tip right at the crest of Nicolaj’s mouth, the Dane is wordless, just panting along as his mouth gets stuffed and used. He batters his tip around just between his lips, circling his open mouth and slapping his tip around hard on the inside of his cheeks. He prods his tip just under his lips and rolls it around, from top to bottom, covering every bit of space he can touch with on his gums with his leaking tip.

He groans as he feels the Dane lap lightly at his cock as he’s playing around, he knows he’s close. He keeps his tip perched right against the roof of his mouth and starts rapidly jerking himself, praying he can feel his sweet relief. He murmurs some non-English words and after a few moments, he breaks: “Ohhhhh shit….. Nicolaj…..” Elias pants tirelessly: “fuck fuck fuck… ohhhhh fuh-…… nico-“ His lack of breath cuts him off.

Rope after rope of his warm seed spills into the Dane’s mouth, he grips his shaft and lets some spew on his tongue too. He tips his dick up and keeps massaging his shaft to get every last drop out, he gets a few ropes spread out lewdly on his chin, down his cheeks, and right below his nose.

Elias stands up straight when he’s finished: “Holy shit…” He pants, laughing a bit.

Nicolaj licks what he can off his face and swallows: “Thank you…” He mewls, slowly taking in everything that just happened.

Elias paces a bit: “You feel relaxed yet?” 

Nicolaj grunts trying to stand up: “Yeah, much better. I’ll remember your “services” next time we meet.” He swipes some more cum off his face, walking over to Elias.

Nicolaj embraces him for a hug, Elias returns the sentiment: “But we should shower, that would be nice too.” Nicolaj whispers, still tight in their embrace.

Elias breaks away and opens the door to his bathroom connected to his room: “After you!” He smiles.

Nicolaj slowly comes back to himself, time un-pausing as he comes back down to earth and remembers that he’s out with Zach right now: “Hel-llloooo-ooohhhhhhh?” Zach waves his hand, trying to catch his attention: “You kinda uh- zoned out there…”

Nicolaj shakes his head and smiles: “Sorry just… got lost in thought.” He stutters a bit, trying to sound cool and collected: “Upset was cool, smoked me out, let me stay at his place instead of a hotel, nice guy.”

Zach smirks: “What, you suck his dick too? Cook his food, make his bed, massage his…. Dick” He giggles.

Nicolaj smiles too, he takes a sip of his drink: “Yeah, pretty much; he let me crash with him, I become his maid for a day…. That’s how it works, right?”

They share some laughter: “Ay, you wanna come back to my place? I got this cool game to show you.” Zach asks, sitting forward a bit.

Nicolaj stirs his drink: “Sure. Lets sit here a bit longer though, I like the cool air.” He nods slowly.

Zach agrees, they get lost in their conversation as the time passes them, enjoying in each other’s company.


	25. Annual EU retirement party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year, there's a "retirement party" for those going to specifically NA for the next upcoming year and like every year prior, there's always a little secret get together between a chosen group of players, 1 and sometimes more of them being one of the "retirees" or one who didn't get an offer for the new year, all coming to together in secret for a little cozy R&R and also to escape the madness of a raging European gamer house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do 7 minutes in heaven for some time now, glad I thought of something lol.
> 
> Hope everyone has an UwU holiday season!!!!
> 
> P.S: Rasmus/Finn for the couple this story, the other "special" chosen few in their group are Marc, Oskar, Jus, and Tim :^D

“Shut the door, hurry up!” Oskar hisses at Marc who’s at the door to the upstairs bedroom, holding it open.

“Shut it! He’s coming.” Marc rasps back as he watches the light turn off at the end of the hallway and the short pale robot known as Tim steps out newly refreshed from the bathroom: “Come on, come on! We’re letting all the hot air out!” He hurriedly ushers Tim in with his hands.

“You didn’t have to wait for me…” Tim grumbles, putting a little pep in his step as he peters his way into the temperature hot room filled with the carefully selected group of players for their secret shenanigans.

“We can’t just let anyone in here… had to make sure it was you at the door! Imagine Martin or Patrik just walking up and finding us, eh? How do we explain what we’re doing?” Marc shuts and locks the door and scuttles back to the group all sitting in a circle.  
“Which Martin are we talking about?” Rasmus pipes in.

“Shut it! You know which one we mean… the one that gave you that huge purple hickey on your neck after you two’s little “just a movie” date night a while back…” Oskar rolls his eyes with a cheeky grin.

Rasmus blushes: “Fuck off, you don’t even know the half of it…” He hurriedly tries to think of an answer: “Besides…” He stammers, at a slight loss for words to say next.

“-Besides that, we should hurry on to the next game, don’t you think?” Finn’s calm voice ends the mindless chatter before it gets too out of hand.

“You want to start so bad because you’re next up to play.” Tim chimes in, tossing the cleaned out bottle he secured from the bathroom to the center of the group.

“Yeah, Finn here is just too pent up, needs to let loose a little..” Jus snides, sitting up a bit straighter now that everyone is paying attention.

“First of all, fuck off, all of you.” Finn smiles, pointing his finger at everyone in a swooping motion: “Tim, thank you for the bottle. Now, let’s start.” He exhales deeply, ready to go.

Marc leans forward a bit: “Right so- Tim you went first last round so that means….. Finn! You’re up!” He smiles softly, pointing the butt of the bottle towards the lean swede.

Finn blushes, he swoops his still silver tinged hair from his forehead: “Alright. Spin the bottle eh?” He mutters to himself, gripping the bottle, unsure how this will play out next.

“You know that rules! Hurry the fuck up!” Oskar snaps, a smile bearing on his tiny circular face.

“Hush hush- you’ll get yours soon.” Rasmus calms the slender Pole, gently patting his elbow.

Rasmus gets an inquisitive side eye: “Touch me again, see where you end up.” Oskar snaps playfully.

“Oh noooOOooooo” Rasmus jazz hands: “What are you gonna do? Lose to me in another game 5 finals again?” He giggles, his smile beaming larger than ever.

“Stop it! He’s about to spin.” The usually level-tempered Tim tampers their theatrics with a soft boom of his voice.

The two rolls their eyes, each knowing they’re just fucking around, but always down to fuck around at a moment’s notice: “Alright. We’re waiting…” Oskar clicks his tongue with a newfound impatience.

Finn places the head of the bottle on the ground facing him, his fellow friends all circled around him, waiting for the spin: “3……2……” He slowly counts down. He sighs, unsure again what’s gonna happen next and what he and someone else have to do but it’s all in the game: “1!” He spins with a snappy flick of his wrist.

The bottle spins and spins, not showing any signs of slowing down just yet, all to Finn’s approval. Everyone is suddenly quiet, watching a bottle spin with such intensity they’re forgetting to bicker with each other.

A few moments pass and the bottle finally rolls to a slow stop: “Oh! Oh it’s Tim… it’s… it’s….” The voices of the combined group rabble with excitement as the fabled bottle chooses its victim: “It’s… Rasmus!!!” They cheer, Rasmus smiling too, him equally not in the know of what’s coming next.

Finn swallows a gulp and catches the Dane’s glance. His soothing big beaming green eyes and cheerful smile just exude some sort of calm demeanor about him. He knows how he can be from time to time but when he want’s to be, he can be a real gentle and caring being: “Okkkkkkkk, so what are we doing again?” Rasmus quips, looking around at everyone.

Finn licks his lips, dreading the next step: “Marc… or Jus… whoever had the hat last please…” He coughs out a small request, holding his hand out.

Jus looks around him, thinking he just saw it: “Here! I got it…” He stretches out behind him to reach: “For you, my sir.” Jus smiles, hoping something good gets picked.

Finn takes the black fitted cap and places his hand inside. He doesn’t dare look down, knowing that he’d break the rules if he tries to find a good dare to do. He rummages his hand around a bit, just to shake the bits of paper up, and hopefully getting something not too embarrassing.

He exhales and makes his choice. He clutches one sliver of folder paper and places the cap down: “Rasmus…” Finn starts, dreading opening up that tiny sheet of paper in his hand: “You and I have to……..” He drags his last word on a few seconds, wavering slightly before opening the sliver up and immediately grinning with a sudden burst of happiness ricocheting all over inside his body: “7 minutes in heaven.” He exhales with a deep sigh of relief.

Exasperated laughs and playful cheers and jeers ripple across the men in the room: “Oooooooohhhh…. 7 minutes… ahahahhahaha fuck dude! Unbelievable…. How does he get so damn lucky….” And all sorts of other happy gamer noises erupt from these few people for the next few moments.

Finn’s heart starts beating like a damn drum: “Finally, I get a chance to…. Do something with Rasmus!” He can’t even think properly about what he’s gonna do. All he knows is, he’s gonna get something.

Rasmus’ heart beats at an equal pace: “Fuck him and his cute face and….. handsome body….” Rasmus blushes knowing he cannot deny how attractive Finn is: “Well, he issssssss going away… might as well indulge a little…” He sighs internally, making a heat of the moment decision.

Marc kills the noise after a few more moments: “Alright Shhhhhhhhhh!” He waves his arms to silence the room: “Rasmus, Finn, this is pretty self-explanatory, no?” He asks as he looks at both men, each flustered and red respectively.

Both nod without a word, each exchanging a nervous glance towards each other: “Great! Now go to the closet, timer starts when someone locks the door.” Marc steps over to the closet behind them and opens the door, ushering the two in with his arm.

Finn and Rasmus both walk over, the others snickering and joking as they walk in: “Don’t have too much fun now! Remember: You clean up your own messes!” And all sorts of half hearted jokes fly to both the anxious men, each doing their best to not pop a nervous boner.

“See you two soon!” Marc smiles as he shuts the door.

Finn already has his phone out as the door shuts, he starts a timer and locks the door.

They both have yet to say a word besides some awkward shuffling and throat clearing noises. Rasmus makes the first initiative and turns his flashlight on his phone and places it up above him on a shelf so he is illuminated to Finn.

Rasmus shrugs as he looks up at the lean Swede staring back at him, his cheeks rosy red but Rasmus can’t say much since his are probably just as bad. Finn mouths off a “kiss?” without speaking, knowing the others most definitely are pressing their ears to the door just to try and listen in, the horny dogs.

Rasmus’ eyes light up, he blinks a few times and looks around to collect his answer. He nods a yes and shrugs with a silent giggle accompanying his bright accepting toothy grin.

Finn steps forward, smiling equally as hard; the shadows on Finn’s body from the poor lighting add a sense of smokiness and mystique to him that make his chiseled body give off a sense of mystery, a feeling Rasmus more than enjoys as he melts in his spot just eyeing the neatly dressed lad from hair to shoes.

Rasmus opens his mouth to speak but Finn puts a finger to his lips and shushes. He mouths off a “no words.” And tips his face in for a kiss.

As if it was planned but it was 100% pure dumb luck, the bass from the main downstairs party kicks the volume up a few notches and gets the whole house shaking and bouncing to the erratic beats and sounds of popular club music; surely no one will be able to hear them now.

The moment is perfect for Rasmus as he melts into the Swede lips. His strong presence dominating him with just minimal touch on his body, the tight confines of the closet, the poor lighting only allowing him to see the faint colors of Finn’s khaki pants and warm blue shirt, and on top of it all, his mouth tastes of sweet oranges, something he could get lost in forever, something he hopes too at this point. His embrace feels so damn good, it’s a new sense of warmth and solitude that auras the Swede; a new sense he just wants to meld himself into with how secret he knows they’re going to be these next upcoming minutes. He’s willing to go as far as the moon and back knowing what goes on in this closet will stay between just the two of them forever.

Finn starts snaking his arms around the small Dane’s body, easily taking his up in his grasp. The Dane melts into him, hugging onto his frame and fully letting him dominate the kiss. His mouth tastes of the fruit punch they have downstairs and a slight aftertaste of the pizza rolls Marcin had pulled out earlier when they were down there. A weird combination but nothing he wouldn’t expect out of someone like Rasmus. Either way, the Dane is loose and seemingly melding his small body into his little plaything, something he is going to explore while he has the chance too.

Finn in one swift movement moves his left hand from Rasmus’ back to right under his loose-fitting black and grey sweater, his cool palm pressed right on and over his left nipple.

Rasmus shudders at the touch, he tips his head back some as Finn starts kissing his way down from his lips to his neck, peppering kisses all over his showing skin while his hand caresses and kneads his sensitive skin.

Finn starts traversing his way down Rasmus’ body, leading the way with his hand caressing his ribs and stomach, soon followed by him kissing a wet trail of sloppy kisses down his chest, planting a firm line of mouth prints on the soft fabric of his sweater.

Rasmus gulps and looks down as he feels Finn get lower and lower on him. He catches the sight of the silver haired Swede on his knees and kissing tiny, peppered kisses right on his bulge of his evergreen colored jeans. Finn looks up with his lips pressed and spread on his bulge, his eyes making the conversation for him: “Can I?” Is all Rasmus can here echo out in his head, as if Finn had spoken to him himself.

Rasmus nods, knowing he’s answered the unspoken question. 

Finn opens his mouth into a smile and kisses all over as he pops the big silver button open on the Dane’s waist. Just at a pop of a button got Rasmus’ to jerk a tiny amount, the tension is high in his tight little body.

Finn looks up and pops his fat and wet bottom lip out as he unzips, letting the Dane’s bulge get bigger and freer with each passing moment. With how hard the bass is going downstairs, he swears the air is shaking as his sight of the Dane’s twitching bulge behind his egg-white boxers is blurred slightly from this sick reverb.

Finn tips his jeans down a little and wraps his hand around the Dane’s clothed shaft. Rasmus twitches and cups his mouth as a little moan squeaks its way out. He looks up as he pressed his shaft to his face, watching Rasmus get evermore flustered as his hardening cock gets just a little bit freer but yet still teasing as it’s not out yet. He snakes his hand under his waistband, and he could see the Dane’s little eyes flutter as his fingers wrap around his shaft, maybe from the heat of the moment but more than likely also his cold fingers touching an ever so sensitive part of his body.

Finn peppers more and more kisses all on his shaft and sack as he tugs his cock out and slips his boxers down a bit too, just enough so the Dane’s still hardening cock flops out firmly right on and center of his face.

Finn smiles and grips the open sides of the Dane’s jeans and licks long stripes up and down his shaft. Barely visible in this slight iPhone light; his imposing cock is nothing but impressive, slung out and practically pressed on his face, he shudders just thinking of how it’s all gonna fit inside his mouth. Surely after seeing numerous pictures of him with such a blatant bulge pressed out on his sweats or pants, Finn knew he had to have been packing and packing heat is exactly what Rasmus has.

Finally, after soft crushing on Rasmus for more than a year, he finally has the star of European league right in the palm of his hands, but more importantly, his dick right at the crest of his lips. The moment is something straight out of a cheesy porno, but it has them both hot and he can feel Rasmus beg for him to hurry up and take his dick. Finn’s been waiting on something like this for some time now and though he would love to take it slow and exchange some real feelings that he’s had for Rasmus, he’s gonna take the bull by the horns and suck the ever-loving soul out of this man.

Finn grasps each side of Rasmus’ waistband of his jeans and flattens his tongue out as he presses his face forwards. His muffled moans easily get washed out with the ever-booming bass from below, an unexpected surprise, but more than welcome for sure right now.

Rasmus cups his mouth even harder as the Swede gags on his dick. The longer he stares down, the less and less of his cock he sees and more of that beautiful, chiseled face press farther down and just barely tickle the base of his cock. He can almost hear Finn slurp and pop off every now and then, he is more than happy with just seeing and feeling his cock enter heaven, just seeing his plump bottom lip flatten out and spread out around his girth sends shudders across his body.

The moment is too feeling too good and too special right now, with how time seemingly is taking its beautiful time passing the seconds longer, letting each man enjoy his moment. It’s more than just getting his dick sucked by one of the cutest European players ever to grace this elated Dane’s eyesight, it’s knowing this will be the first and last time for a good while before anything like this will ever happen again between these two. Rasmus knows he has to hit every possible mark he can reasonably hit with Finn at this moment, he’d rather have their next time be something bigger and just as special as their first night currently.

Rasmus bucks under the heat coiling even hotter in his gut. Drowning in his thoughts those past few seconds felt amazing to just get lost in the realm of possibility of what he and Finn could do but it cost him his control over himself. He had let moans and whimpers slip out in his trance, he doesn’t know if Finn even heard them over the music, but he surely started getting sloppy, Rasmus’ strongly preferred way he would like for anyone to suck his cock. Surely by now he’d want to go farther but they both know their time constraints, a new boon to these blossoming feelings he’s suddenly developed.

He bites his lip, just watching saliva and loose spit bubble up and drip out everywhere. He can see more than one strand of loose spit trickled down the Swede’s chin, for sure making some kind of mess near his neck.

He moans a little louder and Finn quickly pops off and swiftly beats his hand up and down his throbbing shaft. Spit flies off even wilder now as he tries to finish Rasmus off, his vision is still a bit shaky from how hard he’d been gagging and taking that dick in his throat but it was a heaven he would love to go and see again any time soon.

Finn mouths off a few words of praise, still keeping true to the no words and tries to coax the cum out of the little Dane. He cups his sack barely in sight and never touched until now, he keeps his slick pink tip aimed right between his lips for when he finally breaks.

And as if not a moment too soon after giving Rasmus the light fondling he needed to set him over, his orgasm hits him and Finn quickly drops it all as cum starts spewing out. He wraps his lips snug right over just his tip and keeps his hand moving frantically all over the thick shaft, milking every last drop he can get out of his prized Dane.

He keeps jerking until he can feel Rasmus slink down a little into the wall behind him, finally able to catch his breath after his peak passed.

Finn stands up and pulls Rasmus up with him, fully expecting to just hold him in place and get a nice cuddle and maybe a sloppy kiss or two, hell maybe even a cheeky ass grope or something more.

Finn was never more wrong about something in his life.

Rasmus rocketed up with the given assistance and wrapped his arms around the Swede and gave him a wet open mouth kiss. His eyes fluttered as the two swapped spit and Rasmus got a good taste of the remnants of his seed still lingering in his wet and stretched out mouth.

Rasmus pulls away and snags the phone out Finn’s back pocket and looks at it before showing Finn: four minutes and 36 seconds left on the timer.

Finn puts the phone back in Finn’s pocket and with just a quick wordless conversation, Rasmus mouths off: “My turn.” Before pressing his lips back to Finn’s own and snakes both his hands down his lean body and up beneath his warm blue shirt. He doesn’t even bother to waste time to pull his own boxers and jeans up; he’ll deal with that later.

The Swede’s eyes bulge from this new sudden change of feelings, his dick screams for release as the pressure grows heavily within his body. Rasmus’ tender fingers grace his skin with airy brushes as he spends too little of time feeling his sides and chest. He moans into the Dane’s mouth as he thumbs over each nipple, a feeling so electric and tight he just about wants to scream but he just can’t ruin the moment.

Rasmus almost in a complete copy of how Finn treated him, pulls his lips away from the Swede, lapping up the strands of saliva that linked their lips as he sinks to his knees. He pops a few kisses here and there all over his light blue shirt, just enough spit to leave a slight print of his lips. His hands slowly make their way down the Swede’s lean body, pressing in and soothing over his pecs, abs, ribs, and stomach.

What felt like an eternity of waiting, Finn shudders at the sight of the Dane on his knees right at his feet, his bulge pressing out and mere inches from his crush’s tiny lips. He bites his bottom lip as Rasmus reaches up and unbuttons his khakis, his cock twitching and burning up from all this anticipation. Not only is it hard enough to restrain himself already, he fights back a few moans from escaping as the Dane peppers kisses all over the bottom of his bulge and works his way up, his eyes closed and lips pressing so damn cutely on his covered cock. If the rhythmic bass wasn’t thumping and bumping the house as it is, he’s sure the sounds coming out of this sweet lad’s mouth would be angelic.

Rasmus tips his eyes open and gazes up at the lean Swede, his face flustered and trembling from the pressure he knows he’s causing him: “He’s gonna hate me for this…” He smirks internally.

He opens his mouth and bites the zipper with his teeth and unzips his khakis with one swoop of his neck, doing the same as done to him, just barely pushing them down. Rasmus then bobs back up where he was and tips his teeming eyes back up at Finn while thumbing over the head of his cock, already able to feel some precum soaked into the soft black fabric of his compression shorts. He tips his face forward and up some without getting lost in the moment for too long as bites down on his waist band and tugs his briefs down, only opening his eyes so he can see his thick cock slowly unveil itself. He was never one for looking or assuming, but he had always heard Finn had some serious heat, and he has more than one source to validate those claims, and he too, will be a new source himself soon come.

Slowly Rasmus eyes his thick shaft coming into view, thick blue veins course their way down, standing out strong on his snow white skin. Before he even gets a chance to cherish how damn sensual the Swede looks right now with his dick slapped down his skinny and toned thigh and on the verge of popping out of its confines, he tugs down the remaining length needed, and gets booped in the nose with the thick leaking tip.

He looks up and can see Finn chuckle a bit underneath his flustered face, his cheeks scrunched up with a cheeky grin. He taps the top of his nose and swipes the little bit of precum that was left. He looks up and licks his finger clean with the bashful Swede having to clamp his mouth shut so he’s not too loud. Even over this nasty, throttling bass, they can still almost hear each other’s whimpers and moans slip out every now and then.

Rasmus sits up a bit straighter and palms the thick pale cock happily invading his personal space. He gently starts stroking as warm pulses radiating from Finn’s still hardening shaft tingle his palm. He takes his head back a few inches and just fully capitulates with himself that he’s not going to be able to breathe properly if he really wants to fit all of this dick in his mouth.

With a soft sigh and no signs of visible regret on his body or lingering in his mind, Rasmus grips the bottom half of the pale monster and lines it up with his lips. Slowly fluttering his eyes closed, he slides his lips over the leaking pink tip and starts lapping away at the tangy precum dribbled up at his tip. He’s doing a pretty good job at drowning out the rapid fire drum&bass music coming from the main party below, all Rasmus is allowing himself to focus on are his soft moans and whatever sounds slip out of his mouth as he slurps up more and more of Finn.

The infatuated Finn trembles to keep his body standing as he watches his crush bob and twist his tight little lips all over and down his cock, slowly but surely making his composure melt under his roaring heat burning up inside himself. He never thought he’s see that day: Rasmus sucking his dick and with such elegance and ease too, it’s a dream come true. He leans back into the wall, slumping down into himself just staring down, he couldn’t hear the music if he even wanted to, all his energy is focused on the cute little Dane sucking the life out of him. 

He barely is able to process what Rasmus does next fully; All Finn saw was the Dane slowly start mixing in using his hands and bobbing farther and farther down his shaft, trading off with timid rub downs all up and down his shaft before he borderline deepthroats him. The Dane’s trimmed brown hair head bobs side to side In a steady rhythm, absolutely making Finn melt faster than he already was. His knees are already starting to buckle, he can feel just how tight, wet, and warm the back of Rasmus’ mouth is he just wants to moan out and praise him but he just can’t muster the strength to.

Rasmus starts feeling hotter and hotter inside the longer he goes, he doesn’t wanna come out of this closet a sweaty mess but if sucking down this delicious cock means a little sweat, he’ll just have to deal with it. He opens his eyes and gets a little woozy at just how much dick he’s actually taking gets visualized in his brain but he’s able to still maintain pace. He looks up after a few sloppy gags and can see just how tight the Swede is just holding on to himself, trying to not to bust out just yet.

Out of a whim, Finn opens his eyes and catches those beady blue eyes of Rasmus staring up at him with a few tears pricked at the corners, god he looks so damn innocent, how the fuck does he do it….

His thoughts are slowly getting to him, his orgasm is hammering at him, trying to break him down so he can finish but he just wants more, he wants this feeling to last forever.

He looks down and catches another surprise.

Rasmus slowly pulls away, his thick pale cock coated top to bottom in spit, Rasmus a few inches back, panting for breath, his little pink lips spread thin and his cheeks rosy red with the corners of his lips pricked a lighter shade pink too with how fucking much they’ve been spread out these past few minutes.

Rasmus pants a few seconds longer, his open mouth only having a few strands of spit linking the roof to his bottom.

Without warning, Rasmus leans back in and slowly takes every inch inside, slowly but surely fitting it all inside his tight little throat. He closes his eyes and shudders as he has the last few inches remain outside, he buckles himself in tight and pushes forward, he grips the Swede’s khakis and tugs his face closer and closer until his nose brushes up against his smooth pale pelvis. Rasmus holds tight for just these few seconds, hoping it’s enough.

Finn is complete shambles at what he just underwent, he just needs something more and he’s good, just one little thing more and he’ll burst like an open fire hydrant.

Rasmus accidentally swallows and his throat tightens around a third of the thick pale shaft lodged in his throat.

Finn exhales sharply and breaks, these tiring last 2 or so minutes all now coming to a close as rope after rope of his seed fly out of his cock relentlessly, filling the Dane’s gullet full with every last drop he has inside him. He can feel Rasmus tighten up around him even more as he goes, the Dane being a good cocksucker and not pulling off until every drop is inside him. Waves of relief crash over him as he feels his dick spasm out in the tight and wet chokehold grip of Rasmus’ throat, the Dane’s moans surely would be something to behold if they were any more than a muffled mess barely heard over the ever-going thumping bass accompanying him throughout this entire experience.

Rasmus waits a few more moments after the spasms stop and he twists his head side to side trying to comfortably pop the cock out of his throat. With a soft pop and a gasp for air, Rasmus swallows and basically dies on his knees trying to finally get some air inside him.

Finn catches his own breath a bit faster and he helps Rasmus stand up so he can get his balance too. The two pant in each other’s embrace for a moment before Rasmus shakes his head and opens his eyes, he looks at Finn and the both lean in for a sloppy kiss. They both are beyond wasted at this point off each other’s passion for each other, they could care less about the game, this brought out a newfound knowledge that they should have done this way earlier than now. Knowing they’re going to be separated for some unknown amount of time, they both knew they had to make the best of this moment right now. 

They lean into each other and Finn moans out as he feels the Dane’s soft cock rub against him. He tips his face back a little and their sloppy kiss turns into a sloppy French kiss as their tongues lock and fight with each other as they moan out, not a care in the world between the two of them, knowing this earth shattering bass is saving their lives so no one can hear them. Their mewls and hot airy moans grace each other’s eardrums as their so damn close to each other, only thoughts being shared between them of what they’d do if they had more time.

Finn reaches in his back pocket and pulls his phone out after enjoying the sweet tastes of himself lingering inside Rasmus’s mouth: 45 seconds left.

He pulls away and shows the phone to Rasmus. They both stop and collect themselves, putting their respective dicks away and cleaning up their faces so it doesn’t look like they were just sucking dick for the past couple of minutes. Was time slower? Were they just both amazing at making each other cum fast, would they try and hook up again before Finn leaves for America? These kind of questions race across both their minds as they slowly come down to earth, Finn’s phone buzzing that their time is now up.

A knock on the door is heard. Some shouting is immediately followed, the two smirk as they both know exactly who is shouting and what is being said without even seeing them or being able to put a name to the voices. Finn reaches for the door and unlocks and opens it: “-SUCK MY DICK MARC, YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS THAT- oh…” Oskar turns red face at the sight of the two emerging from the closet.

Marc was currently engaged in another round of “Is Oskar joking or just super fucking mad” before being equally as caught off guard as the sight of the two emerging is stunning: “Welllllllll….” His face turns into a beaming wicked smile: “You two look like you just had quite the time in there, did you…….” He is so happy at the disheveled sight of Rasmus and Finn both standing next to each other.

Tim and Jus each look up form their phones, not caring about the petty shit that was being so furiously debated over: “Woah what the fuck…” Jus laughs in surprise as he stands up: “You two…” He giggles.

Tim steps up behind him: “You two got to work on each other fuck…” He eyes them both from head to toe, a smile creeping up on his face too.

Finn and Rasmus can’t help but smile as they both realize they forgot to fix their hair: “Yeah…. Yeah you can say that…” Finn giggles as he runs his hands through his hair.

The argument picks up where it left off between Oskar and Marc as the Finn and Rasmus turn to each other and laugh, their hair looking like some fresh bedhead, adding to their own respective cuteness. Jus and Tim step over and berate the two with questions as they both bashfully turn them away, just wanting to fix their hair and move on to the next round, knowing their night is far from being over.


	26. These Three Golden Gamers Get Good and Gay Among Each Other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not an original plot, I went off a comic I know of, I just switched the characters to LCS people. 
> 
> It's not perfect, but it's something I exhaled air out my nose when I thought of it. I tried to fit as much as the original as I could, but wasn't able to get it all. Some stuff is changed, to add some spice.
> 
> :)

It’s a regular off day for our golden gamers here who have taken the time to hit the courts to cool down after a long and tedious week of scrims but yet another 0-2 week.

The three men who grouped up this afternoon are locked in a semi-casual game of 21, each laughing off their mistakes but still trying to beat their friends.

“Alright, fuck, I need a minute...” Matthew exhales after taking a rebound shot off the rim right to the chest.

After they finished laughing, Juan and Henrik stopped playing and stood over their winded teammate: “You good?” Juan asks with a rosy red smile perched up on his face.

“Yeah I jus… I just need to sit out a few…” He sits up and holds his chest as he slowly walks over to the bleachers.

Juan and Henrik stand watch as their friend takes his seat near their belongings and starts rehydrating. Henrik gives Juan a quick sneaky side eye and runs the gears in his head about how he wants to say his next words: “So how about just the two of us… a little bit more… interesting though for a game?” He blurts out.

Juan turns around: “What?” He’s a bit confused at how terrible of a sentence he just heard.

Henrik laughs, he rethinks it over again: “So how about just the two of us now play another game but just a 1 on 1 but we add a little bit of a “prize” to the game.” He retorts his initial question.

Juan motions for the ball from Matthew and catches it nonchalantly: “What kind of “prize” are you talking about here?” He walks towards the court while dribbling.

Henrik follows, his arms behind his back: “Oh I don’t know… what about- a game of horse for starters.” He’s bearing a sly grin just thinking about his plan in full now.

Juan nods: “Ok, horse for starters.” He bounces the ball towards him: “What’s the prize?” He motions for him to start the game.

Henrik makes his shot, Juan fails and gets his first letter: “Well at this rate, It’ll be over before I even finish!” He cackles.  
Juan rolls his eyes: “Prize. What is it.” 

Henrik makes another shot, Juan sinks it this time: “There’s no one here in this gym and I know of a little “get away” spot we can go to for some privacy. If I win, we go there right after and have Matthew stand out to watch.” He waits to shoot until Juan does something.

Juan bites his lip, nodding, unsure on the “prize” here: “And if I win?” He asks, his voice a little lower pitched.

Henrik smiles, he knows he has him: “If you win, I’ll bottom for you in that same exact storage room right here today.”

He makes a shot and misses as he finishes: “Fuck…” 

Juan retrieves the ball and makes a shot, not saying a word. He sinks his shot and Henrik gets to it first: “Deal?” 

Juan looks up at his pale mid laner, his muscles are easily seen through his tank top jersey, albeit so are his too, they’re wearing the same thing pretty much: “So sex either way, is what you’re trying to ask me? Only betting on who bottoms?” He answers his question with a question.

“Yes!” Henrik giggles. He takes the next shot but misses, getting his first letter.

Juan strokes his chin as he thinks, watching Henrik run after the ball: “Fine. But we should go right now then. We don’t wanna be too sweaty for each other now, do we?” He says as Henrik starts lining up to toss him the ball.

“Shiiiiiiiitttt, who’ll bottom tho?” He tosses the ball behind him and walks over to Juan.

Juan wraps his arm around Henrik and they start walking towards Matthew: “Me. Consider it a treat. You got me interested.” He squeezes his thigh as they walk.

The two in each other’s hand approach the now laid back and relaxed bot laner on the bleachers: “Hey! Matthew!” Henrik blurts.

Matthew looks up from his phone: “We need a little favor to ask of you…”

A few whirlwind moments pass by and before Matthew knew it, he was sitting outside the gym storage room door, energy drink in one hand, phone in the other, keeping watch for their two little horny teammates. He hears a little noise coming from the room and he just rolls his eyes and puts his headphones in.

Just behind that closed door, Henrik and Juan have already started indulging in each other. 

Henrik accidentally hit his arm on the basketball shelf behind him swinging his arm back as he pealed Juan’s shirt off. 

As soon as they entered the room and shut the door, Henrik flicked those lights on and Juan basically attacked him with his mouth and the two have been attached to each other since: “Move up a bit.. we don’t want Matthew to hear…” 

Henrik moans as he pops off Juan and starts walking forward a bit.

He walks about 20 or so steps, tugging Juan along by the arm behind him and not a moment later does Juan pin him up on a much sturdier wooden shelf back: “Far enough.” He whispers as he goes back in for another kiss. 

Juan’s hands were moving in every direction possible on Henrik’s body. He can barely make sense of where they’re going but before he can take count, he feels his tank top rise up and he breaks away as Juan lifts the shirt off his body and slings it to the side: “Sheesh… moving kinda fast huh..” He pants for breath as Juan hasn’t latched immediately right back on to him.

“Yep.” Juan quickly breathes back, moving back on to his body but this time sucking his lips onto his midlaner’s strong neck. Henrik stands still, hands by his side as Juan kisses all over his skin, slowly going down his body: “I like how into this you are…” He croons a soft smile out, watching his bushy haired jungler feel up and kiss his body.

“mhmmmhmmmmmm… you caught my interest…” He coos as he drops to his knees, peppering tiny kisses all over Henrik’s waist.

“What, you always wanted to fuck in a storage room?”

Juan smiles as he dips his fingers beneath Henrik’s elastic waistband: “Yeah, and I always wanted Matthew of all people being our little watchdog too.” He snickers as he slowly wiggles those bright athletic shorts down to his ankles.

Henrik runs his fingers through Juan’s curls: “Don’t act like he wasn’t a little bit expecting to be invited in too.”

Juan looks up, his lips smacked clean on his bulge steadily growing underneath those black boxer briefs: “Were you considering it?’ He pops off with a soft puff of air.

Henrik shrugs: “No, but I think he got the gist of everything pretty quickly. He looked interested.”

“So we’re gonna be extra loud, just for him?” Juan mewls, rubbing his thumbs across his toned waistline.

“I like the way you’re thinking.” Henrik purrs back, the thought is more than something he’s down for: “Are you gonna do the honors?”

Juan quickly snaps those tight briefs down, joining his shorts on the ground, Henrik’s pale skin body a beautiful sight to take in: “Already on it..” He moans as he presses his lips to the side of Henrik’s erection, moaning along as he presses it on his face.

Henrik was mid inhale for how pretty Juan’s face looked but he cut himself off with a sharp exhale as his dick slipped into Juan’s warm and wet mouth. He stifled some moans as he watched his jungler bob his head down, steadily taking in his length with precarious ease. He knew he could suck cock but this well? He must have been horny or something before they even came here.

Juan pops off and tickles just under his thick plump tip with the tip of his tongue: “Good so far?” He pants with a wet slurp as he eagerly dives back in before he gets a response.

Henrik moans as he tangles his hand in Juan’s hair and helps him go at a steady pace: “You’re amazing…” He hisses, this unexpected quality blowjob a welcome surprise to his offer of semi-public sex. He thought he’d have to do some convincing, but Juan was more willing than he is!

His rhythmic moans are a steady cadence to the sloppy wet gags and slurps pouring out of his mouth as he stuffs and stretches it out. Henrik leans back into the wall and looks down, basking in his own warm heat as Juan spoils himself on his dick.

As Henrik loses his mind with Juan’s tepid little mouth, Matthew outside gets a little curious. He pauses his music and removes one ear bud, listening carefully to the room. A few moments pass with no noise and he shrugs, thinking that they’re being quiet. He puts his bud back in and presses play, trying to make his intrusive thoughts go away to the beating sounds of anime opener music. 

“A-ahh fuck!”

Matthew rips his buds out and leans closer into the door: “Fuck… fuck that was insane…” He hears Henrik panting.

“You want more than just my throat?” Juan coughs a cocky reply.

“What? Of course. Now get on those pads.” Henrik commands.

Matthew mewls a little, he’s really getting into everything he’s hearing. He pulls his head away, unaware of just how visibly flustered he looks after just a few bits of fevered dialogue from his teammates. He puts his headphones back in and tries to wash away his pervasive thoughts with his anime tunes.

Within moments of sucking dick on his knees, Juan got flipped on his back and finishes Henrik’s poor job of stripping him down. The added pressure of Henrik’s two bony fingers scissoring his heat open is making this task a bit more daunting than it really needs to be but he’s all for it. Henrik has his other hand clamped down on his mouth, holding back his lover's moans from escaping. He really should have it the other way around; the lean Dane is grunting and moaning more than he is!

As Juan finally gets all the clothes off his body, he takes some control back over his body and pulls his legs up over his head, propping his ass up for Henrik. 

Henrik steps down and slides between Juan’s legs, his fingers easily sliding back in his heat. The equally as naked Dane is ready to finally strike: “You think you’re ready for the full thing?” He growls lowly.

Juan stretches his legs back as far as he can, Henrik spreading his cheeks apart add a significant wanton pleasure to his already raging internal heat inside his body: “Break my back….” He coos back, teeming with roaring passionate energy.  
Henrik grips his jungler’s thighs and slides his cock right over his tender pink hole: “Are you sureeeeeeee?” He teases, drooling down some on his shaft as he goes.

Juan looks up his arched body and whimpers at the sight and feel of that massive pale cock battering and prodding around between his thighs: “D-don’t leave me waiting like this…” He huffs, dying to feel that burning stretch already.  
Henrik glides and prods his cock around as he lubes it up, just to make sure Juan feels every passing second of his teasing. With a soft smirk he lines his dick up and presses forward gently, still not entering yet: “I may need a little ah- help here…” Henrik hisses, ever so gently nudging his hips forward.

Juan cries a little as he tips his upper body up and reaches between his legs. As he wraps his fingers around his shaft, Henrik slams forward, jamming his first few inches right inside: “Ah-ah-asshole…” Juan whimpers, jerking his body back as he recoils from the intrusion.

He doesn’t even bother and respond. He tips his head down and locks their lips together as his hips slam forward and force Juan further down into the soft gym pads. The quivering jungler locks his legs around Henrik’s body and latches on as he gets pounded. His eyes flutter open and shut as the pleasure is overwhelming. He feels every inch so well pound deep inside his heat and stretch him out. His prostate is on fire as Henrik is just ignoring everything and just rapidly slams down.

A slightly less flustered Matthew exhales deeply and pauses his music: “I got it. I am in control….” He affirms with himself as he removes his earbuds.

He instantly gets bombarded with that repetitious wet clapping sound as he listens to his surroundings. He’s almost in disbelief as to how well he can hear them: “You.are.so.fucking.tight!” Henrik grunts, his staccato words sounding oh so tight and in control right now, Matthew can almost picture the scene.

Those warm feelings instantly wash over Matthew, all his preparation wasn’t enough. Juan’s exasperated cries and pleas are too damn hot for him to ignore: “I need… I need you…to…fuck meeeaheeeeahh-hhhheee….” His cries going right out his mouth and right into Matthew’s swiftly growing erection.

“Fuck fuck fuck…” He panics, not knowing how to control himself.

Matthew paces in front of the door, panicking as to his next move.

Back on the other side of the door, Henrik pulls out and flips Juan over: “Face down. You know the rest.” He growls.

Juan juts his ass in the air and not seconds later, those strong commanding hands Henrik has clamp down on his thighs and squeezes tight as he slams his cock back in: “Mphmmmm… Take this fucking dick!” He grunts out, slamming his hips even harder forward.

Juan moans louder into the pads, his hands clutching onto anything he can as he’s broken in half. He already can barely feel his legs, he swears he can feel his dick jut right up in his stomach with every thrust in.

Henrik clamps those tight toned little thighs he has in his hands and starts pushing them on and off his dick. He watches with fire in his eyes as he fucks Juan with his body, his tan tight bubble butt squishing up nicely on his pelvis as he forces every inch inside him: “Fuck I’m gonna cum real fucking soon…” He tells himself as he’s resorted to primal grunts and moans only.

He steps one leg up and leans down over Juan and latches onto his body. He pounds his dick straight down into his little heat, his sack slapping down with such force he can hear the echo.

He reaches under Juan and wraps his hand around his neglected dick and starts stroking as the best orgasm will come for both of them if they both cum at the same time.

With Henrik pressing down on top of him, he’s mothered with so much heat he can barely stay conscious, let alone stable: “Cum with me…” he hears grunting out of Henrik.

He tips his head down and does his best to keep his body stable, the longer he holds, the tighter and hotter Henrik feels wrapped around him. That thick cock that keeps on stretching him out and digging deep at his heat is all he’s focusing on now. He barely has his eyes open enough to see the sweat dripping down his face, let alone the recoil shaking his body forward with every thrust down from Henrik.

“A-ah-aahh c-ccc-ccummmm…” Juan stutters out after a few moments of hitching his moans and trying to catch his breath.

“You’re so tight…” Henrik hisses, he’s so damn close himself.

He keeps on stroking and pumping his hips down as Juan tightens around him: “Cum for me.. cum…” He whispers down.

Juan relaxes himself as his orgasm flushes all over his body. He dips his torso down and melts as Henrik presses even harder down on his back trying to cum himself. He’s barely maintain consciousness as his ass gets split; he’s on cloud9 ethereal levels of his orgasm high, his only focus being that pleasurable pain he feels every time Henrik bottoms out inside him.

Without too much warning, Henrik snaps his hips deep, burying his entire cock inside and finally gets his relief as well: “Jesus Christ…” He huffs as he sits up straight on his knees and tips his head back as he hits his peak. His cock gets milked dry as Juan’s heat contracts even tighter around him, every last drop of cum he has in him is flooding his warm and delicious insides.

The two huff and pant their way through their peaks, neither man moving as they found their sweet spots: Juan ass up, face in the pads, Henrik head back, on his knees, dick buried down to the hilt in Juan.

Henrik groans as he comes back down to earth, knowing that he’s going to have to pull out. He looks down and grabs those tender toned thighs of Juan and gently starts pulling out. Slowly, his thick pale shaft comes more and more into view, Juan wincing as the emptiness inside him pains him so. 

With a soft pop and Juan deflating down into the pads, his cock is out. Henrik stands up and looks down at the absolutely ruined Juan below him, sprawled out and panting for breath as his hole pulses and quivers and forces some cum out and down his thigh: “You look like a mess...” He giggles.

“I feel like one too…” Juan groans as he painstakingly rolls over on his back: “I love it though.”

Henrik giggles some more and looks around: “Holy shit we got carried away…” 

Juan reaches down to feel his tender hole, moaning as his entire body is so sensitive right now: “Yeah…. It’s was fucking amazing though…” He sleepily murmurs out.

He almost forgot about Matthew: “Fuck I bet Matt probably hates our guts..” He sighs with a huge grin on his face: “YO Matthew!” He calls out.

Nothing is heard back.

“Did the fucker pass out or something? We were so fucking loud…” he ponders to himself as he looks through the mess of clothes to find his phone.

He finds his target and sees he got a text from Matthew: “Place is dead so I locked the door and slid key under the door.

Thank me later, learn how to be quieter next time.” Henrik reads out with an even larger smile on his face.

“The fucker left us!” Henrik gasps as he looks down at Juan who just now sat up.

“I’d of left too if all I heard was someone getting their brains fucked out.” He stretches his arms up: “Guess we gotta make it up to him somehow.”

“yeah I guess…” Henrik mumbles, upset that they could have been found.

They each find their clothes and put them on: “Soooo.. do we clean up here?” Henrik asks as they are now mostly clothed.

Juan looks at their mess, a bunch of knocked over gym items and a small puddle of cum right and center on the gym pads: “Yeah, we don’t wanna get banned or anything. This is a nice place.” He sighs.

“Lets do it fast then, I really want to shower.” Henrik grumbles.

“Fucking agree.” Juan nods in agreement.

They clean their mess up and hurry on back home. They bicker the entire way about how they are going to make it up to Matthew.

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure had to think outside the box to really get this one down.


	27. WoW raid (gone sexual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky/Meteos+ Jensen/himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something about these "player/themselves" stories that just hits different.
> 
> Also this was two ideas kind of mashed into one, maybe it's obvious where they're mashed? I just kinda said "fuck it, we go hard" and went with it.
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed ^_^

It’s been about 7 hours of non-stop grinding late in the night during this cold offseason night. Most of the house is asleep with the exception to these three tireless gamers ever yet on their collective WoW grind. Did it matter that it was the offseason to play Wow? No, not really. Now they just get to do what they’ve always been doing with less repercussions this time around.

Nicolaj takes his glasses off and leans back for a deep stretch: “Aarhughghghhhhhhhhhh… FUCK guys….” He yawns after god knows how long it has been since he’s eaten anything.

“Don’t say you’re tired…” Zach yawns out through his headset.

“Puuuuuuuusssssssyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” Will joins in the teasing.

Nicolaj smirks, laughing as he shakes his head and puts his glasses back on: “No no nonononono… not tired, just hungry.” He taps his tongue on the roof of his mouth, curling his legs up in his chair with the rest of his scrawny body.

“mh-hmmmmm…” Zach responds, still trying to push Nicolaj’s buttons: "Suuuuuuure you are.... eating food just to masterbate after...."

“yeah, it starts with just some food, then you’ll “ah shit guys, I just forgot to get back on and uh- my dicks out already….” Pussy alert!” Will joins in.

Nicolaj laughs and hears Zach’s laugh through Will’s end too. They’ve done a good job at keeping the reverb quiet since they’re in the same room, but Zach just can’t help laughing as loud as he possibly can at every possible given opportunity.

“Mh-hmmm, yeah you caught me. I was gonna eat then promptly jerk off. You caught me, you know me too well...” Nicolaj stands up as he’s readying to leave to eat.

“Well, if you are, bring us some snackies too, we’re hungry too.” Zach pleads half-assedly.

“Oh what? Sorry, you’re breaking up, too much bullshit on the mic, I’m just gonna leave and be right back…” Nicolaj coughs and muddles his voice a little, not wanting to walk all the way across the house to them.

He puts his headset down after muting and starts walking out of his room, not before hearing Will: “Its okay Zach, you’re MY little snacky.”

He rolls his eyes as he flips his phone out and starts reading twitter as he makes his way down to the kitchen.

Nicolaj spends the next 30 or so minutes, chilling in the team house living room, munching down on some much-needed chips and a healthy dose of iced coffee to wash it down. He lays out on the couch and stretches his slender frame out and spends another 10 or so minutes just browsing reddit and skipping through various social media apps.

After enough break time from his collective WoW grind with his Zach and Will, he stretches out once again and starts walking back up to his room.

He jumps back into his readily awaiting chair, still a little warm from his last usage: “Alright alright… gamers… we are BACK!” Nicolaj announces into his mic.

Nothing is heard back.

“Hello gamers? Any gamers in the chat?” He asks a little louder as he brings the mic closer to his mouth.

“What the- ZACHARY!!!” He yells out after a few more moments of silence.

“WILLIAM!!! GUYS????? GUYS, WHAT THE FUCK!” He yells out, annoyed he can see them idle in WoW.

He shrugs and pulls up their call: “Of fucking course…” He sighs angrily, seeing that they’re both muted and deafened.

“These MOTHER fuckers dude…” He grumbles to himself as he gets up and makes his way across the house.

“I swear to fucking god…” He grumbles to himself as he stomps his way down to where Zach and Will are.

“These fuckers wanna stay up until 3AM every goddamn night, never do a single besides WoW and suck each other off…” He airs his grievances out to himself, making his way with an angery passion to the computer room he knows they’re both in.

He turns the last corner and sees the light still on but as he just about yells out for Zach, he hears that ever so significant sound of a dick being sucked: “These two shitheads better not actually…” he leers forward and creeps the last few steps to the doorway, creeping his little head around to peek inside the lowly lit room.

Zach is leant back far into his chair, slumped down partially as Will rests on his knees between his legs, passionately in the middle of sloppily giving Zach a nice juicy cock sucking.

Nicolaj covers his mouth and watches for a few moments as Zach is tightly gripping the sides of his chair, his head to the ceiling as he can barely mumble out his airy praises to Will.

Zach’s sweats are off his body, pushed off to the side along with his boxers and Will’s sweats as well. As Will beats his throat up with his boyfriend’s dick, his free left-hand rests between his thighs as his boxers are pulled down to his knees so his cock can breathe as he slow strokes himself to the wet and passionate symphony of sounds created from his mouth and Zach’s tasty dick. Zach keeps one hand in Will’s hair, the other gripping his armrest. His face is so fiercely blushed red and coated with a light sheen of sweat that Nicolaj can barely see some of the glint from his monitor reflecting off his cheeks.

Nicolaj watches as Will tips his head up and Zach’s cock steadily slides into view as he keeps on pulling back. Will takes a gasp for air, coughing up some as he catches his breath: “You’re not done now are you….” Zach pouts, looking down at Will skittered out on the floor.

“Never… not until you finish…” he mewls a cute laugh as he kisses his thick pink tip and slides his cock back in his mouth like he wasn’t just fiending for air seconds ago.

Nicolaj flips back over and clutches his mouth as his heart beats a mile a minute. He can’t believe they’re actually doing that right now. They legit must have started minutes after he got off…

He looks down his body and pops his sweats out. His pale cock steadily comes alive as his blood starts pumping and the sounds, he’s hearing only get lewder, wetter, and wilder the longer he stays.

He carefully tip toes away from the computer room and back up to his room, thinking the entire way back how he’s seen Zach suck William off before, he’s seen and heard Zach bottom for him too (on more than one occasion), but this is a first seeing the roles flipped. Seeing Will on his knees like that was not what he thought he’d see but it’s brining out a horny demon inside of him that he just cannot ignore.

He flops onto his bed and quickly shimmies out of his clothes, not caring at all about his still active computer, his mind onto other things now. With the cool air hitting his hot and bothered body, Nicolaj shudders just feeling the energy and emotions cascading over his timid little body, a night like this ever so perfect for his little box of desires he has.

He reaches under his bed and pulls out his little box he has for moments justtttt like this.

With a soft smile and a mind running over itself of hot and heavy thoughts of his delectable friends and lovers, he pulls out his thick translucent dildo and a halfway empty bottle of lube.

“Those two always put me in a mood…” he giggles gently as he tosses his box carefree off his bed.

He uncaps the lube and hisses as he globs a generous amount on his right hand: “Mhmmhmhmhmhmmmm…” He giggles just thinking about how right the moment is.

“Fucccckkkkkk…” He shudders as he spreads his legs apart and slicks his fingers up. He’s covered head to toe in goosebumps as just the lightly cool air mixed with the heavy lustful aura gleaming off him is downright sinful. 

He cups his sack and moans out softly as his slicked-up hand slides between his thighs: “Zach zach zach zach zachhhhhh…” Just saying his name leaves him shaking.

He arches his legs up so his knees are in the air, the cool air hitting his tender untouched hole leaves him shuddering once again: “Fucking asshole… always leaving me like this…” He mumbles softly, getting comfortable with his ass in the air.

He spreads his cheeks a little more and presses his slicked index finger to his tight ring of muscle: “When I first laid my eyes on you… I always knew you’d be the one giving me problems….” He rubs and nudges the tip of his finger around a bit, just barely testing the waters.

“But I never would have even thought you’d of been the one to laugh with me, talk with me, spend countless nights doing aimless bullshit…” He’s on the verge of tears just thinking all about what Zach is to him as a person.

“Cried with me…. Held me…. Touched me….” He stifles his moan as he presses a bit harder in at his last words: “Showing me what it meant to be in a whatever the fuck kind of relationship we have…” He giggles, knowing what they have is indescribable.

His eyes shoot open as he presses in, his finger sliding in well over halfway: “Always leaving me speechless… even when you aren’t here…” He bites his lip as his heat wraps snug around his lone digit exploring his insides.

“I… I thought you were joking when you asked me to spend the night in your room…” He teeters out his words carefully, ever so gently accustoming his body to the stretching pleasure of his middle finger joining his index inside himself: “But I guess I showed up didn’t I… I was… hoping for…something…” He chokes out, a few tears pricking at his eyes, a smile lain across his face, the memories almost too much.

“You said it’d be between us… no one would know… you just wanted to try something….” He remembers that night clear as day.

“I was still new to the country… I knew…I knew I had to branch out…” He cuts himself off with pressure and hot coiling pleasure skittering all over his frail pale body, all stretched out and tensed up on his bed. He snapped his two digits right at his prostate before he could prepare himself.

“I just… I just needed someone… someone like you…. Zach…” He whispers as he collapses in a flustered panic, his heart racing a mile a minute.

He collects his breath and sits back up: “I… I remember how our lips touched, even though that wasn’t the first time, it sure fuck felt like it…” He stokes his steadily hardening shaft, pondering his next move.

He rolls on his back and hoists his legs above his head, exposing his slick hole to the air: “One thing led to another… our sweats were gone…. You took my hand and…” He slides his two fingers back in his hole with ease, the pressure feeling 10 times better now that he’s arched up like this: “and led it rightttt between your thighs.” He sings softly while he plunders away at his own hole.

“Y-you showed me yours… I showed you mine…” He closes his eyes, slow clawing and popping his fingers out of his tender heat: “You said you wanted to take it slow…” He moans, the weight of himself getting too much to bear: “But you got me going… and I wanted more….” He growls, his core trembling now.

He sits up with an unsatisfied grunt: “Just like now…. I want more…” he whimpers, knowing he can’t finish with just his fingers.

He sits in sexual anguish on his bed, covered in a light sheen of sweat, panting as he regains his strength. His hair matted and brushed randomly around on his head, his soft pale skin glowing in the blue light beaming from his pc, his dick hard and aching between his scrawny little thighs; He knows he looks like a colossal train wreck like now if he even caught a glimpse of himself, but he’d rather not think of those thoughts right now.

He reaches to his side where the lube and dildo lay, pondering about how he’s gonna go about it: “Zach was always there to satisfy me… but in those few times he just wasn’t there, and I needed someone….” He mumbles softly: “Will.” He exhales.

He collapses back on his bed, a bright beaming smile across his face: “William you motherfucker…” He giggles gently.

He uncaps the lube and slathers a generous amount on the thick shaft: “I thought I got lucky enough to have Zach as a “friend” with benefits, but two… fucking two… god how could I be so lucky….” He smirks to himself, knowing he has the deal of a lifetime.  
“I thought he was just joking, saying that Will wanted a piece of me…” He puffs hot air softly, eyeing down the gleaming dildo in his hands, his chest beating right under his line of sight.

“Zach’s never had me scream before, begging… pleading… crying for more….” His voice tips out the softer he speaks. He guides the dildo down between his legs, readying himself slowly.

He quivers in place as the slick silicone tip just barely graces his hole, his thighs are just gently caressing the sides as his mind runs freely with his fond moments shared with Will: ‘I must have looked like a whimpering little slut when I said it wouldn’t fit..” He hisses softly, sliding the dildo inside himself.

“I-ahhhahaaa… I was so fucking… fucking close to passing out… he was so fucking bigggg…” His whimpers match the wet slchlops his tight little hole makes from his carefree indulgency.

He moans out and throws one arm back as he jabs right past his prostate: “He… He always wanted me to scream…” he’s huffing, his face plastered with lustful happiness: “But I barely gave that to him.” He snorts a bit through his moans.

He spreads his legs out a bit farther and really lets the air smother his burning hot body: “We were in fucking Korea… that bastard still wanted some…” He grunts, his hand game still going strong plungering in and out of his tenacious little heat: “I still gave it…”

He bites his bottom lip and clenches his eyes shut as he recalls that night: “Just us alone… he had me naked in minutes…” His words are getting softer and less whole the longer he goes, his peak is soon coming.

“W-we-we were neh-next to each other… on the couch… I jerked him off… he fingered me… fuck it was soooooo gooooooodddddd….” He whimpers with a soft sense of realization his peak is here faster than he wanted.

“He twisted my legs and locked them as…. As he fucking destroyed me with that bea-utiful thick cock….” Tears prick at his eyes… he’s almost there: “He smothered me with my own clothes… had me cum before… before…” He’s almost there.

He snaps the dildo as far as he can inside and just barely graces the underside of his cock laid up on his stomach, his orgasm hitting like a punch to the face: “Wi…Willlliammmmmm…” He moans out, his heat clenching tight around the dildo buried deep, his seed spilling out on his stomach in hot lewd ropes: “I swear… you better fuck me like that again…. Fill me up like that again…. Destroy aah- destroy me like that again…” He’s huffing his whines out, basking in the warmth of his climax: “Please….”

Nicolaj closes his eyes and lays completely beat on his bed. His heat trembles a bit and he gently adjusts his legs and the dildo slides out of his hole and rests nicely between his thighs. He’s exhausted after his trip through memory lane, but most of all, satisfied.

“Please…. Please…. Please….” He whimpers out, slowly coming down from the heavens. He opens his eyes and tilts his head up: his stomach is splattered with his cum, some even leaking down his body onto his bed: “Fuck it… clean up in the morning…” He grumbles and lays his head right back down and passes out.

As the tired Dane closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, his computer still remains on, illuminating his room with light flickering colors from his still open Wow and light mode discord. What he seemingly forgotten in his little exploration of his insides was to silence his mic as the other two party members had come back.

“Holy fuck….” Zach whispers, muting his mic after not hearing Nicolaj speak for a few minutes.

He turns to Will as they’re still in the same room: “What did we just bust in on?” His eyes are wide, his face flushed red.

“He’s ahhhhh- one horny guy, I can say that much…” Will chuckles and turns to face Zach.

“Jesus I…. I don’t know what to say…” Zach cups his face, laughing but also surprised as fuck to hear everything he just heard over the past few minutes.

“Just…. Let’s just pretend we didn’t hear it…. We know better.” Will’s face is equally as red, knowing Nicolaj moans were tantalizing just calling out for him.

Zach sits back in his chair: “yeah, you’re right.” He exhales, still catching a giggling fit here and there: “At least we know what to do to really get him going…” 

Will turns off his PC and stands up: “Yeah, you’re right about that…” He mumbles. 

Zach eyes Will and sees his bulge peaking up at his sweats: “You ah- going to bed?” He quips.

Will looks down, then back at Zach: “You tryna join?”

Zach speedily shuts his setup down and jumps up: “After hearing all that, I think we both have some extra energy to… get out…” He grabs Will’s arm and starts leading them both out.

“Your room or mine?” Will asks as they speed walk out and up to the bedrooms. Their voices fade out the farther away they go and a door slams shut and locks, showing that their night just started.


	28. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap of what happened with Eugene after his much needed victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world where diary's are kept and every little thing and experience gets written down.
> 
> Never wrote a first person recap experience of a past event.
> 
> Not perfect, but it's how it be.
> 
> :)

Dear diary, yesterday was probably the best day I’ve had this entire year.

Earlier in the week, I started scrimming again. I was fucking happy, the boys were happy, shit was going right after all the stupid bullshit I went through these past few weeks. I was fucking determined to get a win, nothing was going to stop me.

Of course, me coming back didn’t stop the shit talk. I got it from reddit, from twitter, from everybody. But the person that made a mistake in my favor was Nicolaj. He was giving he some casual banter, usual shit about NA mids, CLG sucks, typical is as typical does. Where he fucked up was making a bet with me. Not only was I determined to get a win for my team and myself, but now I had it in me to win a bet too.

I was fucking ecstatic to play.

Nicolaj bet that if I get at least one win, he’d be my slave for a whole day. He said “my little pet, whatever I want him to do, he does it. Whatever I wanted him to wear, he wears. Anything and everything, all day long.” If I didn’t get at least one win, just reverse the roles. I’d do the same thing for him.

I really needed to fucking win; I wasn’t about to get on that.

Match weekend came and lo and behold, I got my win. It was scrappy, no one was proud, hell, no one really won that game. But a dub is a dub. We got our wins doubled and we had something to show for our progress. Not only that, I had a fun day coming up with my new pet.

Later that night, I sent my message, of course I was being a little shit, I earned the right to. I told him to show up early tomorrow wearing one of those loose tank tops he has and some shorts. He was asking me all sorts of questions, all about “what am I doing, what are you gonna do to me,” everything. I just left him on read. Added to the suspense, I suppose.

I woke up early, I set my alarm an hour early just for this, just to get ready. I purposely dirtied the house up, left some dishes out, tossed clothes all over my room, just stuff to fuck with him for the most part. I had it all mapped out what I was gonna do to him that day, I was gonna get everything I could out of him.

He showed up on time, slipped out of the uber wearing a sweatshirt and a hat like he was undercover or something. He had on too much clothing for starters, that had to change.

He got inside and his face dropped when he saw the dishes, he asked if he had to clean. I said yes, of course. He sighed and started to get to it but I stopped him and said to take the sweatshirt off. He did, he had on one of his old baby blue c9 tanks, it looked like it was a size too large for him. Perfect, but I wasn’t done. I had him drop his shorts next. He blushed hard when I said it, but I wasn’t budging. He asked why and I said he doesn’t get to ask why. I wanted those shorts off and that was it. He sighed, looking cute being all flushed red in this awkward situation. I loved the power he gave me, I was gonna get everything I could out of him. He looked like I thought he would almost half naked, pale, scrawny, and sure as fuck cute. Those little chicken wing thighs he has I swear I could fit my hand around. Same goes for me I guess but I’m not the one who lost a bet here.

I left him alone for a little bit after that. I said to clean the kitchen and then to find me after. I told him to not take too long as I had plenty of stuff to do with him. Before I went to my room, I went to the thermostat and cranked it down a few degrees. I wanted him nice and cold so I could warm him up.

I played a few games of solo queue; he came right to my room after he was done and I told him to do what he thought he had to do in here. He was a good little boy and picked up all my clothes and made my bed. He even took the clean clothes I had still in the laundry hamper and neatly put those away too! I didn’t even expect him to do that, he must have a knack for being a maid slave. Maybe all that time with Sneaky and his maid cosplays really did rub off on him.

When my room was clean, I was still in the middle of a game and he asked what was next. I said that my legs were kinda chilly (they were) and I needed to be warmed up. He was a little upset but that’s what made him cute, especially him only in boxers and a loose shirt. I snapped; said he’s not supposed to wait around and to hurry up. He sighed and apologized. He asked the right question next of “what do you want me to do?” and I said to get on your knees and rub my legs.

I could almost hear the “kill me now” in his sigh as he got down and wedged himself under my desk like a goblin and fit nicely between my legs. I can still picture it now, that pale little Dane with the baby blue on his body, looking all downtrodden as he gave me a leg rub. I loved it.

I liked how he was doing at first, so I told him to go higher. He got to my knees. I said higher. I heard an awkward giggle as he got to my thighs and I said that’s good. He started rubbing me realllll good there. His fingers were digging in and gyrating all over the place. I kinda shifted around a bit in the seat and moved my dick down to my right thigh. I told him to dig really hard and deep and get all over my inner thighs. I wanted him to dig right at my crotch but really just for the massage part. I needed a little tease myself, plus I know it only made him that much more awkward.

I think I shuddered more than him when he thumbed over my dick. He ignored it like he didn’t mean to but that little sly smile he had on his face was telling me otherwise. My game ended and I already had the next part in motion. I stood him up and said it was getting hot in here (it really wasn’t). I slid my shorts off and sat there looking at him. He looked down at me and saw my dick print. I even kept the button undone so he could see a little skin as a little sneak peak. He asked what I wanted and I said “it sure is hot in here, maybe you should get those boxers off, they’re looking a little cramped…”

I swear I didn’t think he could get any redder. He looked down on himself and saw his bulge poking hard against his skintight briefs. He sighed and slipped a finger under his waistband. He asked if I was serious and I nodded. He sighed again dropped them to the floor, his half chub dick flopped out front and center. He has a good size to him, seeing him like this really reminded me of myself, but I know I’m bigger. I said he looked good clean shaven, he choked out a thank you, he was so tense. 

I stared at him for a few moments, just silent, knowing it was killing him. Just watching him curl his fingers up in his shirt, showing off more of his snow shite skin just added to his innate beauty. I stood up and said he still had to clean my bathroom. I walked him over and got him right to work. He did all the work without question and he even did the best part for last, cleaning the floor. I only gave him one way to clean, and that was to bend over as he scrubbed. I didn’t give it that all much attention, he looked tight and clean and when he spread his legs out, I really got to see how petite and pink his hole really was. I loved the sight, but I wasn’t after that at that moment. I put those thoughts to the side and got to what I really wanted to do: fuck around with him.  
  
He was minding his own business when I towered behind him and pulled his shirt up. It crumpled around his head and I ran my ice-cold hands all down his back. He shuddered as I repeated the motion, only this time weaving my hands around and feeling his ribs and sides too. He asked if I wanted his shirt off and I said yes, if he really wanted to.

He stopped his cleaning and pulled his shirt off, his bony body still shaking a little as he adjusted to the cool openness all over his body. I had to really keep my cool there, I wanted so bad to just snatch him up and toss him on my bed, but I didn’t want to do that to him this time. I know we’ll bet again and I know I will win.

I stood him up and wrapped my body around his. I turned us so we were facing the door mirror I have on my closet and I felt all over his tense little body and he had to watch it all. I wasn’t letting him move, only squirm in my grasp. I kissed and sucked all over his neck, his cheeks, and even a few little ear nibbles as I puffed hot air all on his skin. He mewled and whimpered in my hands, his cock was bouncing and twitching freely as I tormented him with wet kisses and light touches.

I asked him what he thought I was gonna do to him today. His voice was soft and a little broken, he was teeming with energy. He said cleaning for sure, that was a given. He said maybe a little dirty play but really just some spanking and some groping maybe. I whispered if he thought I’d fuck him or anything like that he murmured a sweet no with an accompanied giggle.

I pulled him closer and whispered if he felt good right now. He moaned a yes, his eyes were barely open, his cock was twitching at every little movement my hands made on his body. I asked him again, his yes got a little sluttier. I rutted my hips right up to him and pressed my bulge right on his cheeks. He bit his moan back but I knew what he meant. I asked him what he’s feeling right now. He choked out “happy, horny, hot…” typical reply. I pulled him back closer and really grinded my dick on and between his cheeks. I asked again, and he moaned out my dick.

I rasped back “no, that’s not my dick.” He giggled, more of a choppy moan but he laughed some, and said he was sure it was.

I told him to watch and we both watched in the mirror as I dropped my boxers to my feet, his face dropped. I wanted him to feel my dick for real, nothing in the way.

I slid my cock right down and between his tiny little cheeks and asked again. He moaned and grinded his hips back to mine! He was so desperately begging for it at this point. He moaned out how good it felt, how hot he was and how desperate he was for something. He stretched his head up and moaned out as I gave hm nothing but an everlasting tease. He was a tight chord on a guitar just waiting to get plucked.

I pulled back and sat him down, still looking in the mirror as I flopped my cock down on his shoulder. I told him to touch himself and tell me what he’d do to me right now if he had his way. The way his eyes never left my dick was amazing. He was stuttering something at first, I wasn’t paying attention because he wasn’t either. I slid my dick around; I know how hot and heavy it had to feel on his shoulders just sliding and pressing on his face. He couldn’t touch it, but he wanted too, I could feel it.

He eventually laid out from start to finish a sloppy spoken plan of how he’d let me dominate and ruin his body. He stroked himself the whole time, his dick was begging for attention, he already had precum bubbled up on his tip by the time he first graced over it. I stood there and listened and hummed along at everything he said while I teased him relentlessly with my cock.

First, I was gonna let him suck my dick and I was gonna watch him deepthroat too. Then I hold his legs above his head and finger him, he said to be as sloppy and harsh as possible so he’d be ready for the real thing. He then said to tie his hands behind his back, slam his head into the bed and fuck him without a single regard to his comfort. He was whimpering about how he wanted to clench around my cock as I fucked him silly, he said he didn’t want to stand or sit right for a week. He was begging me to break his back, he said he wanted to watch as I towered over him and slid every inch inside him. He wanted to watch, he wanted to feel the burn, he wanted me. He finished it all with how he was gonna lock his legs around me and force my entire cock inside him as we both came, and he would take every single drop of cum I had. And if there was any left over when I pulled out, he’d suck me clean with pleasure.

He was more of a hot whimpering mess than human by the time he was done. I asked if he was close and he weakly nodded, so I stood him up and turned him around. I told him to grab my cock and to think only of me as he came. He cried quick for me to take my shirt off and I honest to god forgot about it lol. I obliged, and he flopped his dick up on my stomach and rocked his hips back and forth as he whimpered and moaned my name, the sweat on my stomach came in clutch for him. I helped him along, I guided his other hand down to my dick and helped him stroke. I guided his hand all up and down my shaft, I even helped press him glide it between his thighs and goddamn did his thighs feel amazing wrapped around my cock. As soon as it got there, we both pulled away because we knew that was the right call. He was so close to release, he was blubbering for a finish.

He held on to me with both hands, so I gave him a break. I just barely grazed my thumb on his bright pink tip and he burst at the ever so slightest touch. He was crying my name out as rope after rope of his cum coated my stomach and leaked down his shaft.  
  
After he caught his breath, he looked up and smiled, saying that was amazing. I turned him around and cleared my throat as I showed him my stomach coated in his own cum. He smiled and started to scrape with his finger, but I stopped him and said to get on his knees.

I made him lick his cum off me. Watching his tiny little face lap up his own seed was a picture I wish I took. His tongue felt too damn good, I swear he wiggled it around and went over areas twice. I made sure I was squeaky clean; he had a lot to clean up. When he finished, he wiped his mouth off and asked if that was it. I smiled and I pushed us both a little closer to the mirror. He was right underneath my legs and I said to jerk me off.

Oh MAN, that was an insane handjob. He used both hands, milked my shaft and probably gave me a burn from how hard he was going. He sucked my balls while I dribbled some spit down and made sure he had plenty of lubricant. I didn’t move a muscle as he beat my cock into oblivion, fuck it’s making me hard again just thinking about it. He knows how to suck a dick in the heat of the moment.

Just as I was about to cum, I made sure he was looking at the mirror. I wanted him to see his scrunched up little body underneath me, both his lanky pale arms reached up and working tirelessly to squeeze my cock empty.

I came, and damn did it feel good. He kept stroking the entire way, cooing and mewling praises as I coated the mirror with my load.

I stepped back and caught my breath. He thought he was done maybe because he turned around too but I snapped a quick command, saying he had one more thing. He looked confused at first but then it hit him. He turned around and store at the mirror, his reflection blurred by the dripping cum. I smiled while saying that he had to lick it up and make my mirror squeaky clean.

He was a good little maid and licked every last drop off it. I watched him swallow after every little track his tongue ran, he eagerly licked my seed up. He even wiggled his butt at one point when he had to arch himself up. There’s no way that wasn’t intentional.  
After he finished with that, I said we should shower and clean ourselves off. He asked if he meant together and I said that wasn’t a question. I made him lather us both up and clean us off too. I just stood there, watching him work. His body looked immensely cuter soaking wet; we both had the same thin body type but you could tell who has the muscle mass between us. He was just frail and thin; I at least have some leanness to my body.

I did laundry for him and we cuddled while his clothes got cleaned. He asked if I wanted him to stay all day and even though it was just mid-day, I said I was kinda beat so I let him off early. He smiled and said he was sorry for ever doubting me and the team. I told his ass to keep up the attitude because next time will be different. 

Just before he left, I spun him around and gave him a quick open mouth kiss. I tasted the lingering bitter tastes of both our seeds mixed around in his mouth and I felt the temptations to just pull him back inside. Our tongues twisted and for just a moment, I think I felt time pause. I pulled off a moment later, wiped my mouth clean and promptly said goodbye and rushed him out the door. No way was I going to do any more with him today, it would be too much. 

I didn’t wanna hear him saying anything after that, he’d easily of gotten me to keep him here longer. I wanted to keep him in suspense, it makes next time all the better, right?

Well, hopefully there is a next time, because I am not going to hold back.

End.


	29. Dear Diary: The second time is usually the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap after Eugene's victory over Liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, this is different.
> 
> Same as last chapter kind of talking/pov but more..... different.
> 
> I will fuck the tags up, I'm not fully sure what all I need to tag LOL
> 
> Why of fucking why is this my end creation, where's my pearl's to clutch when I need them...
> 
> Please enjoy :^D

Dear Diary, I really didn’t think I could out do myself or get an even better experience but here I am.

There I was just doing my usual after Saturday’s games when I checked twitter and saw that smug bastard’s tweet. I cannot iterate how evil and calculated my hand rubbing was as I read those words and thought about how glorified I’d feel putting that cocky Dane back down in the dirt.

I sent him a cheeky little kissy face emoji asking him if he was down for the same plan as last week. Of course, he said yes, he wins either way after I saw how he got last week with me.

As soon as he agreed, I rushed down to the little adult store a few blocks down and picked up a few little surprises for him, I told him I wouldn’t hold back last time and he was gonna experience what I fucking meant.

The next day came and went pretty fast, we fucking won, and I got my second helping of some Drømmekage. I sent him a purple devil emoji and said to wear the same thing as last week but be ready to be picked up this time. He again, went off about plans but what he doesn’t know is that I read everything he asked and ensured that he saw I was leaving him on read. I want him to simmer on everything he thinks I could be doing to him the entire night.

The next day, I told him I was swinging by and for him to be ready. I pulled up not too long later and he was already outside on the bench by his apartment looking like the prostitute for hire he was so destined to be.

He got in and asked what the plan was. I reached back and pulled up my little bag of goodies I curated last night and dropped it in his lap. I told him to look at everything and ask me again what my plan was. His face was priceless seeing as he opened the bag and saw what I had for him.

3 golf ball sized pitch-black anal beads and a bottle of lube. He asked with a shaky smile why 3 as he picked them up by the string and I said: “because you died 3 times yesterday,” that’s why.

He was shaky the whole way, I was driving with probably the largest smile I’ve ever had. Legit polar opposites.

We arrived after a short drive to a mostly empty parking garage near the beach and I told him he had to stuff all three of those beads inside him before we went our little walk. 

His face was priceless as he felt those beads sliding between his fingers. I mean, once he saw them, he really should have known they were going to go inside him today.

He clambered to the back seat after a stern little warning, and he pulled his shorts and boxers down and spread his legs between the seats. I watched him slather his hand up with lube and prep himself up with two fingers. He bit his lip and kept on staring at those beads right next to him, I could tell this would be a lot for him.

Watching his tight little asshole pucker and spread out to take the first ball was heavenly. His toes curled as his body trembled in place trying to just get the first one in, he knew he was in for a long day as his eyes closed and he sat their panting with still two more to go.

He wretched and cried out as he fit the next two in, he already looked like a hot mess and I just got him like 30 minutes ago. He was clutching on for dear life as he laid splayed out on my back seat, his once untouched hole now quivering with energy as that little black hook hung out.

He took his time getting up and ready, I guess I can’t blame him. I wrapped my arm around him, and we took a little stroll down to water and we walked along the shore. He was being a trooper; I’ll give him that. He would occasionally wince or grab his side if he stepped wrong, but he made it to the little spot I had planned out yesterday under the dock.

We leaned against one of the posts and as the water coursed over our feet, we made out for a little bit, the slight salt-tinged air felt nice as I ran my hands over his body. The added heat from the early morning sun added a little extra heat to both our bodies that made the feeling all that much better. I made him let me dominate the kiss, the more I pressed down into him, the more I could feel him squirm in my grasp as the pressure built drastically on both ends for him, my tongue explored every possible bit of space I could in his mouth, I even plunged my hand down his shorts since no one was nearby and cupped his ass for an even sluttier muffled moan out of his body.

I wanted to do more with him there, I really did but it wasn’t long after I slipped my hand around to palm his crotch, people started walking on the dock above, so we stopped walked back. I was a little sad, not gonna lie, but I still had much more I needed to do to him that day.

I think he thought it was gonna be a smooth car ride home because when I said I wanted him to jerk me off, he looked shocked. I nudged my shorts and boxers down enough so my dick could flop out and he just looked at me again like I was crazy. He shrugged at squeezed some lube on his hand and got to work.

His hands felt like butter and I think the added thrill of being on the road made me get harder all that much faster. I said he was doing good, and I asked if he ever got road head before. He said no and I said: “neither have I”.

I think it took a few moments for the cogs to move in his brain because he just kept on stroking me before he had his lighting bolt idea of a thought of “….do you want me to suck your dick now?”

God his mouth is pristine. I could feel his tongue snake around my shaft as he bobbed down, the wet gags and slurps he made only made it that much better. I wish I had 3 hands to keep 2 on the wheel and one to push him down but I still wanted to make it home in one piece and it was hard enough driving with this kind of distraction going on. Luckily for him, no one pulled up next to us at the few red lights I hit. He bobbed back up for air a few times but I kept on coaxing him back down, he had to suck me off the whole way back. I didn’t wanna cum now, I just wanted a little tease for myself, and to have bragging rights that I got road head before.

We made it back and that’s only when I said he could stop. His face when he looked up at me was a sight from heaven. His thin lips spread out and red tinted corners on his mouth. Slobber and lube coated his cheeks and lips. There were even a few tears pricking at his eyes as he really started to gag when we stopped at a red light and didn’t want to pop back up just yet. His eyes were low and hooded over, he had me on his mind no doubt. His mind was probably already trying to get accustomed to me and how commanding and demeaning I was going to be. I loved it.

I gave him a sloppy kiss because he was being so fucking good today already. I pulled my shorts up and whispered that he was going to get something good when we got inside.

I’m so glad too that no one was around when we walked in. I think seeing the two of us walking together with Nicolaj being stained with slobber and both of us having well visible erections woulda gave too much away.

Right when I closed my door, I spanked his ass hard and told him to strip down and jump in my bed. I had to get my next little “present” for him again. I think he hated this second surprise more than the first.

Seeing Nicolaj nude and splayed out on my bed was a better look for him than in my car. Seeing how tight and puffy his tiny pink asshole got from those thick beads resting inside him made him all tense and jumpy. I think he feinted a little when I showed him the straps, collar, and leash. He knew right then and there his ass was mine and he was gonna feel the rough pleasure from this all this week.

I sat down in front of him and told him to pop those beads out. He thumbed the little string and gently started pulling, but his heat was clenching on tight. So I did what any normal person would do and I took the string from him to help him out. I looked him in the eyes and told him to count to 3.

Once he relaxed and started counting, I waited until he got to 2 annnndddd I yanked all 3 out in one swift snap of my wrist. He yelped and collapsed on my bed, clutching his ass as he writhed in that oh so sensitive pain. His asshole puckered up from the sudden loss, but he should have known I was gonna be right in those guts of his in a matter of minutes. I gave him a minute or two though to catch his breath, he needed all the strength he could muster with what I had in store for him.

I tied his arms above his head and to my headboard first. He had to sit their writhing still from the loss inside his heat, only now he couldn’t touch himself. He watched me strip down and surprisingly didn’t say a word as I stood over him, carefully taking my time so he had to writhe a little more just thinking about what I was gonna do next. His little green eyes were fixated on my dick. It’s a different feeling from seeing someone naked versus seeing someone naked and being inches away from your face. The damn sight of my dick low hanging and twitching back up to life had to of have melted his mind from all the things I could have done to him. He had to grasp for real this time how he was going to take my cock without having control of himself.

I lined my cock up to his lips and gently started fucking his face. His eyes were still open, and he didn’t gag all too much, I wasn’t going too far deep, just testing the waters. I poked my tip to his cheeks, stretched his mouth open wide, and even pulled out some too just to slather his face up with his own spit. I could feel his tongue flatten out on the bottom of my shaft, he just sat there and let me fuck his mouth as I wanted. I rubbed my sloppy wet tip all across his forehead, prodded his nose too all while he lapped and sucked at my balls. He was getting used to this I think; every time I dipped my dick back in his mouth, he greedily sucked in what he could and his light gasps for air after were basically begging me to keep going.

So once my dick was nice and slick, I reached over for the lube and all I had to do was pour some down on his crotch and as it slithered down his skin, he moaned out at the sensitive cool sensation creeping over his delicate quivering heat. I freed his hands from the backboard but still kept them strapped together as I pinned them over his head and tipped his lower body up above his chest. He wrapped his legs quickly around my back and his pale semi-hard dick was twitching and leaking all over his stomach with hurried anticipation.

I tipped my face down to his and locked lips as I snapped my hips down, his muffled moans of relief echoed throughout my body as my cock split his heat open. He was already so loose and tender at that point, I slid in with ease and his heat latched on tight to me. He knew this was coming and I didn’t know how bad he really wanted it. I peeked my eyes open as we held that pose and I could already see tears streaming down his face. He was mine and he was perfectly fine with that. He gave himself over to me without a single ounce of regret in his body.

I pulled back as I started to pick my pace up, I wanted to hear him cry out. I could hear my sack slap on his skin with every thrust forward I did, I didn’t give him any time to get used my slow strokes. I watched him bite his lips as he squirmed beneath me, his arms were twisting and tightening in my grasp as he so desperately wanted to touch me, but I just wouldn’t let him.

I treated myself to a few more delicious seconds of this deep-rooted pounding I was gifting Nicolaj, every inch of cock I fit inside him was giving me a new level of his heat’s tight squeeze that just kept on feeling better and better. I could tell he was getting so much more out of it than I was, his moans were broken and sloppy and they just kept egging me on to just abuse his tender hole for a little while longer.

I pulled out and wrapped the collar around my new cock slave’s neck. I made sure it was nice and tight and I had to do a double take at just how good his pale skin looked with this tight black leather around his neck and wrists. Pale skin with my red hand marks all over his body was a treat to my eyes. If only I took a picture….

I was so used to him having some kind of back talk to my commands that I was hoping so badly he’s say something to me so I could spank him but he got on his hands and knees without a complaint. Hell, he was wiggling his ass and cry for me to hurry up! He was so fixated on getting my dick that he didn’t care what I did to him.

I attached the leash to his collar as I slid my cock all up and down his cheeks and lower back, taunting him with every longing second I wasn’t inside him. I know it was killing him just feeling me press my tip to his sensitive skin and just prod hard as I talked dirty to him. I made him beg for me, I made him tell me how badly he wanted my dick and just how broken and numb he wanted to feel after this. He was rutting his hips back into mine saying how he’d been dreaming of me just fucking him on his bed for the past week after our first little encounter. He wanted me to just show up at his door and dick him down and he’d let me in whenever I wanted.

I yanked the leash back as I snapped my hips forward. I made him choke for the first few moments as I filled him out and started off strong pounding his tender ass. He moaned out, straining his body as I showed him no mercy. I leaned forward and bit his neck after I let him down, he winced in pain but kept on begging me for more. I gave him a few more nips across his neck and shoulder blades, I left a good few wet red marks all for the world to see. Good luck trying to cover those up this week, ya loser….

I think the choking thing got a little out of hand for me or he liked it too much as I pulled back a few times here and there on the collar, just to make sure he was never really getting all too comfortable but the last time I pulled him up, he snapped his hips back and he mouthed off some strained cries of relief as he came. His heat wrapped tight around my dick as I kept on pounding him without stutter and when I looked down his rigid body, I saw his hard cock spasm rope after rope of cum on my sheets. I’ll take the blame for that one, I didn’t think he’d break so soon. He felt so fucking good though spasming out on my dick, I need that feeling at least once or twice a week for sure after that little taste of heaven.

After he relaxed a little, I let him down and pulled out. He winced at the loss, but I ignored him, I needed to cum before I gave him any excess attention like that.

With horny speed and diligence, I undid the straps and collar and told him to ride me. He sat there at first, still panting from his ethereal orgasm but I needed him on me right that moment. I picked him up, he put his hands on my shoulders, crying that he was sore, but I lined him right up to my dick and dropped his hips down.

He gasped out as he sunk down those first few inches, I wrapped my arms over and around his back and gently tugged him down the rest of the way. He mewled and slobbered spit out down my body, the slobbering broken mess of a slut was losing his mind once again today. I held him steady since he wasn’t going to do this, and I tipped us back and let myself loose on his ass.

I could feel his spit trickle out his mouth as he gasped and pleaded for more the harder I went in on his blown out heat. It was my little distraction from how good breaking his body felt because I focused hard on every little trickle of saliva I felt swirl down and across my neck and shoulders. I gripped his ass with both hands and kept forcing him back down as I ferociously slammed away at his heat. I was deadest on fucking him into tomorrow, he was gonna know what getting good dick felt like.

When I knew I was close I pushed his ass down and bit again into his neck. He tensed up and I held him in place, my full cock snapped deep in his guts, just twitching as I focused on cumming. It didn’t take long but I felt the relief like a splash of cold water to the face: fucking amazing. I held him tight as I filled his insides up, his warm mewls and whimpers of pleasure mingled with my exhausted moans as I finally finished my orgasm.

We laid together, panting and caressing each other’s bodies for a few moments, I remember I asked him how he felt, and he moaned that he couldn’t feel his legs.

We giggled and I carefully pulled him off me. I was trying to be nice now that I finished, nice guys always finish last, of course. He laid on my bed, twitching and moaning as I ran a bath. I wasn’t even gonna try and stand him up, but we had to get clean. When I got back to my room, I could already see my cum dripping out him and down his thigh.

I cleaned him up, laundry, sheets, all the works. We cuddled on my couch until he felt good enough and I called him an Uber. He got a little cheeky at the door, saying that me being nice to him after all I put him through today was starting to make him think I liked him more than just a side piece of ass.

I smiled, kissed him on the forehead and said that if he ever loses to me again on stage that I’d bring Finn along for the ride and we’d break him in half.

I think that got to him because I saw a little chub on his shorts as I ushered him out and closed the door.

I was being serious; I hope to god that I get to use his body to my liking again. And with all Finn told me of what they both did at worlds last year; he’d be more than happy to join along for the ride.

Next time, hopefully next time…


	30. G2 Twister night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasmus, Marcin and Miky all play a game of Twister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas after ideas just keep on coming.
> 
> Also UwU to 30 chapters, didn't know I'd take it this far. But I had too many ideas that were just too short for a singular story it feels like.
> 
> 30 more??? Who knowsssssssssssssssssss
> 
> :3

**Knock knock Knock**

Miky takes his headphones off and unlocks his door: “MIKYYYYYYYYYYY” He gets blasted in the face from Marcin’s verbal assault on his eardrums.

He rubs his face: “Yes.” He replies, calm and annoyed as usual.

“MIKY….. come play twister with me.” Marcin asks in a slightly more polite manner.

He looks at the tall Pole and sees the box in his hands: “Hmmmmm…” He wants to say no but he’s about 60% interested in it: ‘Who else is here to play?” 

“Welllll…. Rasmus is the only one left in the house right now if that’s what you mean. I haven’t asked him yet because I needed to hear it from you first Miky. We need to work on our synergy and-“

“If Rasmus plays, I play too.” He cuts off the blabbering man with his soft voice.

“RIGHT AWAY MIKY!!!!” Marcin blubbers with excitement as he runs off through the house: “RASMUS!!!!!! RASMUS WINTHER!!!!!!!!” He hears booming out from their banshee of a jungler stamping loudly throughout the house.

Miky shakes his head and makes his way upstairs, he knows that’s where’d they play it anyway. By the time he gets to the room, he stumbles in upon the other two talking: “-and we’d play twister and we’d have fun and we’d fall on each other and try to stay all bendy you know…” Marcin explains, moving his body around like a damn fool.

“I love games! Sounds fun, I’m in!” Rasmus agrees with a bubbly giggle.

Marcin beams, locking his eyes on Miky now standing there: “My heart is melting; I get to play with Mikyyyyyyyyyyyy…” He dumps the box on the ground, the tarp and spinner falling out with a melodramatic thud.

“Butttttttttttt…. Not just any ordinary twister now that we all are playing….. I have liquor if you’re up for the challenge Mikyyyyyy…. And Rasmus.” Marcin adds in this sudden twist as he jumps over the couch to the end table and pulls out a bottle of vodka.

“I am good, but I’ll still play.” Rasmus declines: “But I wanna add something in too then. Let’s make it spicy, whoever falls first loses a piece of clothes.” He rubs his hands together, matching up perfectly with his little devious smirk.

Miky scoffs softly: “But that’s just an easy win for you, unfair if we are all drunk.” 

“I’m a klutz, you know that. I’ll play like I’m drunk anyway. You know how bad my balance is.”

Miky leans against the wall, crossing his arms: “Ok, so I will put on 7 jackets, easy win.” 

“No no no no no Mikyyyy…. Only the clothes we have on now, don’t be a loser Mikyyy…” Marcin buts in, seemingly fine with the Dane’s addition.

Rasmus turns to smile at Miky: “See? We all agree, I just play normally and the drunker you two get, the worse I get too! Fun; yeah!” 

Miky thinks for a moment longer: “Ok, I’ll play. Drunk, strip twister.” He takes his glasses off and places them on the couch.

“YAYYYYYYYYYY, WE GET TO HAVE FUN TOGETHER!!!!!” Marcin roars as he rips the plastic off the bottle and pours a shot for him and Miky: “-Ahhhh… First one to start us off, rough stuff…” He recoils a bit from the harsh taste.

Rasmus sets the board up and they all start playing. 

As the game progressed, Rasmus was actually the first to stumble and fall 3 times in a row, he’s left with just his tight white briefs and his light brown t-shirt on. Marcin and Miky are both equally tipsy, maybe Marcin a bit more from the high of being with his reluctant boyfriend but they are both left with just their boxers themselves, both wearing the same black ones they got as a gift from Carlos last Christmas. They both decided to take shots for Rasmus as he fell so they got a little extra liquor in them for added spice.

Rasmus is stretched across the board, one leg on each end, Marcin already fell so he is the spinner bitch until someone wins. Miky is stumbling but somehow still in the game, he’s right in front of Ramsus, his butt right in his face. Rasmus is struggling to keep a straight face; he can’t look up without cracking up.

Marcin spins and Miky has to move his leg and stretch over and across Rasmus’ extended leg: “Oh-ohhh Miky… don- *hic* don fall MIkyyyy…” Marcin blurbs, his face flushed red.

Miky takes his time to look at the circle he needs to put his foot on. His timing has to be perfect; his movement has to be precise, or he’s out. He’s wavering in place, his leg arched up like a striking flamingo.

With one swift kick forward, he lurches out and bumps Rasmus’ leg, missing his mark by a longshot. He stumbles back and falls into the giggling Dane, laughing the whole way as their bodies crumple into each other on the mat: “Fuck…” Miky laughs, a giggling drunk mess.

Rasmus’ arms naturally ended up around Miky’s body, he’s just laying there laughing with his drunken teammate, already some feelings start popping up in his gut with how they’re posed right now: ‘You are quite warm Miky…” He giggles with some piqued nerves in his system.

Miky mumbles something under his breath and passively ruts his hips back into Rasmus’ crotch. The sloppy Slovenian happily moans a bit as he really fucking enjoyed how that felt and he keeps on going.

“Oh! Miky…” Rasmus mewls out with a smile: “I didn’t know….” 

He tugs him in a bit closer and Miky really presses back down on his crotch, the hot squeeze sending such a sensual shock of electricity all throughout his body: “You’re really _really_ fucking hot right now Miky…” He whispers into his ear as he tips his head down closer.

Miky gently flips his head back and instinctively goes in for a kiss, his mind and body in tandem in his drunken horny state. He moans into Rasmus’ mouth, his body melting in the Dane’s warm embrace. Ever since last year he’s wanted to get a taste of Rasmus, he’s just been teased for far too long of accidental slip ups where he’s bumped into him almost naked in the shower or catching him with an awkward half boner in his room. 

Rasmus opens his eyes after a few moments, immediately they drift down Miky’s body and he spots his twitching bulge underneath those black boxers. He slips his hand down from his chest and dances his two fingertips all down Mihael’s slender body, tiptoeing and pressing between his ribs and right down to his pelvis. He tips his head down a bit more and really gets the pressure building between their kiss, he can feel how submissive and open Miky is getting as the seconds pass, and he’s eating it all up.

Marcin, after putting his phone down, looks over and sees the two going at it on the floor: “HEY!” He points and yells: “NO SEX ON THE TWSITER MAT!”

The two completely ignore him as if he were a ghost.

His shoulders dropping in defeat he shrugs: “Can I at least join in too?” He pleads at a normal voice level.

Miky pops one eye open and stares right at his horny simp. He rolls his eyes and nods yes, Rasmus peaking up and nodding yes too, both eager to just keep the action they have going.

“FUCK yes!” he claps happily, jumping up with a drunken stumble: “I’ll be right back, don’t… don’t go anywhere...” He points at the two as he skips hastily out of the room on his quick adventure.

He was there, gone and back within a minute or two, stumbling back in the room with a bottle of lube and an ever-increasing erection beneath his boxers. Maybe it’s the suddenness of the situation that sobered him up but he wants in on some Miky action: “Guys I-“ 

Rasmus got to work quick.

Miky’s fully nude and his legs are spread out and wrapped partially around Rasmus as his tight little hole gets split open by his two slender fingers. The Dane is almost naked himself, his boxers got lost with Miky’s clothes and his thick cock lies right out on Miky’s inner thigh: “Fuck…” Marcin whispers.

He steps a bit closer, the soft wet sounds of Miky’s drunken splendor cascade his ears, a sound he wish he could bring the man himself, but he’ll be satisfied with being involved in Rasmus’ doing’s tonight. He swings in-front of his lull-laden support and slides his boxers off, his massive erection finally sporting free: “Here Rasmus-“ he tosses him the lube.

Miky opens his eyes after now registering Marcin’s voice and the pressure of his hanging cock right in his face. Without a word, he tips his arm down from his head and gently starts massaging the Pole’s pale cock: “Miky… my god Mikyyyyyy…” he cries with such a relieving passion.

Marcin almost habitually shut his eyes from the soft-searing pleasure, but he just has to keep them open to make sure this would never escape his memory banks. That tender feeling of the man he’s chased so openly for years just suddenly agreeing to this and just seamlessly started massaging his cock is right out of his dreams: “Miky you’re so good and nice and-“

“Shhhhhhhhhhh…” The words are just barely heard out of the Slovenian’s mouth as his moans slip right back out.

Marcin shuts up fast, not wanting to spoil what he has for himself. He silently moans to himself as he watches Miky tip his face forward and press his lips right to the bright pink tip of his cock, just barely gracing him with a few light kisses.

Both Miky and Marcin hear the wet plaps a moments later and they look down to see Rasmus now fully hard and lubed up slapping his cock on Miky’s thigh: “A-are you ready?” He quips quickly. 

Marcin can’t help but feel a little jealous that Miky gets to take that dick. He knows he’s pretty big himself, but Rasmus has something special that words just can’t do it justice. Maybe it’s just his personality that gives his dick that extra oompfh it needs but it’s the sight alone that is making his mouth water a little bit: “Y-yeah…” Miky chokes out gently.

God, even in the most sensual of situations, Rasmus still has that same goofy ass smile when he feels happy. Just watching him beam from ear to ear that he can finally fuck his cute little support is just so cute to see, he really can feel a little more of some onset jealousy.

Miky’s moans are so damn perfect too, just whimpering as Rasmus grips his sides and rocks his hips up, still both locked in that perfect spooning position, Marcin knows he’s just an addition to their little thing but damn he is glad Miky is so happy: “You’re… you’re huge…” He whimpers at just the tip poking inside his heat.

Marcin strokes himself a bit as Miky gets adjusted, the sight is so damn hot he doesn’t mind not getting anything right now. Miky is in a blissful distress, his moans crying for more as his body tenses up with Rasmus’ gentle thrusts up. His cock twitches with agony as it’s not getting the attention it so deserves but Marcin wants attention for himself even though he hates seeing his lover boy in such a dire need for some excess attention. Rasmus better be giving out some good dick tonight, Miky is so reserved that this is a treat for Rasmus too, Miky rarely ever goes this all out so fast and sudden.

The timid Pole looks back down at Miky’s face and ruts his hips forward. He doesn’t open his eyes but rather just his mouth and lets his thick cock slide in: ‘So warmmmmm…” He mewls.

Rasmus dips his head down into Miky’s neck and starts sucking as he picks his pace up, Marcin can already feel the vibrations of Miky’s moans on his cock as he ever so gently fucks his face.

Miky barely can get his eyes open but he stares up at Marcin with tears pricking at his corners and he opens his jaw up a little more, a silent way to beg for more. Marcin nods, a smile plastered on his blushed red happy face, his mind in a different realm of heaven now that he’s feeling Miky’s warm mouth all around his cock. Hearing the support gag and gasp for air as when he pulled back just absolutely did him in, such a beautiful man making such depraved and sultry sounds is exactly what he needed.

Marcin can’t even recall how much time has passed, all he focused on was how damn delicious Miky’s tongue felt snaking around his cock as he sucked it clean: “M-marcin…” Rasmus croaks, his voice slightly higher pitched: “A-a-a-are you close…” He stammers, still slapping his cock deep into the Slovenian’s tight hole. 

He looks down and sees that Miky has cum all over his thigh and the Twister mat at some point. He’s slightly impressed he was able to suck his dick and reach his peak so fluidly without him even being none the wiser: “Y-yeah, I can cum..” 

“Good. Cause I-mphmmm- I’m close.” Rasmus chokes out.

Marcin barely knows how the time slipped by him but that means they just never really moved. Rasmus kept his stroke game strong and gave Miky the good dick down he so thoroughly needed. He can recall hearing Miky moan and cry out as Rasmus pounded away at him, he heard every slap down and every wet squelch so perfectly that he thought he was gonna be up next to get Rasmus deep up in his guts. 

Marcin peeks a gaze at the Dane, his brown hair is all tussled out of place, his face red and covered in sweat. He’s still wearing that shirt somehow, but the entire front has Miky’s back sweat all over it from what he can see. He looks back down at Miky and lets himself loose. He doesn’t wanna take too long after Rasmus, but he doesn’t want this feeling to end either.

He picks his pace up a bit and Miky really starts choking down more cock than he was expecting. The support’s eyes shoot open and Marcin locks his gaze with his, mouthing off silent praises as he goes, licking his lips and hoping he can finish: “Fuck I- Miky…”: Rasmus whispers as he tips his head down into his neck and peaks. He burrows his cock as deep as he can go, holding still as his cock twitches once and then spew out rope after rope of his cum.

Miky’s eyes flutter with the hot warmth flooding his insides and instinctively swallows, treating Marcin’s cock to an extremely tight squeeze, just what the Pole needed.

“Miky- My..my god… that…. Fuck…” He chokes out, his orgasm about to peak.

He pulls out and starts beating his cock right over Miky’s spit riddled face, his mouth gaped open, and spit strung up inside and coated all on Marcin’s thick cock. He bites down on his bottom lip and prays that he’ll get his nut soon: “Miky… fucking hell Miky…” He whispers, the wet schlicks of his hand filling his ears.

A few moments pass and he gets his peak, rope after rope of his cum spew out his cock and right onto Miky’s awaiting face: “Jesus Mikyyyy…..” He cries, panting as he catches his breath.

He squeezes every last drop he can out of his cock, covering the support’s face, hair, and forehead, plus a good amount in his mouth too.

Marcin drops down on his butt once he’s finished and catches one last glimpse: Miky panting for breath, his face coated in freshly dripping semen, his legs splayed open with Rasmus still clutching tight onto his chest and his hole nice and stretched open, quivering and forcing the Dane’s seed out down his thigh. Rasmus still lay behind him, his hands had left red marks all over Miky’s body from how hard he’d been gripping him, still keeping them both locked in that same spooning position they were at from the start. His cock lays right beneath Miky’s leaking hole, wet and twitching as he comes down from his orgasm.

He closes his eyes and falls down, not feinting but just catching his breath and his soul for the next few moments in a seemingly silent peace.

Some time passes and Marcin opens his eyes back up and sits up: “Jesus christ-“ He starts.

No one is there: “Miky?”

He stands up: “Rasmus?”

He looks around, their clothes are still there and Miky’s cum is still there on the mat too. Marcin slides his boxers back on and steps out into the hallway. He peeks down into Rasmus’ room as his door is still open and sees the two asleep and bundled together underneath the blanket together, their hair a bit wet seemingly from a shower as they look a bit freshened up: “Bastards….’ He grumbles, walking back to the game room.

“They fuck and leave me for the cleanup…” He sighs: ‘They did look cute as hell though, bundled up all nicely together…” 

Marcin sighs again, dropping his shoulders: “Maybe next time Miky…” He pleads internally, still happy he got what he got.

He cleans up only the twister mat and his clothes, leaving the rest of the mess for the two when they awake. Marcin quickly drifts off to sleep once he gets back to his bed, half salty he isn’t cuddled up with Miky but happy enough he got a night he’ll never forget.


	31. Video Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One off occasional video calls between these two smol bois.
> 
> Story telling and talks for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are separate, but together.
> 
> I have too much time on my hands.
> 
> x3

Every now and then, Tim and Rasmus call each other on Discord, sometimes just voice, sometimes video. They talk about anything from life to league, to whatever may be on their minds. Their most recent one got spicy.

Rasmus clambers back into his chair after returning from the restroom, he swoops some dangling hair from his forehead and slides his headset back on: “Hellooo, I am back.” He coughs looking at the dim screen of his computer, showing back the tired and tiny body of Tim curled up in a seemingly oversized desk chair: “Yo…” he heaves his longing sigh.

“What, still down after our pep talk about coming out here in a few months?” Rasmus leans forward on his hands, trying to cheer his friend up.

Tim sighs: “It’s not that… I’m just…. Upset at other- things...” He falters his voice a little trying to not say too much.

Rasmus smiles: “You know it’s a little hard to tell sometimes, I’m not the best people reader, are you lonely?” 

Tim sits up, throwing his arms up and around his chair: “No, It’s like… I’m just…. I have so much energy, you know?”

Rasmus nods

“And I just… don’t know how to get rid of it all. I just need some- someone to be here with me, you know?” 

The Dane’s eyebrows perk up: “Welllll… have you been using _it_ lately? You should have gotten the package a few weeks ago right?” His voice is breaking into subtle giggles trying to be discreet.

Tim smiles now: “What you mean…” He bends over and rummages through his bottom desk draw off screen: “You meannn……. This?” He pops back up, holding a long red box.

Rasmus giggles out, holding his hand to his mouth to try and stop himself: “Yes that.” His cute bubbly face slightly shaded red now.

Tim raps his fingers all up and down the box: “yeah I have… I’ve been using it every now and then. Have I thanked you for it yet?” He finally is getting some life back in his voice after hours of being sullen and downbeat when the two first called earlier today.

“No… no I don’t think you have actually.” Rasmus quips, folding his arms down across his desk.

Tim sits up in his chair and moves his keyboard to the side, placing the box dead center of his body right on the desk: “Do you want me to say thank you or would you like something else?” He clears his throat, a smile now matted down on his face. He can always count on Rasmus to cheer him up.

Rasmus leans back into his chair: “Yeah uh- you should show me what you do when you use _it_. What do you do, what do you think of, the works.” He crosses his arms across his chest, trying to contain himself.

“Welllllll…” Tim clears his throat again: “When I normally use *it*, I think of some of the good moments I had back on Fnatic.” He raps his fingers again on the box, his fingers picking at the sliding lid opening.

“What kind of moments?” 

Tim lays the box down flat and slides the lid off: “Well, a lot of my favorite memories always involve Oskar and Martin, as you can imagine.”

Rasmus nods.

Tim leans forward and dips his hands into the box, his head tilted down as he smiles, looking at the contents: “And I like to think about all the times I got to be involved with them, one way or another.” He slides his middle finger all down the inside of the box, tempting Rasmus knowing he knows what’s inside.

“Let’s just say the last time I thought about one of those times was three days ago. I thought of the time at bootcamp after worlds 2019 that Martin asked me to theory craft with him in his room at like- 12 or 1am.” 

Rasmus sits up: “Did you theory craft?”

Tim flips the box over: “Oh hell no. I know what he wanted.” He picks the box up and, in its place, lies a shimmering blue dildo, Tim’s favorite color.

Rasmus’ ears perk up like he just heard the best news of his life: “What happened that night?”

“Hold on.” Tim says quickly as he slides his headset off and he peels his shirt off, exposing his bare pale chest to Rasmus through the camera: “Sorry, was getting hot in here. Uhmmmmmmm where to start… where to start…” Tim ponders as he grips the dildo and feels it up, his eyes staring off into the corners of his room. He looks so much more upbeat and energetic than he was mere minutes ago, almost like a new person.

Tim taps the dildo to his chin, Rasmus can’t help but giggle: “I know!” He pops with a smirk: “That night, I went over, and he had his hands over me almost as soon as he locked the door. I let him feel me up, his hands were freezing cold but they felt so damn electric as he ran them under my shirt, touching and feeling everywhere he could go.” Tim squeezes and massages the dildo in his hands, his eyes staring right at Rasmus as he speaks.

Rasmus nods: “Not bad not bad. How long until you sucked his dick?” 

“S-shut the fuck up!” The Slovenian stammers, his voice bubbly and clearer by now: “I didn’t- well…. We uh-“ Tim blushes, stammering though his hurried words.

Rasmus smirks, seeing through it all: “yeah? That sounds like you may have just theory crafted then.” 

Tim sits up and places the dildo up and center on the desk: “Yes, I sucked his cock.” He sighs, cursing Rasmus with his sullen low stare. 

Rasmus pops his shirt a little: “Well! It’s getting a little hot in here now for me!” He giggles: “How did it get to that?” 

“Ah-ah, not so fast, look at me, half naked, telling you about my personal life, you do something now, I’ll wait to tell the rest then.” Tim sits back in his chair, crossing his arms proudly.

“Ok, you’ll love this then. Wait a sec.” he blubbers, taking his headset off and running off screen. 

A few moments later, he returns, holding a clear fleshlight and a bottle of lube: “Marcin got this as a gift for me, he says I have too much energy.” The Dane giggles as he puts his headset back on.

Tim cackles with laughter: “HE said that? Of all the people on your team? Him??”

Rasmus shares in on the laughter: “Yeah, I said the same thing, he didn’t get it at first.” 

Tim rolls his eyes laughing: “What a guy.”

Rasmus takes his headset off and slides his shirt off as well: “Ok, I’ll match you too with the clothes off. What happened with you and Rekkles now?” He quips, leaning in on his hands, staring intently at Tim.

Tim smiles as he swings his blushed red face side to side a few times: “After he teased me and we both slowly got each other naked, I sucked his cock.” He states plainly, leaning back into his chair.

Rasmus waits a few moments: “And that’s it? You just gonna end it there?” His voice is tempered with annoyance.

Tim scoffs a little and sits back up: “Wellll I could tell you more details, but I think you would rather watch me do what I did to him that night with this right here.” He suggests, stroking the dildo as he talks.

Rasmus sits back: “Yeah, I’ll take that. I’ll take that option.” He giggles.

Tim brushes some hair from his forehead: “We were on the bed; I was laid flat between his legs. His arms were up by his head and he was looking down at me with the happiest, love filled expression I may have ever seen him with, almost like he was proud of me for being there with him.”

“I spit down like this- “Tim dribbles some spit down and starts lathering the dildo up: “And he chuckled and said I was beautiful.”

Rasmus’ smile grows: “What a sweetheart.

“He’s about the same length as this right here, but he has a curve-“

“-A curve about halfway up his shaft, like a bend. To the right.” Rasmus finishes his sentence.

Tim looks up and Rasmus is equally as red faced, he licks his lips nervously: “Oh so you-“ 

“We had our moments. Please though, carry on with yours.” The Dane pleads, sucking his lips in to hold his smug grin back.

Tim smiles a bit himself now: “I got him all slickened up and I could hear him bop his head down on the bed as he exhaled out and called my name out when I first touched him with my lips.” 

He exhales a bit and leans forward and bobs his head down, slipping the first few inches inside his mouth. He moves his hands around the shaft like he’s massaging it and quickly synchs it up with his mouth and gets a smooth rhythm going for Rasmus.

The Dane watches, passively holding his breathe as he watches with amazement Tim showcasing his skills. He can feel his cock twitch a bit the longer he watches, he’ll have to deal with that soon.

Tim pops back up after a minute or two, wiping his mouth as he gasps for air: “He came not to soon after. I licked up… what I could and…. Did my best to not get any- in my hair.” He coughs and catches his breath intermittently between his words. His usually bright red lips are now glistening and there’s some red already forming at the corners of his mouth.

Rasmus nods, taking a moment to digest it all: “You guys didn’t fuck or anything?” 

Tim leans back, still eyeing the dildo: “No, we actually were too tired. I curled up next to him and we made out for a bit but after a while of talking, I just kept nuzzling my head in his chest and I just slowly drifted to sleep.” He smiles as he thinks back fondly.  
“He’s such a cuddle-bear.” Rasmus snorts softly.

A moment of silence passes: “OK! My turn done; you go now. Tell me something, do something…” Tim motions with his hand, bearing a taut grin.

Rasmus tuts his tongue thinking of something good to say: “Hmmmmmmm…” He swings side to side in his chair.

“Okay, I got one.” The Dane bubbles with a bright big smile: “After MSI 2019, did you go to that party Luka threw?”

“Uhmmmm… noooooo- but I remember being invited, I was with family.” 

“Don’t worry, I heard it was kind of boring anyway- “Rasmus can’t help but giggle, knowing he’s so terrible at leading people on.

“Did you not go? It was at the G2 house, no?” 

Rasmus starts, but cuts himself off, he’s too giggle prone and flushed red: “S-sooo… I was there, but I wasn’t at the party. Luka had a “plan” for me since I said I wanted to go wild, you know.”

Tim tilts his head a few times, trying to process it all so far: “So you were there, but not- partying?” 

“Yes! I was there but confined to one room! And I was blindfolded.” 

Tim sits up: “Blindfolded? Did Luka lock you in the cellar?”

Rasmus is a bit clearer now that he’s stopped his excess giggling: “Luka had asked if I wanted to take part in his “surprise matchmaker” thing at the party. I would be in my room and he would send one person in- only one, at random, at any point in time in the night, and I would- *we* would have sex while I was blindfolded. I wouldn’t know who and I had to guess the next day.” 

Tim is a little stunned, but also extremely interested: “That sounds actually stupid- why the fuck would you agree to that?” 

Rasmus scoffs: “I asked Miky and he said that at one of the parties Luka threw earlier in the year, he asked him the same thing and he agreed too. I actually remember that because I never saw him that night and Luka was playing guard dog in front of his bedroom almost all night.” He breaks up laughing at the end there.

Tim shakes his head disappointingly: “What the fuck does G2 do to its players…. Anyway…” Tim clears his throat: “Tell me about your night, what happened?” 

Rasmus wiggles in his chair, he palms his crotch with a sneaky grab, mainly to adjust: “So I was on my bed, I just wanted to lay there waiting, I didn’t want to spoil the game for Luka or I or whoever he’d send in.” 

“I don’t know when it was, but I heard the door open, and I heard Luka say with a little snarky tone that “I was tense and needed to unwind” and I didn’t know then what he meant then, but I sure fucking know now.” Rasmus stokes his chin, almost as if he remembered to curse Luka out for that or something but forgot.

“But whoever this was, he was gentle, really nice too. He didn’t talk at all, I guess to add to the surprise. He slid my shirt off and ran his fingers all up and down my body, then soon adding in some soft kisses all over my body too. He’d press between my ribs, kiss my nipple and use his other hand to rub gently at my waist.”

Tim nods: “Sensual.”

Rasmus agrees: “He slid my boxers off- by the way, I was only wearing a shirt and boxers, wanted to make it easy, and he started fingering me. I shuddered just… just feeling that surprise prodding on my hole but the way he whispered and stroked my lips as he pressed in just did me in. I melted and just moaned away; my body was his to use.”

Rasmus looks down and notices his bulge is a bit more noticeable now but he’s waiting to get naked: “I heard some soft thuds after he pulled out of me and I wasn’t fully thinking right, I was desperate at the time for some action. I- I mewled a little, kind of like a wet plead, and I felt him tower over me as he put his knees at my sides. He pressed his body close to me and held me tight, I could feel his arms and legs working in tandem to get me In the right position without asking me- I just let him contort me. He flipped me over and…” He covers his mouth before speaking: “I whispered out for him to fuck me.” 

Tim cracks a smile: “You still didn’t know who it was.”

“No! I didn’t! But holy fuck he led me on to something completely different. He fucked me so slow and sensual like I was going to take the blindfold off in the morning and find the love of my life making me breakfast in the morning- but that fucker tricked me!” Rasmus blurts, still happy but extremely energetic.

Tim sits back, he’s a bit red himself and also eyeing down his bulge, he’s been fidgeting almost as much as Rasmus has: “how do you trick someone who… doesn’t have a plan?” He asks, leaning back and forth in his chair, trying to take his mind off from his flaring heat.

“He got off me after a minute or two of that, he was huge too, like, I could feel how much he held back, I was a bit worried. He flipped me over again and pulled me to the edge of my bed and he tipped my legs up and grabbed me by my ankles. He rubbed his cock all on my thighs and even pressed our lengths together. But he let out a cocky little sneer, like something out of a cartoon where the big evil guy is like “rahhhh, I just pulled a trick on you ahahhahahhh I’m so smart…” and he just went crazy on me.”

“Mmmmm-hmmmmmmmm…” Tim nods, playing with his headset wire.

“He fucked my brains out easily right then and there. I was grabbing and pulling at my bedsheets, but nothing would hold. He’d just fuck me harder, make me squirm, make me twist and jerk around- I could hear my bed squeak so fucking loud I thought someone would hear us, but he kept on pounding away at me, I guess he didn’t care. I think after like, a minute or- I don’t know, time was a blur, I just left my body, you know. Once, I started feeling a bit numb, I just checked out mentally. I was in a heaven-sent trance sort of being manhandled like that.”

“Would you do it again?” Tim stammers, not knowing how choked up he’d sound.

“I- hold on..” Rasmus stands up and quickly slides off his shorts and boxers, sitting back down now fully nude: “Sorry, had to get those off me.” He clears his throat: “Oh hell yeah, In a heartbeat, I still have more to go from that night too.”

Tim bites his lip, not saying anything.

“So, I came first there, he fucked me through my orgasm and yes, it was amazing. He pulled out and sat down and gave me a tiny bit of time to recoup but not much because he grabbed me again and pulled me on top of him. He spread my legs open and held me up from under my knees and started fucking the soul out of me. I was barely breathing properly, he’d fuck me so hard that I couldn’t get one solid breath in without losing it, he was a maniac, and I loved every fucking second of it.” Rasmus bleats, openly stroking his cock but off camera.

“How long did this all go?” 

Rasmus licks his lips thinking: “I don’t know, I didn’t even know when he came in my room at first, but after I came again being fucked vertically like that, he finished finally. He held me down on his lap and bit my neck as he climaxed. He set me down and I just collapsed on my bed, thinking it was all done. He walked around to where my head was and I felt his cock at my lips. I think he just wanted me to clean him off so I did and after that was done, I heard him pick stuff up and a knock at the door a minute later. I could hear the bastard chuckle and I know he had a shit-eating grin on his face too, he said that we “were making a lot of noise” and that “I better still be able to walk in the morning.” Bastard…” Rasmus grumbles at the end.

Tim rocks back in forth in his chair, heavily turned on by the story: “So you have no idea who this was, correct?” 

“Welll…” Rasmus’ eyes pop up and roll around a bit: “In the morning, Luka helped me clean up my room and myself and when he bent over and reached for something under my bed, he pulled out a shiny silver watch. And I think that one of the only LEC players that wears watches like that are Elias.” 

“You think it’s Elias because of some random watch?” 

Rasmus nods: “That and when I said to Luka that Elias wears those kinds of watches, he just laughed and said: “yeah he’s also good at losing them too,” so I have a pretty sneaking suspicion that it was him. I loved it though, I don’t care who it was honestly, I needed whatever that was.”

“hmmm… and Luka always does these kinds of things?” Tim sits up a bit, nudging and adjusting his sweats a bit more as well.

“ahhh- beats me now. Maybe in NA where people don’t give two fucks about the game, they’d be down for that daily, I don’t know.” Rasmus pops his lips as he eyes his erect cock laying out across his thigh: “I have to say, I really enjoyed telling that story…”  
“I really enjoyed hearing it.” 

Rasmus sucks in, thinking if he should say what he has to say next: “So I’ll tell another story if you don’t mind getting naked too.”

Tim’s ears wiggle a bit: “What kind of story? Another reckless sexual adventure?” 

“Nonononnono… I like the pun by the way…” He clears his throat: “No, I will tell the story of the future, when you come here to visit and what we’ll do.”

Tim thinks for a moment, and eventually stands up: “Why do I have to get naked?”

“Because I already am! And….” Rasmus stands up and reaches off to the side, his twitching erect cock looking exceptionally juicy as it hangs above his keyboard: “I’ll use this, and I want you- to use your toy. We both could use the relief I think.” The flushed Dane holds his fleshlight in hand.

Tim nods his head and steps off screen for a moment. A few seconds later he re-appears, now fully naked: “Ok, that interests me.” He sits back down and props his feet up on his desk: “So what’s the plan?” 

Rasmus takes a moment to eye his counterpart down. He’s never seen him so comfortable and well better yet, naked before. He’s all skin and bones, that’s for sure.; He knows he looked similar before he started going to the gym at G2. He’s not that bad looking though, the frailness is for sure a turn on, he can already picture how he’d look bent up on his bed and: “RASMUS!” Tim snaps: “Stop staring and tell me something!” He whines.

“Sorry.” He giggles a little nervously: ‘You just look adorable right now, I had to rethink my plan.” He awkwardly clears his throat for the 10th time this past hour: ‘So I’ll fuck this fleshlight as I get into it and you just work with yourself and the dildo as it fits, ok?” 

Tim bends and reaches down and brings up a tiny bottle of lube from his side desk drawer: “Sounds good. Where are you starting?” 

Rasmus strokes himself a bit still standing up, his whole body in shot from the knees up: “Well, you would room with me, for starters. I’d have an air mattress set up but you’d be in my bed every night. From day 1 to the end, we will be together”

Tim uncaps the lube and dollops a healthy amount on his two fingers: “Don’t you have a small bed? Twin size, I think it’s called?” he hums softly as his slicked fingers rub around his tight pink ring of muscle.

“Yes but- we’re both small. We’d fit.” He giggles: ‘But we’d be active every night. First night you’re gonna feel my cock. You’re gonna worship it, touch it, tease yourself with it. I want us both to fall asleep spooning and you wake up with my warm cock pressed between your legs.” Rasmus lowers his voice, trying to be sultry. 

Tim closes his eyes and penetrates himself; he lets his mind go wild with Rasmus’ words, picturing everything he can as he preps himself: “Tell me moreeee…” he coos.

“On the second night, we 69.” Rasmus mewls, drooling down on his shaft so Rasmus can hear him massage his length: “You’d choke down this cock- Tim!” he snaps.

Tim opens his eyes: “Look at me. Look at this cock.” Rasmus rasps, he flops his cock out on his hand, the wet slaps echoing thought their mics: “You’d have all night to fit this in that tiny mouth of yours while I finger you. I’ll tease you, spank you, whatever you want- you just have to choke me down. You can gag, squirm, I know you will, I’ll make sure you will. I want those cherry red lips of yours to spread thin.”

Tim moans out, basking in every word: “I need that soooooo badddd…” he whimpers in a broken voice, his fingers getting knuckle deep already.

“Before the night ends- before you sleep, I’ll finish down your throat. You’ll hold steady as you feel my cock pulse inside you. You won’t spill a single drop; you’ll swallow everything and clean me off when I’m done. Only then can you go to sleep.” Rasmus huffs as he beats his cock faster, the wet slaps getting louder and lewder as he speaks.

Rasmus stops for a second to catch his breath, he sees that Tim already reached for his dildo, so he picks his fleshlight up: “Day 3…” He pants: “Day 3 is where I break you.” 

Tim prods his hole with his toy, moaning out: “Yeah? How so?” He hisses, he’s biting his lips intermittently, trying to contain himself.

Rasmus lines his fleshlight up to his glistening pink tip: “Well-“ he huffs: “We’re not waiting until night on day 3. Day 3 I’m pulling you up to my room randomly midday and I’m gonna break your little ass in half.” He squishes the tight silicone on his cock, he shudders a bit in place.

“Say more. What am I gonna do?” Tim whines, stuffing the dildo a third of the way inside his heat.

Rasmus holds the fleshlight steady as he starts fucking it: “After you get me hard, I’m bending you over my bed and your brain will frenzy as I enter you, I know you haven’t had anything close to my size before. Don’t worry, I’ll turn something on so no one hears your moans, your cries, your begs for more and whines for mercy.” The Dane grunts out as he goes, fucking his toy harder.

Rasmus gets an idea before it gets too late: “Look- Tim.” He huffs.

Tim opens his eyes, still keeping his dildo moving. Rasmus turned and pulled his cock out his fleshlight: “I’m gonna pick you up and-“ he slams the fleshlight down on his cock all the way: “-and you’re gonna cum right there on my cock rooted deep inside you. I want to feel how tight you are, I want to feel your body shake and orgasm on me You need to feel me deep in your guts as you climax, as your heat clenches tight around me.” 

Tim cries out: “More please- more…” He whimpers.

Rasmus holds his mic closer to his cock so Tim can hear those wet schlicks even louder: “I’m gonna sit you down after you cum, and I’m gonna hold your legs up and you’re gonna watch me fuck you.” He rasps with a lick of a moan: “You’re gonna watch every inch slide inside you. You’re gonna wanna reach for it- you’re gonna wanna touch me, you’re gonna wanna touch yourself, but I’m gonna hold you back and you’re just gonna watch as I fuck you silly. Your eyes aren’t going to believe what they’re seeing when I fill your insides up, you won’t be able to register how much I stretched you open so you could fit me inside.” 

“Rasmus!” Tim gasps.

“Only then- after I touch you, after I grace your cock with my hand, will we cum together.” He pants out, desperately on the verge of cumming himself.

Tim hitches a moan as he snaps the dildo deep inside his heat, his prostate well visited and beaten by now. He cums with a gasp and spills his seed all out in hot white ropes all over his chest and stomach: “Rasmus…” he whimpers with a falling voice.  
“I’m gonna pull out- and you… you’re gonna feel so fucking empty… I’m….I-“ he tries to continue but he cant. He closes his eyes and thrusts as deep as he can in his fleshlight and cums: “Look, Tim-“ he gasps, hoping he sees.

Tim catches a glimpse and sees the Dane leant over his desk, his fleshlight in clear view of the camera, his cock well visible inside as it spasms out. His seed floods the inside, his pink tip soon becomes covered in the milky white substance: “Thank you..” he smiles as he closes his eyes, catching his composure.

“That…. Imagine that’s you… Me filling you up…” Rasmus huffs as he collapses back onto his chair.

They both take a moment to breathe, Rasmus is first to revitalize. He pulls the fleshlight off and places it to the side: “Holy fuck dude.” He giggles. He strokes some of the hair off from his forehead: “I’m sweating man, I got so worked up.”

Tim whimpers as he slides the dildo out of himself: “Yeah, me too. I need a shower.” He mewls.

Rasmus stands up: “That sounds amazing. I can’t wait for you to come here, I’m honestly so excited.”

Tim sits up forward: “I’m ready, I am so ready.” He groans with a stretch of his arms: “But I think I’m gonna shower and call it a night for now. Thank you- for everything.” He coos with a warm smile.

Rasmus bends down so his giddy little face is fully visible: “Don’t mention it- any time, please. I enjoyed that too.” 

They share a wordless moment staring at each other through the camera: “Goodbye, Rasmus. See you soon.” He gently waves his hand.

“Bye!” The Dane smiles back, excitedly waving both his hands.

Tim disconnects.

Rasmus sits for a moment, deciding that he should follow suit in Tim’s plans: Shower and then sleep.

They both drift off to a warm slumber, both well awaiting a hopeful time in the future where they are able to do everything they’ve talked about.


	32. Ember reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OBS is still open on Will's computer and starts recording hours later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading, I am sorry if this is not how OBS works, I never used it.
> 
> I just heard a few complaints about it turning on randomly and got inspired.
> 
> Just a little something-something, nothing too much.
> 
> UwU

“Alright, bye!!!!!!” Will waves to his stream as he stops recording. He closes out of twitch and snags his phone up: “We here.” The text from Greyson reads.

Happily, Will skips out the door after sending the “coming” text, floating across his apartment, ready to see two of his favorite people Greyson and Juan. They had made plans for a little reunion get together since they were feeling nostalgic, and tonight was the night.

Too excited to properly think straight, Will runs through his pile of shoes near the door and makes a last-minute stumble just behind the apartment door: “You good?” Greyson asks, Juan’s stifled laughter soon follows.

“Ya-up.” He grunts as he stands up and unlocks the door: “Sorry, tripped over myself.”

“You sure?” Juan snickers: “You sure it wasn’t the shoes all behind you?” He points out stepping in right behind Greyson and shutting the door.

“Shhhhhhhh…” He whispers with a bubbly smile.

The two take their shoes off: “So what’s the plan?” Greyson asks as he steps further inside.

Will walks forward and jumps over onto his living room couch: “Well, first some food, then a movie, or we can-“

Greyson interrupts: “You had me at food. I’m starving.”

The three talk it over about the best hotpot they could go to and enjoy their time together.

Some time passes and just at the brink of midnight, Will’s computer starts acting up. He left another stream on in the background and his computer never fully went to sleep. A tiny glitch, maybe pure coincidence or unfortunate luck, his still-open OBS starts recording.

His webcam is pointed at his bed, now recording the three of them all naked from the waist down, Juan and Greyson sitting on the bed with Will between their legs on his knees giving them both sloppy wet hand jobs. 

Will peppers kisses all up and down Greyson’s thigh, moaning out as he slaps his face with the slick cock between his hands: “How bad have you wanted this?’ The tall blonde hunk mewls.

Will swaps to kiss Juan in the same manners, he moans with a tall lick from his balls to his tip: “I’ll milk you both dry.” He giggles a bit and passively wiggles his butt as his whole-body shudders: “I want you both inside meee…” He whimpers at the end, shaking his wrist.

“Something wrong?” Juan quips as he leans forward.

“Nah- just a little- wrist pain.” He moans, massaging his wrist.

Greyson stands up: “Here, I got you.” He smiles as he picks Will up: “Woah-“

With a seeming ease, he picks his small lover up and spins him upside down and holds him tight. Will wraps his legs back on Greyson’s shoulders and slides his shirt off since it bundled up at his face. He watches Juan from this new angle stand up and approach his face, all the blood rushing to his head is already making this more intense for him: “You think you can take both of us?” Juan coos as he prods his tip all over Will’s face.

Before he could get an answer out, he squeaks out a moan as Greyson tips his face down and starts eating him out: “P-please…” He whimpers, sticking his tongue out just to get a taste of Juan’s dick.

Juan lines his cock up and grabs onto Greyson for some support. Will chokes down what he can off the start and bobs his head forward without thinking too hard about it. He wraps his arms around Juan’s waist and clamps tight, bringing him even closer to him. He meets Will halfway and ruts his hips forward, happily stuffing that tight little throat he has full. He bites his lip as he hears his sack plap forward right onto Will’s face, right on his eyes: “Good job, good jobbbb….” He happily coos out, eyeing Will down as he goes.

Greyson happily burrows his face between Will’s thighs, not a care for anything else. His tongue slithers deep inside Will’s heat and curls back and forth, trying to drive him crazy. He tightens his grip, knowing he can easily crush him in his grasp, the tighter the better.

Will pulls the cock out of his mouth after a few needy moments, panting and red faced already after such a seemingly short time: “C-can we move on? I’m getting realllylyyyy lightheaded...” He pants, kissing still all over Juan’s now glistening cock.

“Sureee…” Greyson hums as he moves Will into a fireman’s carry and drops him on the bed: “Can you hold him for me? I want first dibs.” He asks to Juan as he slides his shirt off.

Juan scoots into position behind Will on the bed and spreads his legs out and up, locking his arms underneath his knees as he holds him close to his body: “He’s all yours…” Juan hisses, nudging his face right next to Will’s on his shoulder.

From a distance, the camera picks up the backside of Greyson stepping onto the bed, towering over the shaky Will locked in place exposed by Juan’s arms. The towering hunk slowly knees his way over, Will’s face melting the closer he gets, his beady brown eyes locking center on his thick shaft swaying along in front of his thighs: “Hold em-” he whispers out, spreading his legs apart as he lines his cock up.

Will quivers in place as Greyson presses his tip to and back from his hole, he pleads wet whimpers as he’s teased, his tender slippery hole just being toyed around with. Greyson tips his head up and silences him with a kiss and simultaneously he slides his cock in.

Will’s eyes shoot open, and flutter shut almost just as quick. He moans into his lover’s mouth, greedily taking in his cock with lustful juts forward with his hips the best he can. 

Juan keeps himself preoccupied and kisses all up and down Will’s neck and shoulders, licking and peppering in sloppy kisses randomly and whispering sweet nothing’s into his ears whenever he can.

Greyson keeps his hips gyrating at a steady motion, the webcam picking up his fluid motions and hips movements alongside his ass clenching and releasing with almost every thrust.

Greyson leans forward and based on how Juan’s eyes shoot open and he forms a wicked smile, he must have been told something dirty. He wiggles his hips down a bit and move Will up a little more on his stomach: “Think you can take two?” Greyson rasps out softly as he pulls out and they both press their tips to Will’s juicy hole together.

Will cries out a desperate yes, knowing he probably can’t but won’t pass this up. He looks down his crumpled body and whimpers along as Greyson slides back in first, Juan still poking up. His toes wiggle as Juan slowly starts pressing harder and harder in, his moans are borderline yelps and screams but they’re beyond ruined and so filled with pleasure they’re easy to distinguish: “J-jjjj…just a lil- little….” Will gasps out.

Will’s jaw drops as Juan finally slides in: “Fuck-“ Greyson grunts, already trying to keep a slight rhythm going.

Steadily, they start alternating their thrusts, each one as they go frenzy Will just a little bit more, his jaw already hanging loose, his mind just barely in control enough to keep his tongue from wiggling out along free as well. He is trying to talk but just airy moans and whimpers are all he’s able to muster out. His head tips back and forth, he’s just letting it droop and move freely, not caring to hold it up properly.

They keep this going for a few moments, it doesn’t take long until Will starts wiggling and gripping his toes together that he’s cumming: ‘Shit- he’s clenching hard…” Juan and Greyson mutter out between them, a lot of lost space between those words as Will’s moans of desperate pleasure fill out the room.

His body spasms out on both their cocks still pummeling and stretching his heat out, his own chest and stomach being splattered with his own cum as they kindly fuck him through his orgasm together.

A few moments later, Greyson pulls out: “Fuck- just hold him still…” He grunts as he stands up.

He goes right to Will’s woozy face and prods his mouth open. Will eagerly starts slurping down his cock and bobs his head along to his thrusts almost in his throat already: “Fucking- take….. it…… allll….” He moans out, fucking his tight little throat.

A moments later, he holds still, not quite down his throat but for sure filling out his whole mouth: ‘Shit-“ Greyson gasps as his orgasm hits.

He holds still as he fills Will’s gullet up. A second passes and Greyson slides out and milks the rest he has out with his hand right over Will’s awaiting open mouth. As he finishes, he leans back onto his knees and he grips the side of Will’s face and wipes the little remnants of cum left on his tip on his skin: “Holy fuck….” Greyson sighs out as he sits back on the bed, curling his legs up some so the other two still have some room.

Juan quickly flips Will over and props his ass up: “Just hold on for me-“ He mutters, gripping and spreading his petite little cheeks around. He rips his shirt off his body and shakes his head, he’s ready to finish.

Will moans into the bed and wiggles his ass a bit after clenching down onto the sheets. Juan purrs a little and slides his cock right down his lower back and presses his cheeks together so he can feel it all as he slides off him. 

He repeats this about three times and heartily grips Will’s thighs after the last tease and prods his tip to the quivering little man: “Just relax…” He soothes as he slides in.

Will moans out into the bed as Juan fucks his tight little hole with ease, carefully and slowly picking a steady pace up, not wanting to fully break him right off the bat.

He steadily keeps on getting faster, the wet clapping of their skin meeting getting louder and lewder as he goes. Soon Juan just leans forward and grips Will by his ribs as he pummels forward with his hips.

He closes his eyes and tightens his hands around his lover’s sides and bites down hard on his lips as he keeps on going, the wet claps of their skin meeting is the only thing he wants to hear right now. Will’s moans get sloppier and sloppier as he can just barely hold on, he went limp just to not feint.

“Fuck Will, I-“ Juan cries out.

He snaps his hips forward hard and holds steady as he peaks, his hands still gripping his body tight as his cock spasms out inside him, Will’s heat gripping him and milking him dry.

Juan holds inside until he’s done and just as he pulls out, Will melts on the bed, his legs quivering as he moans broken whimpers and tries to recatch his breath finally.

A moment of peace passes, and Juan stands up first: “Shower?” He seemingly asks towards Greyson.

Greyson’s eyes are closed by now: “No, I’m good for now.” He murmurs, half asleep already.

Juan shrugs and picks Will up with a fireman’s carry and walks out the room, a few drops of cum drip down his thighs as he goes.

Lights pop on in the background and soon the water starts running and quiet whispers are heard between Will and Juan as they get cleaned up.

A few more moments pass, and the lights flick off and Juan carries Will back out into the room and he drops him right behind a seemingly asleep Greyson tucked in beneath the covers. Will shimmies up to him and spoons the tired adonis and closes his eyes.

Juan steps around, now wearing just his boxers and climbs in behind Will. 

Just as he gets on his knees, he looks up and spots the computer.

His eyes shoot open as he leaps up and steps over to the desk: “How the fuck….. did we not see this…” He giggles, happy that it’s just recording and not streaming.

He gives a cute smile and devious little lick of his lips, his brown eyes shining with the blue light, his matted down hair giving him one hell of an e-boy look too. 

He hits end and closes out of OBS.


End file.
